


Among The Stars

by yaoichan12



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Gen, Humor, Jim thinks Spock is weird but Spock is just trying to fit in and not be discovered as Vulcan, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, They fall in love of course, We are not alone, a lil bit of angst I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 81,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not good with summaries, but here is the best I could come up with:<br/>When Jim is accidentally abducted as a kid he discovers that humans are not alone in the universe.  No one believes him in his small town and thinks he's crazy.<br/>He looks to the stars, grows up and becomes an astronaut.<br/>After being overlooked for the first manned mission to Mars, Jim is sent to work in a secret R&D department.<br/>There, Jim meets his new boss, a weird guy that wears beanies all the time and doesn't like to be touched or to touch anyone.  Jim swears the guy looks familiar but he just can't figure out where he knows him from.<br/>Jim then discovers that there are others that know the truth and even work to keep Earth safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abducted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [星辰之間](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606538) by [onpu1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpu1234/pseuds/onpu1234)



> New story! Yay!

Jim sat on his bed with his hands covered over his ears.  His mommy and her new boyfriend, Frank, were fighting about something and Jim didn’t like it.  He wanted to run to his brother’s room but Sam banned him from doing that after Jim had accidentally wet Sam’s bed.

So Jim sat on his bed and bared through the yelling, staring at the poster on his wall across from him.  His mother had gotten it for him for his last birthday.  It showed a cartoon rocket ship flying in space. 

Jim heard through his hands the sound of the front door slamming shut then some stomping up the stairs.  Jim removed his hands from his ears and laid down, burrowing under his covers to make it look like he was asleep. 

The stomping stopped and turned into light footsteps that came to his bedroom door.  Jim closed his eyes as the door creaked open.

“Jimmy?” his mother’s voice whispered. “You sleeping, sweetheart?”

Jim laid still, not wanting his mom to think he was awake or else she’d try and read him a story about his dad which always made her cry.  He couldn’t handle that right now.

“Night night then. Mommy loves you,” she said before shutting the door and walking away.

Jim laid still for a while, waiting he heard his mom’s door shut and the old farmhouse grow eerily quiet. When he was sure his mom was asleep, Jim sat up on his bed. He waited for a little while to make sure the coast was clear before getting out of bed and walking slowly to his door. 

He opened and peeked out into the hallway before creeping out of the room and towards the bathroom. He’d had to go for a while but had to hold it. 

When he finally finished his business he decided to get a snack so he crept downstairs and went to the kitchen.  He saw the time on the oven read 2:07 as he grabbed a juice box from the fridge.  He put the straw, pierced the top and sipped at it as he walked over to the back door and opened it. 

Jim stepped outside in his pajamas and walked off the porch to stand on the grass so he could look up at the stars.

“Pretty,” he said before taking another sip of his juice box.  He was about to turn back to the house when his body started to tingle and the farm around him slowly disappeared. 

The next thing Jim knew was that he was standing in a metal room on a round light. 

Jim blinked and saw two funny looking people standing behind a partition staring at him.  Jim saw they had pointy ears and funny eyebrows.  They also looked a little mean as they stared at him.

“Hello,” Jim said hesitantly. “Are you aliens?”

The aliens cocked their heads to the side before speaking to each other in a weird language.  Jim lifted a hand and waved at them.

One hesitantly waved back before the other pressed a button and Jim started to feel tingly again.  The metal room disappeared and he found himself in another room but this time it was empty. 

Jim shrugged, drank his juice, and then walked towards the open door and down a hallway.  Wherever he was had lights that were blinking red and a siren sound could be heard blaring in the distance. 

Jim turned a corner and found himself in front of a young alien who looked a little older than himself with short black hair, slanted brows, and pointy ears. He looked friendlier than the previous aliens.

The alien child blinked and took a step back from Jim, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Jim looked the alien over and saw they were wearing what looked like a dress with a high collar.

“Are you a girl?” Jim asked.

“I am male,” the alien replied. “How did you come to be here?”

“I dunno,” Jim replied, shrugging. “I was on my farm then felt tingly and then I was in a metal room with,” Jim then paused and leaned closer to the boy as if to tell him a secret. “I think they were aliens.”

“Aliens,” the boy repeated. 

“Uh-huh! They looked like meanies with your eyebrows and pointy elf ears like yours.”

The boy reached up to his own pointed ear.

“Are we on a space ship?” Jim asked the alien boy.

“Yes,” he replied hesitantly.

“That’s cool.  Why can’t I see any stars?”

“Would you…would you care to see them?”

Jim nodded in response. 

“Follow me then,” the alien boy said before turning and walking down another hallway. 

Jim quickly followed, looking at his surroundings but not seeing anything of note. 

After a few moments they came to a door that slid open on its own.  They entered and the alien boy led Jim over to a large clear wall in the room. 

Jim’s jaw dropped at seeing the moon right in front of them and the Earth not too far behind the moon.

“Wow,” Jim gasped, walking closer to the window and staring out.  It was beautiful.  Jim then jumped back slightly, dropping his juice box, when he saw a space ship appear on the other side of the moon.  It looked sinister.

“They cannot hurt you,” the alien boy said before pressing a button and causing the window to darken so Jim couldn’t see out anymore.  Jim looked to the boy and smiled.

“How old are you?” the alien boy asked.

“This many,” Jim said, holding up four fingers. 

“Fascinating,” the alien boy said. “What is your name?”

“Jim.  What is yours?”

“My name is…” the boy tried saying before the floor rocked under them and the room shifted to the side slightly as if it was hit.

Jim fell forward onto the boy who fell back to the ground.

“Ow,” Jim yelped as he sat up on the alien boy’s chest.  He looked at his wrist and pouted at it.

“Are you hurt?” the boy asked, reaching out and grabbing Jim’s hand.

Jim’s hand tingled very strongly where they touched, causing both to pull their hands away.

“That felt funny,” Jim said, shaking his hand.

“Indeed.  Please remove yourself from my person. There is something wet under me.”

“I didn’t do it,” Jim told him, standing up. “I haven’t wet my bed in…”

“It is your liquid drink,” the boy interrupted, standing up and looking at the squished juice box he had fallen on.  The other boy then stared down at Jim with his big brown eyes. 

“What you looking at?” Jim asked a little petulantly.

“Your eyes.”

Jim scrunched up his face in confusion before hearing footsteps quickly approach.

“Sa-fu!” a voice yelled from around a corner just before a tall adult alien who looked like the alien boy appeared. The adult alien stopped in his tracks and stared as the alien boy turned away from Jim and spoke to the adult in a different, but still weird, language.

“Are you an alien too?” Jim asked, looking up at the tall alien with pointy ears and slanted eyebrows.

“Where did you come from?” the alien asked, slowly walking towards the alien boy and Jim.

“Riverside, Iowa,” Jim replied proudly. “I know my whole address too. I learned it in my preschool.”

“Fascinating,” the alien boy said.

The ship shook again but no one fell that time. 

“May I keep him?” the alien boy asked the adult.

“Rai,” the adult alien said tersely before speaking more in the weird language to the boy.  The boy looked away and nodded.  Jim saw the alien boy’s cheeks look a little green.

Jim shook his head then walked to the adult and pulled on his dress-like outfit.  The adult looked down at him and raised a brow.

“Mister Alien, have I been abjucted?” Jim asked. “Like when aliens take humans to their ships for esperments?” Jim was so proud of the big words he used, just like his older brother did when he told Jim stories about the big black space and the pretty stars.

“The words are abducted and experiments. And no, you have not been abducted,” the alien told him before leaning down and picking Jim up, settling him on his hip. “You will be taken home now.”

“We’re on a space ship,” Jim said. “Why are your ears pointy? Are you an elf alien?”

“No,” the adult alien said before turning and walking down another hallway with Jim.  The alien boy tried to follow, but the adult turned to him and said, “Go to your mother.”

The alien nodded then held his hand up in a ‘V’ shape to Jim. “Live long and prosper, Jim.”

“Seeya later alligator!” Jim called back as the alien adult continued to walk away.

* * *

 

Jim and the tall alien entered the room Jim had first appeared in.  This time there was a human man in the room sitting in front of a computer-like desk.  Jim waved at him and got a wide-eyed look back.

The adult carrying him spoke to the human. “The Romulans must have taken him accidentally.”

“I see that,” the human said.

“Whats a Rawmulin?” Jim asked.  “Can I stay and fly the ship?”

“No,” they both replied.

Jim pouted.

The alien holding him looked to him and asked, “What is the precise location of your home in Riverside, Iowa?”

“Um…a farm.”

The alien raised a brow as the human chuckled. “You said you knew your address.”

“Oh! Yeah, I do.  It’s 1202 Pine Street.”

The alien nodded.

“I know where that is,” the human male said, smiling at Jim before tapping at the computer in front of him.

The alien nodded before walking over to a platform and standing on it with Jim.

“Can we go to the moon?” Jim asked. “Or Mars. Are you a Martian, mister?”

“No,” was the reply.

“I’ll see you soon, Jim,” the human behind the computer said before pressing a button. 

Jim waved at him before started feeling tingly again.

Before Jim knew it he was back in his backyard.  It was still night time and it looked like everyone was still asleep in the house.

The alien walked Jim to the back porch and sat him on his feet.  Jim let go over the man and found he’d pulled a pin from the alien’s dress-like outfit.  Jim looked at the pin which was a circle with a triangle and another small circle above the triangle.

“Here,” Jim said, holding the pin out to the alien. “I’m sorry.”

“It is of no consequence and you may keep it.”

“Thank you!” Jim said, closing his fist around the pin.  “Can we go to the moon now?”

“No, you will go inside and go to bed,” the alien said, kneeling down in front of Jim.  The alien then held out a hand towards Jim’s face.

“Was that boy your son?” Jim asked. 

The alien paused with his hand just an inch from Jim’s face. “Yes.”

“Can he come over and play?”

“No, you will not remember him nor me in the morning.”

“Why?” Jim asked, looking at the alien with his big blue eyes.

The alien sighed then pulled his hand away and stood up.  “You are dreaming.”

“Nuh-uh I’m not!”

“Yes, you are. Now, go inside and go to bed.”

“If I’m dreaming, I’d already be in bed, mister.  Can I give you a juice box for your son? I’m sorry he fell on mine and got wet.”

“I do not…”

“Wait here!” Jim said before turning and rushing into his house, his bare feet making soft slapping noises on the floor.  He grabbed a juice box from the fridge then ran back outside, but there was no alien any more.

“Hey, Mister!” Jim called out, stepping off the porch and looking up at the stars, the juice box raised high towards the sky.  He pouted then turned back around and went inside. Jim put the juice box back in the fridge, then looked to the pin in his hand. 

Jim smiled at it before rushing up the stairs and running in to his brother’s room.

“Sammy!” Jim whispered, climbing onto his brother’s bed and shaking him as hard as he could. 

Sam groaned and woke up, glaring at his brother. “What do you want you turd?”

Jim stopped shaking him and looked at his brother with a serious expression.  “I was abducted by aliens.”


	2. No One Believes

“It’s true,” Jim whined to his mother that morning as she was making breakfast.

“Jim, sweetie, you had a bad dream,” his mother replied.

“Nuh-uh I didn’t! I got taken up to a space ship and there was a nice alien boy who fell on my juice box then his dad came and the boy wanted to keep me but his dad said no I think and there was another human on the ship and then the alien boy’s dad brought me home and then he…”

“Breathe, Jim,” Jim mother interrupted.

Jim stopped and took in a deep breath and exhaled. “Mommy, I was abducted.”

Winona Kirk sighed then turned and knelt down in front of her four year old. “Honey, I do believe that you believe you were abducted.”

“I was,” Jim fussed.

“Okay, okay, Jim.  But…you really can’t go around and tell people you were abducted.”

“Why?”

“Because they’ll think you’re a weirdo,” Sam told him from where he sat at the kitchen table.

“I’m not a weirdo,” Jim pouted as his mother stood up and looked at Sam.

“Were you watching that X-Files show with him last night?” she asked.

“No, mom,” Sam replied, rolling his eyes.

“You know that gives him nightmares.”

“I know.”

“It wasn’t a nightmare,” Jim told them raising his voice slightly. “It was real and this proves it!” Jim held up the pin to his mother.

She took it and looked it over before shaking her head. “Jim, this looks like one of your dad’s air force medals.”

Jim took it back. “It’s not. The alien man had it on his dress and gave it to me.”

Sam snorted in his seat.

“Jim, alright” Winona said. “Enough about the aliens and no telling anyone about them.”

“But…”

“James Tiberius.”

Jim sighed. “Fine.”

“Good. Thank you. Now let’s eat breakfast then I have to get you two to school.”

* * *

 

When Jim walked into his preschool class he walked right up to his teacher and asked, “May I show something today?”

His teacher smile down at him and nodded. “Do you have another of your dad’s medals to show us?”

“No, ma’am, I have something new.”

“That’s wonderful.  Let’s have everyone settle in and then you can show us.”

Jim smiled and nodded before walking to his seat and putting away his backpack.   After everyone was in and they took attendance, the teacher called Jim to the front. 

“Class, Jim has a show-and-tell for us today,” she said.

Jim stood in front of his preschool classmates and smiled before pulling the pin out from his pocket.  He held it up and got some ‘oohs’ from the other four year olds.

“This is from an alien,” Jim told them.

“Wow!” was his response as his teacher looked at him with wide eyes.

“I was abducted but not on purpose and they didn’t do any esperments.  I met an alien boy and we looked at the stars and the moon and their was an evil space ship. Then his dad came and took me back home.  He let me have this pin before he disappeared,” Jim proudly told all his classmates.

“Oh my,” the teacher sighed before forcing a smile when Jim beamed at her.

* * *

 

**_Sixth Grade_ **

Mr. Deacon smiled at his new sixth grade science class as they shuffled in.  He watched them take their seats before going over the roll.  He then stood in front of them and clapped his hands together.

“This is my first year here at Riverside Middle School,” he told them. “I am looked forward to getting to know all of you this year.”

He looked around the room and saw he was already losing them.  He internally sighed before continuing, “Now I know Riverside is a small town so most of you know one another and have been in classes together before, but I still want to go around the room and have everyone say something that is special about themselves or their family.”

That earned him a wave of eye rolls and groans. 

Deacon kept his smile as he asked for a volunteer. “Who would like to go first?”

He was thrilled when a hand immediately shot up in the front row.  Deacon looked to the blonde boy with short, shaggy blonde hair and glasses.

“James, right?” Deacon asked, trying to remember the roll call.

“Jim, sir,” the boy replied. “I have something very special to share.”

His classmates all groaned.

“Not this again,” a boy said in the back.

Deacon gave the class a look before motioning for Jim to start, smiling at the boy.

Jim gave him a huge smile in return. “When I was four I was accidentally abducted by aliens.”

Deacon’s smile fell from his face as the class laughed and shook their heads at Jim.

 _Great,_ Deacon thought. _Should’ve stayed in Des Moines._

* * *

 

**_Eighth Grade_ **

Jim grunted as he was shoved into his locker by the bigger boys in his class.

“Nice science report, loser,” one said.

“Yeah, did the aliens help you with it?" another added.

“No, I have not seen nor heard from them since I was four,” Jim told them.  He pushed his glasses up his nose and stared at them.

“Bet they probed you, didn’t they?” the first asked with a stupid grin.

Jim sighed and shook his head. “Being abducted and getting probed do not necessarily go hand in hand. I have made friends on experiencers’ websites and most sane ones were not probed in any way. We all were taken aboard a ship and…” Jim was cut off when the bigger bully pushed him back into his locker. Jim glared at them.

“You’re crazy,” one said.

“No I am not. The therapist my mom took me to said…”

“See he is crazy!”

“Loony Jimmy!”

Jim clenched his fists. “I’m not crazy or loony.”

The bullies blinked at him before pushing him into the locker again. “Freak!”

“Shut up!” Jim yelled before swinging at the bigger one, hitting square in the face.

* * *

 

“I’m not crazy,” Jim mumbled as his mother pressed a steak from the freezer onto his face. He had a nice black eye and a busted lip from his tussle with the bullies.  Jim did manage to break bigger one’s nose, though.

“I know,” she sighed. “Jim, we’ve talked about the alien stuff.”

“I didn’t bring them up. I did a normal report on why Pluto should still be considered a planet. They were the ones who brought up the aliens and probing.”

Winona blinked at her son. “Did they…’

Jim groaned. “God mom, no. That therapist even told you no. I still can’t believe you made me see a shrink.”

“You were talking about nothing but aliens and being abducted, Jim. I was worried.  I thought it might’ve had something to do with your dad or Frank.”

Jim sighed and looked at his mom. “I don’t remember dad that much and Frank was asshole but none of that had to do with my experience.”

“Okay, okay,” Winona said, smiling at her son. “I am sorry about Frank, though.  As soon as I knew what a jerk he was to you and Sam I kicked his butt to the curb."

“I know mom.”

Winona reached her hand out and smoothed back his hair from his forehead.

“I was on a space ship and I did meet extra-terrestrials,” Jim told her.

“I believe…”

“You believe that I believe that it happened, I know.  One day I will prove it, mom.”

“I look forward to that day, Jim,” Winona told her son before standing up from the couch.  “No more fights for the rest of the year or no space camp this summer, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now, keep that steak on your face until it’s defrosted.  It's dinnertime.”

“Mom,” Jim laughed.

“And I’ll take you to get new glasses tomorrow since you’re suspended,” she called to him as she left the room.

* * *

 

**9 th Grade**

Jim walked with his brother into the high school his first day. He was about to turn to the freshman hallway when his brother grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

“Jim,” Sam said, looking at his brother. “This is a new school. A new chance to not be weird.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “We live in a town of like a thousand people, everyone knows I’m weird.”

Sam nodded. “True.  Just lay off the alien stuff and your conspiracy theory websites and other abductees.”

“We prefer experiencers rather than abductees.”

Sam chuckled. “Whatever, Jim, just lay off of it.”

“I will, but if some nay-sayer brings something up that is completely false about space, space ships, and experiencers, extra…”

“Jim.”

Jim looked away and nodded. “I will keep my mouth shut.”

“Thank you,” Sam said before holding his fist out for a bump.

Jim smiled and bumped fists with his brother before turning and rushing towards his new locker and homeroom.

* * *

 

**10 th Grade**

Jim waltzed into his science teacher’s room and smiled at her.  She looked to him and sighed before smiling back.

“Yes, James?”

“I would like to be in the science fair and the signs say you approve of who is in and out.”

Mrs. Kristensen nodded. “Yes, that is correct, but James…”

“No extra-terrestrials,” Jim assured her.

“You swear.”

“Yes, ma’am.  My project is on space travel and developing warp capabilities.”

“No aliens.”

“No extra-terrestrials,” Jim corrected.

“Fine,” Mrs. Kristensen said before grabbing a paper from her desk. “Fill this out while I get the other handout.”

Jim smiled brightly and nodded.

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Jim stood proudly in front of his science fair project.  He didn’t care about winning, he just wanted to inform people about the wonders of space travel and what could happen once they became warp capable. 

He had facts and figures all over the tri-fold poster board and even drew some mock-ups of space ships and warp cores.  He wasn’t the best at drawing so he also had mock-ups from other sources. 

Jim nodded at his display then stood next to it. He made sure his glasses were straight and his clothes neat as he waited for people to come by and ask him questions.

* * *

 

Jim stood by his project with sagging shoulders.  No one in the past hour had given his project more than a glance.  They saw it was Jim and that it had something to do with space and turned the other way.

 _Jerks,_ Jim thought.  _Think I’m crazy, I’m not crazy. I know what I experienced and they all suck._

Jim sighed then turned and saw his mom talking with one of his teachers.  He made eye-contact with her and waved. She smiled and waved back before continuing to talk with the teacher.

“Interesting formula you have here,” a voice said from behind him.

Jim turned and saw a guy about his mom’s age, standing in front of his display, looking it over.  The man looked to Jim and smiled before pointing to one of the warp core mock-ups he’d printed out from a Scottish buddy online. Jim and the Scotsman talked about extra-terrestrials and space travel was loved science stuff just as much as Jim. 

“This is a pretty advanced theory you’re showing,” the man said. “Science fiction almost.”

“We have to start somewhere,” Jim told him, realizing he man seemed really familiar. “Cellphones were once thought to be science fiction.”

The man lightly chuckled. “Yes they were.” He looked to Jim and held out a hand. “Christopher Pike.”

Jim shook the man’s hand. “Jim Kirk, sir.  Have we met before?”

Pike released Jim’s hand and nodded. “You were a little kid that last time we met.”

_Oh my god!_

“Your dad and I were buddies in the Air Force,” Pike said causing Jim to internally sigh.

_Damnit, but….he looks more familiar than that._

“Oh, right. Nice to meet you. Again.”

Pike looked back to Jim’s display.  “Why no mention of what we’d discover if we became warp capable?”

“Pardon?” Jim asked.

“Other life beyond the Sol system.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Do you…believe?”

Pike smiled. “Kid, I see you have a lot of potential that you are wasting on those experiencer and conspiracy websites.”

“How’d do know about that?”

“I work for the government, Jim. I know everything.”

Jim smirked. “So extra-terrestials?”

Pike chucked. “You have more potential than you can imagine, Jim.  You are fifteen with a genius level intellect.  You go to space camp every summer and could easily become an astronaut after you complete a few advanced degrees.”

“Really? I…I’ve always thought about going into space.  I could be in NASA?”

“Yes, you could. NASA and beyond.  You just need to tone it down with the ‘we’re not alone’ stuff. Doesn’t look good on a psych eval.”

“I’m not crazy. I know what I saw when I had my exper…”

“I know, Jim, but trust me, no one takes anyone seriously who claims they’ve been abducted or had an experience.”

“No they don’t,” Jim agreed then narrowed his eyes at Pike. “Hey, how…how did you know about my experience?”

Pike winked. "I told you I know everything." Pike then turned and started walking towards the gym exit. Over his shoulder he said back to Jim, “The truth is out there, Jim.”

Jim stared at him for a few moments before a light went off above his head. _He was there! He was the human!_ Jim’s jaw dropped before he noticed that Pike was walking out of the gym.

“You can’t just quote the X-Files and leave!” Jim called to the man before rushing to follow him, almost knocking one of the judges down but he didn’t care.

“Pike!” Jim called, running outside the gym and into the parking lot.  He turned and looked everywhere but Pike had vanished.  Jim stood in the middle of the parking lot with a big grin on his face.  He looked up to the stars.

“I knew it!” he called up. “I’m coming back up there and it's going to be awesome!”

“Shut up!” someone called from nearby but Jim ignored them.  He was going to be an astronaut.


	3. Mars Mission and a Bachelorette Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update today :)

**_12 Years Later_ **

“Bones!” Jim called as he entered their small shared rental townhome in Houston.

“Leave me alone!” Bones called back from upstairs.

“Bones, I’ve got some great news!”

“I’m not going back to space!”

“Yes you are! Now come downstairs,” Jim yelled then went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. He popped it open and took a swig as he heard Bones stomp downstairs. 

“What?” the cantankerous man asked, entering the kitchen and staring at his best friend of six years.

“I have a special meeting tomorrow with the director.  I know I’m going to be picked to lead the mission to Mars.”

“I’m not going,” Bones fussed.

“Bones…”

“No. You talked me into going to the space station. I went.  It was hell training to go and it was hell getting there and back, but I went.  Then,” Bones said, pointing to his friend. “You talked me into going to the moon.”

Jim’s face broke out in a huge smile. “We walked on the moon.”

“Yes we did and then you tumbled down into a crater and became the first person to break something on the moon.”

Jim’s smile faded and he gave his friend a hard look. “Gary pushed me and you know it.”

“I do know, but I also know I don’t want either of us blown up on a mission to Mars.”

Jim’s smile came back. “You’ve made it up and back twice. I’ve made it up and back three times.  I’ve done all the simulations, all the readings, all the extra research—we’re going to Mars and I’m going to be the mission leader.”

Bones sighed then trudged into the living room. “I don’t wanna go.”

“Well you are,” Jim chuckled then turned back to the fridge and opened it. He sat his soda on the kitchen counter next to the fridge and looked at what they had inside. “Now it’s my turn to make dinner, what do you want?”

“Whatever you make will be fine,” Bones called before Jim heard his friend turn the television on.

“What if we get stuck on Mars, like that movie,” Bones then said.

Jim closed the fridge then opened the freezer door. “Memorized the movie and I would know exactly what to do for us to survive.”

“No poop potatoes!”

Jim laughed as he grabbed a pack of frozen chicken breasts from the freezer. “Yes, poop potatoes!”

Bones didn’t respond so Jim sat the chicken down to thaw and then looked through the cabinets for what else to make with the chicken.

“Hey, Jim,” Bones called. “You sure you’re going to be picked for Mars?”

“Yeah,” Jim replied. “Why?”

“Come in here.”

“Why?”

“Jim.”

Jim sighed then shut the cabinets and walked into the kitchen.  He moved to stand beside Bones’ lazy boy chair. “What?”

Bones pointed to the television and turned the volume up.  Jim looked at the screen in confusion. Some type of press conference was occurring at Johnson Space Center. 

“Wonder what’s up?” Jim said before, sitting on the arm of Bones’ chair.  “A first contact maybe?”

“Wouldn’t you be the first to know?”

Jim nodded. “True.”

They then watched the director walk to the front podium followed by five of Jim’s fellow astronauts. Jim’s heart sank as he watched his boss make _the_ announcement.

“As you know we have been training numerous candidates for the first manned mission to Mars,” Director Barnett stated.  “Standing behind me at the five astronauts chosen for this mission.”

“Oh, Jim,” Bones sighed, placing a hand to Jim’s back.

“Leading this mission will be Commander Gary Mitchell…” Bones shut the TV off then as Jim slunk down and squished in beside him on the chair.

Bones put an arm around his friend. “I’m so sorry, Jim.”

Jim nodded and tried to keep himself from crying even though tears started welling up.

“Maybe…maybe you’ll be a reserve member?  We can hope someone gets sick or something.”

“Nah.  No, its fine,” Jim said before sniffling. “If this mission is successful then they’ll be another one. They’ve been planning it so…so I’ll get to go on that one.”

“Yeah and I’ll go with you.  We’ll make those poop potatoes.”

Jim smiled but didn’t laugh.

Bones pulled him close so Jim was practically in his lap and hugged him.

“Want to go get drunk?” Bones asked.

Jim nodded. “Not too drunk, I still have that meeting tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Jim stirred awake to a pounding headache.  He scrunched up his face as he felt the pillow under his head move a little.  Jim blinked his eyes open, happy that the lights were dimmed down.  He looked to his pillow and found it was a butt.  Jim raised a brow and sat up to see that it was Bones’ butt that had been his pillow.

Bones had his pants on, so Jim was happy that he wasn’t touching his friend’s bare behind.  Bones was missing his shirt though and was sleeping with his face buried in a pillow cushion. 

Jim looked down at himself and saw he was naked except for his polka-dot boxer briefs.  Jim made a confused face and then started poking Bones’ butt.

“Bones.”

Bones grumbled into the cushion.

“Bonesy.”

Bones made a whiny noise.

“Leonard Horatio McCoy.”

Bones groaned then slowly turned over. He blinked a few times then looked at Jim before rubbing his temples.

“What?” he asked.

“Why am I naked?”

“We were playing strip poker.”

“With who?”

Jim’s answer came when he heard footsteps scuffle about upstairs.  Jim closed his eyes. “What happened?”

“We went to a bar and found a bachelorette party,” Bones said, finally sitting up next to Jim. “They just adored you and your pitiful look about the Mars trip so we hung out with them all night.”

Jim took in what his friend said then nodded when he finally remembered.  The nodding aggravated his headache and he hissed.

“I’ll get you some Tylenol,” Bones said before standing up and leaving the room. 

Jim leaned back against the sofa and waited patiently until his friend came back in.  When Bones returned, Jim took the offered glass of water and the pain reliever.

Bones sat down next to him and sighed. “Last night was fun though.”

“I apparently suck at strip poker,” Jim said as they heard multiple footsteps start coming down the stairs. “Did we hook up with any of them?”

“Nope.”

Jim shrugged then smiled at seeing the bachelorette party come into the doorway.  Jim waved at them.

“Last night was so much fun,” one of the girls said.

“Yes, and thank you for letting us crash here,” another said.

“No problem,” Jim told them.

A young lady with a sash that said bride-to-be walked over to Jim.  She sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“You are so adorable,” she said. “You’ll get to Mars.”

“Thank you,” Jim replied.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “You’ll also make a great hubby one day.”

Jim chuckled. “Thank you again.”

She squeezed him tight before standing up. “There’s a perfect guy out there for you, Jim. You’ll meet him soon, I know it.”

Jim raised a brow. “I could find a nice wife.” _A husband would be better, though._

Bones snorted. “We went to a strip club where is was ladies’ night. You were right up front of all the ladies trying to flirt with the male strippers.”

“Yes, so a nice husband for you,” the bride-to-be said before waving at them and leaving the townhome with her group.

Jim shook his head and looked to his friend and asked, “Were we really at a strip club?” Jim vaguely remember pounding music and ripped abs.

“Yes.”

“Did I get a lap dance?”

“No, but you paid for me to get one then ranted to the stripper about your experience with extraterrestrials which prompted him to joke about probing you which made you cry about how they don’t probe people and that you’re not going to Mars.  That’s when we came back here with the girls and they cheered you up.”

Jim sat back against the couch cushion. “We have weird nights out.”

“Yeah and neither of us got lucky.”

“Aw, Bones, didn’t the stripper give you his number.”

Bones grabbed a cushion and knocked him upside the head.


	4. Area 51

A few hours later, Jim stood at attention in front of the director’s desk.

“Kirk,” Barnett said. “I take it you saw the press conference last night.”

 _Of course I did, you ass!_ Jim thought but said. “Yes, sir.”

“I know you were looking forward to being a part of the mission.”

 _Yes! It was my dream and you took it from me!_ “Yes, sir.”

“Do you know why you weren’t picked?”

 _No, sir._ “Because Gary’s dad donates a crap ton of money to these projects.”

“Excuse me?”

 _Shit, I said that out loud._ “Sir, I don’t understand any of this,” Jim tried to recover. “I’ve worked my butt of for years to be able to be on that mission. I’ve scored the highest with every simulation. I know this mission backwards and forwards. Gary is a jackass who pushed me into a…”

“There is no proof that he pushed you Kirk,” Barnett interrupted, his voice raising a bit.

“Because the video camera was pointed on something else and the camera on his suit wasn’t working, but you know he was right there beside me and I have excellent balance.” _Well, not excellent, but I certainly wouldn’t fall into a crater if I wasn’t pushed._

“The mission had to be cut short because you broke your leg. We lost tens of thousands of dollars and numerous research opportunities.”

“Sir…”

“Kirk, you are a hell of a scientist and astronaut, but we’re not ready to send you 249 million miles away.”

Jim looked down, his heart breaking. “Sir, I am not a screw up and you know that. I’ve worked so hard to get here.  I’m not…I’m not saying my fellow astronauts aren’t deserving, but to not be considered just because of one accident that was not my fault is absurd.”

“There will be other missions.”

Jim looked up and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“In the meantime, your services have been requested in an R and D department.”

 _Great._ “Yes, sir.”

“It’s in San Francisco so you’ll get a moving allowance and I know how close you and Dr. McCoy are so he’ll be transferred as well. That is if you want to go. If not then we do have positions available for you here.”

Jim nodded. “Is that all?”

Barnett eyed him then nodded. He stood up and walked around his desk. “You are on the top of the list to lead the next Mars mission, Jim.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Barnett held his hand out for a shake. “You’re young, Jim. You will be going quite far in NASA.  This is just a little bump in that road.”

Jim forced a smile and shook his hand. “Of course, sir.” _Asshole._

* * *

 

Jim came home and went straight to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and stared into before sighing and opening the freezer.  He stared at a clear wrapper that had a popsicle sealed in it.

“Bones!” Jim called out.

“What?”

“Why is there a penis popsicle in the freezer?”

“The bachelorette party!”

Jim nodded. “Must’ve forgotten it.  Mine now.” Jim grabbed the popsicle and shut the doors before heading into the next room where Bones was grabbing up a bag.

“You leaving?” Jim asked, opening the wrapper and popping the head of the popsicle in his mouth.

Bones looked to him and groaned. “Why, Jim?”

“Tastes good.”

Bones shook his head and looked away from Jim and the popsicle. “Whatever.  I may be a part time astronaut, but I still have to do shifts at the hospital.  I’ll be back late tonight.”

“Alright, honey, have a nice night at work.”

Bones rolled his eyes before heading towards the front door.  Jim sucked on his popsicle and followed his friend.

“How’d the meeting go to Barnett?” Bones asked as he opened the front door.

“How do you feel about moving to San Francisco?”

Bones actually smiled at that. “We’d leave Texas?”

Jim chuckled. “Yes.”

“I’m okay with that.”

Jim nodded. “We’ll talk about it later then.”

“Alight. I’ll see you tonight then, kid.”

“Seeya,” Jim waved as Bones let and shut the door behind him.

Jim popped the penis popsicle back in his mouth then turned to head into the living room.  He was almost there when there was a knock on the front door. 

He groaned, thinking his bestie forgot something.  He turned around and went back to the front door.

“What do you want?” Jim asked as he opened the door. “Oh,” Jim then said, surprised to see Pike and his old friend Hikaru Sulu standing there.

“Jim,” Pike greeted as Sulu pointed and asked, “Is that a penis?”

Jim looked to the popsicle in his hand and then chuckled. “Yeah.”

“Do we need to come back later?”

Jim laughed and shook his head. “It’s a popsicle.  Come in.”

“Do you have another?”

“Unfortunately no,” Jim told Sulu as he and Pike came into the townhouse.  Jim shut the door behind them then led them into the living room where he motioned for them to sit down. Before he joined them he went into the kitchen and put away the popsicle. He went back into the living room and sat down across from his guests. “So, what are ya’ll doing here?”

“Heard about the Mars mission,” Pike said.  “I’m sorry you were not picked.”

Jim nodded. “It’s alright.  Barnett’s an ass, but whatever. I’m being transferred to some R and D place in San Francisco.”

Pike and Sulu smiled.

“Which I’m guess you two had something to do with?”

“It’s where I was transferred to a couple years ago, yes,” Sulu said.  “It’s a great place Jim. Way more opportunities then here in Houston and with NASA.”

Jim arched a brow. “Isn’t it apart of NASA?”

Sulu looked to Pike causing Jim to as well.

“It is above NASA I should say,” Pike told him.  “NASA is…small compared to the members we have and the type of projects they do.  We have more resources and keep NASA in check along with the other space programs in other countries.”

“So…why have I not heard about this before then?” Jim asked.  “Is it extraterrestrials?”

Sulu shook his head and looked to Pike. “It’s always aliens with him.”

“I know,” Pike replied. “It’s a secret department, Jim.”

Jim went to say something but Pike cut him off. “It’s not area 51.”

Jim frowned. “Fine.  So what would I be doing?”

“Warp core designs and other various projects.”

Jim smiled. “NASA has been working on warp core designs. They haven’t taken any of my suggestions though.”

“And they are heading towards a dead end,” Sulu said. “We want you to work with Montgomery Scott.”

“Scotty? I love Scotty. He has some crazy ideas.”

“Which is why he wasn’t fit for NASA,” Pike told him. “He’s perfect where he is and we want you to join him.”

Jim nodded. “I’d like to. I really would.”

“But?”

Jim shook his head. “No but…well, would I get to go back into space anytime soon?”

Sulu and Pike exchanged a look before Pike gave him a smile. “Perhaps.”

Jim grinned. “I’m already liking this place.”

Sulu nodded then stood up. “May I use your restroom?”

Jim stood as well and pointed Sulu down the hallway.  Jim waited for Sulu to leave before sitting down on the couch next to Pike.

“It is area 51 isn’t it?” Jim asked. “You were there on that ship so you know the truth and you know that I know.”

Pike shook his head. “Do you need another pysch eval?”

“Chris,” Jim whined. “C’mon. Every time we meet, I ask you about the pointy eared extraterrestrials and the ships and you make elusive comments which do make me think I’m crazy.  You were there.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, kid.”

“Did they neuralizeyou?”

“What? Jim this isn’t _Men in Black._ ”

“But they did do something to make you not say anything, right?”

Pike smiled and didn’t comment.

“Christopher.”

“James.”

Jim huffed. “Please just…wink to let me know that you really were there and that you know we’re not alone. That’s all I ask for. A wink.”

Jim stared at Pike with big eyes as he waited.  Pike merely stared back, not blinking or winking.

“You sure you don’t have any more of those popsicles?” Sulu asked, coming back into the room.

Jim looked from Pike to Sulu and shook his head. “Sorry, I don’t.”  Jim then looked back to Pike in time to see him clearly wink at him.  Jim’s eyes went wide. “I knew it!”

Sulu and Pike both jumped slightly.

“What?” Sulu questioned.

“Nothing but a crazy person,” Pike replied as Jim bounced in his seat next to Pike.

“Knew it, knew it, knew it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock comes back next chapter :)


	5. Who’s the tall, dark hottie?

**_One Month Later_ **

“First day of super-secret work,” Jim said as he grabbed up his bag from the couch.  

“It’s not super-secret if you keep talking about it, idiot,” Bones called from the kitchen.

Jim chuckled.  He and Bones had gotten another apartment together. They thought about getting their own places, but sharing was cheaper, especially in San Francisco.  At least their new apartment had three bedrooms so whenever Bones’ daughter visited, she would have her own room.

“It is super-secret,” Jim told his friend. “That’s why you’re not invited.”

“Aw damn.  I guess I have to go to my own job at a hospital to save lives,” Bones replied, coming out of the kitchen and following Jim as he headed for the front door.

“You save lives, I make first contacts,” Jim smiled. He opened the front door before grabbing up his motorcycle helmet from the floor near the door. Jim turned to Bones, “I’ll probably be home about 5ish.  Don’t touch the jello, that’s dessert for tonight. I’ll make tacos for us.”

“The jello in the penis molds? Of course I’m not touching them.  I still can’t believe you bought them.”

“Amazon is god,” Jim said before waving and leaving for his first day of work.

* * *

 

Jim drove down a nondescript road and headed towards what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse near the bay.  He slowed his bike down near parking lot entrance and stared at the building.  It looked to be three stories tall with minimal windows.

“This isn’t sketchy at all,” Jim said to himself behind his helmet before continuing the short drive to an available parking spot out front. He pulled in next to a sweet looking red and black Ducati motorcycle that made Jim whistle. _Wonder whose bike it is?_

After admiring the Ducati for a moment, Jim took off his helmet and got off his bike before heading towards the front door.  It was large and opaque.  Jim grabbed the door handle and pulled only to have the door not open.  He tried pushing, but that didn’t work either.

Jim released the handle and stepped back a few feet and looked around. 

“Can I help you?” a computerized voice came from somewhere. 

Jim blinked. “Um, I work here.”

“You do not.”

Jim frowned. “Yes, I do. It’s my first day. Names Jim Kirk.”

“Full name.”

“James Tiberius Kirk. Would you like to know my blood type as well? Whether I am single or not?”

“James Tiberius Kirk,” the voice replied. “Your blood type is AB- and your relationship status is listed as single on your Facebook profile.”

Jim’s jaw dropped.

“Please enter and meet with Hikaru Sulu,” the voice then said before Jim heard a clicking sound from the door.

Jim closed his mouth and nodded before grabbing the door handle again, pulling the door open and entering the sketchy building. As the door shut behind him, Jim immediately realized there was another door in front of him and that he was now confined in a roughly eight foot by eight foot room.

 _Great,_ Jim thought before approaching the other door.  There was no door handle which made Jim groan. _I’m trapped._

Jim was about to start banging on the door when it suddenly slid open to reveal Sulu standing on the other side.

“Morning, Jim,” Sulu greeted him with a smile.

“What is this place?” Jim immediately asked as he stepped out of the room to find himself in a typical looking office.  There were several cubicles scattered about with people working in them or walking around. 

“Welcome to Starfleet.”

“Starfleet?” Jim questioned.

“The name…it’s a work in progress,” Sulu replied sheepishly before handing Jim a lanyard. “This is your security badge.  Nothing metal on it and you may take it off while working with any machinery on this floor and the second floor.”

Jim nodded and took the lanyard.  He put it on and then looked at the badge.  “This is my driver’s license photo.”

“So?”

“Its four years old and I’m wearing my glasses.”

Sulu shrugged. “Still cute.”

Jim shook his head then read the badge, “James T. Kirk. Security level Beta.” Jim looked to Sulu. “Beta?”

“Well there’s only two security levels. Alpha and beta.”

Jim glanced down to Sulu’s badge. “You’re alpha security.”

“Yep and it only took me a year to achieve it so you’ll get there in no time.  It’s worth the wait. Anyway, let me show you to your cubicle.”

“I don’t get an office?”

“You get an office with alpha level.  Now, you get a cute cubical you can decorate all you want,” Sulu told him before leading towards the right side of the first floor.  “The computer will let you into the building automatically now.  She registered your thermal hand print.”

“Great.  She always a bit bitchy?”

“Yeah, but you get used to it. Anyway, there is a lounge over there,” Sulu waved his hand back to the left of the building. “Bathrooms as well.  You can bring lunch or go out and get some.  We don’t keep track of your comings and goings. Just get your work done.”

Jim nodded. “What about the other floors?”

“We’ll get there,” Sulu said, stopping at an empty cubicle.  “This is yours.  You’ve got a kickass computer but you can bring your own laptop.  We do have tight security so you can’t take classified files and stuff home.”

“Got it,” Jim said, stepping into his cubicle and putting his bag down in the nice, comfy looking chair.  Jim placed his helmet on the desk then took off his motorcycle jacket and put it over his chair.  Jim sized up the space and figured he could bring in some nerdy stuff from home and make it nice. 

Jim looked up from his cubicle space and saw an office not too away with a guy standing inside behind a desk. The guy was tall, dressed in black slacks and a dark gray sweater from what Jim could see.  In the back of Jim’s mind he thought the guy looked familiar.  Jim smiled at seeing a black beanie covering the guys’ head and most of his ears.

“Who’s the tall, dark hottie?” Jim asked Sulu, nodding his head to the guy in the office. 

Sulu looked over his shoulder then sighed and looked back to Jim. “Don’t get any ideas.  That’s Mr. Spock; your new sort-of boss.”

“Mr. Spock?  What’s his first name?”

Sulu shrugged. “It’s just Mr. Spock. Anyway, he’s not very sociable so don’t…” Sulu trailed off as Jim walked around him and headed towards Spock’s office.

Jim smiled as he knocked on the glass door to Mr. Spock’s office.  The man looked up from his desk and eyed Jim.  Jim figured he could enter and did, pulling the door open and waltzing inside.

“Hello, I’m Jim. Today is my first day and Sulu said you’re my new sort-of boss.  Thought I’d introduce myself.” Jim walked to the desk where he stood in front of it then held his hand out for a shake.

Spock’s beanie covered his eyebrows as well, but Jim knew the guy was raising a brow at him.  Spock looked down to the hand then back up to Jim’s blue eyes.

 _Cute brown eyes,_ Jim thought before figuring Spock didn’t want to shake his hand. He pulled his hand back and smiled. “Sorry.  I know some people don’t like to be touched.”

“That is correct,” Spock finally spoke, his voice resonating in Jim.

“Have we met before? It’s just that…I have this nagging feeling that we have.”

Spock opened his mouth to reply but Sulu opened the door and stuck his head in. “Sorry, Spock, Jim is very friendly.”

Spock looked from Jim to Sulu and nodded. “It is no matter.” Spock looked back to Jim. “I have work to complete.”

 “Got it.  We’ll talk another time maybe?”

“Perhaps.”

Jim chuckled then turned and left the office with Sulu.  When they got back to Jim’s cubicle, he looked over his shoulder and saw Spock staring at him.  Jim winked at him which caused Spock to look away and press a button on his desk top. Jim’s smile got bigger when the clear walls of Spock’s office suddenly darkened and Jim couldn’t see in anymore.

“He’s a weird one,” Jim commented, looking to Sulu.

“Yes, as I was trying to tell you before you took off, he’s not very sociable. He also doesn’t like to be touched or to touch anyone.”

“Right.  And the beanie?”

Sulu blinked then said, “Um…its…skin sensitivity…or a condition…um…he doesn’t take it off and he always wears long sleeves. So…yeah.”

Jim nodded. “So, about the other floors?  Looks like there is three levels?”

Sulu smiled. “Yep. The second and third floors are labs and some offices.  You have access to this floor, the building behind this that is where Scotty works and the second floor.”

“Why not the third?"

"You have access to some on the third."

"Why?" Jim asked with a grin. "Is it..."

"Anyway," Sulu interrupted. "Come on, let’s go meet Scotty and Keenser.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be up next week :)


	6. Crotch Rocket

Jim admired the nice courtyard as Sulu led him to an even sketchier looking building behind the warehouse.  The courtyard had some flower beds about and a few benches and tables with umbrellas.  Jim figured he’d start packing a lunch and eating out there since there was a nice view of the bay.  

When he and Sulu walked up to the large industrial door of the second building, Sulu showed him how to scan his badge to unlock the door.

“Didn’t need to be taught to do that,” Jim commented with a smile as they entered the building.

“You never know,” Sulu replied. “You _are_ a blonde.”

“Hey, I’m…” Jim trailed off as his eyes went wide at what he found inside the building. His jaw dropped seeing an engineer’s dream.  Metal and machines all around the building.  Mazes of conduits, nacelles tubes, and computers. Jim blinked. “I…I understand why Scotty lives here.  I want to live here too.”

Sulu chuckled then placed his arm around Jim’s shoulders and led him further into the building. “I don’t think you want to bunk with Scotty and Keenser, but be my guest if you want.”

Jim shook his head. He liked his apartment with Bones.

“Scotty!” Sulu then called out, his voice echoing through the building.

“What?” Scotty yelled back. “I’m a wee bit busy!”

“Jim’s here!”

“JIM! Be right there!  Keenser, get down!”

Jim arched a brow at that but then waited patiently with Sulu for several moments until Scotty appeared from the maze. Sulu moved his hand away from Jim’s shoulders as Jim stepped forward and hugged his old friend.

“Good to see you again,” Jim said.

“Like wise, laddie,” Scotty replied but pulling away. “I’m glad Pike finally recruited you.  Been saying for a long time that Jim Kirk needs to see…”

“Beta level,” Sulu interrupted, giving Scotty a look.

Scotty looked to Sulu in slight shock. “Beta? Really?”

Sulu nodded.

Jim looked between his friends as was about to question them when some came out of the maze from where Scotty had been.  Jim looked and saw a short, bald man in work clothes approach them.  When the man came to stand next to Scotty, Jim guessed he was a least 4 feet tall.

“Oh, I’m so glad you changed,” Sulu let out a relieved sigh.

“I don’t like it,” the short man said.

“Jim, this is my partner in crime, Keenser,” Scotty introduced them. “Keenser this is Jim.”

“I don’t know why I had to change if he…” Keenser tried saying but Sulu deliberately starting coughing.

“Beta level, beta level,” Sulu said after his coughing.

Jim eyed all three men. _No, this isn’t weird._ “Yes, I’m a beta. You are all alphas.  What’s that got to do with anything? Aren’t I allowed to work in here?”

“Yes, yes you are,” Sulu told him. “It’s just…”

“Alpha level has some great perks,” Scotty said before nudging Keenser. “Right?”

Keenser huffed. “Right.”

“Well I don’t have any perks yet,” Jim sighed. “Soon, though, I hope.”

“That’s the spirit,” Sulu said. “I’ll leave you with Scotty to get acquainted with the projects.  Scotty, beta level, remember.”

“Yeah, yeah, just get out of here so Jim and I can build fun stuff.”

Sulu nodded then left the building.  Jim waited a moment before grinning at Scotty. “What perks?”

“I can’t tell ya,” Scotty huffed. “Wish I could, but there are bugs everywhere. I tell you then we’ll both be out of here or worse.”

“What could be worse?” Jim asked, his grin disappearing.

Keenser mumbled something in a language Jim didn’t recognize then walked away, back into the maze.

“Just…worse.  Anyway, follow me and I’ll show you all the cool gadgets we get to work with.”

Jim smiled and nodded. “Already excited.”

* * *

 

A little before one in the afternoon, Scotty asked if Jim wanted to go get lunch.

“Lunch sounds great,” Jim replied. “Where to?”

“There is a great sandwich shop not too far from here.”

“Sandwiches sounds good.  You’ll have to drive though as I rode my bike today.”

“What kind of bike?” Scotty asked as they walked towards the exit of the building.

“Honda CBR500R.”

Scotty smiled at him and nodded.

Jim smiled back. “You know nothing about bikes, do you?”

“Not a thing,” Scotty responded. “What color is it?”

Jim chuckled. “Pearl white with blue and black stripes.”

“Sounds nice,” Scotty commented before turning to see that Keenser wasn’t following. “Come on. Lunch time.”

“Not hungry. I’m gonna go change and finish up some work,” Keenser said before waving and walking off.

Jim raised a brow then looked to Scotty. “He doesn’t like me, does he?”

Scotty waved him off. “Nah, he likes ya, he just…not hungry. He eats like a bean and he’s full. Come on, I’m starving.”

* * *

 

Jim followed Scotty across the courtyard but then stopped when he saw Spock sitting at one of the tables reading a book.

“Give me a sec,” Jim told Scotty. “I’ll catch up with you inside.”

“I’ll see if Sulu wants to join us."

Jim nodded then headed towards his new sort-of boss. He was a few feet from the table when Spock looked up and met his eyes. Jim smiled at him then sat down across from him.

“Afternoon,” Jim said.

“Afternoon, Mr. Kirk,” Spock replied, shutting his book and placing his hands folded on top of it.

Jim glanced to the book. “I didn’t mean to disturb you. And please call me Jim.”

“You are not disturbing me. Jim.”

“That’s good.  What are you reading, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Spock glanced to his book then back to Jim. “ _Alice in Wonderland_.”

Jim’s smile turned into a big grin. “Really?”

The corner of Spock’s mouth twitched slightly up. “Yes.”

“It’s a good book so I get why you’re reading it.  Um, Scotty and I and I guess Sulu are going to get lunch. Would you care to join us?”

Spock blinked. “No…no thank you.  I do not require nourishment at this time.”

 _Doesn’t require nourishment at this time? Weirdo._ “You sure?”

Spock nodded.

“Another time then?”

“Perhaps.”

Jim chuckled. _Yes, he’s a weird one._ Jim then stood up and stepped back from the table. “You sure we haven’t met before?”

“Maybe we met in passing at a conference.  I am aware you have written several papers and presented them at various events.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, probably.  Although, I’m sure I’d remember a guy wearing a beanie.”

“And I would remember someone with such striking blue eyes.”

Jim’s eyes widened and he just knew he was starting to blush. “I…um…yeah…that…I’ll see you later!” Jim then turned and quickly headed back into the building.  He found his friends.

“Why’s your face red?” Sulu asked.

“Shut up. No its not. Yours is,” Jim fussed. “C’mon, sandwich time.”

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Jim gathered up his belongings and helmet and headed outside.  He’d avoided the weird beanie guy for the rest of the day, unsure if Spock was teasing or flirting with him.

 _Flirting is good,_ Jim told himself as he left the building and walked over to his bike. He paused in his steps when he saw Spock standing beside the Ducati.

“Nice bike you have. Didn’t figure you for riding a crotch rocket,” Jim said before mentally scolding himself. _The fuck did you just say?!_

Spock had his helmet in his hand and Jim could see that he was arching a brow under the beanie.

“I mean…that’s…that’s what my roommate calls them. Sorry.”

Spock eyed him for a moment before nodding to Jim’s Honda. “You have a decent motorcycle as well, Mr. Kirk.”

“Jim.”

“Jim.”

Jim smiled and walked closer. “How long have you been riding?”

“Several years. My mother is not fond of them but as my father has one back home, she cannot complain too much.”

“Cool.  So where’s home?”

Spock looked away and then put on his helmet. “Canada,” Spock then said after a few moments before straddling his bike and starting it up.

“Canada,” Jim repeated, admiring Spock on his bike.

“Indeed,” Jim heard Spock say.  He then watched Spock kick off and quickly drive off and away from the building. 

Jim looked down to his pants. “No. Stop it. We’re not sleeping with coworkers.”

* * *

 

When Bones entered his apartment he shared with Jim that evening, he smelled something good from the kitchen.  He wandered into the room and found Jim sitting at the kitchen table eating what looked to be a stew.

“Beef stew?” Bones asked, walking over to the big saucepan on the stove.

“Chicken stew courtesy of the Food Network.  Beef would’ve taken a few hours.”

Bones nodded and started ladling himself some stew into a bowl before grabbing some bread Jim had out and going to the kitchen table. He sat across from Jim and started digging into this meal.

“Good first day?” Bones asked a few moments later. 

Jim nodded. “Really good. Have a big warehouse full of gadgets and gizmos to play with. What about you?”

“Good as well. No one died.”

“That would make for a good day in an ER.”

“Mmhm,” Bones responded. “Did have a few idiots in for various injuries and a mother complaining about her child’s stomach hurting as said child was devouring candy bars.”

Jim snorted. “Wonder why the kid had a tummy ache.”

“No shit.”

Jim looked to his friend then bit his bottom lip.

“What, Jim?”

“Nothing.”

“Jim.”

“There’s a cute guy at work.”

“No, Jim.”

“But…cute and drives a Ducati.”

Bones shook his head and mumbled, “Stupid crotch rockets.” Bones looked at Jim seriously. “Don’t crap where you eat, kid.”

Jim pulled a face. “Ew, don’t use that expression while we’re eating. You’re going to ruin my appetite for the Jell-O penises.”

“Just, be careful, Jim. Office romances rarely work out.”

Jim nodded. “I’ll be careful.  I just…I feel I know him from somewhere and it’s driving me crazy. Maybe we did meet in passing at a conference.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up next week ^-^


	7. Stop Scaring Jim

Jim quickly realized he’d have to make several trips in order to make his cubicle his own space.  He shoved a bunch of his nerdy stuff into his bag the next morning then headed off to work.  Spock’s Ducati was parked in the same spot which made Jim smile.  He parked next to it then entered the building; glad that the snooty computer didn’t have anything to say to him as he walked in.

He made his way to his space and started putting his items where he wanted them before sitting down and starting up his kick-ass computer.

He typed in his new log-in information before sitting up slightly and looking over the top of his cubicle towards Spock’s office.  He sighed when he noticed it was empty before sitting back down and focusing on his computer.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Jim had his buds in his ears and was quietly singing to himself as he worked on a scale model for the warp core Scotty had created.  Jim enjoyed designing and building stuff.  He got lost in his work and the music, completely unaware of his surroundings.

_“I shake it off, I shake it off,”_ Jim sang under his breathe. _“Heartbreakers gonna break, break, brea-_ AH!” Jim yelled out when he was tapped on the shoulder.  He jumped in his seat and quickly turned to see Sulu and a red haired woman standing just inside his cubicle.  They both were startled by Jim’s reaction; taking a couple steps back.

Jim put one hand to his heart while the other took the buds out of his ears. “What the hell?”

“We said your name a few times first and couldn’t get your attention,” Sulu said. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Well you did.”

“What is going on?” Spock asked, coming up to the cubicle.  He glanced to Jim then look to Sulu and the woman with narrowed eyes. “Pranks are not permitted. If you…”

“It wasn’t a prank, Spock,” Jim said, standing up and putting a hand on Spock’s shoulder. He smiled at Spock and saw that he was wearing a navy blue beanie that day.

Spock looked to Jim’s hand then met Jim’s gaze.

“Sorry,” Jim said, removing his hand. “Anyway, I was listening to my music and didn’t know people had come up to my desk. That’s all. Was just startled.”

Spock nodded.

“Yeah, anyway,” Sulu said. “I just wanted to introduce Jim and Gaila since she works up in the lab.”

Jim smiled at the red-head. _She smells nice._ “Jim Kirk,” he greeted, holding his hand out to her. 

She smiled back at him then stepped closer to shake his hand. “A _pleasure_ to meet you, Jim.”

Jim was pulling his hand back when he heard a low, rumbling sound.  He turned his head and looked around. “Anyone hear that? Sounds like…growling?” Jim looked back to his co-workers and saw Sulu and Gaila glancing to Spock.  Jim turned to Spock and the sound stopped. 

Spock had been staring at Gaila but turned away from her to Jim. “I do not hear anything.”

“Well it stopped whatever it was.”

“So Jim, got a girlfriend?” Gaila then asked.

Jim chuckled, looking to the nice-smelling red-head. “Nah, not my thing actually.” Jim then noticed a smudge of green on Gaila’s arm. “You got some paint on you I think.”

Gaila looked to her arm then slapped her hand over the green mark. “Oops.”

“Miss Vro, my office now,” Spock said tersely before turning on his heal and walking to his office. 

Gaila smiled sheepishly at Jim before quickly following Spock.

Jim watched them enter the blacked out office before looking back to Sulu. “She smells really good.”

Sulu blinked. “Yeah…her perfume is…interesting.”

“She’s nice.”

Sulu nodded. “She is very friendly.  So were you listening to Taylor Swift?”

Jim blinked. “No.”

“Yes you were and it’s cool,” Sulu chuckled. “What were you working on?”

Jim smiled then moved back into his cubicle and to show Sulu what he was working on. 

* * *

 

Around lunch time, Jim exited the elevator from the second floor and headed to his cubicle.  He’d just used the 3-D printer to make a model of what he’d been working on. He sat down in front of his computer then placed the model on the desk top. 

Jim placed his buds back into his ears and went back to calculating how to build the actual model and to test it.  

* * *

 

“ _You got me in a spin but everything is A Ok!_ ” Jim sang to himself. “ _Touching youuuuu, touching meeeee…_ ” Jim trailed off when he glanced up and saw Spock standing over his cubicle looking down at him. Jim could tell that Spock’s eyebrow was up again under the beanie. Jim turned off the music and pulled the buds out of his ears.  “Hi.”

“Hi,” Spock responded.

“Was I singing too loud?” Jim asked, feeling embarrassed that he had been singing the touching you and me part of the song when he noticed Spock standing there. _He could touch me, though. No, Jim, stop it._

“You were not.”

“That’s good.  I have a horrible singing voice.”

“You do not.”

Jim blushed slightly. “Thanks. I think you’re the only one who thinks so.”

Spock nodded his head slightly then looked around Jim’s cubicle.  Jim followed Spock’s gaze around.

“Sulu said I could personalize it. I’m going to add a bit more if that’s alright?”

“That is acceptable. It is your space to do with as you please.”

Jim grinned. “What about semi-nude pin-up posters of dark haired hotties?”

The corners of Spock’s mouth quirked up slightly. “If I cannot have posters of blondes with perky posteriors, then you cannot have your posters of semi-nude dark haired hotties.”

Jim’s jaw dropped.

Spock’s eyes twinkled in amusement before he turned and started walking away.  Jim stood up quickly.

“Hey!” Jim called. Spock turned and looked to Jim. “Did you want to get lunch?”

Spock opened his mouth to reply when a woman walked up to Spock.

“Ready for lunch, Spock?” she asked then noticed Jim. “Hello there.”

Spock shut his mouth as Jim looked to the dark skinned woman next to Spock.  Jim eyed her before smiling.

“Hi. I’m Jim.”

“Uhura.”

Jim raised a brow. “First or last name?”

Uhura chuckled. “Just Uhura for now.”

“Uhura works in the linguistic lab upstairs,” Spock finally spoke.

“That’s cool.  Sending Beatles songs into space?”

Uhura shook her head. “I don’t think so.” She then looked to Spock. “Ready to go?”

Spock glanced to her then to Jim. “Would you care to join us?”

“Thanks, but ya’ll had plans.  Maybe another time.”

Spock nodded. “Yes, another time.”

Jim smiled then sat down as Spock and Uhura walked away for their lunch date.  Jim sighed and put his ear buds back into his ears.

_Wonder if they’re a couple. She is pretty. But why would be flirt about blondes with nice booties if he was with her?_ Jim shook his head then pressed play on his music and went back to work. _I’m a blonde with a nice booty._

* * *

 

Jim was zoned out again, listening to music and working on his computer.  He paused for a moment to nod his head to the lyrics.  

“ _Y_ _ou're scheming on a thing that's a mirage_ ," Jim rapped badly. " _I'm trying to tell you now it's sabota..._ _s_ onofabitch!” Jim exclaimed, startled again by someone tapping him on the shoulder.  He turned and found this time it was Scotty standing there.

“What is with everyone sneaking up on me?” Jim fussed.

* * *

 

The next day, Jim brought in more geeky stuff for his cubicle and even made a couple turkey pita pockets to hopefully share with Spock for lunch. He knew it was forward of him, but Spock intrigued him and he wanted to get to know the beanie wearer better.

Jim kept looking to Spock’s office all morning, but saw no sign of the guy.  After completely some work in the warehouse with no sign of Scotty or Keenser, it was lunch time.  Jim went back to the main building and Spock still wasn’t in his office.

_What the hell?_ He thought before going searching.

* * *

 

Jim sighed as he couldn’t find Spock.  He’d searched all areas he had access to on all the floor and found no sign of Spock. He didn’t even run into Sulu, Scotty, Keenser, Gaila, or Uhura.  Jim scratched his head as he exited the elevator back on the first floor and walked back towards his cubicle.  There were other workers around, just not the one he wanted to see or his other new friends and co-workers.

Jim stopped a cubicle near his and looked into it at the blonde woman seated there. “Janice, right?”

Janice looked from her computer to Jim and nodded. “Correct, Mr. Kirk.”

“Mister? Please call me Jim.”

Janice smiled. “Jim.”

Jim smiled back. “Um…I can’t seem to find Spock or even Sulu.”

“They’re alpha level.”

“I know and we’re beta.”

“Exactly.  Sometimes the alphas have all day conferences.”

Jim’s expression turned quizzical. “Where? I searched all over the building.”

Janice scooted her chair closer to Jim and motioned for him to lean down into the cubicle. When he did, she whispered, “There’s a couple floors below this apparently.  They go down there for their secret meetings.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Seriously?  That’s…pretty cool.”

Janice nodded as Jim straightened. “You didn’t hear it from me though.”

Jim chuckled. “Of course not. Anyway, I have an extra turkey pita pocket I made if you’d like it.”

Janice smiled. “I would like it, thank you.”

Jim handed out the wrapped food to her. “Yeah, I was going to share with Spock but can’t find him.”

Janice chuckled. “I don’t think he’d want it even if you found him. He’s a vegetarian.”

“Shit,” Jim sighed. “It’s good that I didn’t find him then.”

* * *

 

After not finding the other alphas all day, Jim left work that evening feeling a little down.  Janice told him that the alphas did there periodically so Jim would just have to get used to it.

_It’s weird. This whole place is weird, but I get to work on cool assignments. I’ll be an alpha soon,_ Jim told himself.

Jim got to his bike and straddled it before staring at Spock’s Ducati. 

“If it goes missing, you are the first suspect.”

Jim turned to the voice and smiled at seeing Spock standing a few feet away. “Well hello stranger.”

“Hello, Jim.  Miss Rand informs me that you were looking for me earlier. I apologize that I was unavailable.”

“It’s cool.  You alphas had your secret meetings.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied before walking over to his bike.

“Do you want to get lunch together tomorrow?” Jim asked.

Spock looked at him; brown eyes meeting bright blue ones.  Jim felt those eyes were so familiar and yet he could not place where he’d seem them before.

“That would be pleasant, however, I will be leaving for a business trip in the morning.”

Jim’s smile faltered. “Oh. Oh, okay then.  Another time?”

“Of course.  Hopefully no complications arise and I should return by next week.  We shall have lunch then.”

Jim nodded. “Looking forward to it.  I like getting to know co-workers.”

Spock’s left eye twitched slightly before he turned away and put his helmet on.  “Indeed.  Good evening, Jim.”

“Evening, Spock,” Jim replied before watching the other start up his bike and drive off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs that Jim was singing/rapping-Shake it Off by Taylor Swift. I Believe in a Thing Called Love by The Darkness, and Sabotage by the Beastie Boys :)


	8. Safety First

Jim sat at his desk in his apartment and waited for the video call to connect.  He soon smiled and waved at seeing his mom’s face appear on his computer screen.  “Hey!”

“Hello, sweetie,” his mom greeted.

Jim chuckled. “I regret getting you into Doctor Who.”

“I don’t. I just wish Eccleston had been on there longer.  Anyway,  how is work?  You’ve been there a few months now.”

Jim sighed. “Yeah, it’s been almost two months now.” _Two months and Spock is still not back from his business trip. Jerk._ “Everything is going good. Scotty and I have built a small model for a proposed warp core housing thing. We’re going to run a few tests tomorrow and see how the small model can be applied to a much bigger one.”

“That sounds nice.  I hope it’s not dangerous.”

“Mom,” Jim shook his head. “I am in a lab, not gallivanting through space.”

Winona smiled at her son. “I know, but things can still get dangerous.  And I know you’ll be back up into space before you know it.”

Jim nodded. “I know.”

“Now tell me about this cute guy you talked about before? Is he back from his trip yet?”

“Nope.  He emailed me once about a week after he left saying that his trip needed to be extended.”

“Ya’ll had a lunch date, right?”

Jim tried to keep from blushing. “No. Just…a lunch thing.  Not a date.  Anyway, I got from Sulu that some stuff happened that required Spock’s full attention and he’d be back soon or something. I don’t know.”

Winona grinned. “Well when he gets back you two can finally go on that date.”

Jim groaned and shook his head. “Not a date.”

“Can’t make me grandchildren if its not a date.”

“I can’t make you grandchildren at all with Spock. Two dudes you know,” Jim told her. When he saw she was about to argue he cut her off, “I know there’s adoption and surrogacy, but mom, I’m not interested in settling down and doing all that for a very long time.  Besides you have three grandsons from Sam.  Go spoil them.”

“I do spoil them,” Winona said before sighing. “I’ll never win that ‘who has the most grandchildren’ prize at my high school reunions. Damn Bonnie Wexler with her eleven grandkids.”

Jim chuckled. “There’s always the ‘who has the most new parts’ prize. Need a new hip, old woman?”

Winona scoffed, “I raised a brat.”

“I don’t know how long I’ll be here in San Francisco. Maybe you’ll get grand-dog or cat.”

Jim laughed at seeing his mom crack up at that comment.

* * *

 

After his conversation with his mom, Jim went up to the roof of his building with some blankets and laid on his back and stared up at the stars.

He put his hands behind his head and smiled to himself.  San Francisco was fun.  He was enjoying his job and his new co-workers.  He’d enjoy one new co-worker a lot more if he came back from that damn trip.

The door to the roof opened and Jim heard footsteps approach him.

“Thinking about aliens?” Bones asked, setting down on the blanket next to him.

“No, Spock.”

“Same thing.”

Jim snorted. “I would know if any of my co-workers were an extra-terrestrial, Bones.”

“You sure? You’ve been saying these past few months how weird the people act sometimes.”

“Yeah, I guess.  But I doubt all my co-workers are from other planets.  If they are its some men in black level cover up going on then.”

Bones chuckled. “Can I be agent L?”

Jim shook his head then waved his hand up to the stars. “I miss being up there.”

“I don’t.”

“C’mon, Bones,” Jim said, looking to his friend. “You have to admit that there was some type of peacefulness up there.”

“If we weren’t in the right part of the station, I’d be floating all over the place.”

Jim nodded. “I liked that though and walking on the moon.  Bones, you walked on the moon.”

Bones looked to Jim and smiled. “Alright, that was pretty cool.”

Jim smiled back. “And one day, we’ll walk on Mars and beyond.”

“Beyond?”

“Yeah, theres other planets out there that could be walked on and explored.  I want to find them.”

“Count me out.”

“No! Who’s going to fix my owies if I get hurt?”

Bones grumbled.

Jim grinned. “I know you love me and love exploring space with me.”

“Fine.”

Jim laughed and turned to his side and cuddled up against his friend.  Bones mumbled about clingy blondes but allowed his friend to hold him.

“You know, I do get hurt a lot less in space than I do with my feet on the ground.”

“Broken leg. Moon.”

“Not my fault.”

“Fractured wrist. Crotch rocket.”

"That wasn't..."

"Dislocated knee. Picnic flag football game."

"Bones..."

"You tripped...over nothing."

.

.

.

“May have been my fault that time.”

* * *

 

The next day, Jim arrived to work giddy to start the tests with Scotty.  He put away his stuff at his desk and turned to leave when he jumped back, startled.

“Dammit. Again with sneaking up on me,” Jim fussed at Chris standing there.

Chris laughed then pulled Jim in for a hug. “I am so sorry you’re so jumpy.”

“You’re jumpy,” Jim muttered into Chris’ shoulder, hugging the older man back.  Jim pulled away a moment later and smiled at his mentor. “I may just steal Spock’s office while he’s gone so I can see people coming towards me.”

Chris nodded. “Sounds like a plan, but Spock will be returning later today and I think he’s going to want his office to himself.  Maybe, though, he’d share with you.”

Jim kept from grinning and blushing. “Spock’s coming back today?” _Be cool, Jim._

“That’s what I know. Why? Did you miss him?”

Jim shook his head. “Psh, no. Why would I miss something that I like barely know?”

“Uh-huh. Right.”

“So…um…what are you doing here?”

“Besides running the place?”

Jim chuckled. “Yeah, besides that.”

“Heard you and Scotty were doing some test. Thought I’d drop by and see what you two are getting paid for.”

“Sounds good.  We’re going to be setting it up all morning so maybe after lunch the testing will commence.”

Chris reached out and patted Jim on shoulder. “I will see you after lunch then.”

Jim nodded then watched Chris walk away, towards the elevator.  _Probably heading to the secret basement sublevels._

Ever since Janice had mentioned them, Jim had tried getting to them. He knew he didn’t have clearance, but that hardly ever stopped him from doing something.  He had stood in the elevator for almost an hour one day a month ago and looked over the button panel.  No buttons indicated going down. Only ground level, second level, and third.  Jim had tried pressing them all at once but ending up getting stuck in the elevator which prompted a lecture from the computer voice.

_Stupid computer,_ Jim thought before turning back to his desk.  He opened his backpack and pulled some of his files out before noticing his pin that the dad alien had given him had come off the small corkboard in his office. 

Jim picked it up and ran his thumb over the triangle and the shiny diamond like jewel at the tip of the triangle, then around the rest of the pendent.  Jim had tried figuring out the meaning of the symbol but never had luck.

He opened his drawer and found the backing for it then pined it to his lanyard. Jim then looked up to Spock’s empty office. He closed his hand over the pin and smiled. _Spock was coming back.  Maybe we could now go on that lunch date…meeting. Lunch meeting thing…not a date. Definitely not a date._

Jim shook his head.  He grabbed up his files then headed to meetup with Scotty and Keenser and get the testing underway.

* * *

 

Jim typed the final sequence code into the computer before pressing enter.  He stood up and turned to Scotty and smiled.

“Ready?”

“Oh yes,” Scotty replied. 

They both put goggles on over their eyes just in case anything happened.  Keenser sat on some boxes nearby, munching on peanuts with his own goggles on.

“Get down and come help,” Scotty fussed at his friend.

Keesner shook his head. “Not feeling it today. Maybe tomorrow.”

Jim gawked at the little person before shaking his head. He still didn’t get the guy. Always leaving to change out of his work clothes then speaking in an odd language.  This was a weird place to work.

Jim turned back to the computer and pressed another button as Chris came into the room.  Scotty handed him goggles.

“Safety first,” Jim said.

“I thought this was a little test,” Chris said, putting the goggles on.

“It is, but shit could still happen.”

Chris nodded then they all took a few steps back as the small machine in the middle of the room fired up.  It had taken him, Scotty, and Jim the past few months to build this new housing for a warp core and they were simulating what would happen if an actual warp core was in it.

Jim looked to the computers hooked up to it and quickly scanned over the data it was presenting. He smiled.

“Looking good,” he said to Scotty and Chris.

“Yes!” Scotty fussed before walking over to another computer and checking on the results there. “Holding steady.”

Chris patted Jim on the back. “Nice work.”

“Thanks.”

Chris went to say something else when his cell chimed in his pocket.  He gave Jim and apologetic look before taking his phone out and walking towards the door to answer it.

Jim looked away back to the machine as Keenser came to stand next to him.

“I hear something,” Keenser stated.

“You hear what?” Jim asked before the machine starting making an angry noise.

Jim’s eyes went wide. “That’s not good.”

“Nope,” Keenser agreed.

Jim made a move towards the computer to shut it off when the small machine exploded.  The force of the small blast knocked Jim backwards, slamming him to the ground several feet away. 

Jim groaned as his ears starting ringing.  He rolled his head to the side in pain as his eyelids started to close on him.  He managed to see Keenser laying not too far away unconscious from the blast.  Jim tried to focus on the sight.  Keenser’s face was green and oyster looking.  Jim tried moving his arm towards Keenser when someone appeared over him.

Jim looked to see Spock kneeling over him.

“T…la…” He barely heard Spock say over the ringing.  He tried to give Spock a smile before his eyelids finally won and he blacked out.


	9. Spock: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you wanted to know what happened at the end of the last chapter, but I felt it was time for Spock's background :)

Amanda sat on the park bench in San Francisco and knitted while her seven year old investigated some bugs on the grass nearby.  Sarek was busy dealing with a situation where Orions had tried starting a trade shop in the city which was not sanctioned. 

Humans were not ready to know they were not alone.  They’d only just gone to the moon roughly twenty-five years previous. There was only a small group of selected humans that knew and kept the secrets tightly guarded. If Amanda hadn’t made a wrong turn nine years ago driving through the desert then she would not know about Vulcans, Orions, Andorians, and so on.

Amanda smiled and looked to her son. She also would not have Spock. 

Spock stood up from where he had been kneeling on the ground and walked over to his mother and showed her the caterpillar on his finger.  He had his beanie on over his head and ears to keep the secret that he was not fully human.

“Mother, I believe this caterpillar will become a moth.”

Amanda chuckled. “Why don’t we put it down then? Don’t know if it’s poisonous.”

“It is not,” Spock stated but turned and put the caterpillar back on a leaf. 

Amanda watched Spock look out at the park to a group of kids playing a pick-up game of soccer not too far away.  She sometimes hated how they had to keep him inside most of the time.  They had tried a preschool program when he was younger but one teacher and two children had to have their memories altered after the teacher took off Spock’s hat. Spock had had to put up with twenty-minutes of panic and pointing and ‘oh my god, what is wrong with your ears!’ before Amanda, Sarek, and the team had gotten to the pre-school. 

“Why don’t you go play with them, sweetheart?” Amanda asked.

Spock shook his head then reach up and pulled his hat down a bit more over his ears.

“They’re playing soccer.  No way to get your hat taken off.”

“You do not know that.  Remember preschool?”

Amanda nodded. “Was just thinking about that.  But this is different.”

Spock shook his head again then came back over to the bench and sat down next to his mom. “When do we leave for Vulcan?”

“Two days.”

“How long will we be staying on Vulcan?”

“I don’t know.  A few years. Maybe more.”

Spock nodded then looked back out to the human children playing. “Will I make friends on Vulcan?”

Amanda sat her knitting supplies in her lap and put her arm around her son. “I don’t see why not?”

* * *

 

Spock marched into the safe quarters on the ship and went right up to where his mother was sitting.

“I wanted to keep him,” Spock told her with a grumpy expression on his face. _He was my t’hy’la._

“Spock,” Amanda sighed. “We don’t keep people.”

“He is mine as you are father’s.”

Spock took a step back at the look his mother gave him. “I…you are father’s…and…and he is yours.  Mates. That is what I meant.”

“Mmhmm.  Spock, you’re seven. That boy was what? Five?”

“Four,” Spock said, looking to his feet.

“Four.  That is too young to declare someone is yours and that you are t’hy’la.”

Spock nodded but kept the grumpy look on his face. _His is my t’hy’la._

His mother softly said his name and put a gentle finger under his chin and made him look her in the eyes. She smiled at him and he dropped the grumpy look. “If he is your t’hy’la then you shall meet again someday.”

“But…”

“Spock. What is the saying? Parted from me…”she trailed off and gave Spock the chance to finish.

Spock internally sighed. “and never parted, never and always touching and touched.”

“So you two will meet again, correct?”

“Yes, ko-mekh.” _I still could have kept him._

* * *

 

Spock put his PADD into his pack and was about to stand when he felt a group approach him.  He stood up and turned to see Stonn and his friends standing there.  Spock had tried making friends with them when he’d first arrived on Vulcan but they ignored him at first.  Over the years, though, they had verbally taunted him for being part Human.

“Do you have something you wish to say?” Spock asked.

Stonn took a step closer to him. “You have been here for four point three six years.”

“I appreciate that you have kept track of my time here on Vulcan.”

Stonn arched a brow at him. “You are not fully Vulcan.”

Spock put his hands behind his back and clenched his fists.

“Your father was merely supposed to observe Terra and its inhabitants. Not breed with one.”

“My parent’s relationship is none of your concern,” Spock said tersely.

“You are not Vulcan. You are not human.  Therefore you have no place in the universe.”

“Look at his eyes,” one of Stonn’s friends said. “They are human and sad.”

“Merely a half-breed,” Stonn said.

Spock blinked.

Stonn took another step closer. “Terra is nowhere near being warp-capable or joining the federation.”

“There are some Terrans that are aware of other intelligent races. They are apart of a special task-force that protects that knowledge and keeps beings that are not Terran from making themselves known.”

“They are all illogical fools. They will never become warp capable in your lifetime.  You will forever be alone.”

Spock sucked in a breath then released it, trying to center himself. “I appreciate your concern for me, but I have a t’hy’la. I will not be alone.”

Stonn shook his head. “There has not been a t’hy’la bond in a millennia.  A half-breed such as yourself would not have one.”

“I do have one. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to meet my father at the VSA,” Spock told them before picking up his bag and trying to walk away.  He got a few feet away before he heard Stonn speak again.

“Your father is a traitor,” Stonn told him. “But I suppose it was logical for him to bed the human whore if he figured he was stranded on Terra.”

Spock stopped, dropped his bag then turned and rushed at Stonn, tackling him into Spock's learning pit.

* * *

 

Spock was almost expecting his mother to come collect him from school, but it was father that approached him.  Spock looked to the ground as his father sat next to him on the bench.

“I was informed that after words were shared between you and Stonn, you started a physical altercation,” Sarek said.

Spock shook his head. “I did not start the physical altercation until after he referred to mother as…something that I wish to not repeat.”

Sarek nodded. “I have heard her referred to as many unrepeatable things over the years.  It is not logical to fight everyone as much as you would like to.”

Spock looked up to his father, “Your mate should not be disrespected.”

“Affirmative and I have had words with those who have spoken about your mother in such ways. I will have words with Stonn's clan later.  Spock, Physical altercations are not logical, no matter how much you feel that you should punch them in the face.”

“They should not assume such things about humans.”

“They do not understand Humans.”

“Do you?” Spock asked.

“Of course not.  There are times when I have thought I did, but then something—illogical— would occur that would make everything I knew to be true about humans false.  They are a most peculiar species.”

“Then why did you marry mother?  Why did you have me? Was it because you thought you were stranded on Earth?”

Sarek looked to his son. “You know the story of how your mother and I met. I did believe I was stranded. I met your mother and…it was logical to stay with her and to have you.”

“So you do not love her?”

Sarek arched a brow. “I do love her, Spock.  I did not know of this emotion before I met your mother. My son, emotions run deep within our race. In many ways, more deeply than in humans. Logic offers a serenity humans seldom experience.  The control of feelings so that they do not control you.”

“You wish for me to choose to be entirely Vulcan?”

“You are a child of two worlds.  One world that does not know of life outside their own planet.  Your mother and I want what is best for you.  It is most logical for you to stay here on Vulcan.  On Earth, if the wrong people find you…”

“Mother showed me Earth movies. E.T. I am aware that I would be experimented on.”

Sarek nodded. “If you wish to go back to Earth.  There are opportunities.”

“With Mr. Pike?” Spock asked

“Yes.  He does plan on expanding his operation.  I am certain you would be a valuable asset when you are older.”

Spock nodded. “After the VSA.”

Sarek looked slightly surprised. “Of course. After the VSA.”

“After I have graduated from the VSA, I will go back to Earth.  I need to find my t’hy’la.”

Sarek internally sighed. _Of course you do._

“And we will travel back to Earth periodically between now and then, correct?”

“Correct.  Your mother misses her family and I have become…an ambassador of sorts to Pike’s team and other races wishing to take refuge on Earth in secret.”

“Fascinating.”

“Indeed.”

* * *

 

**_Thirteen Years Later_ **

Spock stood outside the linguistics lab at Harvard and waited.  The mark, Nyota Uhura, would be returning to the lab in two point one minutes.  She has picked up a subspace message from Klingons less than 24 hours ago and had sent an email to NASA not to long afterwards.

 _Mind wipe or recruit,_ Spock thought as he watched the dark skinned woman approach.  She smiled at him before scanning her badge to enter the lab.

Spock walked quickly and stopped the door from shutting after her.  He entered and turned to find a small can of mace pointed at his face. 

“Some guy followed me from my car and now you are here,” Uhura spat out. “Dressed in all black raises a lot of flags.”

“Do not spray me,” Spock asked, slowly raising his hands up.  “The person who followed you here is not with me, I assure you.”

“And who are you?”

“My name is Spock.  You picked up a transmission from Klingons twenty-two point five one hours ago. You emailed NASA. They have a data breach and that is why that person followed you from the car.”

“Klingons?”

“Yes. A warrior species of aliens from the Beta quadrant.  Now, may I take out the person who followed you please? I hear their footsteps approaching.”

“I don’t hear anything and you expect me to believe this is about aliens?”

Spock moved his hand to his beanie and pulled it off, showing his ears and slanted brows to Uhura.  The mace she was holding dropped as her eyes widened.

“May I?” Spock asked again, nodding back to the door.

Uhura nodded.

Spock turned and opened the door in time to grab the man and slam him to the ground. Spock knelt down over him and initiated a meld, finding out his name and who he worked for.

“Romulans,” Spock sighed before erasing the past few days from the man and standing up, leaving him unconscious.

“Klingons. Romulans. And…what…what are you?” Uhura asked.

“Vulcan and Human.  Now, if you would show me the transmission you picked up please.  I may have a job offer for you.”

Uhura nodded then walked over to the computer she had been using. She sat down and logged on before pulling up the encrypted file with the transmission. 

“I think I translated a little of the message,” she told Spock.  “Its…an interesting language.”

“Translated?” Spock asked.

She nodded then played the transmission.  She told Spock the parts in English she translated and smirked at seeing Spock’s slightly surprised face.

“I’m good with languages. Even alien ones. Would like to know how to actually pronounce this though.”

“And you will learn,” Spock said with a very small smile.

* * *

 

**_Five Years Later_ **

Spock waited until the rest of his co-workers left the room before he stood and approached Pike.

“I would like to accompany you to recruit Mr. Kirk,” Spock said.

“Nope.”

Spock did not pout.

Pike looked to Spock and chuckled. “I need him to be focused and you to be focused as well.  Can’t recruit if you’re mooning over him and he’s making goo-goo eyes at you.”

“I do not moon.”

“He’s your twila, I know…’

“T’hy’la.”

“Whatever. But I don’t want him knowing about Vulcans or anything just yet.”

“But…”

“He was four back then, Spock.  Just because he believes and is an astronaut doesn’t mean he would take knowing about what’s out there easy.  He may freak out. You remember what happened with Finnegan?  He was all cool with alien movies and stuff but once we showed me the truth…what did he do?”

Spock reached up and touched the tip of his ear. “Grabbed a phaser and started shooting.”

“Yeah, had to fix that ear of yours, didn’t we? And Keenser wouldn't leave his lab for weeks. No, we’re not telling Jim just yet.  It took Sulu a year to build up to knowing and same with Chapel.”

Spock nodded. _Uhura and Scotty were fine. Both knew right away._ “That is acceptable.”

Pike smiled at Spock. “Don’t worry, Spock.  I’m sure in no time he’ll be your boyfriend.”

Spock did not blush nor did he wish for the ground to swallow him up.


	10. Spock: Part Two

Spock was mentally trying to maintain as he watched Jim walk into his office and smile beautifully at him.  Those big blue eyes were just as he’d remembered.  

“Hello, I’m Jim. Today is my first day and Sulu said you’re my new sort-of boss.  Thought I’d introduce myself.” Jim walked to the desk where he stood in front of it then held his hand out for a shake.

Spock raised a brow under his beanie as he looked to Jim’s outstretched hand.  He then looked back to those electric blue eyes.

Jim smiled at him. “Sorry.  I know some people don’t like to be touched.”

“That is correct,” Spock finally spoke, not knowing how he managed to find his voice. 

“Have we met before? It’s just that…I have this nagging feeling that we have.”

 _Yes, t’hy’la, we have,_ Spock thought before opening his mouth to reply. 

Before he could talk, though, Sulu opened the door and stuck his head in. “Sorry, Spock, Jim is very friendly.”

 _Go away, Hikaru!_ Spock fussed before nodding. “It is no matter.” Spock looked back to Jim. “I have work to complete.” _Do not leave._

 “Got it.  We’ll talk another time maybe?”

“Perhaps.” _We will._

Jim chuckled which made Spock’s heart flutter.  Spock watched as Jim and Sulu turned and left the room.  Spock’s eyes went down Jim’s back to his round posterior.  He tightened his hold on the paper in his hand as he his gaze went back up and he found Jim looking over his shoulder and smiling at him. 

Spock looked away when Jim winked at him and pressed a button to darken his windows. He sunk down into his desk chair and sighed. 

* * *

 

Later that day, Spock decided to take his lunch break outside to read. His mother had made a big breakfast for him that morning and he was not currently hungry.

He glanced up from his seat when he saw Scotty and Jim leaving the warehouse.  When Jim looked his way, Spock cast his eyes back to his book. He heard Jim tell Scotty he’d catch up with him inside before hearing footsteps approach.

 _Do not do or say anything to give yourself away,_ Spock told himself before looking up and meeting Jim’s electric blue gaze. Spock’s heart beat faster as Jim gave him that smile and sat down across from him.

“Afternoon.”

“Afternoon, Mr. Kirk,” Spock replied, shutting his book and placing his hands folded on top of it. _Be cool._

“I didn’t mean to disturb you. And please call me Jim.”

“You are not disturbing me. Jim.” _Jim._

“That’s good. What are you reading, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Spock looked to his book, debating whether to tell Jim or not. It was a book for the younger sort.  Spock looked back to Jim and said, “ _Alice in Wonderland_.”

Spock watched Jim’s smile turn into a grin.

“Really?”

Spock couldn’t help but give the blonde an almost smile in return. “Yes.”

“It’s a good book so I get why you’re reading it.  Um, Scotty and I and I guess Sulu are going to get lunch. Would you care to join us?”

 _Yes, I would but…_ Spock blinked. “No…no thank you.  I do not require nourishment at this time.” _That makes me sound a bit weird. Illogical._

“You sure?” Jim asked.

Spock reluctantly nodded.

“Another time then?”

“Perhaps.” _Yes, t’hy’la._

Spock nearly caved when Jim chuckled. Jim then stood up and stepped back from the table. “You sure we haven’t met before?”

 _We have and I wanted to keep you._ “Maybe we met in passing at a conference.  I am aware you have written several papers and presented them at various events.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, probably.  Although, I’m sure I’d remember a guy wearing a beanie.”

“And I would remember someone with such striking blue eyes.”

Spock watched Jim’s widened and his cheeks start to tint a bit red. _Beautiful._

“I…um…yeah…that…I’ll see you later!” Jim then turned and quickly headed back into the building.

Spock waited until he was again completely alone in the courtyard before dropping his head to the table and sighing. _It is going to be a long year._

* * *

 

Spock parked his Ducati in the garage at his parent’s townhouse before heading inside.  He placed his helmet on the floor near the garage door then pulled off his beanie and ran a hand through his hair.

“Spock, that you?” his mother called from the kitchen.

“Yes,” Spock replied, walking into the room and taking a seat at the kitchen island.

“How was work?” she asked, turning from the stove to look at her son.

“Adequate.”

“Adequate?”

Spock nodded.

“Did Jim not want to play with you?”

Spock arched his brow as his mother chuckled.

“Sorry, sweetie.”

“Jim is…more than I remembered.”

“Well of course he is, Spock. He was four the last time your two met.”

“Indeed.”

Amanda smiled then reached out and gently touched his cheek.  He felt her love and comfort and leaned into the touch.

“Slowly start to get to know him, Spock.”

“I am but…what if I do and he remembers.  Pike does not…”

“Oh, forget what Pike does or does not want.  I like the man, but Jim is your t’h’y’la. Start courting.”

“I shall begin soon,” Spock said. “I told Jim that I am from Canada.”

Amanda laughed. “Well…that is a bit true.”

* * *

 

The next day at work, Spock figured it would be best to ignore the blonde and keep his distance even though his mother told him to slowly start to get to know him.  Spock would wait a few weeks, let Jim get better situated with work first.

For the first few hours of the day, he was successful at keeping his distance but when he was passing by his office and he heard Jim’s yell, he rushed right over.

Jim was well and Spock was relieved but then Gaila shook Jim’s hand and Spock internally tensed. An illogical surge of jealously welled up in him when Gaila started flirting with his t’hy’la.  He started growling at her, but stopped when Jim heard the noise.

Spock had been staring at Gaila but turned away from her to Jim. “I do not hear anything.”

“Well it stopped whatever it was.”

“So Jim, got a girlfriend?” Gaila then asked.

Spock narrowed his eyes. _No one would miss her. Spock, no._

Jim chuckled which made Spock’s stomach fluttery. “Nah, not my thing actually.”

_Good._

“You got some paint on you I think,” Jim then said, indicated where Gaila had missed covering herself.

Gaila looked to her arm then slapped her hand over the green mark. “Oops.”

“Miss Vro, my office now,” Spock said tersely before turning on his heal and walking to his office.  He usher Gaila into his office and blacked out the windows.

He went to his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out the spray he sometimes used to tint his skin a bit so it wasn’t so green.  He tossed it to Gaila and watched her spray the mark, making the green disappear.

“Thanks,” she said before setting the spray on his desk.

Spock looked at her and nodded.

“So I take it Jim is off limits?”

“Yes.”

“Does he know he is?”

“He will,” Spock told her. “Until then, do not…”

“I can keep it in my pants, and besides you heard him out there—women aren’t his thing.”

Spock nodded. “Indeed.”

* * *

 

Later that day, Spock was heading out to find Uhura for their lunch date when he heard singing from Jim’s cubicle. He walked over and stood over Jim as the blonde sang an interesting song.

“ _I believe in a thing called love,_ ” Jim sang. “ _Ooh!”_

Spock smiled.  He liked Jim’s voice. 

“ _I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day.”_

Spock watched Jim’s lips as he sang that part.

 _“You got me in a spin but everythin' is A.OK! Touching youuuuu, touching meeeee…”_ Jim trailed off when he glanced up and saw Spock standing over his cubicle looking down at him. Spock wanted him to continue.

“Hi,” Jim said.

“Hi,” Spock replied. _You are adorable, ashayam._

* * *

 

 __Spock placed his head on the table at the restaurant nearby.  He felt Uhura reach out and pat him on the head.

“You could’ve fought harder for your blonde to join us,” she said. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

“I spoke of posters of blondes with perky posteriors, Nyota. Why did I say that?”

Uhura laughed. “You were flirting, Spock.  It’s a natural act between two people who like like each other.”

Spock picked his head up and arched a brow at her. “Like like?”

She shook her head. “You had to have gone to any Terran middle school to understand.  I just mean that you like Jim. A lot. And we are all pretty sure he likes you as well.  Flirting is natural and it will continue until you ask him out or he asks you.”

Spock nodded. “I…I think it would be best to wait, though. To give him space before…courting.”

Uhura sighed. “Whatever.”

* * *

 

The next day, Spock was glad that he had meetings all day in the sublevels.  He was illogically upset when he found out through a few sources that Jim had brought lunch to share with him. 

When he left work for the night to go home and prepare for the trip to accompany his parents to a conference on Andoria for a week, he found Jim straddling his Honda and staring at his Ducati.

“If it goes missing, you are the first suspect,” Spock said.

Jim turned to him and smiled. “Well hello stranger.”

“Hello, Jim.  Miss Rand informs me that you were looking for me earlier. I apologize that I was unavailable.”

“It’s cool.  You alphas had your secret meetings.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied before walking over to his bike. _You shall be an alpha soon enough._

“Do you want to get lunch together tomorrow?” Jim asked him.

Spock looked at him; brown eyes meeting bright blue ones. “That would be pleasant, however, I will be leaving for a business trip in the morning.”

Spock watched Jim’s smile falter. “Oh. Oh, okay then.  Another time?”

“Of course.  Hopefully no complications arise and I should return by next week.  We shall have lunch then.”

Jim nodded. “Looking forward to it.  I like getting to know co-workers.”

Spock couldn’t help that his left eye twitched slightly before he turned away and put his helmet on. _We are more than co-workers._   “Indeed.  Good evening, Jim.”

“Evening, Spock.”

* * *

 

It was illogical to hate, but Spock found he could not think of another word to describe how he felt towards the rogue Romulans and Klingons that had crashed the conference and extended his time away from Jim to two months instead of merely a week.  He had wanted so many times to write to Jim but he could never bring himself to do it. 

Spock had to accompany his parents back to Vulcan then to a secret starbase for a conference with the other federation members.  Earth was no warp-capable yet.  They were not ready to know that they were not the only intelligent species in the galaxy. 

Spock wished they were ready so he could reveal himself to Jim.   He shook his head at the thought as he stood on the transporter pad and waited to be beamed down to his townhouse. Finally able to return back to work and to Jim and their belated lunch.  

“Why do you look so grumpy?” his mother asked as she walked over to him.

“I am not grumpy.”

“I said you looked grumpy.”

“Mother.”

“Spock,” she said with a smile. “You and Jim can have your date now.”

“It is not a date.”

“Sure it’s not.  Just have fun getting to know him better.”

Spock nodded then stepped off the pad to allow his mother to hug him.

“We’ll see you in a few months, kan-bu,” she said softly.

Spock stepped back a moment later and looked to his father. He held his hand up in a Vulcan salute.

“Live long and prosper,” Spock said as his father raised his own hand up.

“Peace and long life, sa-fu,” Sarek replied. “It is illogical to wait to court your t’hy’la.”

Spock dropped his hand and stared blankly at his father as his mother chuckled.

* * *

 

After putting away his belongings in his room, Spock pulled on his beanie, grabbed his helmet and went to his motorcycle to head for work.

He had a strong desire to see Jim after being apart for so long.

Spock parked next to Jim’s Honda and headed inside.  As he was walking past the doors that led to the warehouse, he heard a booming sound. 

His heart skipped a bit in illogical fear as he rushed towards the warehouse.  He burst through the doors and found someone on fire in the middle of the room.  Bits and pieces of parts where laying around as if something had exploded in the room.

Spock saw Pike was picking himself up not too far away from him and Scotty was as well, but not Jim.  He looked around in panic before locating Jim and quickly moving to him.  Jim was awake-ish and reaching out towards Keenser.  Spock looked and saw Keenser’s illusion had come off.  Spock shook his head and knelt over Jim. The blonde looked up to him, his blue eyes started to close.

“Jim! You will be alright,” Spock told him.  “Medics are on route, please keep awake, t’hy’la.”

Jim tried giving him a smile but soon Spock saw his eyes close and his mate was unconscious.

“Ashayam,” Spock said softly, touching Jim’s cheek with his fingertips. It tingled just as it did when they were young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter you will find out if Jim is alright (he is). Next update won't be for about a week as I am heading to Disney tomorrow ^-^  
> Will get Wrong Number updated Thursday though! Khaaan! will be next week.


	11. A Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired of resting LOL so here's this chapter :)  
> Hope everyone is having a good Memorial Day weekend!

Spock stood over Jim’s hospital bed, relieved that his t’hy’la was going to be well.  Just a small concussion and bruising.

He glanced to the door before sitting on the edge of Jim’s bed and placing his hand to the blonde’s cheek.  Jim was warm under his touch and his mind reached out to his.  Spock erected shields to keep that from happening.  It was too soon and they still had to get to know one another a lot better.

Spock trailed his fingertips along Jim’s cheek and traced his face.  He glanced back to the door once more before slowly leaning down and kissing Jim’s forehead.

“Ashayam, I will not leave you to get hurt anymore,” Spock whispered before pulling away as the door to the room opened.

“Who the hell are you?” the doctor asked, coming over to the other side of Jim’s bed.

“My name is Spock.”

The doctor, McCoy, eyed him. “You’re the jerk who stood Jim up.”

Spock arched a brow under his beanie. “Stood him up? I assure you I did not. I had business to attend to and Jim…”

“Yeah, Jim knew but wrote to him once and that’s all.”

Spock looked over the doctor before asking, “Who are you to Jim?”

McCoy crossed his arms over his chest. “His friend and roommate.”

“I see.  Well then…I apologize for causing any unnecessary distress to Jim or you because of my absence.  It was not my attention.”

“Mmhm, just…don’t hurt him or I’ll hurt you. Got it?”

 _As I am three times your strength I doubt you would be able to cause me any harm._ “Yes. May I stay until he wakes?”

McCoy nodded then started looking over Jim’s vitals.  “He’ll be fine. He’s got a hard head that just got rattled a bit.”

“I am relieved to hear that,” Spock said, looking to Jim and holding himself back from taking his hand.

“What’s with the beanie?” McCoy then asked.

Spock blinked. “Skin sensitivity.”

McCoy raised a brow at him but didn’t say anymore.

* * *

 

Jim slowly woke up to a big headache.   He blinked and found himself laying in a hospital bed.

“Great,” Jim groaned, trying to sit up some.

“You should take it easy,” Spock said from beside him.

Jim plopped back against the pillow and stared at his co-worker.  Spock looked just as good as the first time Jim saw him a few months previous.

“Do you ever take that beanie off?”

Jim could see that eye brow under the beanie go up in response.

“I do.  How are you feeling?”

Jim moved a hand to his hand and groaned again. “Feels like I was near an explosion.”

“You were.”

Jim huffed out a light laugh as the hospital door opened and Bones entered. “How’s the head?”

“Hurts.”

“Good.”

“Bones,” Jim fussed.

“You were in a lab accident and now have a concussion.  You’re going to hurt for a few days.”

“Is there not any medication you can give him?” Spock asked, eyeing the doctor who he

Bones turned to Spock. “I was just about to. May I do my job?”

“Of course.”

Jim kept back a laugh at his bestie and co-worker.  Bones pulled out a needle and Jim cringed, looking away as Bones grabbed his arm and injected him in the back of his arm.

“Ow.”

“Don’t be a baby,” Bones told him before moving away. “Rest and I’ll be back in a little while.”

“When can I lea…”

“Tomorrow.”

“But…”

“Tomorrow,” Bones said, leaving no room for arguments before leaving the room.

Jim made a face then looked to Spock. “I’m glad you’re back.  I was about to steal your office.”

“I do not mind sharing at times,” Spock told him.

Jim smiled and nodded before remembering the explosion.  Jim’s eyes widened as he sat up straight, aggravating his concussion. 

“Keenser! His face…it was….”

“Relax, Jim,” Spock told him, placing a hand to Jim’s shoulder. “Keenser is well.”

Jim shook his head. “No, his face…it was…green and…oysterie.”

“It was not. His face and head are fine.”

“No, I saw him…he…”

“You suffered a severe head injury and believe you saw something that was not there.  Keenser is well. Not green or oyster like.”

Jim eyed Spock but nodded. _Something was up with Keenser. I know I didn’t hallucinate it._ “Is he here?”

* * *

 

Spock moved his hand away. “Negative.  You were the only one that required transport to a hospital.”

_I do not like lying to you, ashayam. Keenser is another species. As am I and Gaila and many others at Starfleet._

“That’s good then that no one else was hurt.”

“Indeed.”

Jim looked to him with those bright blue eyes and Spock just wanted to rip his beanie off and go explore space with him.  When Jim smiled, Spock’s hand twitched towards his head.

“Thanks for being here, Spock.  I did miss you.”

“I…I missed you as well.”

Jim’s eyes went from his to the side table. “My lanyard.”

Spock looked over as well and picked up Jim’s work lanyard that had his ID and a few pins on it.  One pin was the NASA symbol while the other was the IDIC symbol.  Spock raised a brow and ran his thumb over the IDIC.

“Where did you get this?” Spock asked. He did not remember giving this to Jim when they were younger.

“Oh, that…um…long story but this older guy gave it to me after I pulled it off his rob…shirt.  His shirt on accident.”

 _Father’s robe had these pins._ Spock nodded as Jim’s explanation before setting the lanyard back down. “It is an interesting and unique pin.”

“Yeah. Wish I knew what I meant.”

“Infinite…” Spock caught himself and stopped. “There are an infinite number of meanings for such a design.”

Jim chuckled. “You’re funny, Spock.”

Spock ducked his dead slightly.  Jim was cute.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jim asked, starting to reach his hand out to Spock’s face.

Spock moved back. “I am well. Why do you ask?”

“I…I thought your face was a little green for a moment there.  Must be my concussion.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. _I must have been blushing…illogical_.  “I shall leave you to rest then.  Feel better soon.”

“Thanks, Spock.  I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

“No!” Bones’s voice came from the hallway.

* * *

 

“Bones,” Jim whined two days later as he tried leaving to go to work.

“You need to rest.”

“I’m done resting. I want to get back to work.” _And check on Keenser. Pike and Spock are hiding something about that.  I just imagined it my ass._

Jim gave his friend his signature puppy dog look, making his blue eyes extra big. “Please. Just for half a day?”

“Jim,” Bones sighed before running a hand over his face. “Fine. Half a day, but I’m driving you.”

“I can drive myself.”

“Not on that death trap crotch rocket.”

Jim reluctantly nodded then turned to grab his stuff up for work when there was a knock on their apartment door. Jim and Bones exchanged a look before the latter man walked over to the door and peered out the peephole. 

“What does he want,” Bones groaned before opening the door to reveal Spock standing there. Spock was wearing his signature beanie.

“Spock!” Jim greeted with a big smile, moving closer to the door. “Hey! What’s up?”

“Pike informed me last night that you would be returning to work for half a day today,” Spock said.

“Did he?” Bones grumbled, his eyes narrowing at Jim.

Jim chuckled nervously before nodding. “Yeah, so um…why are you here then?”

Spock looked to Bones then took a step into the apartment. Jim watched him looked around before settling his gorgeous brown eyes on him. “I had thought that perhaps you would like a ride to work. I do not have any pressing matters to attend to today so I can also drive you home after lunch.”

“Not if you have your crotch rocket too,” Bones told him. “Jim doesn’t need to be riding bitch right now.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Riding pillion or riding two up. Not bitch.” _Although that sounds hot…riding bitch behind Spock…Spock behind me. Stop it._

Spock’s nose flared for a second before he looked to Bones and said, “I have my mother’s SUV. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes, lets go!” Jim said, grabbing his bag then heading for the door, taking Spock by the arm and pulling him along with him.

“Just a half a day or else I’m coming for you!” Bones called after them.

* * *

 

“Thanks for rescuing me,” Jim commented as Spock pulled the SUV away from the curb.

“You are welcome.  You will, however, take it easy while at work.”

Jim rolled his eyes and looked to his rescuer. “What are you and Bones in cahoots? I’ll take it easy, Spock. I’m not a child.”

“I am aware.  Pike would not hire an adolescent to work at Starfleet.”

Jim snorted. “Funny, Spock.”

* * *

 

Once at work, Jim tried heading to the warehouse but found he was locked out.  After swearing profusely at the smug computer, Jim gave up and headed up to the computer labs to rerun simulations of the experiment.

“How’s the head?” Scotty asked, sitting next to Jim at the desk.

“Much better,” Jim replied before looking to his friend. “How’s Keenser?”

“Oh he’s good. Was just a wee bit rattled.”

Jim nodded. “And his head?”

Scotty looked away. “That’s…good too.”

“Scotty, I know what I saw.”

Scotty looked back to him. “You had just…”

“Hit my head, yes, but I know what I saw. His face was…”

“What’s going on in here?” Pike suddenly appeared and said. “Taking it easy I hope, Jim.”

Jim internally sighed before fixing Pike with a big smile. “Yep, taking it easy.”

Pike nodded and patted Jim on the back. “Good.  Mind if I borrow Scotty for a bit?”

“By all means,” Jim said. _Something is going on here._

Scotty gave  him an apologetic look before standing up and leaving the labs with Pike. 

“I’ll figure it out,” Jim muttered, looking back to his computer screen.

“Figure what out?” a voice suddenly asked.

Jim jumped in his seat and looked around before seeing Gaila sitting in the corner at a computer. “Where did you come from?”

“A planet far, far away,” she replied with a grin.

Jim eyed her then shook his head. “Everyone here is weird.”

* * *

 

“Thanks again for driving me,” Jim told Spock after his half a day of work was done.

“You are welcome,” he replied as he pulled the car up to Jim’s apartment and parked it.

Jim took off his seatbelt and pulled his bag into his lap.  He looked up to his building before looking back to Spock. The other was staring back at him which made Jim’s heart flutter.

They stared at each other for a while before Jim blurted out, “Would you like to go out with me?”

“Yes.”


	12. Peeping Jim

Friday at work, a few days after asking Spock out, Jim stood in the warehouse and started picking up the various pieces from the explosion.  He, Scotty, and Keenser had worked hard on making the model warp core and now that had to restart.

“At lease we still have all the data and schematics,” Scotty commented as he picked up a warped piece of metal and raised a brow at it.  “What is this?”

Jim looked up from his own piece of metal and shrugged. “Part of the housing, I guess?”

Scotty tossed the piece into a pile and continued grabbing up more pieces.

Jim looked to his friend then glanced around to make sure they were alone. He walked the few steps over to Scotty and nudged him.  “How’s Keenser?”

Scotty blinked. “Fine.  He’s in the back writing some code.”

Jim nodded. “Should I go help him?”

“No, no, he’s fine. Really. Let’s get all this cleaned up then we can start to rebuild.”

“Yeah, alright.  Um…I just need to run to restroom real quick and I’ll be back.”

Before Scotty could say otherwise, Jim turned and quickly headed towards the bathrooms.  He glanced back to Scotty and saw he wasn’t paying any attention to Jim so the blonde turned and headed towards the back of the warehouse.  He creeped along the various conduits, nacelles, tubes and computers as quietly as he could. 

He glanced back behind him before turning a corner and seeing a door he’d never noticed before.

_Must be where Scotty and Keenser sleep overnight sometimes,_ Jim thought before grabbing the doorknob and pulling the door open.  The room had a bunk bed in the corner with a small television, mini-fridge, and computer parts. There was also another door to the side that Jim figured led to another bathroom. Jim raised a brow and looked around, but did not see Keenser in the room.

_Damn,_ Jim internally sighed. _I know something is going on here._

Jim shook his head and turned to leave when he heard a noise from the behind the second door.  Jim walked over and opened the door without a second thought only to let out a small gasp at what he saw.

* * *

 

Jim sat in Spock’s office in front of the desk.  Spock stood to the side, leaning against the glass wall while Pike sat behind Spock’s desk.

“So Jim,” Pike said, his hands folded on top of Spock’s desk. “Why are we here?”

Jim looked to Pike as innocently as he could. “I walked in on Keenser as he was changing into his clothes. He was naked.” Jim shuddered at remembering what the little guy looked like without clothes. All pale skin and…naked.

“And why did you walk into the bathroom?”

“I…I didn’t know for sure that it was a bathroom. I heard a noise and…opened the door.”

“Without knocking?”

Jim nodded.

“And why were you in Scotty and Keenser’s back room?”

Jim glanced to Spock who was staring blankly at him. _He probably thinks I’m a perv and doesn’t want to go out with me anymore._  Jim sighed and looked back to Pike. “I…I don’t know.”

Pike raised a brow. “I see.  You’ve been snooping around a lot lately, kid.  Do you have an explanation for that?”

Jim shook his head. “Just…curious about this place.  Didn’t realize I was coming across as snooping.”

Pike stared at him before nodding. “No more snooping around, Jim. You will keep to where you have clearance. Okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Keenser is here, Sir,” Spock finally spoke.  Jim turned in his seat as Keenser opened the door and walked to the vacant chair next to him.

“Keenser, how are you?” Pike asked.

“Oh I’m fine,” he replied.

Pike then gave Jim a look.

Jim smiled and looked to Keenser. “I just want to say that I am so sorry about walking in on you.  I did not mean to and it will never happen again.”

Keenser nodded. “I know you didn’t mean to and thank you for apologizing.”

“Is there anything I can do to make up for it?”

“How about you strip? You saw me so I should see you.”

Jim’s eyes widened as Spock moved closer to him and Keenser.

“Keenser,” Pike sighed as Spock grabbed Jim’s chair and pulled it away slightly.

“I am kidding,” Keenser laughed. “He’s not my type at all.  Too blonde.”

Jim blinked then laughed as well.  “Hey, at least I’m not bald.”

Pike shook his head. “Keenser dismissed.”

“Yes, sir,” Keenser said, still laughing.  He hopped from his seat then left the office.

Jim’s laughter died down as he looked to Pike and Spock.  Jim blinked at seeing how close Spock was standing to his chair, his brown eyes darker than normal as he stared after Keenser.

“Jim.”

Jim looked to Pike. “Yes?”

“Get back to work and no more snooping or walking in on anyone.”

“Gotcha,” Jim smiled before standing and leaving the office and heading to his cubicle.  Jim sat at his desk and shook his head at Keenser. There was something up with the little person and Jim would figure it out.  He shivered again thinking of the naked guy before looking up and seeing Spock standing over him.

Jim smiled bigger. “Hey.”

“Hello,” Spock replied, his eyes had softened from before.

“Are you mad about me walking in on Keenser?”

“As it was an accident, no.”

“So you still want to go out with me tonight?”

“I do,” Spock said softly.  “Where would you like to go for dinner? I could make a reservation somewhere.”

Jim thought about then got a craving. “I want cheesecake.”

Spock arched a brow under his beanie. “You wish to skip dinner and have dessert?”

Jim grinned. “Oh I would love to have dessert tonight with you, but I was thinking maybe we could go to the Cheesecake Factory.  No reservations required and I believe they have vegetarian options.”

“That…that is acceptable.  I shall pick you up at seven.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Spock stared at him for a few seconds before turning and walking away. 

_First date with Spock,_ Jim thought. _Maybe I can get a kiss out of him or him out of his beanie._

* * *

 

“You going to bring him back here or go to his place?” Bones asked as Jim that evening as the blonde got ready for his date.

“As this is our first date, Bones, sex isn’t going to happen tonight,” Jim told him, stepping out of his room and showing off his outfit. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt, which made his eyes pop, that was tucked into a pair of beige pants that fit snugly and showed off his ass perfectly. He also had the first couple buttons of the shirt unbuttoned at the top and the sleeves rolled up a bit.

Bones looked him over and nodded. “Cute.  Could you not find tighter pants?”

Jim gave Bones the finger as he went into the bathroom to make sure his hair was on point.

“So when can I expect you back?”

Jim went back into the living room and shrugged. “I dunno.  Late perhaps.”

“I thought nothing was going to happen tonight.”

“Well…we’ll see what comes up,” Jim grinned. “Maybe we’ll make out in his car like a couple of teenagers.”

Bones snorted then moved to the couch and plopped down, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

“Hey, get your feet down,” Jim fussed as someone buzzed their apartment. Jim walked over and pressed the button on the intercom. “Hello.”

“It is Spock.”

Jim smiled. “I’ll be right down.”

“Affirmative.”

Jim shook his head then looked back to his friend. “I may be back late so don’t throw any parties.”

“Who would I call for a party?” Bones questioned, giving his friend a quizzical look.

Jim stuck his tongue out at him before grabbing up his wallet and keys and heading towards the door to leave.

“Jim,” Bones called as Jim was opening the door.

“Yes, dear?”

“You be safe, alright.”

“Yes, mom,” Jim rolled his eyes and replied before exiting their apartment, shutting the door behind him. 

* * *

 

Jim smiled as he stepped out of his apartment building and found Spock standing next to his mother’s SUV.  Spock was wearing a black beanie, a purple knit sweater with a white collared shirt underneath, and black slacks.

“Is that your formal beanie?” Jim asked as he walked over to Spock and the car.

Spock reached up and touched his beanie as Jim chuckled.

“I like it, Spock. It’s cute. Also like your sweater.”

“Thank you.  I find your attire to be pleasing as well,” Spock replied before opening the passenger door for Jim.

“What a gentleman,” Jim said as he got into the SUV.

“Indeed,” Spock responded, shutting the door and walking around to the driver’s side and getting in.

“Does your mom know you keep stealing her car?” Jim asked when Spock started the car and started driving.

“As she and my father are off pl…out of the country, no she does not know.”

Jim chuckled and looked to Spock. “Stealing mom’s car while she’s out of town. Bad, Spock.”

The corner of Spock’s mouth quirked up in an almost smile in response.


	13. First Date

Spock placed his hand on Jim’s lower back as they followed the hostess to their booth. Spock glanced to Jim’s posterior before adverting his gaze.

Jim gave him a heartwarming smile as he sat down.  Spock tried not to blush as he sat across from Jim and accepted the menu from the hostess. Jim looked quite lovely this evening and Spock was having trouble maintaining his Vulcan control.  Jim’s pants fit him well and Spock was glad they were seated or else he’d be staring at it.  Jim’s shirt made his eyes pop and at least they were more acceptable to stare at in public.

Spock kept the menu on the table, having already perused it online and decided what he wanted.  He watched Jim flip through the pages before pointing to something on a page and then looking up to him.

 _Beautiful,_ Spock thought.

“Do you want any wine or a beer?” Jim asked.

Spock shook his head. “I do not drink, but you may consume any type of beverage that you wish.”

Jim stared at him. “You…don’t drink?”

“I do not.”

“Why? Wait…sorry that wasn’t…I mean if you don’t drink that’s none of my business.” _Seriously, Jim? Be cool._

“I simply do not find the taste of alcoholic beverages to be pleasing,” Spock replied. _Also alcohol does not affect me._

“Ah okay then. Makes sense.  It can be an acquired taste.”

Spock nodded as their waiter came up to them.  Spock recognized him as an Andorian in disguise that he’d helped several months previous get proper papers and identification.

“Welcome to the Cheesecake Factory, what can I get you two to drink?” he asked, looking to Spock with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes before looking to Jim.

Jim smiled and ordered a Shirley temple while Spock requested an herb tea.

“And can I get an appetizer started for you?”

Jim looked to Spock. “Want to share some fried cheese?”

“That is acceptable.”

Jim looked back to the waiter and order the appetizer.  When the waiter left Jim smiled at Spock. “So, how was your day?”

“Satisfactory.  How was yours after your peeping incident?”

Jim laughed. “Oh it was just fine.”

Spock allowed a light smile in return.  “As this is a first date, I believe it is customary for us to get to know one another better by asking personal questions about ones childhood, family, work, and hobbies.”

Jim blinked at him. “Yeah, that sounds about right.  Have you…have you never been on a date before?”

“No,” Spock admitted.

 _Oh my god, how can he not have dated before?_ Jim wondered as he gapped at Spock. “How old are you?”

“Thirty.”

“And…never?”

“Never.”

“Not once?”

“That is what never means, Jim.  There has been no one that I felt any interest in beyond friendship.” _Also you are my t’hy’la and it would feel like a betrayal to court someone else._ “You have dated before?”

Jim nodded. “Once or twice. Nothing really serious.”

Spock was internally pleased that none had been serious but he still felt a twinge of illogical jealously.  He went to reply to Jim when their waiter showed up with their drinks and appetizer.  He placed them down on the table before asking for their dinner order.

“Crusted chicken Romano,” Jim ordered.

“Evelyn’s pasta,” Spock then ordered.

“Excellent choices,” their waiter responded. “I will put that order in and be back soon.”

Jim nodded then grabbed one of the fried cheeses, dipped it into the marinara sauce before popping it into his mouth. Jim chewed and watched with raised brows as Spock grabbed his fork, stuck it into one of the fried cheeses then carefully dipped it into the marinara before taking a bite.

 _Why is he so weirdly cute?_ Jim wondered.

 _Why is he staring at me like that? Have I done something wrong?_ Spock thought.

“I do not touch my food with my fingers,” Spock admitted.

Jim smiled. “Not one to play with your food, huh?”

“Indeed not.”

“Do you eat snickers with a fork and knife as well?”

Spock raised a brow under his beanie.

Jim laughed. “I take it you never watched _Seinfeld_?”

“No. Should I?”

Jim shook his head. “Nah, its fine.  Anyway, so…getting to know one another better…what is your favorite color?”

Spock quirked a brow up under his beanie as Jim smiled at him. “Blue. And yours?”

“Blue as well and green.  How did your parents meet?”

“My mother was driving back to San Francisco from Las Vegas.”

“Vegas huh?”

“Yes. A friend eloped and wanted my mother there as a witness. She was driving through the desert, made a wrong turn and came upon my father.  He had…crashed in the area and required assistance.  When my mother exited her car, he accidentally startled her and…well she had a taser on her person to use for protection.”

Jim, who had picked up his drink and taken a sip, chocked slightly before chuckling. “Oh wow.  Your poor dad. I hope he wasn’t shocked too bad.”

Spock tried not to chuckle. “He was not.  After he recovered, my mother gave him a ride to San Francisco and as they say, the rest is history.”

Jim smiled.

“How did your parents meet, Jim?” Spock asked.

Jim’s smile faltered a bit which made Spock regret asking the question.

“You do not have to…”

“No, Spock, its fine.  Um…my parents met at college.  After graduating, my dad joined the Air Force. Became a kickass pilot.  He…died in either a training exercise or a secret mission when I was a toddler. Don’t really remember him all that much.”

“I grieve with thee.”

Jim have him a small smile. “Thanks.  Anyway, mom raised my older brother, Sam, and I by herself.  There were a couple asshole boyfriends but she always wised up to them and kicked them to the curb.”

“Are you and your mother close?”

“Yeah, I guess. We talk a lot and I try and go back to Iowa to visit a few times a year.”

“What about your brother?”

“We’re…close-ish, I guess.  He and his wife and kids live in India right now. They’re scientists and travel a lot. I met Sulu when Sam was living in Japan. There was this big conference and Sulu was presenting something. We gushed about space for hours. Do you have any siblings?”

“An older half-brother.  We are not on speaking terms.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Do not be,” Spock said as they waiter returned with their dinner.  Jim picked up his knife and fork and started in on his chicken as Spock did the same with his pasta dish.

After a few moments, Spock asked, “How did you and Doctor McCoy meet?”

Jim smiled and put down his fork. “I was finishing up at Caltech. He had just moved to town after a nasty divorce and custody battle.  We met in a bar, he was drunk and badgering and ended up throwing up on me.  Been together ever since.”

Spock blinked. “That is an odd way for a friendship to start.”

Jim laughed and nodded.

* * *

 

“So how did you and Pike meet?” Jim asked as they were finishing up their meal.  They had already discussed Spock’s childhood in Canada, Jim’s childhood in Iowa and NASA. Neither had very good ones they agreed.

“He knew my parents before I was born.  My father…is an ambassador of sorts involved in Starfleet.”

“That’s cool.  So you’ve grown up around all this…Starfleet stuff?”

“Indeed. I attended a science institute before coming to San Francisco to help Pike recruit for the organization.”

“I went to space camp,” Jim replied with a smile.

“And also space.”

“Space is…great.  I miss being up there.”

“Perhaps one day you will return.”

Jim shrugged. “Yeah. I really wanted to be on the Mars mission. They should be departing in a few months.”

“Mars is not all that special,” Spock blurted out before realizing his mistake.  He blinked as Jim looked at him quizzically. “I mean…its…barren land. No way to create a self-sustaining colony.” _Not with the technology you have available._ “If it were me, I would be looking to other planets.”

Jim eyed him then smiled. “Yeah, I guess Mars isn’t all that great.  It’s the closest planet to us that we can land on, though. I do want to go beyond and discover other plants. ”

“Indeed.  Perhaps when you and Mister Scott discover warp capabilities soon and you will discover those other planets.”

Jim nodded as their waiter came and collected their empty plates.  “Are we getting dessert today, sirs?”

“Spock, want to split the chocolate cake cheesecake?”

“Chocolate does not agree with me, Jim.”

“How about a plain cheesecake with cherry topping?”

“That is acceptable.”

“Excellent choice, I will be right back with your dessert,” the waiter said before walking away.

* * *

 

“Sorry I ate all the cheesecake,” Jim said as they walked back to Spock’s mom’s car.  “You only got a few bites in.”

“It is alright, Jim. I do not have much of a sweet tooth.”

Jim nudged his shoulder against Spock and tried taking Spock’s hand in his.  Spock moved his hand away, placing his hands behind his back.

 _Weird,_ Jim thought.

* * *

 

“I had a lovely evening, Spock.”

“It was indeed lovely,” Spock agreed as he parked in front of Jim’s apartment.

Spock gripped the steering wheel, wanting nothing more than to touch Jim, but he didn’t want to cause their bond to spark between them.

Jim sat quietly in the passenger seat for a few moments before turning to Spock. Spock looked to Jim and nearly caved when he looked into those electric blue eyes staring back at him. Jim gave him a soft smile before he leaned closer.

Spock’s heart sped up. He turned his face forward and blurted out, “Goodnight, Jim.”

Jim stopped a few inches from Spock’s cheek. The Vulcan nearly shivered feeling Jim’s breath against him.  Jim leaned back and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Right, yes, goodnight, Spock. I guess I’ll see you at work on Monday.”

“Yes.  Would you like a ride?”

Jim smiled. “I would.  And how about we get lunch together too?”

“I would like that, Jim.”

Jim stayed in the car for a few more moments. Spock watched him lick his lips before leaning forward again.

Spock moved his hand to the car lock and unlocked the door. “Goodnight, Jim and have a pleasant weekend.”

Jim stopped again, still a few more inches from Spock. He bit his bottom lip before nodding. “Goodnight, Spock.”

* * *

 

“Honey, I’m home,” Jim announced as he entered the apartment and shut the door behind him.

“It’s not even ten o’clock,” Bones grumbled from the couch where he was watching TV. “Did Spock not put out?”

Jim huffed and moved into the living room, plopping down on the couch next to his friend. “Nope. I did a bit, but all I got when he pulled up out front was ‘goodnight, Jim’.”

“Really? No kiss?”

Jim sighed. “I tried, but again ‘goodnight, Jim’.”

“Maybe he’s not a first date kiss kind of guy?”

“I guess. This was his first date ever.”

“He’s a virgin?”

Jim shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t care if he is, but…I wanted a little kiss.”

Bones laughed at him before leaning over and giving Jim a kiss on his cheek.

Jim made a face but chuckled. “I didn’t want a kiss from you.”

“Maybe next date Spock will kiss ya.”

“That would be nice. I don’t want another kiss from you.”

“Brat. I hope Spock never kisses you."

Jim looked at his friend in horror. "That is the meanest thing you've ever said to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder if Spock will ever kiss Jim? LOL Dammit, Bones :)
> 
> Now, I really want to go to the Cheesecake factory now but I've already put a chuck roast in the crock pot for dinner tonight


	14. Lunch Date

Jim was a little disappointed when Spock picked him up for work Monday morning.  Spock had shown up with his mother’s SUV again.  He even pouted a bit as he got into the passenger seat, tossing his helmet into the back seat. 

Spock looked back at the helmet before focusing on Jim. “You are upset about something."

“Was kind of hoping to get a ride on that Ducati, Spock.”

Spock nodded. “Perhaps that will happen soon.”

“Good because if we’re dating now then I have to get access to that sweet-ass bike.”

The car went quiet as Jim realized what he’d said.  His eyes widened as he looked to Spock. “I mean…we…we went on one date…I um…I know that…”

“We are dating, Jim, and I promise you will ride on the Ducati soon.”

Jim internally sighed in relief.

“And we shall go on another date,” Spock added as he starting driving from Jim's apartment. “If…if that is acceptable.”

Jim smiled. “Aren’t we having a lunch date today?”

Spock glanced from the road to Jim.  He gave the blonde another almost smile before nodding. “Yes, of course.  But work comes first.”

Jim laughed. “Right. Work. Of course.”

* * *

 

When they arrived at work Spock headed to the elevator while Jim went to his cubicle.  He sat down and booted up his computer as he pulled out his personal laptop.

“Psst, Jim.”

Jim looked away from desk and glanced around.  When he didn’t see anyone so he shook his head and looked back to his now booted up computer.  He logged in and was about to pull up his email and lab files when he heard, ‘psst, Jim’, again.

Jim made a face and stood up.  He looked over the sides of his cubicle until he found Scotty kneeling on on the left side of the make-shift office.

“What?”

“Get down so they don’t see us.”

Jim rolled his eyes and knelt down on the other side of the cubicle wall. “Scotty, what’s up?”

“Didn’t you see the message boards?”

Jim shook his head before realizing Scotty couldn’t see him. “No. Why?”

“Did you read any science news this morning?”

Jim sighed. “I got up, showered, dressed, and then ate Captain Crunch while watching the _Golden Girls._ ”

He heard Scotty curse then say, “The Fermi paradox.”

Jim blinked. “What about it?”

“Well apparently scientists have a new equation to explain the paradox.”

Jim groaned. “And how long have these non-believers said it’ll be before we make first contact?”

“Fifteen fucking hundred years.”

“Bullshit,” Jim fussed a little loudly. “And why are we being stealth about talking about this?”

.

.

.

“Scotty?”

“I don’t know,” the Scotsman said standing up. 

Jim shook his head and stood up too.

“I thought it would be…fun.  Look, the message boards are freaking out about the new formula.”

“About how wrong it is?”

Scotty nodded. “Also there was an unexplained light in the sky last night. One that looked…spaceship-y”

Jim smiled. “Really where?”

“San Diego.”

“Oh wow. Its been awhile since a sighting...and since I’ve been on the message boards.”

“Don’t I know it,” Scotty said. “You are the only level-headed one on the board besides that young Russian.”

“Chekov,” Jim corrected. “I think he’s finishing up college soon.”

Scotty blinked. “He’s like ten.”

“Nineteen.”

“Damn.”

Jim chuckled and didn’t remind Scotty that he had finished school a year early and gotten his masters done quite quickly. “Anyway, when I get home I’ll get on the boards and check out the light in the sky.  Probaly nothing like always.”  Jim turned back to his desk and sat down.

“Always nothing?  What about that sighting over O’Hare airport 10 years ago?” Scotty asked, coming over to Jim’s desk. “That was something.”

Jim looked to his friend. “Are you certain?”

“Yes because…”

“Mr. Scott,” Pike interrupted, appearing almost from nowhere behind Scotty and placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. “What are you and Kirk talking about so intently?”

Jim arched a brow at seeing Scotty tense up.

“We um…we were just…”

“Discussing the modifications for the next warp core housing thing,” Jim finished for Scotty.  “He wants to add another nacelle but I don't think we dneed it.”

Scotty nodded. “What Jim said.”

Pike eyed them both before smiling. “I’m glad that is what you’re talking about.  Scotty, why don’t you come down to my office so we can discuss this new design more?”

“I would be happy to come along…” Jim tried but Pike waved him off.

“No need, Jim, if I have any more questions I’ll come to you,” Pike said, leading Scotty away. “Keep up the good work. Come along, Scotty.”

Jim watched them leave before shaking his head and getting back to work. He did make a note to look on the message boards when he got home.  He didn’t want to have his work looking into his experiencer and believer websites and message boards.

* * *

 

Jim smiled as he and Spock stood in front of the counter.  Spock’s eyebrow was up under his beanie as he perused the menu at the sandwich shop.  Jim had a lot to finish at work and figured something easy and quick would be best. Spock was agreeable to the sandwich shop, he just didn’t know what to order. They stood in front of the counter.

“Can I get the hot pastrami sandwich with chips and a sprite,” Jim ordered, hoping that would kick Spock into deciding.

The man behind the counter nodded then looked to Spock.

“Do you make your soup in house?” Spock asked.

“No,” was the blunt reply.

Spock crinkled his nose a bit then ordered the broccoli and cheddar soup anyway and a water.  Jim stopped him from paying and told his date to go sit at one of the tables in the small shop.

Jim smiled at the guy behind the counter as he paid and waited for their tray of food.

* * *

 

“How’s the soup?” Jim asked before taking a big bite of his sandwich.

“Acceptable,” Spock replied.

Jim nodded as he chewed then swallowed. “Sorry I picked the shop. I thought they’d have something for you to enjoy.”

“If there was not anything that I could eat, I would just sit here and enjoy your company while you ate.”

Jim smiled sweetly at Spock before reaching his hand out to Spock’s on the table. Spock moved his hand off the table then used his other to continue eating his soup.

 _I’ve never wanted to hold someone’s hand more,_ Jim thought before pulling his hand back.

“So how’s work? And…what exactly is it you do at Starfleet?” Jim questioned.

“I work as a liaison between Starfleet and other aeronautical institutes like Mr. Pike. I also oversee recruitment.”

“Can I make a recruitment suggestion?”

Spock arched a brow but nodded. 

“Pavel Chekov. He’s a…”

“Chekov, Pavel Andreievich. Will graduate from Oxford University soon with degrees in theoretical physics and astrophysics. He also is quite the stellar cartographer.”

Jim blinked. “Yeah, him.”

“He is on the list of possible new recruits.  His proclivity for extraterrestrial websites and UFO sighting conspiracy theories will have to be weighed in whether he will be recruited or not.”

Jim stared at Spock. _Shit._ “Well I mean if…if he keeps that from work then…”

“Jim…”

“I mean just because he believes doesn’t mean…”

“Jim…”

“That he’s crazy or anything. Tons of people believe…”

“I know, Jim.”

“Just take Stephen Hawking…wait…what?”

“I am aware that you believe that we are not alone in the universe. It is in your recruitment file,” Spock told him with a barely there smirk. _I will not tell him that I know of his abduction though,_ Spock thought.

Jim smiled. “And you don’t think I’m weird?”

“I do not.”

 _Oh yay! Wait…does he know everything?_ “What…else is in my recruitment file?”

“Just that you believe we are not alone and that you frequent the same message boards as young Mister Chekov.”

Jim internally sighed in relief. _Oh thank goodness. Can’t go through another guy leaving me because he thinks I’m crazy._ “Look, I got really obsessed with extraterrestrials when I was kid.   _X-Files_ , _E.T.,_ and a whole lot of other movies, television shows and books.I like the science to everything. First contacts, warp, starships, and all that. I’m…I’m glad you don’t think I’m weird.”

“It would be hypocritical of me to think you weird,” Spock said. 

“So you believe?”

“The truth is out there,” Spock quoted.

“Oh now you are definitely coming over and marathoning _X-Files_ with me.”

“As lovely as that sounds, I am afraid that I have to go out of town for a few days.”

Jim arched a brow. “A few days or months.”

“Days. I promise. I leave in the morning and will return no later than Thursday afternoon.”

“Good,” Jim said before nudging Spock’s foot under the table. Spock nudged him back before they returned to their lunches.

* * *

 

When Spock parked in front of Jim’s apartment building after work, Jim didn’t immediately exit the car.

_We had dinner and lunch…so two dates. Technically.  Maybe a kiss?_

Jim took off his seat belt and reached into the backseat and took his helmet.  He then looked to Spock who's gaze was straight ahead.

“So…thanks for the ride.”

Spock turned his head slightly towards Jim and nodded. “You are welcome.  Thank you for lunch.”

“Our second date.”

“Indeed.”

Jim smiled and leaned closer.  Spock quickly took off his seat belt and exited the SUV.

 _Are you serious?_ Jim thought as Spock walked to Jim's side of the vehicle and opened the door for Jim.

Jim stared at him before shaking his head and grabbing up his bag and helmet and getting out of the car.  Spock shut the door before looking at him.

“Have a pleasant evening, Jim.  I shall see you when I return to work Thursday.”

Jim smiled and nodded. “Dinner and a movie Friday night?”

Spock nodded. “Yes.”

“And you’ll pick me up on that gorgeous Ducati?”

“Yes.”

Jim grinned. “Good. It’s a date.”

“Indeed.”

Jim stepped closer to get that kiss but Spock stepped back then turned and walked back around his mother’s SUV.  Jim gaped as Spock got back into his car then drove away.

Jim blinked before groaning. “God dammit, I want a kiss!”

* * *

 

Spock drove around the corner and parked.  He had heard Jim’s exclamation about wanting a kiss. His Vulcan ears were superior to humans. Spock rested his forehead against the steering wheel and groaned.

“I want a kiss as well,” Spock said. _I will work on my shielding while I am away,_ he thought. 

Spock sat back and nodded to himself. _If we kiss and there is a spark…I could…perhaps explain it away as static electricity.  Maybe._

Spock sighed again before driving back to work so he could get his dossier on his San Diego trip.

* * *

 

Jim pulled out his laptop and sat at his desk in the corner of the apartment.  He booted it up then went straight to his UFO sighting website and message board.  There was chatter about a possible sighting in San Diego like Scotty had said. No pictures, thought, which made Jim shake his head.  Usually if no pictures then the original poster was full of it.

Jim exited out of the sighting website before focusing on the message board. He smiled.

 _I’ve missed you,_ he thought before diving into a conversation about Fermi’s paradox and extraterrestrials living among us.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to be adding Chekov into this story so soon, but I was just about to write this chapter when I saw the news about Anton :( and I had to add Chekov in.


	15. Keep The Beanie On, Spock

Spock entered the already full conference room in the middle of a heated discussion between Pike, Scotty, and Sulu.  Spock arched a brow at them, but ignored their conversation about Beta levels before taking his seat at the head of the table next to Pike. He nodded to Uhura sitting nearby and got a smile in return. 

Since he was in the company of friends and Alpha colleagues, Spock took off his beanie and ran a hand through his hair, making sure it was neat before putting the beanie in his lap. He picked up the PADD on the desktop in front of him and looked through the info about the Klingon warbird that had entered the atmosphere above San Diego.

“Spock would agree with us,” Sulu said, getting the Vulcan's attention. “Right, Spock.”

Spock looked up to his colleague. “Pardon?”

“About Jim, Spock,” Scotty said. “He shouldn’t be a Beta.”

“While I agree that perhaps Jim should know, we have rules for a reason,” Spock replied. _I want to tell him so much. My t’hy’la._

“Jim is not ready just yet,” Pike agreed. “He was four when he had an experience…”

“But he’s always believed and has looked to the stars,” Sulu argued. “Keeping him in the dark…”

“As Spock said, we have rules for a reason,” Pike said sternly. “Sulu, you believed but you still needed a year to get the bearings of this new technology, new ideas before you were ready.”

“Well I…” Scotty tried but Pike shot him a look and he quieted down.

“You stumbled into Area 51 and almost got your arm ripped off by a very angry Gorn, Mr. Scott,” Pike said. “Look, I want Jim to know as much as the rest of you, but again, we have rules for a reason. I don’t think we’ll keep Jim in the dark for a year…maybe a few more months, but until that is decided, no one is to drop anymore hints or clues of allow themselves to be found…in their natural glory by Jim.” Pike looked down the table to Gaila and Keenser. “I’m looking at you two.”

Keenser shrugged as Gaila gawked.

“I’m sorry, but I’ve only talked to Jim like a few times,” Gaila responded. “And I keep this icky human cover on all the time.  Spock is the one that would be most likely to show Jim his natural glory.”

Spock felt the tips of his ears heat slightly in illogical embarrassment as everyone in the room turned their attention to him.

“Spock?” Pike questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. “How’s the dating going?”

Spock glanced up and met Pike’s gaze. “Satisfactory, Sir. How is your romantic life going?”

“Don’t get snarky with me, Mr. Spock.  Is your beanie staying on?”

Spock nodded. “I am fully aware of the rules and procedures for interacting with Beta levels and other humans, Sir. Jim does not suspect anything.”

“He will once your pants come off,” Gaila muttered.

Spock shot her a look as Uhura chuckled.

“Why would Jim suspect something if your pants come off?” Sulu asked before his eyes widened. “Do you have weird junk or something?”

Spock shook his head and looked to Sulu. “No and my genitals are none of your concern.”

“Yes, enough about genitals,” Pike sighed.  “Spock, you’re smart, just…be careful.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Pike nodded before sitting down. “Now, what is going on in San Diego? Uhura?”

As Uhura began reporting on the chatter she’d picked up in the linguistics lab, Spock looked down at himself.

 _It would probably be logical to not start a sexual relationship with Jim at the moment,_ he thought. His ‘junk’ as Sulu called it was not weird but humans did not have double-ridges and Spock did not know how to cover that fact up if they were intimate.  Spock mentally shook his head before tuning back into the briefing.

“What do you think, Spock?” Pike asked. “Think they’re still hanging around the city?”

“Most likely, yes.  They could be cloaked somewhere as there has been no readings to indicate they have left Earth,” Spock replied.

Pike nodded. “Alright then, you, Uhura and Sulu had down there and check it out. If they’re still there try and get them to leave quietly.”

“Yes, Sir.”

* * *

 

Jim sat in the computer lab and ran the tests for his and Scotty’s next experiment.  He made notes on his laptop as the results popped up on the supercomputer that Jim wanted to steal.

He heard the door to the room swish open and he looked to see Scotty enter. “Hey.”

“Hey. How the results coming?”

Jim checked the screen as Scotty sat next to him. “They look promising. I think we can restart that test soon with the new calulations. We just need to remake some of the housing features. Shouldn’t be too much trouble.”

Scotty nodded. “Good. Good.  So, how are you and Spock getting along?”

Jim smiled and leaned back in his chair. “Great. When he comes back we’re going on another date Friday.”

“Where are the two of ya going?”

Jim shrugged. “Dinner and a movie.  Don’t know which movie though.  What do you think Spock would like?”

“Can’t say I would know.  He and Uhura are friendly. She would know.”

“But she’s not here,” Jim said then sighed. “I’ll figure something out.”

Scotty nodded. “Hey, do you think Uhura’s single?”

Jim laughed and shook his head.

* * *

 

Spock took his helmet off and put his Ducati in park in front of Jim’s apartment building. He got off the bike and walked over to the intercom system near the door and pressed the button for Jim and Leonard’s apartment.

“Yo?” Jim answered.

Spock nearly smiled. “I am here, Jim. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a moment.”

“Bring your helmet.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Spock shook his head hearing Jim let out an excited noise.

“I’ll be right down!”

* * *

 

Jim bounced out of his apartment building and smiled brightly at Spock and the Ducati.

“So I get to drive right?” Jim asked as he approached Spock.

“No,” Spock replied, mounting his bike and patting the seat behind him.

Jim chuckled. “But I know where we’re going.”

“And I will know when you tell me,” Spock said before putting his helmet on.

Jim rolled his eyes. “Fine, but I will drive back. Please.”

“We shall see, Jim, now get on.”

“Do you like Japanese food?”

“I do.”

“Good, so head for the corner of California Street and Divisadero Street.”

“Oh no,” they heard Bones grumbled as he walked up the street towards them. “Not another crotch-rocket.”

Jim smiled at his friend but putting his helmet on and swinging his leg over the bike behind Spock and sitting as close as he could.

“What happened to that nice SUV?” Bones asked.

“It broke, right Spock?” Jim replied.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. “Have a nice evening, Doctor.” Spock said before starting up his bike and revving it up.

Bones gave the bike a stink eye as Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s waist

“Seeya, Bonesy,” Jim said before Spock zoomed off leaving Bones standing on the sidewalk shaking his head.

* * *

 

Jim tightened his arms around Spock and enjoyed the contact he was having with his new boyfriend even if there was a layer of thick rider jacket under his hands. He’d never ridden behind someone on a bike before but Jim was enjoying his first time. 

Spock’s handling of the bike enthralled Jim and he had to mentally yell at himself to keep from getting excited.

 _Poking your new boyfriend in the back wouldn’t be good right now, Jim,_ Jim told himself. _Just enjoy holding on to him right now because you may not get a kiss later. Damnit._

They zoomed through the streets of San Francisco to their destination.  Jim nudged Spock’s side to indicate where to park near the restaurant. When Spock turned off the bike and put the kickstand down, Jim didn’t move. He just kept his arms around Spock.

“Jim,” Spock said.

“Yeah.”

“I believe it is time to let go.”

Jim squeezed Spock on last time before reluctantly getting off the bike and taking off his helmet.  “Sorry.”

Spock nodded then took off his own helmet.  Jim smiled at seeing Spock’s beanie had moved up a bit on his head in the back and on the side. Jim chuckled at seeing black hair and a bit more of Spock’s ears.

Spock arched a brow under his beanie at him. “What is humorous?”

“You don’t have to lie to me, Spock.”

“Pardon?”

“You don’t have a skin condition, you just hiding a bad haircut or something?”

Spock stared at Jim before raising a hand up to his beanie and feeling his hair was uncovered in the back.  Spock then quickly pulled the beanie back down and made sure everything that needed to be covered was while Jim smiled at him.

“So black hair,” Jim commented after Spock had righted himself and they walked into the restaurant.

“Yes.”

“At least I know you have ears now.”

Spock internally smiled. “I do have ears.” _Pointy ones, though._

* * *

 

“How was your trip?” Jim asked as they ate their dinner in the Japanese restaurant. Jim had teriyaki chicken, rice, and tempura vegetables while his date had some vegetarian rolls.

“Uneventful,” Spock replied as he reached over to Jim’s plate with his chopsticks and took one of his tempura vegetables.  Jim smiled and snapped his chopsticks at Spock’s but let him take the food.

“Uneventful, huh? So Sulu coming back with a black eyes is uneventful?”

Spock blinked and looked down to his food. “The…business associates we were meeting became aggressive when we gave them an ultimatum.”

“Did you get hit?”

“No. Mr. Sulu’s assault caught us off guard but we were quickly able to get the upper hand of the situation and make sure they went back to where they came from.”

“That’s good,” Jim smiled before taking a chance and reaching his hand across the table. He was quite surprised when Spock allowed him to lay his hand over his.  Jim stared at their hands with wide eyes. The excitement he was feeling at finally being able to touch his boyfriend made his hand tingle.

Spock felt the tingles and was glad that was all that was happening. He had worked hard on erecting shields to make sure his t’hy’la did not suspect anything when they would finally touched.  He turned his hand over so their palms where touching before slowly moving his hand out from under Jim’s, gently pressing two of his fingers against Jim’s skin as he did so that they shared a Vulcan kiss before Spock completely moved his hand away.

He looked from Jim’s hand to his face and found Jim had a prominent blush on his cheeks.

“Are you well, Jim?” Spock asked.

Jim blinked and finally looked to Spock. He nodded. _Damn that was some touch,_ Jim thought. The tingles where Spock’s fingers had touched him had intensified when the tips of their fingers had touched. It resonated with Jim and he really wanted to touch the other’s hand again.

“Yeah, um…so Scotty and I are reworking calculations for another experiment with the warp core housings.”

“Fascinating. Will it blow up again?”

Jim chuckled. “Hopefully not.”

* * *

 

“Can I please drive it back?” Jim did not whine as they stood outside the movie theater after seeing a re-release of the first _Ghostbusters._

Spock nearly smiled as he nodded at the blonde, unable to say ‘no’ to him. Jim let out a loud “YES!” before launching himself into Spock’s arms for a quick hug then moved away from Spock to the bike and mounted it.

“Hello gorgeous,” Jim said, running his hands over the front tank cover and handle bars. “We’re going to have so much fun together.”

“You will drive, at the speed limit, back to your residence,” Spock told him before putting his helmet on and getting on behind Jim.

Jim nodded. “Right, of course. Speed limit.”

He put his helmet on and started up the bike. Jim nearly giggled at feeling the engine come to life.  He toed the kickstand up and felt Spock put his hands on his hips. Jim grinned then quickly zoomed out of the parking spot and onto the street. Spock grip on him tightened with made Jim smile behind his helmet as he decided to take the long way home.

* * *

 

“I counted six instances where you disregarded the post speed limit,” Spock commented as he got off his bike and took off his helmet.

“I only went like five over those speeds, Spock,” Jim replied as he turned off the engine, put down the kickstand and got off the bike.

“Perhaps my mother’s vehicle would be best to use for future dates,” Spock told him.

Jim pouted and gave Spock his signature puppy dog look.

 _Damn those eyes,_ Spock thought before caving. “We shall see about next time, Jim.”

Jim grinned and walked towards the front door.  He was about to buzz his apartment for Bones to let him in when he felt Spock walk up behind him. Jim turned and found Spock standing quite close.

“I had a pleasant evening, Jim,” Spock said softly.

Jim nodded and licked his lips, seeing Spock’s brown eyes dart down to them before looking back to Jim’s eyes. “I did too.”

Spock stepped closer, placed his hands on Jim’s hips, then leaned slightly down and pressed his lips to Jim’s.  It took a few seconds for Jim to realize what was happening, but then he melted into the kiss, shivering slightly when Spock’s rougher tongue brushed over his lips.

 _That’s interesting,_ Jim thought before opening his mouth and letting the kiss deepen, their tongues twisting and dancing.

Spock moved even closer, pressing Jim against the wall beside the intercom as Jim moaned and moved his hands up Spock’s chest before wrapping around Spock’s neck.  One of Spock’s hands moved from Jim’s hip and crept up under Jim’s jacket and shirt to rest on the small of his bareback; sparks of pleasure shot through both of them at the contact. 

Jim moaned again as he felt Spock’s chest rumbled in what sounded like a groan or a purr. Jim didn’t care, he was just happy he was finally getting kissed by Spock.  

* * *

 

Bones looked up from where he was lounging on the couch when Jim entered the apartment and shut the door.  Bones raised a brow at seeing a dazed expression on Jim’s face.

“Good date?” Bones asked as Jim walked towards his bedroom.

“Yeah, great date,” Jim replied softly. “Finally got a kiss.”

“Good for you.”

Jim nodded, still looking dazed. “Great kisser.”

Bones snorted and shook his head. “Again, good for you. You going to bed already? Its not even ten.”

“Going to bed,” Jim said opening his bedroom door. “Need some me time. With myself.”

Bones groaned, “Dammit, Jim. Don’t tell me that!”


	16. Cover Up

Jim moaned into the kiss as Spock placed his hand on the nape of Jim’s neck, keeping the blonde where he wanted. They had just finished another nice date, their sixth, and Spock hadn’t made it into Jim’s apartment yet. Their kisses stayed outside or in Spock’s mother’s SUV, which was where they were now. It was slightly cramped as they were leaning into each other across the middle console.

 _We need a bed. Or a wall. Or the backseat,_ Jim thought as Spock broke the kiss to nip at his jaw before attaching his mouth to Jim’s neck. Jim let out a breathy gasp as Spock started marking him. _Him doing that is new, though. Needs to continue._ Jim bit his bottom lip and bared more of his neck to Spock. 

Spock kept back a growl as Jim did that. It wasn’t a noise humans were prone to making. Spock instead allowed himself to groan and bite lightly at the skin just below Jim’s ear causing the blonde to make a lovely sound. 

Spock could feel through their skin-to-skin contact, Jim’s mind reaching out to his and it took all Spock’s control to keep his shields erected.

“Spock,” Jim moaned, moving one hand to fist the fabric of Spock’s soft sweater. His other hand fell onto Spock’s upper thigh.

Jim jumped went Spock jerked away from him and righted himself in the driver’s seat.   Jim blinked and sat back in his seat, staring as Spock grabbed the steering wheel in front of him and let out a deep breath.

“Tonight has been…fun,” Spock said.

Jim licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah, it has.  Told you you’d like the drag show.”

Spock nearly smiled as he looked to Jim. “Indeed.  Goodnight, Jim.”

Jim smiled at Spock before leaning over the console and giving Spock one last kiss before telling him goodnight and getting out of the vehicle.

* * *

Bones came out of his room and looked to see Jim plopping down onto their couch.  He walked over and leaned over the back to look down at his friend.

“Well at least its past ten o’clock this time,” Bones said. “Spock still not putting out?”

Jim turned over and stared up at Bones. “Nope. I tried but as soon as I touched his thigh, he pulled away and said ‘goodnight’.”

“At least you’re kissing and apparently being bitten.  Jeez, what is wrong with him?” Bones asked, eyeing Jim’s neck with wide eyes.

Jim just chuckled. “What? I like it.”

Bones shook his head and straightened up. “You’re not going to like trying to cover that in the morning. Or will your co-workers enjoy the site of hickeys and bite marks on your neck?”

Jim frowned, realizing he didn’t have any type of make-up to cover the marks nor did he have any shirts that would help. “Aw, dammit!”

* * *

Spock sat at his computer terminal in the basement study and waited for the call to connect.  He had engaged in much needed meditation but still had a small primal desire to throw Jim over his shoulder and take him to the nearest bed next time they were together.

 _No, Spock,_ he told himself. _You cannot allow yourself to copulate with Jim at the moment. He would definitely know you are not fully human._

 _What if you turned off all the lights?_ That small primal part questioned.

Spock shook his head and ran a hand through his hair as the call finally connected and he was greeted by his mother.

“Hello, kan-bu,” Amanda said, smiling at him.

“Hello, mother. How are you and father?”

“Oh we’re swell.  Can’t wait to come home soon.”

“Indeed. One point three weeks. I shall pick you up from the shuttle port.”

“Thank you in advance,” Amanda chuckled. “Now, tell me about Jim.”

Spock’s cheeks and the tips of his ears tinted green. “There is not much to tell, Mother. We have been spending time together and getting to know one another.”

“Dating.”

Spock nodded.

“I would like to meet him.”

“I do not think that is wise as I am certain he could recognize father…”

“Oh then we’ll just leave your father home. I want to meet Jim. I need to know if he’s a good match for my kan-bu.”

“Mother…”

“Nope, I’m meeting him, Spock. Don’t worry, I won’t embarrass you.  Its not like I can show him all of your baby pictures.”

Spock internally sighed. “Very well. I shall speak to him closer to your arrival.”

“Good,” Amanda replied before eyeing her son through the computer screen.

“Mother?”

“I know you’ve been using my car for your dates.”

“I have used your vehicle for some of our dates, yes.”

“Do I need to have the insides cleaned and sanitized?”

“Mother."

* * *

Jim held the fire extinguisher and put out the small fire that had occurred when he had tried a small experiment while Scotty was out getting lunch.  Keenser sat nearby eating Cheetos and chuckling.

“Told you the nacelles were in the wrong positions,” the little man said.

Jim put out the last bit of flames before turning to his new friend. “No you didn’t.”

“Oh, well I thought it.”

Jim shook his head as Sulu and Spock came into the warehouse along with a younger man that Jim recognized immediately. Jim shoved the extinguisher into Keenser’s lap, not caring the Cheetos dropped all over the floor. He then took off running towards the group walking in with a big smile.

Spock’s heart skipped a beat at seeing Jim rushing toward him with a bright smile. The Vulcan moved a few big steps away from Sulu next to him so Jim could hug him. He wanted a hug from his t’hy’la. 

As Jim got nearer, Spock opened his arms slightly but immediately regretted it as Jim rushed past him. Spock stood there and clenched his fists as he heard Jim hug the young man behind him.

“Pavel! Its my favorite little Russian!” Jim excitedly fussed, enveloping Chekov in a big bear hug.

“It is good to see you, too, Jim,” Chekov replied, hugging Jim back.

Spock turned and saw Sulu giving him an amused look. He narrowed his eyes at him causing Sulu to huff out a light laugh and shake his head.  Spock then looked to Jim and tried keeping back growls as Jim continued hugging the new recruit.

“Jim, I think you’re overdoing it a bit,” Sulu commented.

Jim nodded and pulled back. He ruffled Chekov’s hair and continued smiling. “So glad you’re here. Scotty and I could use so much help.”

“I am looking forward to helping,” Chekov replied, smiling back at Jim. “What are you working on?”

“Warp core.”

Chekov’s eyes light up. “A working warp core? You…you are working on a warp core?”

Jim nodded. “We could really use a little genius physicist help.”

“Oh I would love to help,” Chekov said before rushing over to where Jim had been just standing.

Jim chuckled and looked to his boyfriend. He stopped and frowned slightly. “You look grumpy.”

Spock blinked. “I am not.”

“I think he wanted a hug,” Sulu commented.

Jim smiled and hugged Spock. “Sorry I hugged Chekov first instead of you.”

Spock remained silent and hugged Jim back before moving away. “Mr. Sulu and I have given Chekov the tour. His cubicle space is next to yours.”

Jim nodded. “Alright, cool. He's not an alpha is he?"

"No," Sulu and Spock both replied. 

"Good because I'd be pissed if he was and then you'd be in trouble."

Sulu laughed and nodded in understanding while Spock quirked up a brow under his beanie.

“Jim! Where does zis nacelle go?” Chekov yelled to him.

“I gotta get back to work,” Jim said.

“Yeah, you all have fun in here,” Sulu replied before heading out of the warehouse. Before exiting, he turned back towards Jim and Spock. “Jim, you’ve got some smudges of stuff on your neck.”

Jim blushed and shook his head. “Go away.” _Not my fault my neighbor’s cover-up selection was limited._

Spock looked back to Keenser and Chekov before lightly touching two fingers to Jim’s hand. “When work is complete, would you like to have dinner with me?”

Jim glanced to where Spock was touching his hand. _He has been doing that a lot since we starting kissing. Eh, it feels nice._ He looked back to Spock’s brown eyes and smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Jim! Mr. Scott’s formula is just a bit wrong!” Chekov called.

“My formula is just fine!” Scotty fussed back as he came into the warehouse with a bag of sandwiches. “Keenser, why are you letting him touch my stuff!”

“He’s nice to me!” Keenser replied. 

"What was on fire? Jim! What happened?"

Jim shook his head. “You see what I have to work with, Spock.”

Spock glanced over to where Scotty was now standing with Chekov, arguing over the formula while Keenser rummaged through the sandwich bag. “I am certain that you fit in nicely with them, Jim.”

Jim laughed before grabbing the front of Spock’s beanie and pulling it down over his eyes and nose.

* * *

Jim finished logging in some data in the computer labs before signing off. He grabbed his notebook and tablet before turning and flinching in his seat.

“Jesus,” Jim sighed. “Don’t sneak up on me.”

“Its not like you were listening to your music again,” Gaila replied before nudging Uhura’s arm next to her. “Told you his cover-up was shitty.”

“Yep, very shitty,” Uhura agreed.

Jim arched a brow. “So?”

“So…would you like some help with it?” Uhura asked.

Jim smiled and stood up. “Thanks, but as I’m about to leave I don’t think I’ll need any help.”

Uhura nodded and smiled back. “But what about tomorrow? Spock will probably give you more.”

“Yeah, doesn’t look like he’s touched the other side of your neck yet,” Gaila added, reaching out and turning Jim’s head to the side. “Nope, you’ve got some lovely unmarked skin here that I’m sure Spock will get his teeth into soon.”

Jim touched the side of his neck. “Um…then some help would be nice.”

* * *

Spock sat across from Jim in the restaurant and eyed the blonde’s neck. He did not like that there weren’t any signs of his marks there. And that he smelled of others…especially of the Orion and young Russian.

“You okay?” Jim asked. “You’re not touching your salad.”

Spock’s eyes went to Jim’s. “Your smudges on your neck are gone.”

Jim chuckled. “Uhura and Gaila had better cover-up. You left marks where my shirts wouldn’t cover them.”

“I see.”

“No apology?”

Spock arched his brow under his beanie. “Why apology when you were clearly not complaining last night.” _You even bared your neck to me, ashayam._

Jim blushed and ducked his head. “Yeah, well…it was nice.”

“I will attempt to leave marks where they can be easily covered.” _Maybe._

“Thank you.”

Spock nodded then said, “My mother is coming into town next week. She has expressed interest in meeting you.”

Jim looked back up and smiled. “I’d like that.”

* * *

 

When Spock walked Jim to the front of the apartment building before backing Jim against the door and kissing him.

Jim let Spock control the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Spock and pulled him closer.  He ran his hands up and down the other’s back before canting his hips forward into Spock’s.

Spock immediately broke the kiss and stepped back.

Jim licked his lips and watched as Spock’s dark eyes darted down to watch. “Want to come upstairs? I think Bones is out.”

Spock’s gaze went back to his eyes. “I…I am afraid I must depart now. I have an early morning meeting.”

“Oh…another time then, right?” Jim asked, licking his lips again.

Spock watched him again. “Yes.”

Jim grinned before kissing Spock one last time. “I look forward to it.” _Yes! Sex! Finally!_

“As do I,” Spock replied then kissed Jim again. _We cannot copulate though…but..are there other things we can do? I will ask Nyota…or do my own research._


	17. Mother!

At the end of another wonderful date, Spock reached for Jim but the blonde chuckled and took a step back. Spock arched his brow under his beanie.

“Do you not wish for a kiss?” Spock asked.

“Sure, but…how about we go upstairs? I have some tea I can make you. Its early, maybe we can watch a movie or something?”

Spock blinked and looked up at the apartment building before looking back to Jim. “I do not…” Spock tried saying but stopped and nodded. “Upstairs would be nice.”

Jim grinned then grabbed Spock’s hand and pulled him into the building.  Spock allowed the contact and tried keeping his mental facilities in check.

* * *

 

Spock sat down on Jim’s couch and watched the blonde in the kitchen making him tea. He looked around the living room area and noted the scattered personal belongings of Jim and his roommate. Jim had informed him that Leonard would be working late so Spock was glad for their privacy.

“The tea is just something I bought in the store but I hope you like it,” Jim said, walking over to Spock and handing him a mug.

“I am certain I will find it agreeable, Jim. Thank you,” Spock replied before taking a sip.  It was not as good as other teas but tolerable for the next hour or so.

Jim smiled at him before sitting on the couch facing Spock. “So…finally got you up here.”

Spock nodded and placed the mug on the coffee table. “Indeed.”

“What do you want to do? Watch a movie? Play chess? Make-out?”

Spock knew Jim wanted the third option but he found himself suggesting, “Chess.”

Jim’s smile faltered for a moment. “Alright. Chess it is and I’m going to kick your ass, Mr. Spock.”

Spock arched a brow, “Why are you going to strike me?”

Jim laughed in response.

* * *

 

**_Fifteen Minutes Later_ **

“Check mate, Jim,” Spock announced, moving his queen and trapping Jim’s king with no way to counter.

Jim stared at the board before looking up to Spock and grinning. “You win.”

“Indeed.”

“What do you want as your prize?”

Spock’s heart fluttered in his side. “Prize?”

Jim nodded and stood up from where he sat on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. Spock moved back against the couch as Jim slowly walked around the table to stand before him.

“Yes, you get a prize for beating me since I’ve never lost a game before,” Jim told him, his blue eyes twinkling.

“I…I do not know,” Spock stuttered out, gripping his hands in the couch cushions.

“How about,” Jim started before putting his hands on the back of the couch on either side of Spock’s head. “You get me for a prize?”

Spock took in a deep breath as Jim moved and straddled his waist, sitting on his lap. “I do not know,” Spock said again softly.

Jim smiled before leaning forward and kissing Spock gently on the lips. Spock’s hands went to Jim’s waist and pulled him closer. Spock deepened the kiss causing Jim to moan and wrap his arms around Spock’s neck.

Spock ignored everything telling him to stop and go home and just left himself have this moment with Jim in his lap.

* * *

 

Jim bit his bottom lip as Spock moved to his neck and marked him. Jim felt Spock do that weird chest rumble thing as one of his hands moved to Jim’s ass and give it a squeeze.

Spock trailed his lips back up to Jim’s and claimed them in another heated kiss. Jim scooted closer to Spock and ground his hips into Spock’s. Both gasped at the contact so Jim did it again, circling his hips and pressing himself up against Spock. He smiled softly at Spock.

_Why does his cheeks look greenish?_ Jim wandered as Spock’s other hand moved to his ass.

Jim kissed Spock’s cheek and then trailed kisses along Spock’s jaw and to his neck, giving Spock a mark.  He kept moving his hips into Spock’s and knew the other was enjoying the friction by the little groan Spock released. Jim grinned against Spock’s neck as his hand dropped down to Spock’s lap and cupped him. Spock tensed under him.

“How about we take this to the bedroom?” Jim asked.

Before Jim realized what had happened he found himself gently picked up and dropped down onto the couch. Spock immediately stood up and grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and put it in front of him.

“I…I must depart, Jim,” Spock said a little breathlessly before turning and heading for the door. 

Jim watched as the door opened before Spock could grab the door handle. Spock jumped slightly at seeing Bones entering the apartment before quickly brushing past him and leaving. 

Jim blinked.

“What…did he…did he just steal one of our little pillows?” Bones asked, looking out the door then back to Jim.

Jim nodded before standing and heading for his bedroom.

“Care to explain what’s going on?”

“Need a long shower first,” Jim replied.

Bones groaned and shook his head. “Don’t tell me that.”

* * *

 

When Jim came out of his bedroom an hour later, he joined Bones on the couch.

“I think he's a virgin,” Jim sighed.

“Is that a turn off for you?” Bones asked.

“No, I just…I just wish he’d talk about it. We could, I don’t know, discuss how far he wants to go and stuff."

Bones nodded. “Sounds reasonable. Talk to him about it tomorrow.”

Jim ran a hand through his damp hair. “Can’t. He’s got all day meetings so we won’t be able to see one another.”

“Then the next day?”

“Won’t see him during the day, but will see him and his mother for dinner.” Jim chuckled. “I really don’t think he’d want to talk about sex after that.”

Bones laughed as well.  “I’m sure you’ll find a way to bring it up.”

Jim grinned and looked to his friend.

Bones snorted. “I didn’t mean that to be dirty. And get out pillow back. It fits with the furniture."

Jim laughed. "I thought you were a doctor, not a interior decorator?"

"Shut up, brat," Bones grumbled before hitting Jim with the other pillow. 

* * *

 

Spock nodded at his mother as she and his father materialized on the transport platform. She smiled at him before walking over and pulling him into a big hug. Spock hugged her back and mentally sighed when she kissed his cheek.

“I’ve missed you,” she said when she stepped back.

“I have missed you as well,” Spock replied before raising his hand in a Vulcan ta’al at his father. “Father.”

“Sa-fu,” Sarek replied before stepping off the platform.

“I can’t wait to meet Jim tonight,” Amanda said. “See what all the fuss has been about for all these years.”

“Mother,” Spock sighed.

“Spock, your mother is illogical,” Sarek told him as their luggage materialized behind him.

“I am aware,” Spock replied.

“You two are the illogical ones,” Amanda muttered.

* * *

 

Spock smoothed down his new sweater his mother had knitted him and looked himself over in the mirror in his room. While he and Jim had been on numerous dates over the past month, Spock still made sure he looked satisfactory to be with Jim.

Spock turned his head to the side and stared at one of his pointy ears. He sighed. It made his heart hurt that he couldn’t be open with Jim about his parentage. That he was the little boy Jim met all those years ago.

When Jim had touched him a few days previous, he wanted to continue, he wanted to carry Jim into the bedroom and reveal himself, but a tiny part of him was illogical scared. He knew Jim. Knew that the blonde loved and believed in extra-terrestrials, had met one when he was four, and dedicated his life to space, but still…that tiny scared part fear Jim would freak out and Spock did not want that to happen.

“Soon,” Spock told himself. “Jim will know soon, at the right time, in the right way. Just,” Spock looked down at his groin. “We cannot copulate.”

“Why are you talking to yourself?”

Spock lifted his head and looked into the mirror, seeing his father standing behind him in the doorway to his room. Spock knew his cheeks were tinted green. “I…I do not…know.”

Sarek raised a brow then shook his head. “Your mother is waiting in the car outside.”

Spock nodded and grabbed one of his beanies and pulled in on before leaving and not looking at his father as he did.

* * *

 

Jim walked over to the table where he saw Spock sitting and smiled. Spock stood and Jim was delighted that his boyfriend gave him a kiss.

“Not in front of your mom,” Jim teased before looking around. “Where is your mom?”

“Restroom.”

“Okay then we can continue to kiss,” Jim grinned.

Spock almost smiled back and kissed Jim once more before stepping away and motioning for Jim to sit next to him at the four top table.

“Did your dad not want to meet me?” Jim asked.

“Oh of course he wanted to meet you,” a feminine voice said. Jim looked up and saw a brown eyes that looked like Spock’s staring at him. Spock’s mother sat down across from him and smiled. “Sarek just had some business to attend to this evening. Hopefully you will be able to meet him soon. I’m Amanda and it is so lovely to finally meet you, Jim.”

Jim admired Amanda, noting her brown hair and how Spock resembled her. She was pretty, he thought. “It is lovely to meet you as well, Mrs. Grayson.”

“Please call me Amanda.”

“I will.”

Amanda looked him over and said, “I feel like Spock’s been telling me about you for years.”

“Mother,” Spock warned.

Jim just chuckled. “Spock told me when you and Sarek first met, you tazed him.”

Amanda nodded. “I did. Poor guy nearly scared the shit out of me when I first saw him.”

“Language,” Spock said, shaking his head and looking over his menu.

“Do you want to sit in the corner, young man?” Amanda asked, giving her son a look.

Spock glanced up and shook his head.

“Oh, he’ll behave,” Jim teased, wrapping his arm around Spock’s shoulder. “Won’t you, dear?”

Spock looked to Jim and arched a brow under his beanie. “You can sit in a corner as well. Dear.”

Amanda laughed at them as their waiter came to the table.

* * *

 

After Jim finished telling Amanda his whole life story, leaving out his abduction, she proceeded to tell Jim with stories of Spock’s childhood.

“He was the cutest, grumpiest looking baby,” Amanda said.

“He’s still cute and grumpy looking,” Jim chuckled.

“Yes he is.”

“Please change the subject,” Spock asked.

Jim took Spock’s hand under the table and Spock let some of his shields down to feel how content Jim was.

“When Spock would get extra grumpy, he’d go out into the Forge and wouldn’t come back until I-Chaya dragged him back.”

Jim looked to Amanda. “Forge? I-Chaya?”

Spock stared at his mother with wide eyes as she looked startled for a moment.

“Forge…yes…um…like a desert.”

“In Canada?”

Amanda glanced to Spock then back to Jim. “Yes, small ones.  And I-Chaya was…our cat.”

Jim looked quizzical for a moment before huffing out a light laugh. “The cat would retrieve him? That’s funny.”

“Yes, it was a funny sight,” Amanda chuckled as Spock internally sighed in relief.

“Mother, I am sure Jim would like to hear about your time as a teacher,” Spock said wanting the subject changed.

Jim nodded, “I would. What grades did you teach? Have juicy stories from the teacher’s lounge?”

“I do actually,” Amanda replied. “My first year I sat in on a conference. The parents didn’t speak English all that well so we had an interpreter. It quickly became apparent that our interpreter did not speak the language.”

“How? Were they mistranslating?”

Amanda shook her head. “No, as all she was doing to communicate with the parents was to talk loudly and slowly to them in English.”

Jim’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“Mmhm. And did the school fire her? Nope. I only stayed at that school for two years. I loved the students and some of my co-workers, but the administration was not good.”

“Damn.”

“Oh one year I worked at a school in a more affluent area. Those PTO parents…so gossipy and judgmental.”

Jim shook his head. “I like kids, but don’t think I could be a teacher.”

“You like being up in space.”

Jim smiled and squeezed Spock’s hand. “I love being up there.”

When the subject changed again, Spock and Jim continued holding hands under the table.  Spock interlaced their fingers and thought how perfect his t’hy’la was.

* * *

 

Jim walked with Spock and Amanda to their vehicle after dinner and showed Spock’s mom where his motorcycle was parked.

She tsked and shook her head. “You boys and your death machines.”

Jim laughed. “You and my roommate would get along. He can’t stand that I ride them.”

“I’ve gotten used to it,” Amanda said, looking at Jim. “Sarek rides them back home and sometimes here and now Spock has his Ducati.”

“What kind of bikes does your husband have?”

“Here, he has a couple old Harleys. Back in Canada he’s got a few that I don’t know the names of.”

_Because they are hoverbikes,_ Spock thought.

“Sweet,” Jim said before giving Amanda a hug. “It was a pleasure finally meeting you. Perhaps we’ll get together again soon.”

“We definitely will, Jim,” Amanda replied, hugging Jim back then stepping back. “Spock, did you want to go home with Jim. Your father and I won’t mind.”

Spock stared at his mother. “I…I do not think…”

“Its alright,” Jim interrupted, his blue eyes looking away from them. “Spock, I’ll see you tomorrow at work.” Jim then turned and headed for his bike.

Amanda reached out and nudged Spock towards Jim. “He looked sad. Go kiss him.”

“Mother.” Spock shook his head before doing as she told and walking over to Jim.  The blonde turned to him and smiled as Spock leaned down and kissed him. “It is not that I do not wish to go home with you…”

“I understand, Spock,” Jim told him. Jim bit his bottom lip before saying, “I think we actually need to talk about a few things.”

“Yes, we do.  Tomorrow after work?”

Jim nodded. “Tomorrow after work. My place.”

“Of course.  Goodnight, Jim. I did enjoy this evening.”

“Me too, Spock. I like your mom. No wonder you turned out so great.”

Spock smiled lightly before kissing Jim again.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go home with Jim?” Amanda called out.

Jim blushed as Spock turned towards her and fussed, “Mother!”


	18. Carpooling, Condoms, and Candles

Jim looked up from his bowl of cereal and smiled as Bones trudged out of his bedroom and went straight for the TV Jim had on.

“Sorry. Too loud?” Jim asked.

Bones grumbled nonsense in response as he shut off the loud TV before turning and going back into his room.

"Love you too, Leonard," Jim laughed and called to his friend. He then shook his head before someone knocked on their apartment door.

“Who is it?” Jim called, standing up and putting away his bowl.

“Spock.”

Jim smiled and went to the door. He opened it and waved Spock in. “How did you get into the building?”

“A neighbor was walking out as I was about to buzz your apartment,” Spock replied before handing Jim his throw pillow. “I apologize for borrowing it.”

“Stealing it,” Jim grinned and corrected before tossing it over to the couch.

“It is considered borrowing if...,” Spock tried but Jim cut him off with a kiss.

“Morning,” Jim then said. “I had fun last night meeting your mom.”

Spock touched two fingers to Jim’s hand and nodded. “She is quite taken with you.”

“Well of course she is. I’m adorable," Jim said before looking to their hands. He liked how it tingled when they touched. 

Spock quickly pulled his hand away before asking, "Are you ready to depart?"

Jim nodded and moved away to gather up his belongings for work. “Bike or SUV?”

“SUV,” Spock replied a little sadly, looking down to the floor.

Jim looked to him and raised a brow. “And…that upsets you?”

Spock glanced up. “My mother is…driving us to work this morning. She insisted.”

Jim broke out into a huge grin. “Then I call shotgun.”

“Pardon?”

* * *

 

“Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Grayson,” Jim said in a silly voice when Amanda pulled the car in front of their work. “You’re the best mom ever.”

Amanda laughed and lightly patted Jim’s arm. “Hush, you. But I did enjoy this. Spock was mostly homeschooled so I never got to experience carpooling with his friends.”

“How sad,” Spock said dryly before getting out of the backseat and shutting the door a little hard.

Jim chuckled as Spock then opened the door for him.

“Do you have your lunch money, dear?” Amanda asked her son.

Spock stared. “Mother, cease.”

“If not then I’ll share my lunch with him, Mrs. Grayson,” Jim added.

“Jim,” Spock warned.

“Oh and make sure he takes his nap,” Amanda said to Jim. “He can get a little grumpy…Spock, where are you going?”

Spock had shaken his head at them before turning and walking away towards the front door. Jim and Amanda shared a little laugh.

“Why is it so fun to tease him,” Jim wondered out loud before getting out of the vehicle.

“I don’t know, but tell him I’m sorry and that I’ll pick you two up around 6 if that is alright.”

Jim nodded. “Sounds good. Thank you again.”

“You’re welcome. Having a good day.”

Jim waved at her then shut the door and went to Spock as she drove off. Jim smiled at him before kissing his cheek and opening the door.

“I’m sorry we tease you.”

“Will you two cease with the teasing this evening when mother picks us up?” Spock asked as the computer let them into the building and they started walking towards their cubicle and office.

“I can’t promise anything,” Jim replied. “Are you still coming over to talk?”

Spock nodded. “Of course.”

They stopped in front of Jim’s cubicle and Spock gave Jim a chaste kiss. “Have a productive day.”

“You too,” Jim said before Spock turned and headed towards his office. Jim watched him for a moment, enjoying the view before sitting down at his desk and beginning his work.

* * *

 

Spock glanced up from his computer when Uhura slipped into his office. He nodded to her then looked back to the computer.

“Well?” she asked, sitting down.

“Well what?”

“How are things going with Jim?”

“Satisfactory.”

Uhura smiled, “Just satisfactory?”

Spock looked back to her and arched a brow. “Yes.”

Uhura sighed and leaned back in the chair. “C’mon, Spock, I want details. Has your beanie come off yet?”

“No and it will not until Jim is…”

“Spock, none of us see the harm in Jim knowing early.”

“Pike says otherwise.”

“Its better to ask for forgiveness than permission, right?”

Spock considered the phrase for a moment before looking out the walls of his office to where Jim was standing across the way chatting with Mr. Chekov. Spock admired Jim’s profile and trailed his eyes down to something else he admired.

“Yoohoo, Spock, what are you looking at that’s making your cheeks green?” Uhura asked.

Spock looked away and shook his head. “Jim is not ready to know.”

Uhura sighed then stood up. “Is Jim not ready or are you not ready?”

Before Spock could respond Uhura turned and left his office.  He looked back to Jim and saw him looking back. Jim gave him a little wave and a smile which made Spock’s heart skip a beat.

Spock waved back before pressing the button on his desk to darken his windows. He locked his doors and pulled off his beanie. He gently touched his ears before setting his head down on his desk and groaning.

He did want Jim to know but…sometimes Uhura was right about certain things.

* * *

 

A few hours before leaving for the day, Spock want into the break room to make himself some tea. He enjoyed the quiet of the breakroom while he stood and waited for the water for his tea to heat up.  He internally sighed when he felt another enter the room.

“Miss Vro,” Spock greeted as poured the now hot water into his cup.

“Mr. Spock,” Gaila greet back, sitting on the counter next to where Spock stood.

He glanced to her on the counter before mentally shaking his head. He grabbed a tea bag from a nearby box and put it into his cup.

“So Nyota and I were talking earlier.”

“Fascinating.”

“Yeah, it was. She said you and Jim…haven’t done the deed.”

Spock eyed her. “That is none of your concern and…Nyota did not know that.”

Gaila grinned. “But now I do. Well I would’ve known even if you hadn’t just told me. Jim reeks of needing to get laid.”

Spock shook his head. “He…” _He does but she does not need to be close enough to smell him. He is mine._ “Our relationship is none of your concern.”

“You’re right, its not. I just thought I’d offer some advice.”

“I do not believe an Orion’s advice is needed in regards to my relationship with Jim.”

“Okay, then are you planning to tell Jim about Vulcans anytime soon?”

“No.”

“Then how are you two going to sleep together? Because you may be able to cover those ears and brows, but honey, what about those…” Gaila looked down to Spock’s groin before meeting his gaze again and wiggling her brows.

Spock stared at her for several seconds before realizing what she meant. His cheeks heated up as he looked back down to his teacup. “That is most definitely none of your concern,” Spock growled.

“Again, I’m just trying to be helpful. Look, I know you and Jim want to do it so…get some condoms and tell him they are ribbed for his pleasure. Easy way to hide the fact that Vulcans are double-rigged.”

Spock steeped his teabag in the hot water and considered the Orion’s words. “Will…will that work?”

“It should. Maybe turn off all the lights as well,” Gaila said before hopping off the counter and strolling towards the exit.

“Thank you, Miss Vro,” Spock said, looking to her and nodding.

Gaila grinned. “You’re welcome, Mr. Spock. Now go forth and nail Jim against every surface you can find.”

Spock growled. “Get out.”

Gaila’s eyes widened as she quickly nodded and rushed out of the room.

Spock threw away his teabag then thought of Gaila’s words as he sipped his tea. Ribbed condoms and lights out. Spock checked the time and realized he could make it to the drug store several miles away and back in plenty of time. He’d just need to run quickly.

* * *

 

Jim was zoned out in the computer labs and he reran the numbers so he and Scotty could redo their experiment again next week.  Chekov was a big help with the formulas and, when he and Scotty weren’t bickering, they made great progress.

Jim looked from his laptop to the supercomputer’s screen and smiled. The numbers were checking out and their new formula was holding steady.

 _Yes! Another experiment!_ Jim thought before adding, _Just no more fires or blowing stuff up._

Jim smiled at the screens then jumped when someone ran into the room.

“Jesus, Chekov, walk,” Jim sighed as the Russian moved Jim’s laptop out of the way to set his own down.

“Look, Jim, look!” Chekov said, pointing to the laptop’s screen.

Jim did as he was told and looked. He saw a blurry picture of Earth’s atmosphere and space.

“What is this?”

“It was a live feed from the International Space Station,” Chekov replied.

“Not a good live feed,” Jim said. “I took better video when I was up there.”

“Do not remind me zat you have been to space and I have not. Look here,” Chekov said, pointing to an object in the video.

Jim watched as the object in the distance appeared to be entering the atmosphere before the feed cut out.

“Hey, what happened?” Jim asked.

“Ze video cut out. NASA cut ze video of a UFO.”

Jim blinked then had Chekov replay the video.  He watched the mysterious object then smiled when the video cut out. He looked to his young friend.

“Chekov, it was probably a reflection from inside the ISS. Happens a lot.”

“But why would zey cut the live feed zen? Huh? And it looks too far away to merely be a reflection from inside the station.”

Jim looked back to the video and replayed it. “I mean…a possible cover-up could be taking place.”

Chekov grinned and patted Jim on the shoulder. “We should explore zis more. I have my computer set up at my place to…”

“Mr. Chekov, Mr. Kirk, how is work progressing?” Sulu asked from the doorway.

Jim and Chekov froze as they turned and looked to Sulu. They both smiled as Chekov stealthily shut the top of his laptop.

“Work is progressing,” Jim replied. “Going to do another experiment next week.”

“Yes, another experiment,” Chekov agreed. “How are you, Hikaru?”

 _Hikaru?_ Jim wondered as he watched Sulu blush slightly. _Oh! I see now. Well that’s cute._

“I’m good, Pavel, um Mr. Chekov. You…you and Jim keep up the good work.”

Jim kept back a laugh as Sulu then turned and walked out of the room, knocking against the door as he did. Chekov waited a few moments before turning back to Jim.

“Can you come over tonight?” he asked.

“I wish I could, but I have plans with Spock,” Jim replied, grabbing his laptop and saving his calculations.

“Another time zen?”

“Of course,” Jim smiled before shutting down the computers he was using in the lab. “I have to run this down to Scotty then I’m out of here.”

“I’ll see you Monday, Jim. Have a pleasant weekend.”

“You two, buddy,” Jim told him before ruffling the little Russian’s hair.

* * *

 

Jim stood in the parking lot outside work with a frown. He had not been able to find Spock inside and no one he talked to could tell him where Spock was. Uhura had even check down in the sublevels and said he wasn’t down there.

He shook his head and pulled out his cell and called his boyfriend. After several rings it went to voice mail.

 _Not cool, Spock. Where are you?_ Jim thought as he saw Spock’s mom’s SUV pull into the parking a lot.

He smiled and waved as drove up next to him and parked.

“Where’s my son?” Amanda asked as Jim opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat.

Jim shrugged. “Haven’t seen him since lunch. And he didn’t answer when I called.”

Amanda looked out the front window then looked back to Jim and jumped in her seat. Jim raised a brow then turned his head and jumped himself.

“Jeez, Spock,” Jim sighed as he put the window down. “Don’t scare us like that.”

Spock nodded. “My apologies. I was caught up with something.”

“It’s alright, dear, just get into the car now,” Amanda told him.

Spock did as he was told and buckled himself in the back seat, settling his bag in his lap. Amanda and Jim looked at him.

“What?” he asked.

“You look a little flush, sweetie,” Amanda said. “Have you been running?”

“No,” Spock said quickly. “And I do not get flushed, Mother.”

“You do look a little greenish, Spock,” Jim added.

“I am well,” Spock responded. “Mother, it is time to leave.”

“Okay, okay, we’re going,” Amanda said before putting the vehicle into drive and driving off.

Jim smiled at Spock then turned and face forward in his seat.  Spock internally sighed and clutched his bag in his lap. It was not his fault the store’s condom selection was extensive and he had to make sure he bought the right type and brand.

* * *

 

Jim let Spock into his apartment and shut the door behind them. He tossed his keys onto the small table by the door and watched Spock walk to the couch and put his bag down. Jim put his down by the door, making sure it was out of the way. They had gone out to dinner again with Amanda before she dropped them off as the sun completely set.

“I can drive you home later so your mom doesn’t have to come back,” Jim said as he walked over to Spock.

“I informed my mother earlier that I would not be home tonight,” Spock replied

 _Holy shit,_ Jim thought before keeping his expression in check. “Oh, cool.”

“Indeed,” Spock said before looking to Bones’ bedroom door.

Jim followed Spock’s line of sight and smiled. “He’s going to be working all night. So it’ll just be the two of us.”

“I am relieved to hear that.”  Spock looked back to Jim before stepping forward and placing his hands on Jim’s waist.

“I think we need to talk first, Spock.”

“I believe actions speak louder than words, t’hy’la,” Spock told him before leaning forward.  Just before his lips touched Jim’s, the lights in the apartment shut off, leaving them in total darkness.

Jim stepped back and blinked before taking his phone out of his pocket and turning the flashlight on it on. Spock did the same and then moved to the large window on the other side of the room.

“Dammit,” he groaned. “We paid the electric bill on time.”

“I appears that a blackout has occurred,” Spock told him before motioning for Jim to come to the window.  _How convenient,_ the Vulcan thought. 

Jim cursed as he saw the whole city was black. “Wonder what happened?”

“There are numerous causes of power failures that could have taken place,” Spock said. “Examples of these causes include faults at power stations, damage to electric transmission lines…” Spock trailed off when Jim gave him a look. “Numerous causes,” Spock repeated.

Jim chuckled. “How about I get together some flashlights and candles and then we can talk?”

Spock nodded.

“Good, I’ll be right back,” Jim said before heading into his bedroom.

Spock looked to his phone as the flashlight feature turned off and his phone started ringing. The caller ID said ‘Pike’.

Spock closed his eyes before opening them and answering the phone. “Pike.”

“Spock, I need you to come in.”

“For what reason, Sir?”

“Well for one, the city is completely dark and another, more important reason, Romulans.”

“Romulans, Sir?”

“They’re doing something with the power.”

“Is my presence completely necessary? Uhura, Gaila, Sulu, Scotty, my father, and many others are capable of helping.”

“Spock, it would be nice to have you here.”

Spock looked to where Jim’s bedroom was. “I am afraid I am needed elsewhere tonight, Sir. I will contact you in the morning.”

“Spock, don’t you…” Pike tried, but Spock hung up the phone. He sent a quick message to his mother letting him know he was well and would not like to be disturbed before turning his phone completely off as Jim came back into the room with an armful of candles and some flashlights that were turned on and pointing in various direction.

“Why do you have so many candles in your room?” Spock asked, walking over and taking some of the candles and flashlights from Jim.

“I like to read old books while taking long relaxing baths by candlelight sometimes. Is something wrong with that?”

“Of course not, t’hy’la.”

“Twila? What’s that?”

Spock gave him a minute smile. “Nothing.”

Jim eyed him before nodding. “So how about we go up to the roof and look at the stars for a while. I’m in no hurry to…do anything.”

“I am in no hurry either. Looking at the stars with you is perfect.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah, perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting somewhere ;)


	19. Doubled-Ridged for Jim's Pleasure

Jim placed some blankets out on the rooftop and laid down on his back. He looked up to see Spock setting down some lit candles around them.

“Care to join me now?” Jim asked.

Spock looked around then nodded. He laid on his back next to Jim, leaving a few inches of space between them.

Jim smiled and hooked his pinky finger with Spock’s. “So, while the blackout sucks, at least we can see the stars better.”

“Indeed,” Spock said, enjoying the little bit of contact with Jim. He pointed with his other hand up to a spot in the sky. “The space station is there.”

“Really?”

“My childhood was spent mostly looking up to the stars.”

“Mine too.  I want to get back up there so bad.”

“I know, Jim. I assure you that you will be back up there soon.”

Jim looked to Spock. “How can you assure me?”

Spock turned his head and gave Jim a small smile. “I just can, ashal-veh.”

Jim chuckled. “Is that some French Canadian term or something?”

“Or something,” Spock replied.

“What’s it mean?”

“Darling.”

Jim grinned then looked back up to the stars. “I still need to know how you can be so sure I’ll be back up there soon.”

“Trust me, Jim.”

Jim sighed. “Fine, I’ll trust you.”

Spock nodded and moved his hand to hold Jim’s. “How does one break their leg on the moon?”

“How did you know that?”

“I know everything.”

Jim snorted. “Officially, I fell into a crater.”

“Unofficially?”

“I was pushed into a crater.”

Spock arched a brow under the beanie. “Who pushed you?”

“Gary Mitchell. He’s such an ass.”

“Why did he push you?” _How dare he harm my t’hy’la._

Jim turned over and cuddled against Spock’s side, laying his head on Spock’s chest. “Jealousy, I guess.”

Spock stiffened at the contact and hoped that Jim didn’t notice his heart wasn’t where a human’s would be. Jim laid his hand on Spock’s stomach and slowly moved some of Spock’s sweater up so he could touch Spock’s bare skin above the waistband of his pants a bit. Spock closed his eyes before carefully wrapping his arms around Jim.

He slowly relaxed and opened his eyes, looking back up to the stars. “We will go up there together.”

“Yeah, we will, ashal-veh.”

Spock blinked.

“Did I say that right?” Jim asked.

“You did.”

Jim smiled and snuggled closer. “This is nice.”

“Indeed.”

“So what else can you see up there?”

“Pegasus.”

“Oh really? Where?” Jim turned his head slightly and looked up to the sky as Spock pointed out the constellation. Jim looked around then pointed to another cluster. “Perseus is next to it.”

“In Greek myth, Perseus killed Medusa.”

“Yeah, I know. He also married Andromeda and is the half-sibling and great great-grandfather of Hercules,” Jim said, looking to Spock and sticking his tongue out.

“I knew that as well.”

Jim grinned. “Right. Of course.”

Spock gave him another small smile.

“Where will we go when we go into space?” Jim asked, sitting up and straddling Spock’s waist.

“Wherever you wish, Jim.”

“Can we go take a closer look at Saturn’s Rings? Jupiter’s moons? Pluto?”

“Yes. And beyond.”

“Beyond?”

Spock nodded and sat up, wrapping his arms around Jim. Jim smiled then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Spock’s. Spock tilted his head to the side a bit and deepened the kiss.

Jim pressed closer to Spock, feeling the other’s hard body against his while Spock controlled the kiss.  He ground his hips into Spock’s and gasped.

Spock’s chest rumbled as his hands slid down Jim’s back to grab his ass. Jim arched against Spock and broke the kiss.

“Perhaps.” Jim licked his lips and continued grinding against Spock. “Perhaps my bedroom would be better to continue this.”

Spock didn’t hesitate to nod in agreement. He enjoyed Jim in his lap, his hands on Jim’s posterior and wanted more.

Jim grinned, kissed him quickly again then tried to stand up.

“Spock?”

“Yes.”

“You gotta let my ass go.”

Spock squeezed the ass again before reluctantly removing his hands. Jim stood up and started collecting some of the candles while Spock stood and grabbed the others before they headed back into the building and towards Jim’s apartment.

* * *

 

Jim was giddy as he placed some of the candles he had around his room in various spots. They didn’t do much to illuminate the room but he didn’t care. He turned from his dresser to see Spock sitting stiffly on the edge of his bed.

 _Jim’s room,_ Spock thought. _Smells nice._  He looked to his mate and watched him walk closer. _In Jim’s room…about to copulate._

 _Spock is in my room,_ Jim thought. _On my bed. Yes!_

Jim got back into Spock’s lap and straddled his waist. “Hi.”

“Hello.”

Jim chuckled and then kissed Spock again; pressing himself close to his boyfriend. Spock held him and enjoyed the kissing. He moved a hand to Jim’s nape.  

Jim started moving his hips again, grinding against Spock. Their breaths hitched when their confined erections rubbed against each other. Jim moaned then turned his head to the side. He gently bit Spock's neck and then left a hickie to make up for all the one's Spock left on him. He trailed his hands down Spock’s chest to his pants and started to undo them.

Spock stiffened when Jim tried sneaking his hand into his underwear. He gently eased Jim out of his lap to stand back up before him. Spock wrung his hands together in his lap before looking up to those big blue eyes that were shimmering from the candle light.

Jim stared at him then sighed. “Okay, I guess we really do need to talk.”

“I know what you wish to say, Jim, and…”

“You’re a virgin,” Jim finished for him.

Spock nodded.

“Look, Spock, I don’t care if you are. I just…I need you to tell me what you’re comfortable doing. I’m all for going as slow as you want or jumping right to it. Whatever you want.”

“I do not wish to go slow,” Spock admitted. “I may not have any experience with sexual relations but I know what to do and I want to do everything with you.”

Jim’s face went red as he looked away from Spock’s heated brown eyes bashfully. “Well…yay.”

“Indeed.”

“But…you seem hesitant,” Jim said, looking back to Spock.

“You are beautiful.”

Jim smiled. “You’re beautiful too, Spock.” He stepped closer. “How about…I strip for you first. Maybe that will help your jitters go away.”

Spock’s eyes trailed over Jim’s body. He nodded as he very much wanted to see Jim unclothed. Jim’s smile turned into a grin as toed off his shoes then slowly pulled his shirt off and over his head.  He tossed it to the side and stepped closer to Spock.

Spock watched as Jim’s fingers made quick work on his pants fastenings before they were slowly slid down to reveal tight boxer briefs.

“Too tight undergarments can cause adverse health effects,” Spock blurted out.

“Excuse me?”

Spock blinked. “I do not know why I said that.”

Jim laughed, kicking his pants away and toeing out of his socks. “Well would it make you feel better if I take them off?”

Spock shook his head and continued to stare at Jim’s underwear.

“So you want me to keep them on?”

Spock looked from Jim’s underwear to those electric eyes. “I will remove them for you.”

Jim bit his bottom lip and nodded.

Spock stood up and softly touched Jim’s skin around the waistband of the boxer briefs. “But first, because of…my skin sensitivity…may I turn off all the lights?”

“The whole city is lights out, Spock.”

Spock gently pinched Jim’s ass before walking around him and blowing out the candles in the room and shutting the door. Jim blinked then smiled at how some moonlight came through the curtains in his room. It was still mostly dark, but Jim could make out the shape of his bed and other objects.

He felt some rustling behind him and was about to turn to see what he could make out Spock doing when he felt arms wrap around him. Jim closed his eyes and leaned back against Spock’s toned and mostly naked body.

“Now both of us are just in our underwear,” Jim commented with a smile.

“Indeed,” Spock replied then kissed behind Jim’s ear.  

Jim pressed his ass back against Spock and moaned feeling the outline of Spock’s arousal against him. He open his eyes and bit his bottom lip when Spock’s fingers ghosted over the skin of his belly. He ground back against his boyfriend again. Jim heard Spock bite back a noise as he felt the chest against his back rumbled again.

Spock bit down on the side of his neck as his fingers slipped into the waistband of Jim’s underwear and gripped him.

“Spock,” Jim gasped, enjoying Spock’s tight grip on him, but Spock only stroked him for a few moments before removing his hand. Jim nearly whined at the loss of contact.

Spock nudged him closer to the bed where he pushed him down onto it face first.  Jim was about to turn and fuss at Spock but instead smiled when Spock got onto the bed and ripped off his underwear.

“Someone’s strong,” Jim commented as he was flipped over.

Spock climbed on top of Jim and nuzzled his neck. Jim moaned as Spock’s body bed against his. He ran his hands over Spock’s back, feeling his broad shoulders as Spock claimed his lips in a heated kiss.

Jim arched his back and he felt Spock’s toned, and hairy torso against his. Spock’s thigh was between his legs and Jim canted his hips up, rubbing against Spock. His hands continued their exploration down Spock’s back before stopping and grabbing Spock’s ass.

“These should be off,” Jim broke the kiss and said. “No underwear in my bed.” Jim could barely see Spock as the Vulcan sat up. “Spock.”

“I will take them off in a moment, t’hy’la.”

“What does that word mean?”

“Be quiet.”

Jim chuckled then placed his hands on Spock’s chest. “Didn’t peg you for being so hairy.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Jim shook his head, running his hands over Spock’s body. “No. I like it.” Jim then cupped Spock through his underwear. “I would really like your underwear to come off now.”

 _He feels big,_ Jim thought. _I like it._

Spock shook his head then placed his hands on Jim’s chest and rubbed his thumbs over his sensitive nipples. Spock’s touch was electric as Jim writhed on the bed. He removed his hand and tried taking Spock’s underwear off but whined again when Spock pulled away.  

“Spock.”

“Hush,” Spock replied before once again laying over Jim and pressing his lips to Jim’s. 

Jim melted into the kiss, shivering slightly when Spock’s strangely rougher tongue brushed over his lips. Jim opened his mouth and let the kiss deepen. Jim moaned and brought his hands up to run through Spock’s hair but found the beanie still on.  He touched the nape of Spock’s neck and gently coaxed the back of Spock’s beanie up so he could touch some of Spock’s soft hair.

Spock’s chest rumbled at the contact.  He sucked on Jim’s bottom lip, enjoying how Jim gasped and ground his hips against Spock’s.

“You should really take them off,” Jim told him as Spock marked his collar then started trailing down his chest. He was starting to hate Spock’s underwear.

“In a moment,” Spock replied, flicking his tongue against a pert nub. “I wish to pamper you.”

Jim’s eyes rolled back as he mewled.

* * *

 

Several minutes later, Jim was a panting and moaning mess as Spock continued torturing him with his mouth and hands. He glanced down and barely could make out Spock in the dark which made everywhere Spock touched spark with immense pleasure.

He cried out and arched off the bed as Spock swallowed his cock down almost expertly.

“You…you lie,” Jim forced out between the sinful noises he was making.

Spock bobbed his head a few times then pulled off Jim’s cock. “Pardon?” Spock then licked Jim from base to head while waiting for Jim to respond.

Jim gripped the bedding under him as he worked up how to talk. “Not…not a virgin.”

Spock nipped at Jim’s balls then looked up at him. He could see the blonde clearly. “Does nothing render you speechless?”

Jim chuckled. “Not really.”

“Fascinating,” Spock mumbled before getting and idea. He kissed Jim’s slick head then grabbed Jim’s hips and flipped the blonde over onto his stomach. Spock groaned as he ran his hands over Jim’s back before grabbing his perky posterior.

Spock kept back a growl as he spread Jim’s cheeks to display his tight hole.

“That…that may shut me up,” Jim looked over his shoulder and said, still hardly able to his boyfriend.

Spock glanced to him before leaning down and licking around Jim’s entrance. Spock recalled what he had read to do and probed Jim gently and efficiently, causing Jim to squirm back against his face.  He planted a careful line of kisses around Jim’s entrance and Jim shuddered.

“Spock,” Jim mewled. 

Spock tongue slid into him. He jabbed his tongue in a little further causing Jim to cry out. Spock continued this for a few more seconds before pulling back and looking up. He admired his mate in the moonlight, face buried in the pillow and gripping the pillow.

Jim turned his head and looked back at Spock over his shoulder. He squinted, seeing Spock’s outline. “Don’t stop. Keeping going.”

Spock chuckled as he lightly slapped Jim’s right cheek before standing up from the bed and taking off his underwear.

Jim bit his bottom lip as he barely made out Spock’s large erection jutting out from between his thighs.

“Spock.”

“Still unable to be quiet,” Spock tsked. He leaned down and grabbed his pants. He pulled out the condom pack he’d put in there earlier before climbing back onto Jim and kissing his back up to his neck.

“You know you don’t want me to be quiet,” Jim chuckled.

"No I do not,” Spock replied.

“There’s lube and condoms in the drawer,” Jim then told him, baring his neck more to Spock and pushing his ass up against Spock’s cock. He only got to feel it for a moment before Spock placed his hand on the small of Jim’s back, keeping him down.

“Meanie,” Jim said but then realized he could rub himself against the bed under him for some nice friction while Spock grabbed the items from the bedside table.  

“Stop.”

“Well if you would get to it, I wouldn’t have to take care of myself, Spock.”

Spock shook his head. He looked at the items in his hand in the moonlight before putting them to the side and stroking himself to gather his own natural lubricant.  He scooted back a bit then pulled Jim up onto his hands and knees.

He stared at Jim’s ass for a moment before pressing a finger to Jim’s entrance. Jim hung his head and sighed as Spock pressed the finger in completely.

Spock closed his eyes at pleasure of Jim’s tightness around him his sensitive finger.

“Just…I know you’ve never done this, but add more and…”

“I know, Jim,” Spock replied, opening his eyes.  He pressed his finger against Jim’s sweet spot and enjoyed the sound the blonde made. He added another slick finger and moved them in and out. He groaned as he scissored his fingers and brushed against Jim’s sweet spot.

“Nnngh…Spock,” Jim moaned out, moving his hips back.

Spock added a third finger and groaned again. He did not realize how pleasing he would find fingering Jim open. It was too dark for him to really see his fingers disappearing into Jim to his knuckle then pulling them back out to thrust back in. Jim was clenching beautifully around him. Spock was incredibly hard now, his cock leaking and aching to be buried in Jim’s tight heat.

“Alright,” Jim moaned and pressing back further on Spock’s fingers. He couldn’t see even if he looked over his shoulder. All he could do was feel. “C’mon, Spock. We’ve waited long enough to do this and I need you.”

“Are you prepared enough?”

Jim nodded. “Yes.”

Spock’s chest rumbled and he had to bite back the growl that wanted to force itself out. He could not explain a growl to Jim. He carefully removed his fingers before picking up his condom.

“Is it alright to use a condom I brought? It is ribbed.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine, just…get in me.”

Spock’s fingers trembled as he opened the packet and rolled the condom on. It wasn’t ribbed but it was a size that fit him.

“Is this position alright?”

Jim chuckled and pressed his ass back against Spock. “Yes, Spock. We can try out the other positions later.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed, looking forward to it. He scooted closer and grabbed Jim’s hip with one hand while he his penis up to Jim’s entrance.  Jim was trembling under him as he slowly started pressing his head in.  Jim gasped and told Spock to keep going.

Spock nodded and kept pressing in until he was fully seated inside Jim. Jim was exquisite. Spock’s jaw dropped open slightly as he waited for Jim to tell him to move.

Jim carefully circled his hips; whimpering as he felt the ribbed part of the condom brush against his prostate.

“Spock, keep going.”

Spock groaned. He pulled out and then thrust back in.  He kept up a slow pace until Jim started moving ass back against Spock.

Jim moaned and shivered as Spock ran a hand up his back to grip his shoulder. He moved back against Spock enthusiastically as Spock picked up the pace and thrust into him harder and faster.

“Fuck, Spock,” Jim whined. Spock and those ridges on the condom were amazing.

Spock pulled Jim up and wrapped an arm around his chest, keeping him against him as he sat back slightly. Jim keened at the change in position before realizing he could move up and down onto Spock’s cock while the other continued hammering up into him.

“Yes,” Jim sighed, reaching an arm behind him to grab the back of Spock’s beanie.

Spock bit at Jim’s shoulder to keep from growling and shouting ‘mine’.  His thrusts became erratic while Jim mewled in his lap.  The sounds of their skin slapping against one another filled the room as Spock closed his eyes and relished in hearing Jim’s sweet noises. They egged Spock on as his release started building up. 

Jim reached for Spock’s hand with his other and moved them to his aching cock. Spock got the hint and together they stroked Jim, bring him closer to release.

“God, Spock,” Jim gasped out. The arm behind him pulled away Spock’s beanie. He saw it in his hand in the moonlight but tossed it aside before reaching back again and carding his fingers through Spock’s soft locks.  He turned his head slightly and managed a kiss from Spock.

“Jim,” Spock groaned. He felt Jim’s hand in his hair start to slip away towards his ear. The skin of Jim’s wrist brushed against the tip and Spock quickly grabbed the hand and put two of Jim’s fingers in his mouth as he gave a particularly hard thrust into Jim, his double ridges rubbing Jim’s prostate in the most pleasurable way. 

Jim screamed Spock’s name as he clenched tightly around him and came as Spock continued stroking his cock.

Jim’s tightness around Spock pushed him over the edge. He buried his face in Jim’s neck and growled, “Mine.” He thrust one last time into Jim before finding his release. 

Jim thighs started aching from his sort of squatting position. He panted and tried to turn his head to look at Spock but the other gently maneuvered them back down on the bed.  Jim sighed as Spock pulled out of him then got off the bed.

Jim turned over onto his back and smiled at seeing Spock’s black hair in the moonlight for a moment before the beanie came back on.

Jim gingerly sat up and pulled the covers back before getting under them. He turned onto his side and felt Spock get into bed. He relaxed back against Spock when the other cuddled up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

“Hey Spock?” Jim asked.

“Yes.”

“Did you…did you growl ‘mine’ at the end there?”

.

.

.

“I do not believe so.”

Jim chuckled and gently caressed Spock’s arms. “What brand of ribbed condoms were those because they were great?”

Spock smiled into the back of Jim’s neck. “I do not recall.”

“Well use them next time. I liked it a lot.  I've never cared for ribbed ones before but these...I don't know...where there two distinct ridges?.”

“Go to sleep, ashal-veh.”

“Will you be here in the morning?” Jim asked as he started to get sleepy.

“I can think of no other place to be but here with you.”


	20. The Next Day-Part One

Spock woke with a pleasant weight on him. He wrapped his arms around Jim and nuzzled his cheek against the top of Jim’s head before finally opening his eyes.

It was still mostly dark in the room, but Spock didn’t have to look at Jim’s clock to know the sun would be rising soon.  Jim was mostly on top of him, sound asleep. Jim’s left arm and leg were thrown over Spock and his head nestled under Spock’s chin.  Spock maneuvered himself a bit and kissed the top Jim’s head then slowly and carefully removed himself from the bed as to not wake his mate. He turned to Jim and placed his fingers near Jim’s meld points, feeling the thrum of the blonde’s dynamic mind.

Jim was still in a deep sleep and Spock figured it would be about another hour until he woke.  He pulled the covers around Jim more and allowed a small smile when Jim muttered something incomprehensible in his sleep then grabbed the pillow Spock had had his head on and clutch it to him. Spock shook his head then took off his beanie and ran a hand through his hair before walking around the room and picking up his clothes. He grabbed up the lube and condoms and wrapper from the where they were on the floor and put them away. He went out into the living room and picked up his bag from work before going into Jim’s adjoining bathroom.  He locked the door behind him just in case Jim did wake and try to join him.

Spock stared at himself in the mirror, turning his head to the side and admiring the small greenish mark on his neck from where Jim had marked him. He internally sighed and tried to think how to cover it as his shirt would not.

Spock figured it was only fair as he left a lot of marks on Jim. He shrugged then took a quick shower.

* * *

 

After redressing, Spock wrote a quick note to Jim and left it on his bedside table. He took his cellphone and grabbed Jim’s keys before leaving the apartment.

He turned on his cell as he walked down the street towards a bakery. He saw a missed call from Pike and a message from his mother telling him to be safe. He then Pike to see how the situation with the Romulans was.

“Well good morning, Spock,” Pike greeted.

“Good morning, Captain. Was the situation with the Romulans resolved?”

“Oh yes. No thanks to you.”

Spock stopped walked and internally groaned. “Captain…”

Pike chuckled. “I’m kidding, Spock. We actually didn’t need you like you said.”

“I am relieved to hear that. Why did they shut down the power to the city?”

“To create a diversion so we’d be lured away from headquarters. We managed to capture two to interrogate but the others were sent running away with their tails between their legs.”

“Romulans do not have tails.”

“Spock, tell your mother you need another lesson in idioms.”

Spock shook his head. “Have you had a chance to interrogate the captives?”

“Not yet. You and your father are need for that. He said he’d be in at ten sharp this morning.”

“I will be there.”

“Good. Tell Jim ‘hi’ for me and see you in a few hours.”

“Affirmative. Spock out.”

* * *

 

Jim slowly woke up and found himself cuddling his extra pillow and not Spock. He slowly opened his eyes before blinking several times, realizing he’d slept in his contacts. He released the pillow and rolled over, finding that he was alone in his bedroom.

“Spock?” he called out, sitting up and looking around the now lit room.  He rubbed his eyes and tried calling louder. “SPOCK!”

The room and apartment remained silent. Jim groaned and plopped back onto the bed and ran a hand over his face.

 _I’ll be here in the morning my ass,_ Jim thought. _Stupid Spock._

Jim shook his head and got out of bed. He hissed at the slight ache in his backside but pushed through it and went into his bathroom. He took out his contacts and then jumped into the shower. As he stood under the warm water, Jim started to curse and plot his boyfriend’s demise.

“Can’t fucking believe he left me alone like that,” Jim fussed as he washed himself. “Not cool, Spock. Gonna rip that beanie off his head and hit him with it.”

Jim then paused. “Well…maybe he had a reason to leave?”

He groaned. “Still could’ve left a note, the jerk.”

* * *

 

When Jim got out of the shower, he dried off then dressed in pajamas bottoms and an old NASA shirt and put on his glasses before going into the living room. As he was reaching to pick his phone up from coffee table, it started to ring.

“That better be…” Jim looked at the caller ID and sighed before answering the phone. “Hi, mom.”

“Hi, sweetie,” Winona replied. “Heard there was a blackout in your city last night. How are you?”

“I’m fine, mom.”

“You don’t sound fine. What’s wrong?”

Jim shook his head. “Nothing. I just…woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

“James Tiberius.”

“Oh alright. I…well…Spock stayed over last night but isn’t here this morning.”

“Aw, dear, I’m sorry. Did he leave you a note?”

Jim went back into his bedroom. “No because I would have noticed…” Jim trailed off at seeing a note on his bedside table. He walked over and picked it up.

“Jim?”

“I’m an idiot. He left a note. He just went down the street for breakfast.”

“I think you owe him an apology when he gets back from getting you food,” Winona giggled. “And perhaps a kiss.”

Jim chuckled and sat down on his bed. “I think so too.”

“Other than not telling me about your new boyfriend, how are things?”

“I told you about him.”

“Yes, but not that you two had officially become an item.”

“I would’ve told you eventually and…things are good. Work is great. Chekov started working with us.”

“That little Russian who is just as obsessed with aliens and space travel as you?”

“Yes,” Jim laughed.

“Glad you have another experiencer buddy at work then.”

“Me too,” Jim replied before hearing the front door open. “Mom, I got to go now. Spock’s back.” Jim looked and smiled as Spock peeked into the bedroom and nodded at him. “I’ll call you later.”

“I look forward to it. Love you, Jim.”

“Love you too, Mom. Bye.” Jim hung up and put his phone on the bedside table. He left his room and entered the kitchen and leaned against the refrigerator as he watched Spock unload the Panera bag he had. “Morning.”

Spock stopped what he was doing and walked the few feet over to him and kissed him. “Good morning, Jim.” Spock took a step back and eyed Jim. “You are wearing glasses.”

“I slept in my contacts and they were irritating my eyes when I woke up.”

“You look…quite pleasing in glasses.”

Jim smiled and blushed. He look at Spock and zeroed in on a mark on the other’s neck. “Shit, did I bruise you. That looks green.”

Spock shook his head. “It is just a small mark, Jim. My…skin…issue…sometimes makes blemishes look green.”

Jim looked quizzical then shrugged. “I’m still sorry for doing that.”

“Do not be. Last night was enjoyable.”

Jim blushed again. “Would’ve had an enjoyable morning too if you hadn’t skipped out on me.”

“I did not…”

Jim chuckled. “I know now and I actually owe you an apology.”

Spock arched a brow under his beanie as he moved back to the food. “Why?”

“I…I didn’t see the note you left me at first and I got mad and started cursing you.”

Spock looked to him with amusement in his eyes. “Cursing me?”

Jim laughed. “Not like a curse but just yelling profanity about you and stuff.”

“I see.”

“So, I’m sorry. You were just being a good boyfriend and getting breakfast,” Jim said, looking to what Spock had brought. “Is that one of their soufflés?

“A four cheese soufflé for you,” Spock said. “And a spinach, mushroom, and sofrito one for myself. I also bought some bagels, Danishes, and coffee.”

“Coffee,” Jim happily sighed.

Spock gave him a small smile and handed him one of the drinks. “Hazelnut.”

“I love you,” Jim blurted out then froze. He averted his gaze from Spock who was staring at him as he opened his mouth and closed it a few times. He finally glanced to Spock and said, “I…love…love that you…you brought me hazelnut coffee is what I meant.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied before looking away and opening Jim’s cabinets in search for plates.

 _Dammit, Jim!_ Jim fussed to himself. _You love him for bringing you coffee? What is wrong with you?_

 _Jim,_ Spock mentally sighed. _My illogical t’hy’la._

* * *

 

After getting their food together in an awkward silence, Jim went to the couch and sat down. He turned on the TV and found an episode of _Happy Days_ was on.

Spock sat down next to him and started eating his breakfast while Jim did the same.

“We can sit at the table if you want?” Jim asked after a moment.

“This is acceptable, Jim,” Spock replied. Spock nodded to the TV. “My mother is quite fond of this show.”

Jim smiled. “Me too. Always liked Fonzy.”

“She does as well. Jim?”

Jim looked to Spock, his glasses sliding down his nose a bit. “Yeah?”

Spock gave him one his barely there smiles before reaching out with a hand and nudging Jim’s glasses back up his nose. “After breakfast I must return home for a while and complete some assignments. I would like to spend time with you later though. Perhaps the weekend?”

Jim leaned over and gave Spock a chaste kiss on the lips. “I’d like that. Bones won’t but he’ll get over it. I have some chores to do around here then clear out the freezer and fridge so you probably wouldn’t have had fun sticking around here all day with me anyway.”

“I was not going to mention it, but the refrigerator is starting to smell.”

Jim laughed. “Yeah, that damn black-out. Wonder what caused it?”

“I have not seen the news so I do not know.”

Jim shrugged. “Eh, its back on now so I don’t really care what happened.”

Spock nodded as the front door opened. They looked and found Bones entering the apartment and shutting the door behind him loudly.

“Stupid, fucking blackout,” the doctor grumbled.

“Morning to you too, honey,” Jim called.

 _Honey?_ Spock mentally growled. _He is not your ‘honey’, Jim._

“There’s some bagels and Danishes in the kitchen,” Jim told his friend.

Bones nodded and went to the food. He grabbed a bagel then walked over to Jim and Spock. He looked at Spock then to Jim. “Why is he here this early?”

“I spent the night, Doctor,” Spock told him.

Bones rolled his eyes. “Of course you did.”

“Have a bad night?” Jim asked.

“Don’t get me started, kid,” Bones groaned before grabbing Jim’s coffee and heading into his bedroom.

Spock stared. “He took your coffee.”

Jim smiled. “I think he needs it more than me.”

“If I had known he would be returning I would have brought one for him.”

“Spock, it’s okay,” Jim told him before taking Spock’s cup. “Is this tea?”

“Yes,” Spock replied before watching Jim take a sip. Spock tightened his grip on his fork as he watched Jim’s pink tongue dart out and lick his lips.

“It’s good,” Jim said. “Can we share?”

Spock nodded. Jim give him a beautiful smile in return that made his heart flutter.

“Don’t share drinks!” Bones yelled from his room.

“Why? You can just give us cootie shots!”

“Don’t pander me, kid!”

Jim laughed and shook his head before putting down Spock’s tea and continuing to eat his breakfast.

 _Cooties?_ Spock wondered.

* * *

 

“He’s not coming back is he?” Bones asked after Spock had left an hour later.

“Yes,” Jim replied.

“Is he going to spend the night?”

“Yes.”

Bones grumbled about that as Jim went to the fridge and opened the door.

 _I’ll tell him about Spock staying the weekend later,_ Jim thought as he scrunched up his nose at the smells from the fridge. “Everything is spoiled.”

“Damn blackout.”

“Shit happens,” Jim said. “We’ll need to take everything out, throw most away and clean the things.”

“The things?”

Jim waved at the inside of the fridge. “Yeah the things.”

“The shelves?”

Jim nodded.

Bones blinked. “And you’re a genius?”

Jim stuck his tongue out at him. Bones chuckled then lightly smacked at Jim’s arm.

“Hey, you’re not supposed to hit someone whose wearing glasses,” Jim chuckled before grabbing some stuff out of the fridge and throwing it away.

“Anyway, about the blackout…a guy came into the ER right after it happened, said he’d been shot but some light gun and woke up feeling funny.  Only thing on him was a small electric burn looking mark.”

Jim stopped grabbing stuff from the fridge and looked to his friend. “Did he say anything else?”

“Yeah, he said that he had been working near the power plant and saw some weird looking guys hanging around.”

“Weird looking?”

Bones nodded and grabbed some stuff from the fridge and threw it into the nearby trashcan. “Think the guy was shocked or crazy, but he described tall human looking people but with pointy ears.”

Jim dropped the food he was holding. “Pointy ears?”

“Dammit, Jim, the guy was crazy. I don’t think…”

“Pointy ears?”

Bones sighed. “Don’t Jim.”

“But…pointy ears. Crazy people don’t just…”

Bones grabbed Jim by the shoulders. “Jim, I love ya and I love hearing all about your abduction and aliens and space, but right now…right now we have to clean. So you can go to la-la alien land as soon as cleaning is done. Okay?”

Jim pouted slightly then nodded. “Okay.”

“Thank you,” Bones said before removing his hands and grabbing more stuff from the fridge.

Jim was quiet as he helped but once they moved on to the freezer he couldn’t hold it back. “But what did he say about the ears? Did he mention eyebrows? Funny languages?”

Bones plopped down in a nearby kitchen chair and let out an exasperated sigh.

“I’m going to need to go over to Chekov’s later,” Jim happily fussed. “You know he suspected something had been seen by the ISS camera but NASA had cut the feed.”

Bones smiled and nodded. “Great.”


	21. The Next Day-Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Jim is a smarty pants and would probably figure out Spock is Vulcan after spending the weekend together, but Spock has been hiding himself around Humans for years and is pretty good at it. Plus Jim met his mom and she's Human. Also Jim is looking beyond what is right in front of him. (I know, excuses, excuses) LOL  
> I have planned when and how Jim will find out and I'm trying to stick to it. It will happen in a few chapters, I promise! :)

Spock stood next to his father and looked to the Romulan who was seated at the table with his hands cuffed together.

“Why did you attempt to infiltrate this facility?” Sarek asked.

“Vulcan scum,” Romulan spat in reply.

Spock arched a brow.

“Why did you attempt to infiltrate this facility?” Sarek asked again.

The Romulan was silent this time which made the Vulcans internally sigh.

Sarek nodded to his son. They walked around the table to the Romulan.

“Do not touch me,” he growled as Sarek grabbed his arms and held him still.

“I apolog for doing this without your permission but you are not being cooperative,” Spock told the Romulan before putting his finger to other’s meld points and pushing in.

* * *

 

“Well?” Pike asked when Sarek and Spock came out of the interrogation room.

“They wanted information about Earth’s defenses, the location to any high powered weapons, ships, and resources,” Spock replied. “They also wanted to know when the Federation council was to meet to discuss Terra’s timeline to warp-capabilities.”

Pike nodded then looked to Sarek. “The Romulans are hiding behind the moon. They want their crewmembers back.”

“I see no logical reason to keep the prisoners. They did not succeed in their mission so they do not have any damaging information.”

“We’ll send them back then.”

* * *

 

Spock stared at the Romulan commander on the view screen.

“We will send your crewmembers back on one condition,” Sarek said. “You will not return to Terra. This planet is protected by the federation. They are not warp capable and will not be made aware of your existence for some time. Is that clear?”

The Romulan commander sneered but nodded. “We will not return, but we do not speak for the Klingons. They want the planet.”

“They won’t have it,” Pike said before nodding to where Scotty sat. “Send them their crewmembers.”

“Aye sir,” Scotty said before leaving the room.

Pike turned the view screen off then turned to the Vulcans. “What do the Klingons want with Earth?”

“Unknown, Sir,” Spock replied, looking to his father.

Sarek nodded in agreement. “There are many things that the Klingons could want but it is unknown exactly what they are after.”

“I’ll contact Barnett and have him keep a look out at NASA for anything out of the ordinary,” Pike said.

“Security should be tightened here and around the planet,” Spock added.

“I’ll make the necessary calls.”

“I will contact the Federation Council and apprise them of the situation,” Sarek said before offering Pike the Vulcan salute then leaving.

Spock followed after his father. “Perhaps the Federation Council could be persuaded to…”

Sarek turned to his son and eyed him. Spock went quiet and attempted to not look away.

“I know you wish for your mate to know the truth. He will soon, but that does not mean the whole of Terra will. Terrans are not ready.”

“They could be ready.”

“Terrans that have made claims that they know the truth have been ostracized by their peers. Seen as crazy and delusional. Most of them have had genuine experiences, have seen other lifeforms but no one believes them. They can barely make it off their own planet. In the council’s recent calculations, warp capability may not occur in your mate’s lifetime.”

Spock looked away.

“There are, of course, exceptions, Spock, but the whole planet? No. They are not ready.”

Spock reluctantly nodded. He understood but did not like it.

Sarek placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “You and your mate will have the stars, sa-fu. From what I know about James, he will not accept a stationary life on Earth.”

“He wants to go to Mars,” Spock told his father, trying to keep the humor in his voice down.

Sarek arched a brow. “Why? There is nothing there.”

* * *

 

Spock went home, changed, and packed a small suitcase for staying with Jim during the weekend.

“Spock? You home?” he heard his mother call from downstairs.

Spock grabbed up his bag and went downstairs, finding his mother in the kitchen putting away some produce from the farmer’s market.

“I am home,” Spock said, setting his bag down and helping his mother put away the produce.

“How is Jim?” she asked, smiling at her son then shook her head at seeing the hickie on his neck. “Spock, you know you bruise differently.”

“I am aware.”

“Wait here and I’ll get the dermal regenerator.”

“Mother,” Spock gently grabbed her wrist before she could leave. “Jim already saw it and I have explained that the color is due to my skin issue.”

“And he believed that?”

“Affirmative.”

Amanda sighed. “How much longer is Pike going to keep Jim in the dark? This is getting ridiculous. The two of you can’t have a relationship like this, Spock. Jim is smart. He’s going to starting putting things together soon.”

“I know, mother. I will speak to Pike first thing Monday.”

“Good. I want to be able to share with Jim all your baby pictures and take him to Vulcan.”

“Mother.” Spock shook his head.

* * *

 

Jim sat in Chekov’s tiny apartment and went over the ISS camera feed gain. The video was grainy and not the best but they tried getting a good image of what the camera picked up.

“You said the man in ze hospital said ze aliens had pointy ears?” Chekov asked.

Jim nodded.

“Just like from your experience. I wish I had had one. I just…always knew we were not alone and so envious of you all zat had experiences.”

Jim smiled and patted Chekov on the back. “You’ll meet an extra-terrestrial one day. I don’t know what the ones I met were called. I remember the word…Rawmulin.”

“Rawmulin?” Chekov repeated.

Jim sat down next to his friend. “Yeah.” He closed his eyes and tried to remember. “The…older one with pointy ears was holding me…then there was Pike…”

“Pike was zere?”

Jim opened his eyes and nodded. “He won’t admit it, but it was him. He was on that starship with the aliens.  Anyway, Pike said…he said the Rawmulins must’ve taken me by accident. So…maybe that’s what the guy saw last night. Rawmulins. They looked a lot like the nice ones with Pike.”

Chekov nodded and broke out into a grin. “Zis is…amazing, Jim. They are out there. We’re so close.”

Jim smiled big. “I know, but we have to keep this on the down low. Scotty is…a little different now. We don’t want to get into trouble.”

“No trouble, right,” Chekov agreed, then sat back in his chair and looked thoughtful. “Hey, Jim…do you ever zink about how you could have walked right by an alien in disguise on the streets and not know it?”

Jim chuckled. “I don’t think they are that good at hiding among us, Pavel.”

Chekov shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not. But it’s still an interesting zought.”

“Yeah, it is,” Jim replied.

“Jim?”

Jim looked to his young friend. “Hmm?”

“How long have you worn glasses?”

* * *

 

Bones gave Spock a small smile as he let him into the apartment that evening. Spock nodded to him then walked into Jim’s room and put his suitcase on Jim’s bed.

“I hear you’re staying for the weekend?” Bones called.

Spock exited Jim’s room and nodded at Bones who was standing by the stove. “Yes. Is that alright?”

Bones shrugged. “Jim wants you to stay, then you’re staying. But just for the weekend.” Bones picked up a wooden spoon and started stirring the contents in the pot. “Jim called a moment ago. Was at Chekov’s, but now he’s at the mall for some damn reason. He said he’d be here soon though.”

“If you are expecting company for dinner, Jim and I can go out and give you privacy,” Spock said, walking to the kitchen table and sitting down.

Bones snorted. “I’m making dinner for the three of us. Is vegetarian chili and corn bread alright for you?”

Spock blinked. “Yes, that is acceptable. Thank you.”

“No problem,” Bones said before joining Spock at the table. “So, Spock, what are your intentions with Jim?”

Spock arched a brow under his beanie.

Bones chuckled. “I’m kidding. Mostly. I just…I don’t want to see him getting hurt.”

“I would never hurt him.”

“Good.”

“You are protective of him. I am as well. Hurting him would…hurt myself.”

“Well aren’t you romantic,” Bones said sarcastically. “You are a weird one, but Jim’s a bit weird so I guess that’s why you two fit together so well.”

“I do not know if that is to be taken as a compliment,” Spock admitted.

“I don’t know either.  Look, Spock, for Jim’s sake, we should…get to know one another better.”

“I agree. Do you wish to share life stories or play 20 questions?”

Bones blinked then laughed before standing up. “I think I’m going to need a drink before we get to talking. You want one?”

“I will make myself some tea,” Spock replied, standing up and walking into the kitchen area.

Bones nodded. “Let’s do 20 questions because I’ve got some for you.”

“Then you start, Doctor.”

“What the hell is your skin condition and can I prescribe you something so you stop wearing that damn beanie all the time? Also, you have a green blemish on your neck.”

Spock mentally chuckled. “That was two questions and a statement.”

“Fine. Answer the first one.”

Spock paused in making his tea. He and his parents has never had to explain any particulars about his non-existent skin condition before. Most of the time others had just been fine with being told ‘skin condition’. “It is called…Vulcan dermatitis,” Spock lied. He glanced to Bones who was looking at him oddly. “The green mark is…how bruises appear on my skin.”

“Never heard of it, but then again I’m not a dermatologist.”

“It is quite rare and I assure you it is non-life-threatening and not contagious. I also do not require prescriptions of any kind, but thank you for the offer.”

 _Yep, he’s weird,_ Bones thought. _Vulcan dermatitis?_ “Alright, you get to ask me a question?” Bones raised his glass of liquor and started to drink.

Spock nodded. “Have you ever had romantic feelings for Jim?”

Bones spit out his drink.

* * *

 

A few hours later and after an awkward dinner, Jim and Spock cuddled together on the couch and watched _X-Files._ While Bones sat in a nearby chair with his IPad.

“I’m glad you and Bones are getting along,” Jim said, nuzzled his face against Spock’s neck. “What did ya’ll talk about before I got home?”

“Nothing,” Bones and Spock both replied.

Jim chuckled. “Okay then.”

“I’m going to go to bed now,” Bones stood up and announced. He headed towards his bedroom but paused and looked back to the couch. “And don’t forget that the walls are not sound proof.”

“Yes, Bones,” Jim replied, cuddling more against Spock.

“What did you purchase at the mall?” Spock asked when he heard Bones’ door shut. “You brought home a bag.”

Jim took off his glasses and leaned over Spock to put them on the coffee table. “You’ll find out later.” Jim then got on top of Spock and started kissing him.

“Jim, we are on the couch,” Spock said as Jim’s hand crept under his shirt to play with his chest hair. Spock shuddered slightly at the contact.

“So, be quiet.”

“I am capable of being quiet. You are not.”

Jim chuckled then nipped at Spock’s jaw; his hand starting to trail downwards.

Spock changed their positions and leaned over Jim. He kissed him passionately until Jim was left nearly breathless and dazed.

“Would you like to retire to your bedroom, ashal-veh?” Spock asked with a minute smile.

Jim licked his lips and nodded.  Spock got off the couch and turned off the TV. He then picked up Jim bridal style and carried him to the bedroom.

As he laid Jim out on the bed, he asked, “May I turn the lights off again?”

“Yeah, sure, no problem,” Jim replied.

Spock kissed him again before getting off the bed. He went to the bedroom door and shut it. He turned off all the lights in the room and adjoining bathroom before finally pouncing onto Jim.

“Don’t forget those new condoms,” Jim moaned as his clothes were ripped off.  _Damn he's strong._

“I will not."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going out of town on Thursday and won't be back until late Sunday so this may not be updated again until next week :)


	22. Anniversary Gifts

Jim woke up early Monday morning when his alarm went off and grinned. He turned over to attack Spock but groaned loudly when he found the spot next to him in bed empty.

“Jim, are you alright?” Spock asked, coming into the bedroom, fully dressed and wearing his beanie.

Jim narrowed his eyes and sat up in the bed. “You know, you are ruining the best part of being in a relationship, Spock.”

Spock cocked his head to the side slightly, his brow going up under his beanie. “Pardon?”

“Morning sex, Spock. Saturday morning, you’re up before me and dressed; Sunday morning, same thing, and now this morning, the morning I was definitely going to wake up early and surprise you with a blowjob, you are up and dressed and not naked like how I want you to be.”

“I see,” Spock said, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Jim. “My apologies. I am an early riser and I can never bear to wake you.”

Jim’s eyes softened. “Alright, you’re forgiven then.”

“I also made French toast.”

Jim laughed. “Okay, you’re extra forgiven. Can I least get a good morning kiss?”

Spock nodded. “After you have brushed your teeth.” He then stood and started walking towards the door.

Jim laughed more and threw a pillow after his boyfriend.

* * *

 

Jim came out of his bedroom a while later, dressed and with brushed teeth, and handed Spock a small bag and a card. Spock arched a brow under his beanie.

“It’s just…something silly, Spock,” Jim said with a smile. “I realized we’d been dating about a month now and I guess couples give anniversary gifts. I saw this at the store yesterday and had to buy it for you. Open the card first.”

Spock nodded and opened the envelope and took out the card.

“ _You are the sun, moon, the stars…and all that other good_ shit,” Spock read before looking to Jim.

Jim chuckled. “Yeah, I’m not good with getting cards. Thought this was appropriate.”

Spock shook his head and opened the card. He saw Jim had written _Happy Anniversary, XO Jim._

“Thank you, Jim,” Spock said before grabbing the bag.

“Don’t thank me just yet.”

Spock glanced to Jim before pulling out the contents of the small bag. He stared at it then looked to his boyfriend.

The smile Jim gave him made Spock’s heart skip a beat. “I saw it and had to get it. You don’t have to wear it.”

Spock nodded then left the kitchen, going into Jim’s bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

Jim’s smile turned into a frown. _I guess he doesn’t like it._ Jim shook his head and went for the French toast only to stop when the door opened again. He looked to Spock and his frown changed back to the bright smile.

Spock was wearing the beanie Jim had bought him. It was brown, but had two bear ears on the top.

“Thank you, Jim,” Spock replied.

Jim walked over and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck. “You look so cute.”

“Indeed.”

“You don’t have to wear it to work.”

“Thank you,” Spock sighed before kissing Jim. “I wish I had a gift for you.”

Jim rubbed their noses together. “You’ve given me plenty of gifts this weekend.”

Spock ducked his head into Jim’s neck and tried not to blush.

“Okay, stop it,” Bones grumbled, coming into the kitchen. “Ya’ll done enough of that.”

“Spock made French toast,” Jim said, pulling away from Spock.

Bones stared at Spock’s hat before shaking his head and going to the food.

“Jim?”

Jim turned his attention back to Spock. “Yeah?”

“As a gift, may I cook you dinner tonight?”

Jim smiled and nodded. “I’d like that.”

* * *

 

Later that morning, Jim worked with Scotty and Chekov in the warehouse, putting together the new model for the proposed warp core housing. Jim tightened a few fastenings on the housing before straightening up and sighing.

Scotty and Chekov were fussing about the new formula and wouldn’t stop.  Jim shook his head as he turned to them and raised a brow.

They stopped and looked at Jim.

“What did we agree on?” Jim asked.

Scotty and Chekov glanced to one another.

“That Mister Scott would be in charge of ze engineering components while I managed ze computer and ze formula monitoring,” Chekov said softly.

“What he said,” Scotty added.

“Then why are we fighting?”

“The wee one wants to change a line in the…”

“I only want to change it because it needs a little alteration…”

“Stop,” Jim ordered before walking over to his co-workers and friends. “Scotty, go to your station. Chekov, sit down at yours.”

Chekov immediately sat down while Scotty slowly walked away.

“Why’s he in charge?” Keenser asked from where he sat near Scotty’s station.

Scotty turned to Jim and put his hands on his hips. “Yes, why are you in charge. I’m older and have been here longer.”

Jim fixed Scotty with a look.

Scotty nodded. “Right, um, you’re in charge.”

Jim. “Yep, so just call me Captain Kirk.”

“Why, does Spock call you zat in ze bedroom?” Chekov teased.

Scotty and Keenser laughed as Jim tried not to blush.

“You three,” Jim grumbled before grabbing safety goggles and handing them out. “Lets get this thing tested. And no explosions.”

“No explosions,” his coworkers agreed.

* * *

 

Spock sat in the mall and tried not to bang his head down on the table in front of him. He had left work early to find a present and card for Jim but so far he’d only found a card.

His mother and Uhura had accompanied him, but he was starting to regret it as they kept getting distracted in the various shops. He shook his head as he watched them approach, both holding at least three bags a piece.

“Oh don’t get me that grumpy look,” Amanda said to him. “There were some amazing sales and…” she trailed off when her son’s face become grumpier. She smiled softly then sat next to him. “I’m sorry. This is supposed to be about you finding Jim a present.”

“Spock, every store we’ve gone into that would have stuff for Jim, you’ve shaken your head and said ‘none of these are worthy of him’,” Uhura spoke. “He gave you a bear beanie. Something fun, you said. Get him something like that.”

“I agree with Nyota,” Amanda nodded. “Its just a one month anniversary. The present doesn’t have to be something big and showy.”

“I understand, but…nothing ‘fun’ has been right for Jim,” Spock replied. “No hats, shirts, ties, trinkets, or electronic devices.”

“There’s an adult only store nearby that has some fun electronic devices Jim might like,” Uhura offered.

Spock narrowed his eyes at her as his mother chuckled.

“That’s not appropriate,” Spock said.

Uhura smiled then sat down across from him and his mother. “Fine. What about jewelry?”

Spock almost shrugged. “I do not know.”

Amanda toughed her son’s shoulder. He looked to her and saw her other hand was on the necklace around her neck.

“How about this?” Amanda asked.

“Mother, father presented the amulet to you. It would not be…”

“It is mine to do with as I please,” Amanda interrupted. “And it would please me to see it passed on to my son’s t’hy’la.” Amanda reached behind her neck and undid the clasp before taking the necklace off. She refastened the ends together then held it out to Spock. “Your father actually gave this to me after a few months of courting. It belonged to T’Pau and her mother before her.”

Spock held out his hand and Amanda placed it in his palm. He looked at it before running his thumb over the turquoise-colored mineral.

“I think it is perfect for Jim,” Uhura spoke up.

“It is,” Spock agreed before looking to his mother. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome my little kan-bu.”

Spock frowned slightly as Uhura chuckled.

* * *

 

“Eureka!” Jim and company exclaimed as their experiment was proving to be a success. The housing was holding steady and had readings that would easily allow them to alter the model to fit a bigger warp core design. They had also managed not to explode anything. 

Jim punched the air in excited before looking over Chekov’s shoulders. “Still all good?”

“Yes, Keptin.”

Jim laughed and ruffled the young Russian’s hair. He then looked to Scotty and Keenser. “What say you two?”

“I say we can start building a bigger one and a warp core,” Scotty replied.

Jim smiled then looked quizzical. “Do…do we have access though to materials to make a warp core? Because at NASA the items needed…well…some didn’t exist yet or would take years to produce.”

Scotty and Keenser exchanged a look before Scotty starting talking again. “Its just a matter/antimatter reaction assembly.”

“But you would need deuterium and antideuterium,” Chekov said. “And another something else zat would enable an output of at least…”

“Four thousand teradynes per second,” Jim finished. “We’d need to build a chamber to keep it in as that would expel so much radiation.”

“And phylon conduits, warp nacelles, and…” Chekov stopped and looked to Scotty who had a strange smile on his face. Keenser also looked quite happy. “What is wrong?”

“Yeah, why are you two so happy looking?”

“No reason,” Scotty told them. “Just, we’re going to have so much fun building all this stuff.”

Jim and Chekov exchanged a look but shrugged and went back to planning with their coworkers.

* * *

 

Spock nodded to McCoy as he was let into the apartment around dinner time. Jim was on his way home and Spock wished to get started making them dinner.

“Doctor,” Spock started. “I only brought enough for two.”

“Is that your way of telling me to get lost?” Bones asked as he watched Spock unload the bag of produce and other groceries.

“Yes.”

“This is my apartment, you know.”

Spock put a couple cold items in the fridge and looked to McCoy. “I am aware, however, you did promise Jim this morning that you would allow us to have dinner alone this evening. I can try to make enough for the three of us if you are insistent.”

“No, thank you,” Bones replied. “I’m going to go soon and give you two love birds your alone time.” Bones turned and headed towards his room. “Even though you two had enough of that this weekend,” Spock heard the other man mutter before shutting himself in his room.

Spock shook his head then started making dinner.

* * *

 

Spock had pots on the stove and was in the middle of cubing a zucchini when Bones appeared again.

“So what are you making?” Bones asked, standing nearby and looking over the counter top.

“Ratatouille with chickpeas and quinoa,” Spock replied.

“You sure you can get Jim to eat this vegetarian dish?”

Spock looked away from his chopping and eyed Bones. “I believe he will find the dish to be delicious…” Spock hissed as he felt the knife slice into his finger. He pulled his hand away and turned from Bones, seeing a small cut on his left index finger. Green blood started coming out of the cut as Bones tried to look over his shoulder.

“Hey, let me see that,” Bones tried but Spock moved away and towards Jim’s room. “I am a doctor and you may need stitches.”

“I do not require stitches,” Spock said before rushing into Jim’s bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He turned on the tap and put his finger underneath the water, washing away some of the blood. He kept his finger there as he opened drawers in search of Band-Aids or something to wrap his finger in.

When the door suddenly opened behind him, Spock turned and saw Bones coming into the bathroom. Spock froze as the other man placed a first aid kit on the counter than grabbed his hand.  

“Look, you need to let me take a look," Bones said, moving Spock's finger from under the stream of water. Spock watched Bones eyes widened as his cut started bleeding again. "WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING GREEN?"

 

  

* * *

**The beanie Jim gave Spock** and the card 


	23. Alien

Spock looked down at his finger and saw green blood was starting to seep out again from the cut. He looked back to Bones’ wide eyes.

“I have a skin…”

“Bullshit! What the hell?” Bones said as Spock pulled his hand away. “People don’t bleed green.”

“Doctor, if you would please…”

“Oh my god, what are you? Why is your blood green? And those green marks? Jesus, what the fuck is going…” Spock shut Bones up by putting his other hand over the man’s mouth and trapping him against the bathroom wall.

Bones eyes remained wide as Spock took off his beanie with his injured hand, showing Bones his ears.

“Doctor, Leonard, I am not fully human,” Spock admitted. “My blood is green due to my part alien heritage.”

Bones blinked then started yelling against Spock’s hand. Spock did not enjoy the contact and removed his hand.

“…not fully human! Part alien! Good god, does Jim know?”

Spock shook his head.

Bones nodded then stormed out of the bathroom. Spock caught up to him as he was reaching for his cell phone, grabbing it from the doctor.

“I have to tell Jim,” Bones fussed, backing away from Spock. “He’s dating an alien.”

“I am Vulcan,” Spock corrected. “And you will not tell Jim.”

“Like hell I won’t. He has a right to know that…oh god, ya’ll are even sleeping together. That isn’t right!”

“While I am not surprised that you are a xenophobe…”

“Xenophobe? I respect everyone no matter their background or lifestyle. What I don’t respect is that my best friend’s boyfriend has been keeping something like this from him! You’re an alien for god’s sake.”

Spock flinched slightly then nodded. “Yes, it is not right. And I am Vulcan.”

Bones paced back and forth, trying to process everything. “Jim works for a super-secret lab. Wouldn’t this be the number one thing to tell him? That he’s not crazy. Well a small part of me always kind of doubted his abduction but hell, its real now. Jim is going to…I don’t know, freak out? But in a good way. He’s dating an alien. One with,” Bones stopped talking to himself and looked to Spock. “One with pointy ears and green blood and weird eyebrows.” Bones nodded. “My best friend is dating a hobgoblin.”

Spock arched a brow. “I am not a hobgoblin, Doctor. I am Vulcan.”

Bones stepped closer to Spock. “Why the fuck doesn’t Jim know? His whole life has revolved around you guys and he’s been working with you for months. Why?”

“He does not have security clearance to know yet.”

“Bullshit, try again.”

“Leonard, it is the way. Jim…Jim could have found out and reacted badly. It has happened. I do believe Jim will be excited and have many questions and will adjust to the news splendidly, but…others do not think he is ready.”

Bones eyes Spock then shook his head. “It’s a stupid way, Spock, and I am telling him.”

“You cannot.”

“I will.”

“Please, Leonard,” Spock begged. “I will tell him. I will notify Pike and then will tell Jim.”

Bones was quiet for a few moments then nodded. “Fine. But I’m giving you two days. Two days to tell him or I will.”

“If in two days I do not tell him, I can easily make you forget that you found out about me.”

Bones blinked and stepped back. “Seriously?”

Spock nodded. “Yes, but I will not becuase as I will tell him. I am ready for him to know and cannot keep him in the dark any longer.”

“Good. That’s good.” Bones then looked to Spock’s still bleeding finger. “So green blood?”

“Yes.”

“That’s weird.”

Spock almost smirked. “Oh doctor, you do not know the half of it.”

“I’m not ready to know anymore tonight,” Bones sighed. “This is…I’m going to need to drink. A lot.”

“Of course.”

“There’s _Finding Dory_ Band-Aids in the kit I brought to the bathroom and antibiotic ointment. Go clean up before Jim gets here.”

“Thank you, Leonard,” Spock said before turning and heading back to Jim’s bathroom.

“And stop calling me Leonard,” Bones called after him. “It’s unsettling.”

* * *

 

Jim and Spock sat on the rooftop and ate their bowls of the ratatouille Sock made them an hour later.

“I like your hat,” Jim smiled at Spock.

“You did give it to me.”

“I know. I also like your _Nemo_ band-aide. Sorry you cut yourself.”

“Doctor McCoy had the first aid kit,” Spock said. “He is a satisfactory doctor.”

“I’ll tell him you said he was satisfactory,” Jim chuckled.

Spock nodded then stood up and took Jim’s now empty bowl. “Was the food to your liking?”

“Yes, thank you, Spock.”

Spock gave Jim a small smile before walking to the small table on the rooftop and putting the bowls down. He grabbed the card and small gift box then walked back to Jim and sat down.

“For you,” Spock said, handing over the items.

“Spock, I told you that you didn’t…”

“I wanted to, asahyam.”

Jim gave Spock a quick kiss before taking the card out of the envelope. “ _I’m only in this for your cute butt. Obviously_.” Jim then grinned and starting laughing. “Oh, that’s great, Spock.”

“I do find your posterior to be most pleasing.”

Jim laughed some more before opening the card and reading, “Happy Anniversary. Yours, Spock.” Jim looked to Spock. “Yeah, you are mine.”

“Obviously.”

Jim shook his head then opened the small wrapped box. He opened the lid and stared at the necklace inside.

“I was unsure if you would like jewelry…”

“I love it, Spock,” Jim interrupted as he took the necklace from the box. “Is this turquoise?”

“It is a vokaya amulet; a precious gem from…where I am from,” Spock said.

“Canada?”

Spock nodded then took the necklace from Jim and undid the clasps before placing it around Jim’s neck. He clasped it back together then kissed the back of Jim’s neck.

“Did you go to Canada just to get it?” Jim asked, touching the amulet around his neck.

“Negative. This amulet has been in my family for generations. My father presented it to my mother after a few months of courting and she thought that it was time for me to give it to you.”

“Well I’ll have to thank your mother next time I see her. Jewelry isn’t really my thing but I love this, Spock. Thank you.”

“You are welcome. Happy Anniversary, Jim.”

“Happy Anniversary, Spock.”

Spock placed a hand to Jim’s cheek, allowing a sliver of his barriers to wall so he could feel how radiant Jim’s mind was to his. There was a small jolt between them which made Jim shiver before leaning closer to Spock and pressing his lips against Spock’s.

“I cannot stay the night,” Spock muttered against Jim’s lips.

Jim pulled back. “Then I guess no anniversary blowjob for you.”

Spock opened his mouth then shut it.

Jim chuckled. “Another time?”

Spock nodded. “I wish to spend the night but I must return home and meditate. My mind is…chaotic at the moment.”

Jim raised a brow. “Okay. That’s fine. Meditate and we’ll reschedule this rendezvous for another time.”

Spock kissed Jim. “Perhaps this weekend, once I have meditated and we have talked about certain things, we could take a trip together.”

Jim smiled. “I’d like that but what do we have to talk about.”

Spock kissed Jim again. “Just…things. Do not worry about them now, I will share them with you soon.”

 _Can’t help but worry,_ Jim thought. _My boyfriend says we have to talk about certain things. Wonder what they are?_

* * *

 

The next evening, Jim arrived home and placed his satchel down in a kitchen chair after taking off putting his helmet on the table top.

“Good day at work?” Bones asked. “How’s the hobgoblin?”

Jim looked to Bones. “What did you just say?”

Bones blinked. “How’s the boyfriend?”

Jim walked over to his friend. “You said hobgoblin. Why did you call Spock a hobgoblin.”

Bones shrugged. “I don’t know. You want us to be friends…so…so I gave him an affectionate nickname. Like how I call you kid, princess, or say Dammit, Jim.”

Jim eyed his friend before smiling and shaking his head. “Right, but hobgoblin?”

“It fits. Don’t you think?”

Jim went back to the kitchen table. “I don’t know. Maybe. I didn’t see him much today. Sulu said he and Pike had been shut up in meetings all day.” He opened his bag and pulled out his laptop. He then turned his bag upside down then shook his head. “Damn. Left my notebook in the warehouse.” He then looked to Bones. “I gotta run back to work. Want me to pick up a pizza on the way back?”

“And how will you bring it home on your crotch-rocket?”

Jim chuckled. “Okay then you order the pizza. I’ll be back soon.”

* * *

 

Jim strolled across the courtyard and made his way to the warehouse. He opened the doors and found his work place mostly dark and eerily quiet.

“Scotty?” Jim called, moving in the room to his station. “You and Keenser still here?” Jim looked around as he picked up his notebook. _That’s weird. They practically live here._

Jim shook his head then walked back towards the entrance to leave. As he placed his hand on the door handle, he was startled by a clanking noise behind him. He turned and saw nothing.

“Scotty?”

Some more clanking and some movement towards the back of the warehouse alerted Jim. He placed his notebook on a nearby tabletop and picked up a piece of pipe before heading towards the noises.

Jim crept along the various conduits, nacelles, tubes and computers as quietly as he could. He came to a corner and peeked around, seeing that it was the door that led to Scotty and Keenser’s rooms. The door was hanging off its hinges with burn marks on the handle and on the doorway.

 _The hell?_ Jim thought as he continued on. He kept as quiet as he could, gripping the pipe in his hand as he stepped closer to the door.  _Please don’t be naked Keenser. Please don’t be naked Keenser._  

Jim stepped into room and froze. His eyes widened as he took in the appearance of the occupant standing in the middle of the room. The person was tall and muscular with long braided black hair. When it turned towards Jim, he saw it had ridges on it's forehead and light brown skin. The being cocked their head to the side and looked Jim over. Jim's eyes darted down to a large gun like item in the being’s hands before looking back to their eyes. 

“Alien,” Jim said in wonderment.

* * *

 Anniversary card Spock gave Jim :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder whats going to happen next :)


	24. "I KNEW IT!"

_Jim stepped into room and froze. His eyes widened as he took in the appearance of the occupant standing in the middle of the room. The person was tall and muscular with long braided black hair. When it turned towards Jim, he saw it had ridges on its forehead and light brown skin. The being cocked their head to the side and looked Jim over. Jim's eyes darted down to a large gun like item in the being’s hands before looking back to their eyes._

_“Alien,” Jim said in wonderment._

Jim smiled then waved at the alien with his free hand. “Hi.”

“nuqDaq ghaH nuH?” the menacing Alien spoke.

Jim blinked. “Pardon?”

“nuqDaq 'oH chaH?”

“I…I…I don’t know that language. I would…like to though. Learn it that is. It sounds cool.”

Jim stepped back as the Alien stepped forward. _Okay, Jim, he doesn’t look friendly._

“Where are the weapons?” the Alien asked in English.

“Oh,” Jim blinked. “Um…we don’t have weapons here.”

The alien glanced to the item in Jim’s hand pointedly. Jim looked down to the pipe he was holding and nervously laughed. “Well this isn’t a weapon.”

The alien pointed the gun like item he was holding at Jim. Jim flinched when a bolt of light shot out of the gun, flew right past him, and hit the wall behind him.

“That…that is a weapon,” Jim stuttered before throwing the pipe at the alien. He quickly turned and ran out of the room, dodging fire from what was definitely a gun. He rounded a corner and dove behind a large nacelle piece.

“An alien is chasing me. I can’t believe it!” Jim practically shouted before slapping a hand over his mouth. _Jim, an alien is chasing you. Shut the hell up!_

Stomping alerted Jim to the approaching alien. He crawled along the floor behind the nacelles and the other warehouse junk, trying to stay out of sight. He continued to hear movement from the alien nearby by so far he hadn’t been found.

He quietly made it to a concealed spot under a work bench against a wall and tried fishing his phone out of his pocket. He’d just gotten out and unlocked when the table was picked up and thrown to the side, leaving Jim exposed. Jim slowly looked up and found the alien standing there pointing his weapon at him.

Jim laughed nervously again then quickly kicked a leg out and knocked the weapon out of the alien’s hold. It flew to the side as Jim tried standing and running away again but the alien grabbed Jim by his hair and yanked him back, into the wall.

Jim gasped as the breath was knocked out of him. He lunged at the alien and punched it in the face before he was grabbed again and pinned back against the wall. His feet dangled off the floor as the alien had a hand tight around his neck, holding Jim in place. The other hand was holding a menancing looking knife in front of Jim’s eyes. Jim struggled against the alien’s hold, his hands clawing at the one around his neck, trying to breathe.

“You reek of a Vulcan,” the alien spat. “We know your planet is protected. Where are the weapons? Where do you keep your ships?”

“Dunno,” Jim forced out.

The knife went to Jim’s cheek and lightly pressed down, drawing a sliver of blood.

“Would your Vulcan know?”

Jim didn’t know what this alien was talking about but he knew things were about to get worse if he didn’t get away. He got an idea and hoped this alien was humanoid enough to work. He kicked a leg out hard, in between the alien’s legs.

The alien shouted and dropped Jim before doubling over to his knees.  Jim gasped in a big gulp of air and coughed before seeing the alien’s gun on the floor nearby. He dove for it as the alien grabbed him. Jim fought back, knocking his elbow into the alien’s face as he strained to reach the weapon.

The alien made what sounded to Jim as a battle cry before Jim managed to grab the weapon. He quickly turned onto his back and pointed what he hoped was the right end at the alien. The alien froze, one hand was raised with the knife about to stab Jim.

Jim swallowed and nodded at the knife. “Drop it.”

The alien dropped it.

“Now step back or I’ll…” Jim cut himself off as one of his fingers lightly touched something on the weapon, causing it to fire. A bolt of light shot out and hit the alien square in the chest, knocking him back a few feet to the ground.

Jim blinked as he slowly sat up and looked to the alien. It wasn’t moving. “Shit…um…sorry.” He continued to stare and hope he hadn’t just killed it when he heard shouting and footsteps quickly approaching.

He turned his head and found a team of his coworkers and security officers rushing towards him, led by Pike.

They paused seeing Jim and the alien there. Scotty looked shocked while Keenser started fussing about his work bench. Pike looked back and forth between the fallen alien and Jim before focusing on the human.

Jim gulped then nodded towards the alien. “What’s that?”

“A Klingon,” Pike said.

“Alien?”

Pike nodded.

Jim slowly stood up, leaving the weapon on the floor as a couple of the security officers went to the Klingon. 

“Unconscious, Sir,” one said.

Pike nodded again, but kept his eyes focused on Jim.

Jim stared back and then broke out into a huge grin and jumped into the air. “I FUCKING KNEW IT!”

Pike sighed. “Yes, Jim. You were…”

“I WAS RIGHT!” Jim interrupted with a shout. “I told you and everyone! I knew it!” Jim then paused and took in a few breathes before pointing a finger at Pike. “And you knew and didn’t confirm it, you asshole.”

Pike was momentarily taken back before laughing. “Alright, I deserved that. Now, why don’t we go down to my office and chat while the security team puts the Klingon in the brig.”

“Down? Down to the sublevels?” Jim asked with wide eyes, walking towards Pike.

Pike put his arm around Jim and smiled. “Yep. You’ve just been promoted to Alpha clearance.”

* * *

 

Jim’s eyes continued to be wide as he stepped out of the elevator and onto the first floor of the sublevels. Pike led Jim down a hallway pointing out the different areas. Jim was half-listening as he kept seeing new alien species walking about and working.

_That one has blue skin! Oh that one has a tail! And that one is reptilian and oh! What’s that?_

Before he could go over to the aliens he was pulled into a room. _No! I have to talk to them! What’s in here?_

Jim looked around but pouted when he realized it was merely an office. Pike’s office.  He sat down in a chair in front of Pike’s desk as waited as Pike took his seat.

“I was right,” Jim spoke. “All these years. I was right and you knew and you didn’t say anything.”

“I said the truth is out there,” Pike replied, leaning back in his chair and smiling.

Jim shook his head. “Doesn’t count. You never explicitly confirmed…”

“And I gave you a wink when Sulu and I recruited you into this program.”

Jim paused. Opened his mouth then closed it before shaking his head again. “Well, okay, you…implied. But why was I not given Alpha clearance to begin with. You know I would’ve been cool with all of this.”

“We have security measures in place for a reason, Jim. As much as I and everyone else wanted to inform you, we had to wait.  You remember Finnegan from your astronaut training days?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, we were buddies. He believed and we have some fun conversations about extra-terrestrials and space travel. Now he’s a dick who doesn’t talk about that stuff.”

“He was a…guinea pig of sorts. To see if we could recruit someone and tell them everything up front. Well he freaked out, grabbed a phaser and shot at Spock.”

“Shit. Spock was okay, right? Of course he’s okay because…wait…what’s a phaser?”

Pike smiled. “Spock was okay. Just singed his ear.”

“Is that why he wears beanies?”

“No,” Pike told him, sitting up and opening a drawer on his desk. He pulled out a small gun-like weapon and showed it to Jim. “This is a phaser. It is a directed energy weapon…”

“Like a blaster in _Star Wars_?” Jim interrupted, reaching out his hand to grab the phaser. “Does this fire bolts of intense plasma energy?”

Pike moved the phaser out of Jim’s reach, getting another pout from the blonde. “Sort of. Phasers are particle weapons and fire nadion particle beams. Some can fire plasma beams. This one can be adjusted to stun or kill. We keep ours on stun.”

“Was that what the Klingon had? A big ass phaser?”

“Yes,” Pike replied before putting the phaser back in the drawer and shutting it. “Now, with this new level of clearance you have to…”

“Keep my mouth shut,” Jim finished before grinning and bouncing in his seat. “But aliens are real! We’re not alone! How can people not know about all this? We’re smart, we can handle it. Can’t we?”

“You’ve seen _Men in Black_ , right?”

Jim nodded. “Of course.”

“To quote Agent K, _‘A person is smart. People are dumb, panicky dangerous animals and you know it. Fifteen hundred years ago everybody knew the Earth was the center of the universe. Five hundred years ago, everybody knew the Earth was flat, and fifteen minutes ago, you knew that humans were alone on this planet.’_ Okay well that last part doesn’t apply to you but the rest of it does.

Earth is just now sending a manned mission to Mars. Besides the people in this program, no one out there is capable of coming up with warp theory for at least a century. Humans have enough problems as it is. Add in that aliens are real and there are hundreds of thousands of intelligent life forms besides us in the galaxy…it wouldn’t be pretty.”

Jim took in what Pike said then nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Jim sat back in his chair and ran a hand over his face before laughing lightly. “Fucking knew it.”

Pike smiled at Jim. “You did. I am sorry that we kept you in the dark for this long.”

“No, its fine. You had protocols to follow. I understand.”

“Knew you would. What questions do you have for me?”

“So many. But first..I…I want to know about those aliens from when I was abducted. The pointy ear ones and the Rawmulans.”

“Romulan,” Pike corrected.

“Romulan,” Jim repeated, getting a feel of the word.

“Romulans were the ones that mistakenly took you. The others, the nice ones, are Vulcans.”

“Vulcan,” Jim said softly as the door to the room chimed.

“Ah, Gaila, Sulu, come it,” Pike called.

Jim turned to look at his coworkers. At seeing Gaila, his jaw dropped.

Gaila smiled and waved. “Hi, Jim.”

“You’re…you’re….green.”

“I am an Orion. We have green skin. Sometimes yellows, gray-ish.”

Jim stood and went to her. He gently touched her arm, rubbing his fingers along her skin. “Wow.”

Gaila chuckled then moved her arm away. “Spock wouldn’t like you touching me.”

Jim nodded then looked to Sulu. Sulu held his hands up. “One hundred percent Human. No need to touch me.”

Jim nodded again then turned to Pike. “Keenser.”

Pike looked a bit sheepish. “Um…he’s not…human.”

“I knew it!”

“Calm down, Jim.” Pike stood and walked over his desk to Sulu. “Did you get the dossier ready for him?”

Sulu held up a tablet. “All ready.”

“Good. Jim, Sulu is going to take you to Spock’s house now.”

“What? No, I want to stay here and…”

“Spock has something important to tell you. He also will answer any and all questions you have.”

“What does he have to tell me?” Jim asked, getting a little worried.

“Just go see him.”

* * *

 

“Here,” Sulu said, handing Jim the tablet as they got into his car. Jim took it and buckled up.

“My bike.”

“Will be here in the morning. Anyway, the PADD is programed with…”

“PADD?”

“Yes, PADD. It is programmed…”

“This is a tablet.”

Sulu sighed as he began driving. “It is a Portable Auxiliary Data Display. PADD. Like a tablet, but much more advanced. Spock will show you how to…” Sulu trailed off as he watched Jim out of the corner of his eye tap at the screen and unlock the device and start pulling up data files. “Or not. It is programmed with Starfleet history files, info about first contacts, species in the galaxy and so on.”

“How do I look up Vulcans?”

Sulu took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed the PADD from Jim and placing it on his lap. “Spock will go over everything first.”

Jim didn’t pout. “I know but I wanted to find out about Vulcans. There was this kid when I was abducted…”

“Spock will…”

“Go over everything. Got it.” Jim then sat back in the seat before grinned and bouncing slightly. “Can’t believe this.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool.”

“Is Uhura an alien?”

“No.”

“Scotty?”

“Nope.”

“Pike?”

Sulu laughed. “No.”

“How were Gaila and Keenser able to hide…”

“Spock will…”

“I know!”

* * *

 

Jim took the PADD back from Sulu as he exited the man’s car. Sulu gave him a little wave before driving off. Jim looked to the townhouse he was dropped off in front of and blinked.

 _Man this place is huge. Parents must be rich,_ Jim thought as he headed up the steps to the front door.  Before he could ring the doorbell, the door opened revealing Spock standing there, wearing the bear beanie.

Jim smiled before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Spock. “I’ve just had the best night ever! Besides when we had sex of course.”

Spock’s chest rumbled as he hugged Jim back. “I apologize that I was unable to be there when you were attacked.”

Jim kissed Spock’s cheek then stepped back. “No problem, Spock. I held my own.”

Spock waved Jim inside and shut the door behind them. “An impressive feat as Klingons are four times stronger than Humans.”

Jim shrugged then looked around the foyer. “So this is your house?”

“My parent’s house, but yes. Please come this way.”

Jim followed Spock down a hallway, past a kitchen and into a living room. Jim looked around and noted some interesting artifacts adorning the walls. One in particular caught his eye and he walked closer. Jim blinked then turned to Spock.

“This is like my pin,” Jim said. _The one I got from the Vulcan dad when I was abducted._

Spock nodded, standing a few feet away from Jim. “Kol-Ut-Shan. It is the symbol for IDIC. Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations, the basis for Vulcan philosophy.”

Jim stared at Spock.

Spock took a step closer to Jim. “I have wanted to share this with you for a very long time, t’hy’la.” Spock reached a trembling hand up to the beanie and pulled it off. He dropped the beanie to the floor then smoothed down his black hair so it resembled more his signature style.

Jim continued to stare, taking in the pointy ears, slanted eyebrows and that bowl cut he remembered from his childhood. He dropped the PADD to the floor before swallowing.

 _I remember him,_ Jim thought. “You…you were the boy.”

“Yes.”

“Vulcan.”

“Yes.”

Jim slowly nodded then said, “I want to…first apologize for what I’m about to do. It is by no means a reflection on your appearance or anything I just…am very overwhelmed right now. Overload of information.”

One of Spock’s slanted brows went up as he looked a little confused. “What are you about to do?”

“Pass out,” Jim said before his eyes rolled back and his body went limp.

Spock quickly caught Jim as he fell, cradling him in his arms as he adjusted him to hold bridal style. Spock smiled at his unconscious mate before shaking his head and walking out of the room. He went upstairs and into his bedroom where he carefully laid Jim in the middle of his bed.

Spock went into his bathroom and grabbed a dermal regenerator before coming to be Jim and sitting next to him. Spock gently touched the bruised skin on his neck from his altercation with the Klingon before holding the regenerator to the marks and healing them. He then healed the cut on Jim’s cheek before putting the device on his bedside table.

He focused on Jim’s peaceful face. Spock smiled. He brushed Jim’s hair from his forehead and felt Jim's mind reaching to his. Spock wish to meld but would not while Jim wasn't able to consent. They would get their eventually.  Spock kissed his mate's forehead.

“We shall talk when you are conscious again, ashayam.”


	25. Can I touch your ears?

Spock stared at his unconscious mate for a few moments until he heard the front door open downstairs. He reluctantly looked away then stood and left the room.

“Mother, Father,” he greeted as he came downstairs and found his parents putting their coats away in the foyer closet. “How was the opera?”

“Just lovely,” Amanda replied. “Thank you for the tickets and the private box was much appreciated. Sarek got to take his hat off.”

Sarek shut the door then pulled out his own black beanie and smoothed down his hair. “It was a pleasant evening.” Sarek then looked to his son. “James is here.”

Amanda blinked. “Jim is here?”

Spock nodded. “A Klingon infiltrated the warehouse at Starfleet. Jim was attacked but managed to subdue the intruder. He now knows the truth.”

“Oh isn’t that wonderful? How is he taking it?”

“He was taking it well but became…overwhelmed when he came here and I took off my beanie. He then fainted and I put him in my bed to rest.”

Amanda chuckled. “Well can you blame him for being overwhelmed? He just found out that his boyfriend is an alien.”

Spock opened his mouth but shut it and nodded.

Amanda walked to her son and gently touched his cheek. “You be good to him when he wakes and wants to talk and maybe yell at you for keeping this from him. It’s only fair.”

“Indeed,” Sarek agreed, walking towards the stairs. “Wife, attend.”

“Goodnight, kan-bu,” Amanda told her son before following Sarek upstairs.

“Goodnight,” he called up to them before heading into the kitchen to contact Doctor McCoy.

* * *

 

Jim started coming too, thinking about aliens with green skin, blue skin, scary ridged foreheads, and then finally cute pointy ears and brown eyes. He stirred in the comfy bed he was laying on and slowly fluttered his eyes open, finding those brown eyes staring at him.

Jim smiled then blinked and took in more of Spock’s features.

 _Pointy ears!_ Jim realized before letting out a surprised noise. He jumped up and to the side away from Spock and promptly fell off the side of the bed.

“Jim, are you alright?” Spock asked, coming around to the side of the bed. Jim stared at him as he slowly got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

Jim looked him over and nodded. _He’s an alien. Vulcan. The boy from my abduction. Oh my god._

“Here,” Spock offered, holding out a bottle of water.

Jim took the water and drank a few sips before handing it back to Spock who capped it then set it on the bedside table.

“Take your time,” Spock told him. “I am here to answer any and all questions you have.”

Jim nodded. “So…Vulcan.”

“Yes,” Spock confirmed, moving to the bed and sitting down cross-legged facing Jim. Jim turned and copied Spock so they were facing one another. “I am actually half-Human, half-Vulcan.”

“And that boy from the ship when I was little.”

“Yes. Jim, I wished to tell you the day we met again, but…”

“Protocols wouldn’t allow it,” Jim finished. “I still wish you would have but I understand. Still have to do this though.”

Spock arched a brow. “What? Please do not pass out again.”

Jim chuckled and shook his head before grabbing one of Spock’s pillows and starting to hit him with it. “That’s what you get for not telling me sooner.”

Spock didn’t block the pillow attack and tried not to smile at his mate. Jim stopped after a few moments then put the pillow back.

“Vulcan,” he said, looking over Spock. “Not a damn skin condition.”

“No skin condition. The green coloring you mentioned before is because Vulcan’s blood is green not red like humans.”

“That’s…cool.”

“Indeed. Our bones are denser, we are three times stronger, and we are touch-telepaths.”

Jim blinked. “What?”

“I have not been reading your thoughts, Jim. I have been shielding. Your mind, though, is quite dynamic.”

“How so?”

Spock glanced away. “Vulcans…have bonds. Mental bonds with family and their spouses. I have parental bonds with my parents and…”

“Wait?” Jim interrupted. “Did you…mentally marry us or something?”

Spock reached out and gently touched Jim’s hand. “No, Jim. Such an act would be a grievous offence.”

Jim let out a relieved sigh but somehow the thought of being married to Spock didn’t sound so back. Jim saw Spock’s cheeks tint more green than usual.

“Did you pick that up?”

“Yes,” Spock admitted, removing his hand. “As I said, your mind is most dynamic and loud on the occasion. It…reaches out to mine. I have been shielding to keep from inadvertently picking up any stray thoughts or emotions.”

Jim nodded then turned his hand over and touched their palms together. “Are you picking anything up now?” Jim thought about the Klingon from before.

“Klingon,” Spock said.

Jim grinned. “That is cool. My boyfriend is a telepath.”

“Touch telepath,” Spock corrected. He then adjusted their hands so just their index and middle fingers touched together. “This is how Vulcans kiss.”

Jim looked to their hands then gently rubbed the finger tips together. He glanced up and saw the green on Spock’s cheeks darkened.

“Vulcans also have sensitive hands,” Spock said before reluctantly pulling his hand away. “What other questions do you have about Vulcans or anything else?”

Jim smiled and went to reply but his stomach growled loudly.

“Perhaps dinner would be best. Leonard stated that you had not eaten yet when you left the house.”

“Perhaps dinner would be best. Leonard stated that you had not eaten yet when you left the house.”

“Yeah…wait you talked to Bones? How long was I out?”

“Almost an hour. I contacted Leonard and he brought by an overnight bag for you,” Spock told him as he stood up from the bed and went to the duffle bag in the corner.

“What did you tell him?” Jim asked, standing up.

Spock grabbed the bag and placed it on the bed near Jim. “He brought clothes for the night and the morning, glasses, toiletries..”

“Spock whatever your middle name is, what did you tell him? I know him and he wouldn’t just accept that I passed out and was alright.”

Spock looked to the floor.

Jim grabbed the pillow from before. “Does he know?”

Spock kept his gaze down and nodded.

“How long?” Jim asked, stepping closer with the pillow.

“He found out yesterday evening. I cut myself and he saw my blood.”

Jim hit Spock with the pillow.

Spock looked up to Jim. “If it makes you feel any better, he was quite upset. Yelled at me that you should have known from the beginning and that he would tell you tomorrow if I did not tell you.”

Jim hit him again then put the pillow down. “I’m always the last to know, but I’m glad he would’ve told him himself.” Jim frowned and looked to Spock.

“You are now displeased with my deception.”

“Not really,” Jim sighed. “I know I should be a whole lot more upset with you but…I understand why. Just don’t lie and keep stuff from me again. Okay?”

Spock reached out and caressed Jim’s cheek. “I promise, t’hy’la.”

Jim smiled. “Can you tell me what that word means?”

“No,” Spock replied before turning and heading towards the door. “My mother keeps the kitchen well stocked when she is here.”

Jim chuckled and followed SPock out of the room. He nudged against Spock’s shoulder. “Hey, when you said your dad was crashing in the area when he and your mom met…you were serious. Like, did his space ship crash in the desert?”

Spock glanced to Jim and gave him a tiny smile. “Yes, I was being serious.”

Jim laughed. “Oh that makes more sense why your mom tazed his ass then.”

“Indeed.”

* * *

 

“So did your mom make the official first contact then?” Jim asked as he and Spock started making some spaghetti.

“Negative. A first contact was made in 1947.”

Jim paused with grabbing up the spaghetti noodles. He thought about the date then turned to Spock. “Roswell.”

Spock nodded. “There is some truth to certain events surrounding the Roswell incident.”

Jim laughed. “Oh man this is great. All my conspiracy websites are going to…” Jim trailed off at the look Spock gave him. Jim looked back to the spaghetti. “Are never going to know the truth because I have to keep quiet.”

Spock nodded. “There have been other contacts long before. As early as ancient Egypt but Humans were not ready to know the truth. Starfleet started after Roswell. It broke away from the government run entity that wanted to capture any extra-terriestrials for questioning and experimentation. When Starfleet got bigger than that entity, they were able to shut down that side and set up anew under President Eisenhower.”

“NASA,” Jim said.

Spock nodded. “It is a mostly civilian but we have to remain a part of the bigger governments, not just the US, to keep tabs on…unsavory people.”

“Makes sense.” Jim then turned to Spock and stared at him.

Spock arched a brow. “Yes?”

“Can I touch your ears?”

Spock mentally chuckled and nodded. Jim gave him a beautiful smile as he gently touched the shell of one of Spock’s ears. He lightly ran his finger up to the tip before touching it between two fingers.

“Awesome,” Jim said softly. He then started touching the other ear as well before looking back into Spock’s eyes. Their pupils were bigger than before. “Um…you okay?” Jim asked, noticing that the green tint had come back to Spock’s cheeks and even his ears this time.

Spock reached up and took Jim’s wrists in his hands, removing them from his ears. “Vulcan ears are…sensitive.”

“Oh,” Jim said. “OH. Oops, sorry. Can’t…can’t be starting anything in your parent’s kitchen, can we?”

“We cannot,” Spock told him before giving Jim a chaste kiss then stepping away and going back to cooking.

Jim remained quiet beside him for a few moments before saying, “So what else is sensitive on you?”

Spock internally sighed and shook his head. “Later, ashal-veh.”

“And that’s not Canadian, is it?”

“Vulcan,” Spock replied. One of his ears was then pinched and he did not let out a little sound in response that made Jim laugh beautifully.

* * *

 

After making dinner, they sat together in the dining room and ate. Spock continued to explain more about Starfleet, how his parents actually met and the aftermath, more about Vulcan, and when Jim and Spock first met.

“I was not wearing a dress,” Spock nearly sighed after Jim commented on his childhood attire.

“Well it looked a lot like a dress,” Jim chuckled before taking a bite of his spaghetti that he and Spock made together.

“It was a Vulcan robe. Common apparel for both men and women on my planet.”

Jim nodded. “You wanna wear a dress, more power to you.” Jim grinned as Spock frown in a grumpy way. He touched two fingers to the back of Spock’s hand. “I’m just teasing. I’m sorry. Don’t be so grumpy.”

Spock’s expression softened. “I am not grumpy. That is illogical.”

“Right and you Vulcans are all about logic.”

“Correct.”

Jim chuckled. “Humans are not logical.”

“That is also correct. There are some Vulcans, while they embrace logic and refrain from emotional displays, are actually quite illogical.”

Jim looked at his boyfriend quizzically.

Spock put his cutlery down. “As I explain, while my mother’s family does come from Canada, I am not from there. I did not attend school there. Most of my schooling was done on Vulcan or by my parents at home. When I attended the Vulcan school, my classmates, most of them, ignored me.”

“And some didn’t,” Jim figured. “When you spoke on our first date about being bullied…Vulcans bullied you? Yeah, that’s not logical.”

“Indeed not. They figured since I was not fully Vulcan, that I was not anything and that I had no place in the universe.”

“Bastards.”

“Affirmative. I have moved on from their childhood taunts. I was the top graduate in our class and receive immediate acceptance into the Vulcan Science Academy while some of my bullies…experienced trouble getting in.”

“Serves them right for being jerks to my kan-bu,” a voice said from the doorway.

“Mother,” Spock sighed, turning his head towards Amanda. “I thought you and father had retired.”

“We did, but I wanted to come down and see Jim.”

Jim smiled and gave her a little wave. “Hello, Amanda.”

“Hello, Jim. How are you handling all of this new information?” she asked, walking into the room and over to the table.

“It’s a bit overwhelming. Passed out earlier, but I’m doing a lot better. Spock’s been awesome with answering all my tedious questions.”

“They are not tedious,” Spock told him.

“What about when I asked if there really were little green men?” Jim teased.

Amanda chuckled. “I think Vulcans and Orions can be considered green men, but they are not little in any way.”

Jim burst out laughing as it took Spock a moment to get Amanda’s implications. Spock gaped at his mother before standing and leaving the room mumbling about needed meditation and illogical humans.

Amanda took her son’s seat and chuckled more. “It is so easy to embarrass one’s child.”

Jim nodded and rubbed his eyes before groaning. “Damn.”

“Are you okay?”

Jim nodded, blinking his eyes. “Yeah, I just need to take my contacts out. Can you excuse me for a moment?”

“I have to go back to bed now actually. Sarek is getting grumpy and wants me back upstairs. He doesn’t do well sleeping alone anymore.”

Jim raised a brow. “How do you know he’s grumpy?”

Amanda smiled. “Spock told you about Vulcan bonds, correct?”

Jim nodded.

“Well when a couple estasbishes one, they can communicate to each other through it.”

Jim blinked. “Like telepathy?”

“Yes. It took me a while to figure it out, but now’s its second nature.”

“That’s…amazing. What else can ya’ll do telepathically? Can you…”

“How about we continue talking in the morning after you’ve read through your dossier?” Amanda cut in, touching Jim’s shoulder.

Jim nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Goodnight, Amanda.”

“Goodnight, Jim,” she said, standing up and picking up their plates. Jim tried to stop her but she gave him a look. “I have this, Jim. You go on now. And try not to tease Spock too much.”

“I’ll try,” Jim told her before going into the living room. He picked up the PADD he’d dropped earlier before heading upstairs and finding Spock in his bedroom. “Hey grumpy.”

“I am not…” Spock tried but Jim cut him off with a kiss.

“Where’s my bag you said Bones brought over?”

Spock nodded to the corner of the room. Jim placed the PADD on the bed then went over to the bag and picked it up.

“The bathroom is through there.” Spock pointed to the door next to Jim. “Please make yourself at home. I am in need of meditation and will be in the room across the hall for a few hours.”

Jim gave Spock a nod then entered the bathroom.

* * *

 

Jim came out of the bathroom several minutes later in pajama pants, a shirt, and wearing his glasses. He pulled back the covers of Spock’s bed and got in, making himself comfortable against the pillows. Before he picked up the PADD he let out a sigh.

“Long day,” Jim said to himself. “Long, eventful day.” Jim grinned. “I was right. I knew it. People need to listen to me more often.” _Yes they do._ Jim chuckled and shook his head. He looked around Spock’s room and noted that it was simple. A few scattered items that looked Vulcan-ish on the dresser top; a book case with some books, comic books and other collectable looking figures. _Nerd,_ Jim thought fondly. And a couple science and space posters adorning the white walls.

Jim smiled then picked up the PADD and logged in. He first pulled up information on Vulcan, his eyes going wide at the amount of information.

“Time to become an expert on everything,” Jim said before reading.

* * *

 

Spock finished his meditation three point five hours later. He stood and stretched before putting out his incense and heading into his room. He stood in the doorway and stared at the sight. His mate was in his bed. Spock kept back a growl and instead gave a small smile. Jim was sound asleep, his glasses askew on his face and the PADD resting on his chest.

Spock walked over quietly and took the PADD. He checked Jim’s history and found the blonde had started with Vulcans, moved to Romulans, then Klingons, Andorians, Caitians, Orions, Bajorans, several other races as well as Starfleet history, beam technology, Klingon language, Vulcan language, exo and xenobiology, and had been in the middle of an article on the Prime Directive when he must’ve fallen asleep.

“Most impressive,” Spock commented before turning off the PADD and putting it on the bedside table. He then took off Jim’s glasses and set them aside.

Jim mumbled in his sleep about point ears and rolled over on his side, snuggling into Spock’s pillow. Spock internally chuckled before going about his nighttime rituals before joining Jim in bed. He laid on his back behind Jim, not sure if cuddling was right at the moment. He thought of just resting his hand on Jim’s side but his boyfriend decided for him. Jim turned and immediately latched onto Spock’s side, snuggling against him with his head on his Spock’s chest. He mumbled gibberish in his sleep, but Spock heard a ‘comfy’ in the mix before Jim settled again.

Spock wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes. He felt Jim’s sleepy peacefulness and allowed it to wash over him and lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I start student teaching this week and will have to focus on writing lesson plans and stuff. I will have to write about 20 a week for the next few months and am not looking forward to it. LOL  
> I will try my best to keep updating this once a week, but please don't be mad if that does not happen. I won't let too long go between updates tho :)


	26. Welcome to Starfleet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Got a chapter written!  
> I had forgotten in the last chapter to add where Jim finds out that Bones knows about Spock so I went back and did that.

Jim blinked as he woke up and found himself laying practically on top of Spock. He rubbed a hand over Spock’s shirt covered torso as he sat up. He felt Spock’s heart under his hand where his liver should be and smiled. He’d learned that last night in his readings.

 _I have an alien boyfriend,_ Jim thought, taking the moment to admire Spock’s features while he slept.  He propped himself up on his elbow next to the sleeping Vulcan and moved the hand from his heart to gently touch a slanted eyebrow. He then lightly trailed the finger to the tip of one of Spock’s pointy ears and kept back a laugh as Spock unconsciously leaned his head into the touch. He heard that odd rumbling noise from Spock that he’d heard before.  

_Curious._

Jim moved his hand away then grinned. _Now we can have morning sex._ Jim shuffled down the bed and moved back the covers to straddle Spock’s legs. He bit his bottom lip as he glanced up to Spock and found the Vulcan was still sleeping.

Jim slowly and carefully reached through the slit in the fabric at the crotch and felt the warm base of Spock’s cock. Jim smiled then eased the flaccid member from its confines.

Jim’s eyes widened. He knew it would be long and thick but he was not expecting to see it was slightly green in color and…ribbed.

 _Two ribs,_ Jim thought. _No…ridges._

Jim glanced back up to Spock and found brown eyes staring at him. Jim gave him an innocent smile.

“Morning blowjob?”

Spock arched a brow. “You are trepidatious about my phallus’s appearance.”

Jim blinked then chuckled and started stroking Spock, feeling it harden under his actions. Spock’s eyes closed for a moment and Jim saw his fists clench in the sheets. “Well yeah, it’s green and has ridges, but I like it and its not like I haven’t had it inside me before.”

Spock’s eyes opened. He shook his head and sat up. Jim moved with him so he could keep his hand around Spock, settling in the Vulcan’s lap. He placed his free hand on the back of Spock’s neck and lightly ran his fingers into Spock’s hair.  

“And don’t say phallus,” Jim added.

“Cock,” Spock offered instead.

Jim continued stroking Spock. “Spock’s cock. Spock’s green cock.”

“Jim,” Spock lightly groaned, his cheeks tinted green and his eyes darkening.

“Sorry. Look, Spock, you’re not entirely human.”

Spock arched both brows.

“Half-human, half-Vulcan. And I would be an insensitive idiot of a boyfriend to leave you over something like what your dick looks like. I like it.” Jim looked down at it and smiled. “And green is one of my favorite colors. Hey, wait,” Jim looked up and stared at Spock. “That condom wasn’t ribbed before was it?”

Spock shook his head then groaned as Jim tightened his grip on him a bit as he continued stroking him to full hardness.

“What is happening?” Jim asked as he looked down as he felt his hand become slick from more than just pre-cum as he touched Spock. He rubbed his thumb over Spock’s head and stroked up and down, finding the cock’s become coated in what felt like warm lubricant.  

“Self-lubricating,” Spock told him.

“Well then, I am definitely not leaving you.”

“Jim,” Spock sighed.

“Look, I lov…like you, Spock. A lot. A lot a lot. And…your penis is just a small percentage of all the things that I love about you. Like about you.”

Spock cocked his head to the side and gave Jim a small smirk. “And your penis is just a small…”

“Oh shut up,” Jim said before kissing Spock passionately. “Now, do you want a blowjob or not?” Jim asked, releasing Spock and grinding his hips against Spock’s.

“As I have never had one before, I would like one. Please.”

Jim laughed. “Saying please for head. I think I’ll keep you, Spock.”

Spock growled then turned them around and pinned Jim to the bed.

* * *

 

Jim sat down gingerly at the kitchen table as he watched Spock putter around and make breakfast.

 _Morning blowjob—check. Morning shower sex—check. Alien boyfriend—love._ Jim then frowned at his trail of thoughts. _Jim, we love him for more than the sex._

“I am unsure if I should ask what you are thinking about,” Spock said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of Jim.

Jim smiled at him. “Yeah, don’t ask. How did you know I want pancakes?”

Spock pushed Jim’s glasses that had slide down his nose back up with his finger. “In the shower I picked up that you were craving pancakes. I thought it odd but your mind does jump through subjects quickly. Even in intimate moments.”

“I was into our…shower time though. I wasn’t just thinking of pancakes.”

“I am aware. I am able to get you to refocus your attention,” Spock gave Jim a slight smile as he said that before leaning down and kissing him.

Jim kissed him back then asked, "So, what do you think of blowjobs?"

Spock shook his head as he moved away and grabbed his own breakfast. "It was pleasing."

"Just pleasing? I guess I won't give you anymore then."

Spock sat down across from Jim and looked slightly taken back. "I...that is not what...please do not stop."

"Don't stop what?" Amanda asked as she came into the kitchen. 

"Nothing," Jim and Spock immediately said. 

She eyed them before smiling. "Alright. Well, good morning."

“Morning, Amanda,” Jim greeted.

Amanda made herself a cup of tea and grabbed some fruit before joining Spock and Jim at the table. “How did your studying go last night?”

“Great. Managed to get through a ton of information.”

“Any questions for me?”

Jim thought about then looked at Spock. He smiled as he reached over and lightly touched one of Spock’s ears and rubbed the tip. Spock’s eyes fluttered closed and he made that sound again.

“What is that?” Jim asked Amanda.

“He’s purring,” she replied with a grin.

Spock moved his head away and arched a brow at his mother. “I do not purr.”

“That is purring,” Jim laughed. “My boyfriend purrs.”

“I do not.”

“Well Vulcans did evolve from feline-like creatures,” Amanda added.

“Oh my god,” Jim continued to laugh.

Spock got a grumpy look on his face as he shoved some pancakes in his mouth then stood up and walked out of the room.

“Any other questions, Jim?” Amanda asked.

Jim shrugged. “Lots but I don’t know where to begin.”

“Take your time, dear. Sarek and I will be here for the remainder of the week and then we leave for the Federation conference.”

“Federation conference?”

Amanda nodded. “Sarek is an ambassador of sorts. The Federation delegates are meeting to discuss what to do about the Romulans and Klingons growing interest in Earth.”

“There are being a pain, aren’t they?”

“Indeed,” a voice said.

Jim turned and stared as the tall alien from his childhood walked into the kitchen and to the teapot.

 _Spock’s dad,_ Jim told himself. He stood up and walked over to Sarek. “So we finally meet.”

Sarek quirked up a brow at Jim. “As you and my son are engaged romantically, it is logical to assume we would meet eventually. You are also in my house.”

Jim blinked. “Right. I just meant that…”

“It is pleasant to see you again, James,” Sarek saved Jim from his scrambling to find words.

Jim smiled. “Yes, it is pleasant to see you too, Mr. Grayson.”

“Sarek. Grayson is my wife’s name.”

Jim looked to Amanda.

“Vulcan names are too difficult for us humans to pronounce,” Amanda told him. “Just call him Sarek.”

Jim nodded and looked back to Sarek. “It is nice to meet you, Sarek. You can just call me Jim.”

“James,” Sarek inclined his head before walking to the table. “Adun’a, why is Spock muttering in the hallway about illogical humans?”

Amanda chuckled. “Jim and I were talking about how Vulcans are descended from cats.”

“That is illogical,” Sarek said before leaving the room.

“You owe Spock a juice box!” Jim called after him.

“A juice box?” Amanda asked.

“Long story,” Jim told her as he sat back down.

Amanda shook her head then reached a hand out and touched the necklace around Jim’s neck. “Looks good on you. Makes your eyes pop."

“Thank you,” Jim told her as she moved her hand away. He touched the necklace. “Its really pretty. Spock said its been in his family for a while."

“It has. And I'm glad you now have it.”

Jim ducked his head and smiled. “So um…what was it like being married to an alien?”

“Oh where to begin,” Amanda chuckled.

* * *

 

After breakfast, Spock came into the living room and found Jim standing in front of the TV. Spock looked at the screen and internally sighed at the contents.

“Jim,” Spock said, walking over to his mate.

“I know, I should just let it go,” Jim sighed as he watched the news and the preparation for the first manned Mars mission’s departure. _That could’ve been me. First person on Mars. Instead I’m here…with Spock._ “I just…if I had been picked, I’d never know the truth.”

“Indeed not, so I am…glad that you are here and not there.”

Jim looked to Spock, his eyes looked a little sad behind the lenses of his glasses. “Isn’t glad an emotion, Mister Vulcan?”

“We do feel, Jim. Very deeply. So yes, I am deeply glad that you are here. With me. And as I have told you, Mars is barren. You would enjoy Vulcan and many other planets a lot more.”

Jim grinned. “Can we go to Vulcan?”

“No,” Spock said bluntly before turning on his heel and heading for the front door.

“Hey! You promised space travel!” Jim turned the TV off and followed after his boyfriend.

“I did, but first you have orientation at Starfleet. Your clearance for being allowed to leave Earth will not be issued for some time.”

“And then to Vulcan? Oh and Andoria. And that place called Risa I read about.”

“No.”

Jim pouted and tried looking as cute as possible as Spock turned towards him at the front door and handed him his helmet. Spock’s eyes widened and the tips of his ears tinted green.

Spock opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. “I…perhaps…we…yes.”

Jim grinned and kissed Spock’s cheek. _Puppy dog look works on Spock. Don’t abuse it though, Jim._

* * *

 

When they arrived at work, it took a lot for Jim not to rush over to the elevators and get down to the sublevels. He kept his cool and walked beside Spock.

“Jim! Mister Kirk!” Chekov yelled as he quickly ran towards them from the cubicle area.

“Oh, Chekov doesn’t know,” Jim said sadly.

“It is not time for him to know,” Spock told him quietly as the young Russian approached.

Jim thought about giving Spock the puppy dog look but decided against it. He put on a smile and looked towards Chekov. “Hey, buddy, what’s up?”

Chekov looked to Spock then grabbed Jim’s arm and pulled him to the side. Jim saw Spock hesitate to follow but turned away and waited patiently.

“There was another sighting in Houston last night,” Chekov whispered. “A ship appeared before vanishing.”

 _Fuck! I want to tell him everything._ “That’s cool. Great. Um…thanks. I’ll…I’ll look into later.”

Chekov stared at him. “Are you okay?”

Jim smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m good.” _No, I want to tell you but that Vulcan won’t let me. Stupid, cute Vulcan._

“If you so, Jim. I have ze new plans for our work on ze warp core. Would you like to go over them now?”

“Jim,” Spock called, standing expectantly in front of the elevators.

Jim gave Chekov an apologetic look. “I have meetings all day. Scotty should be ready to work with you, though.”

 _Oh he looks sad now,_ Jim thought as Chekov nodded. Jim caved and wrapped the young Russian in a big hug.

“Jim?” Chekov questioned.

“It’s okay, buddy. Soon you’ll know and everything will be great.”

“What?”

“Jim,” Spock appeared and grabbed Jim’s bicep. “Come along.” Spock dragged Jim away and into the open elevator.

“The truth is out there Pavel!” Jim yelled at the confused Chekov as the doors closed.

“James,” Spock growled.

Jim gave Spock the look. “I’m sorry.”

Spock deflated and nodded. “Please do not do it again. His clearance level will be reviewed in two months.”

Jim nodded. “It sucks though. I want to tell him and talk about everything.”

“You may talk to me,” Spock offered as the doors opened.

Jim chuckled and walked out saying. “I talk to you too much.”

He got a light swat on his rear as Spock walked past him to lead him towards the conference room.

"You're not supposed to hit someone with glasses, Spock."

* * *

 

“The Mars mission is launching today,” Pike announced, standing at the head of the conference table.

“Will the starship sighting cause any trouble?” Jim blurted out.

“I won’t ask how you know that,” Pike sighed. “And no. We dealt with them last night, but Spock.”

Spock looked away from Jim to Pike. “Yes, Sir?”

“You and Sulu will head down to Houston and help Barnett make sure this launch goes smoothly. This is a big step for Earth and it needs to happen and it needs to happen smoothly.”

“I thought that I would oversee Jim’s orientation,” Spock said.

“You two had enough of that last night. Uhura will take the lead with Jim today.”

“Don’t worry, Spock. I’ll take good care of him,” Uhura grinned and wiggled her brows at him.

“She’ll steal him away, Spock,” Sulu chuckled.

“Don’t know how she could,” Gaila muttered. “Jim reeks of him.”

“What?” Jim asked her.

“Territorial pheromones,” she told him. “Vulcan’s emit them on what they consider theirs.”

Jim looked to Spock. “Territorial pheromones?”

Spock looked to the table top and adjusted his PADD and stylus.

“Can we please focus on the meeting and not on the fact that Jim smells like Spock?” Pike groaned. “I am in charge here.”

A chorus of ‘sorries’ went around the room before Pike went back to discussing Houston.

Jim grabbed up his PADD and tapped at the screen until he found the message app. “Pheromones?” He typed to Spock’s username.

Spock: I cannot help it.

JTKirk: Is that why you always growl ‘mine’ during sex?

Spock:

Jim grinned. JTKirk: Spockums?

“Jim, is there something you and Spockums would like to share to the class?” Pike asked, standing right behind Jim.

Jim hugged his PADD to him and shook his head. “No, Sir.”

* * *

 

As they left the conference room an hour later, Jim brushed his fingers against Spock’s hand.

“Have fun in Houston,” Jim told him.

“Sulu and I will not be in Houston to have fun,” Spock replied.

“Oh damn,” Sulu sighed from nearby.

Jim chuckled then heard a commotion down the hall. They turned towards the noise and heard a gruff voice say, “Dammit, you cannot just kidnap me!”

 _Bones?_ Jim wondered before heading towards the commotion. He turned a corner and entered what appeared to be a medical room. Bones was standing in the middle of the room in his hospital scrubs arguing with two security officers. A dark-skinned man in a blue uniform with a smile on his face.

“We did not kidnap you,” one officer said.

“The hell you did,” Bones grumbled before seeing Jim and Spock standing there. “The hobgoblin did this, didn’t he?”

“Ah, Doctor McCoy,” Pike said, walking into the room. “Welcome to Starfleet’s medical department as our newest recruit.”

“No.”

Jim chuckled. “Bones, come on. You and I get to work together again.”

Bones glared at Jim. “No.”

“Doctor McCoy has an excellent record,” Spock said to Pike. “Thank you for taking the suggestion that he should be recruited.”

“You did do this!” Bones shouted, advancing on Spock. “Why I oughta…”

Jim intercept his friend but hugging him. “So glad you’re here. Hey, wanna hear something cool?"

Bones eyed Spock but hugged his friend back before stepping back. “No."

"Spock’s heart is located where out livers would be," Jim told him anyway. 

Bones looked to Jim then back to Spock, staring at his side. "How does that work...no." Bones shook his head and stepped back further. "I don’t care where his heart is. I don’t want to be here. I'm a human doctor, not an alien doctor."

“Under the guidance of Doctor M’Benga,” Pike continued, ignoring Bones wanting to leave. “You’ll learn xenobiology and how to treat other species besides humans. You'll also learn about hyposprays, tricorders...”

“No thank you,” Bones grumbled before his eyes widened as an Andorian and Caitian walked into the medical room.

“Bones, think of the knowledge you’ll gain,” Jim tried but Bones waved a hand at him and went up to the room’s newest occupants.

“How do those antennas work?” Bones asked in wonderment. “And is that a tail.”

Jim chuckled and looked to Pike and M’Benga as Bones started poking at the aliens. “I think he’ll be fine.” Jim then smiled at Spock. "He may want to try to try and dissect you though."

Spock's eyebrows raised and placed his hand over his side. "No, thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all the American readers are having a fun and safe Labor Day!


	27. What's this? What's this?

Jim stood on a slightly raised platform with Spock in a room that had a control panel with Scotty manning it. The room looked familiar to Jim, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

Bones stood nearby with his back against a wall stop taking in this new place. Uhura stood by Scotty while Sulu and Pike chatted in the doorway. Jim watched Spock pull his beanie onto his head and made sure it covered his ears and eyebrows.

“So…how long will you be gone?” Jim asked, taking a step closer to Spock and reaching his hands up to help adjust the beanie.

“Three months.”

Jim blinked and was about to get upset when he saw the corner of Spock’s mouth tilt up in a little smirk. Jim shook his head and tweaked a pointy ear under the beanie. “Pointy.”

An eyebrow went up under the beanie. “Name-calling…”

Jim cut his boyfriend off with a kiss.

“Hey, stop that,” Bones griped.

“Yeah, Jim, Spock and I have to go now,” Sulu nudged Jim’s shoulder as he stepped onto the platform. “Can I have a kiss?”

“No,” Jim told him before kissing Spock again.

Spock touched two fingers to Jim’s before breaking the kiss and stepping back. “Sulu and I will return later this evening. We will drive home together.”

Jim nodded. “Sounds good. Have fun with the launch.”

.

.

.

“Jim,” Pike called.

Jim turned his head and looked to his boss. “Yes, Sir?”

“You have to get off the platform.”

Jim looked down then took a few steps back and stepped down. He looked up and eyed Spock and Sulu. “Hey, what is this?”

“How nice of you to finally notice,” Scotty laughed.

“I noticed, I was just distracted by the tall, dark hottie on the platform.”

Sulu snickered as Spock’s cheeks tinted green.

"A blushing Vulcan how cute," Uhura said. 

Spock's gaze went Uhura. He said something in, what Jim assumed was Vulcan, to her. She rolled her eyes and replied back in the same language. 

Spock looked to Jim and nodded slightly. Jim gave him a little wave and was about to ask what was happening when the Vulcan said, “Energize."

Jim jumped back as the platform whirled to life. Lights shimmered around Spock and Sulu before they disappeared.

“What the hell?” Bones exclaimed as Jim’s face lit up.

“A transporter!” Jim excitedly yelled, realizing what the platform and room was. He jumped up on the platform and looking it over better, wonder how exactly it worked.

“Nope. Not ever using one of those,” Bones shook his head and grumbled. “Like my body in one piece.”

“Of course you do,” Pike told him. “Why don’t you head back down the hall to medbay? You have a lot to learn with M’Benga.”

Bones cast Pike a scowl but nodded and trudged out of the room as Uhura walked over towards the doorway.

“Jim, time for orientation,” Pike said, walking over to Jim and grabbing his arm. He pulled the blonde off the platform and towards the door.

“But the transporter…”

“Will still be here later.”

“I want to try it out.”

“Another time.”

“Ya’ll won’t let me do anything fun,” Jim pouted.

Pike sighed, “Just go with Uhura.”

Jim waved goodbye to the transporter as Uhura took his arm from Pike and led him out of the room.

* * *

 

“What questions do you have?” Uhura asked as she and Jim sat down in a small office. Uhura had given him a tour of two levels and had to keep pulling Jim away from the new things he saw. She finally shoved him into a vacant office to keep his mind from wandering to all the cool stuff and to keep his hands from fiddling with new contraptions.

“What’s your first name?”

“Next question.”

Jim smiled. “Okay. You are in the linguistics department, right?”

“I am.”

“Can you teach me Vulcan? And Klingon.”

Uhura chuckled. “Klingon, yes. I think, though, Spock and Amanda would be better with teaching you Vulcan.”

Jim nodded. “So what exactly do we do here at Starfleet? I know upstairs is a lot of R&D and computer stuff and down here has some cool labs and gadgets.”

“Well for one, the other species can be themselves down here. Upstairs they have to hide.”

Jim frowned slightly. “Oh. I didn’t think of that. It must be hard to hide themselves upstairs and outside.”

“It is but as we humans are not ready to know that we’re not alone, they have to hide their true identities.”

Jim crossed his arms on the desktop in front of him and laid his head down, resting his chin on his arms. He sighed. “Which sucks.”

“It does. Anyway, Starfleet’s primary objective to make sure other species do not reveal themselves to Humans. We monitor and…

“Like _Men in Black_?”

Uhura sighed. “In a way. We don’t erase our identities nor do we go around neuralizing people that often.”

Jim blinked. “That often?”

“Occasionally something big happens that we have to put a lid on and adjust memories.”

“Have ya’ll adjusted mine?”

Uhura grinned. “Maybe.”

Jim laughed. “Funny. So we monitor stuff, help species conceal themselves, and…do we get to where cool suits?

Uhura rolled her eyes. “What is going on in your head right now?”

“Oh lots. Anyway, what else is here?”

Uhura tapped a finger to her chin. “I could show you the tribbles…nah. Perhaps the long range sensor lab.”

Jim stared at her. “Tribbles?”

“Another time for tribbles,” she smiled. “We have a starship.”

Jim perked up in his seat and grinned. “Starship?”

“Yes, but there is no reason for you to go play with it right now.”

“But how does it work? Where is it? Can I see it? Please!”

Uhura stood up. “Fine, just come with me and I’ll show you.”

“Yes!”

* * *

 

Uhura led Jim into a large room that reminded Jim of NASA’s control center but more high-tech.

Jim whistled impressively as he followed Uhura to a control desk where an alien that reminded him of Madame Vastra from _Doctor Who_ sat.

“Nel-a, can you bring up views of the Enterprise please?” Uhura asked the alien.

 _Enterprise,_ Jim thought. _Cool name._

“Of course,” Nel-a replied before tapping at the control panel.

Jim looked from her to the screens and saw two panels change to show a space dock with a starship. Jim’s mouth dropped as he walked closer to the screens and stared at the impressive ship.

“Where…where is that?” Jim questioned.

“Dark side of the moon.”

“That is a good place to keep it. Can we go there?”

“Not yet. You do have to go through some training first.”

Jim turned to Uhura. “Training? But I’m an astronaut.”

Uhura smiled at him. “This isn’t NASA, Jim. Your training will prove useful but right now, you’re basically starting from scratch. So which area would you like to begin your training in: command, sciences, or engineering?”

Jim glanced back to the ship and broke out in a huge smile. “Command.”

“Of course you’d say command,” Pike laughed from behind them.

Jim turned. “Well of course. I will need to know who to command my ship.”

“Your ship?”

Jim grinned and nodded.

“You are full of yourself at times, Jim. And that is my ship. Brand new and gifted from the federation. There may be an opening for first officer as you do have space experience.”

“So does Sulu and Spock,” Uhura offered. “And I have been to the Galilean starbase.”

“Galilean star base?” Jim questioned.

“A Federation base near the Galilean Moons of Jupiter,” Uhura told him.

Jim looked to Pike. “I want to go there.”

“Someday you will. After your training.”

Jim smiled. “I will kick ass with training.”

Pike and Uhura grinned and exchanged a glance.

“Well then let’s get started,” Pike told Jim. "You'll need a red shirt."

* * *

 

Spock and Sulu materialized back in the transporter room at Starfleet. The Vulcan was momentarily taken back at not finding Jim there waiting for him. He kept back his illogical disappointment and stepped off the platform, taking his beanie off as he did.

“Mr. Spock,” Scotty said. “You may want to check in medbay for Jim.”

Spock’s eyes widened before he bolted from the room.

* * *

 

Spock nearly knocked into Nurse Chapel as he dashed into medbay. He looked around the room before hearing a slight moaning to his right. He turned and walked to a closed exam room. He hesitated for a moment but heard the moaning again.

 _Jim,_ he knew that sound was from his t'hy'la. The door slid open to door to reveal Jim laying on his side in a biobed, holding his stomach and looking quite pale and sickly.

“What has happened, ashayam?” Spock asked as he went to Jim’s side and placed a hand to his cheek. He felt Jim's discomfort and nauseousness from the contact.

“Warp training,” Jim groaned. “High…very high-G training.”

Spock arched a brow. “Excuse me?”

“They put him in that g-force simulator to prepare him for traveling at warp,” Bones said, appearing on to the other side of Jim’s biobed with a tricorder. “I like this thing a lot. Extremely handy.”

“G-force simulator?” Spock questioned.

Bones looked to him and nodded. “Yes. As I just said, to prepare him for traveling at warp. Count me out of that training.”

“There is no such training,” Spock said as Jim leaned over the bedside and threw up into a bin there.

“What?” Bones asked Spock.

“Oh I see someone was put through the initiation ritual,” Sulu chuckled from the doorway. “Have fun with the training, Jim?”

“I’m going to die,” Jim groaned, turning onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. 

“No you’re not, you baby,” Bones fussed before grabbing a hypospray he'd just learned about a few hours previous. He looked it over in his hand then jabbed it into Jim’s neck. “I like this too.”

Jim hissed then turned back onto his side and threw up again.

“Nope, wrong one,” Bones sighed before looking for another hypo.

Spock turned away from Bones and Jim to look at Sulu. He found Uhura and Pike now standing there. He narrowed his eyes. “I told you—do not do this illogically stupid initiation ritual with him.”

“We all went through it, Spock. It’s fun,” Uhura said.

“Run,” Spock growled.

Sulu and Uhura backed away then scrambled out of medbay. Pike stood there and crossed his arms over his chest.

“This little ritual has been around since the beginning of Starfleet as something fun to do to new recruits,” Pike reminded Spock. “We did not do it maliciously. At least he’s just throwing up. Remember Scotty’s side effect? Needed new pants and underwear.”

Spock growled again.

“Don’t growl at me. I am still your boss and no one has ever complained about the initiations before. Well…not until they were feeling better.”

Spock blinked. “You are right, Sir. My apologies.” Spock then pulled out his cellphone and pressed one for his speed dial.

“Who are you calling?” Pike asked, looking quizzical.

“My mother.”


	28. Nosh Nosh

Jim sat on his couch with a blanket around him while he watched Amanda putter about in his kitchen. Amanda had shown up immediately at Starfleet, gently fussed at Pike, and then ushered Jim into his SUV along with Bones and driven them to their apartment where Sarek was waiting with two bags of groceries. Amanda had taken Jim upstairs, made him change into pajamas then put a blanket around him and told him to sit on the couch.

“I’m sorry about throwing up in your car,” Jim told her. His stomach was still doing some jumping jacks. It had been a while since he’d experienced that many Gs before. His first mission into space, he’d passed out and been sick for two days on the space station.

“Oh, sweetie, its alright,” Amanda replied. “Not the first time my car’s been thrown up in. The last time it was Spock that had thrown up in it.”

“Was he sick?”

“He overindulged in chocolate,” Sarek said from where he was sitting in a nearby chair.  

Jim arched a brow and looked to the older Vulcan. “Chocolate?”

“Chocolate causes Vulcans to become intoxicated,” Amanda said, walking over to Jim with a big cup and spoon. “Here. Plomeek soup. Bland enough for upset stomachs.”

 _Must get chocolate for Spock,_ Jim thought as he snuck his arms out of the blanket and took the offered cup. He looked into the contents and smiled seeing it was purple in color. He took a sip and nodded at the blandness as the apartment door opened. Spock and Bones walked in and put aside the cleaning materials they had.

“Sorry, you two,” Jim told them before sipping more of his purple soup.

“It is of no consequence,” Spock replied, coming over to the couch and sitting next to his boyfriend.

“Yeah, not the first time I’ve had to clean up after you,” Bones added, picking up his new tricorder from the table and walking over to Jim. He started running it over his friend and checking the readings. “Certainly won’t be the last.”

“How are you feeling?” Spock asked Jim.

“Better.”

“They should not have done that.”

Jim chuckled. “Spock, I’m fine. It was funny.”

“I disagree.”

“Well then you’ve obviously never pledged a fraternity. That was a wild week for me and I didn’t even make it into the frat.”

“Sororities are much worse, I believe,” Amanda commented from the kitchen. “The things mean girls can do.”

Jim nodded.

“Humans are most illogical,” Sarek said, mostly to himself.

Jim chuckled at Sarek before nudging Spock’s shoulder. Spock arched a brow.

“So…chocolate,” Jim said.

Spock’s other brow went up.

“Want some?”

“Certainly not.”

Jim grinned as Amanda announced from the kitchen, “Dinner is ready.”

“Ma’am, you didn’t have to cook for us,” Bones told her. “What did you cook?”

“Just some spaghetti with a vegetarian marinara sauce. I put some plain butter noodles to the side for Jim, though. And a salad.”

“Thank you,” Jim said, standing up and taking his soup with him. Spock stood and followed closely. “Buttered noodles sounds great right now.”

Jim placed his soup down on the table and was about to sit when he heard a ringing from his room. He excused himself before going into his room and picked up his cell. He saw it was his mother as he answered the call.

“Hey, mom,” Jim greeted, sitting down on his bed. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. I just haven’t talked to in a week or so. Thought I’d call and check in. How are you?”

Jim lightly groaned. “Was in a high-G training today.”

He heard his mother sigh on the other end. “You poor thing. I know that always fucks with your stomach.”

“Language mother,” Jim chuckled. “And yeah, my stomach is not happy right now. Spock’s mom is over and she’s made me some bland soup and buttered noodles.”

“Am I being replaced?”

“Of course not. She didn’t make any cut up hotdogs to put with the buttered noodles.”

Winona laughed. “Well I’m glad I’m not being replaced then and that you have her there to cook you some food. Is Spock there as well?”

Jim smiled and glanced out into the other room. Spock was lingering in the doorway but quickly moved away when he saw Jim looking. “Yeah, he’s here.”

“How are things with him?”

“Its…great. We’ve…opened up a lot to one another.”

“Do you love him?”

Jim bit his bottom lip. “Mom.”

“James.”

“I…I think so…I know so. Yeah, I do.”

“Let me talk to him.”

“What? No.”

“James Tiberius Kirk, put him on the phone this instant.”

Jim pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it. He sighed before standing up and walking back into the kitchen. We walked up to his boyfriend and handed him his cell. “Here. My mom wants to speak to you.”

Spock arched a brow but took the phone and held it to his ear. He stepped a few feet away from Jim and said, “Mrs. Kirk.”

“Hello, Spock. It’s nice to finally speak to you.”

“Likewise, Ma’am.”

“I just wanted to say ‘hello’ and tell you if you hurt Jim, I know people that can make you disappear.”

Spock blinked. “Pardon?”

“I believe you heard me just fine, Spock. Jimmy is my baby. Don’t hurt him and we’ll get along swell. Also, keep an eye on him. Leonard and I can only do so much and I’m sure you know he’s prone to getting himself into interesting situations.”

“I will never harm him, Mrs. Kirk.”

“Winona.”

“Winona. I promise he is in good hands and that Leonard and I will keep an eye on him.”

“Hey! I’m an adult!” Jim fussed.

“Eat your buttered noodles, adult,” Bones told him.

“Thank you. Hopefully Jim will bring you to Riverside soon so we can meet in person.”

“I would like that.”

“Tell Jim I love him and I’ll talk to him later. He needs to eat. Goodbye, Spock.”

“Indeed. Goodbye, Winona,” Spock replied before disconnecting. He turned around and found his parents, Jim, and Bones staring at him.

“Winona? You and my mom running away together?” Jim teased.

Spock shook his head and placed Jim’s phone beside him at the table before taking his seat.

* * *

 

“Thank you for dinner, Amanda,” Jim said, hugging Spock’s mom as she and Sarek were about to leave.

“It was my pleasure, Jim,” Amanda replied. She then looked to Spock. “Are you coming home or staying here?”

Spock hesitated. He looked to Jim and said, “I do not have clothes here, but if you wish for me to stay, I will.”

Jim gave him a small smile then shook his head. “Nah, its okay. Go home. Meditate. Do Vulcan stuff. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

“Doctor, cease,” they heard Sarek sigh by the door. They turned towards the Vulcan. Amanda and Jim chuckled at seeing Bones running his new tricorder over Sarek’s side.

“Your heart beats faster than a human,” Bones said in wonderment. “How does that work?”

“I am Vulcan,” Sarek told him before taking the tricorder away from Bones.

Bones looked up to the Vulcan and narrowed his eyes.

“Sarek, behave,” Amanda said, walking over to her husband and taking the tricorder from him. She smiled at Bones and handed it back. “Leonard, I am certain that there are files you can read at Starfleet instead of poking and probing at my husband.”

“What about him,” Bones asked, nodding over to Spock.

“If Jim will let you poke him, go for it,” she laughed.

Spock shook his head then lead Jim into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

“Well I don’t really feel up to it, but if you want to poke me with something I’d say wait for your parents to leave,” Jim said.

“Illogical,” Spock sighed before wrapping his arms around Jim and nuzzling his neck.

Jim relaxed into the touch, feeling his boyfriend starting to purr.

 _Cat,_ Jim thought.

“I am Vulcan,” Spock said.

“Stop reading my thoughts.”

“Stop having loud thoughts.”

Jim huffed. “I’ll try.”

“Are you certain you are well?” Spock asked, gently rubbing Jim’s back. Jim closed his eyes and relaxed more, never wanting Spock to let him go. “I can stay.”

“I’m fine, Spock.”

“Fine has variable definitions.”

Jim opened his eyes and nipped at one of Spock’s ears. “I’m alright. My stomach is, for the most part, better. I’m not a baby that needs taking care of.” Jim stepped away from Spock then.

Spock arched a brow. “I was not implying…”

“Spock,” Jim interrupted. He stared into those big brown eyes and Jim melted a little. “I’m sorry. I get…crabby when I don’t feel well. I shouldn’t take it out on you for just trying to be a caring boyfriend. Never had anyone besides my mom and Bones want to take care of me. My exes weren't...its something to get used to with you.”

“I understand. I will leave you for the night to rest and I hope to see you feeling better tomorrow.”

Jim smiled and took one of Spock’s hands in his. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Spock leaned in and kissed Jim gently. “My parents are leaving Friday. Perhaps then you can come over and I will…indulge in chocolate with you.”

Jim’s smile turned into a mischievous grin. “Oh I would love that.”

* * *

 

**_Friday Evening_ **

“Chocolate?” Bones asked again, still not believing his friend.

“Yep. Gets them drunk,” Jim said again. “Also apparently peppermint and mint do as well.”

Bones blinked then picked up his new PADD and starting typing notes. Jim laughed at him as he pulled on his shoes and sat up in his chair.

“I see you are taking this new alien doctor profession seriously, Bones.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Admit you like it.”

“No.”

Jim shook his head. He moved from the chair to the couch, sitting close to his bestie. “Hey.”

Bones looked from the PADD to Jim. “Hi.”

“I…” Jim swallowed. “I think I’m ready to tell Spock.”

“Jim, I think he already knows.”

“Really?”

“Well sure, you have been together a while. Of course he would know that you’re a hyperactive dorky puppy that believes in Aliens and was abducted and that you have more allergies that you even know about. He knows you’re weird, Jim.”

Jim blinked then pushed Bones back on the couch and sat on him. “Ass.”

“You the ass. The fat ass on top of me, get off.” Bones pushed at his friend, knocking him back to his side of the couch. Bones sat up. “Boney ass too.”

“My ass is not boney. It is nice and pert.”

Bones snorted.

“And I’m going to tell Spock that I love him.”

“You’re going to tell him you love him.”

“Yes.”

“On the night you plan on getting drunk with him.”

.

.

.

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Jim admitted. “I…I’ll wait until the morning when we’re sober.”

“Good call. And don’t over indulge tonight, but if you do, I have hypos.”

Jim slapped a hand over his neck and stood up. He head for the door and grabbed his helmet. “Stay away from my neck. You’ve been jabbing me way too much. M’Benga said do it gently and you don’t.”

Bones grinned. “I’m new. I don’t know how to work them that well.”

“Bullshit.”

* * *

 

Jim smiled as Spock as the Vulcan let him into the townhouse. Spock walked into the kitchen as Jim placed his helmet down in the foyer before following after. Spock was standing next to the kitchen island that had some bottles of chocolate liquor, chocolate sauce, and liquor for Jim on it. Jim grinned as he walked over to his boyfriend.

“I believe this will be enough,” Spock said.

Jim kissed Spock’s cheek then grabbed a tequila bottle. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Spock. I just…a drunk you seems interesting.”

“I believe it will be interesting as well and I want to for you, ashayam.”

Jim kissed Spock’s cheek again. “Alright we’re doing this. First, a couple shots of that tequila for me. Then for you, body shots with the chocolate sauce.”

“What are body shots?” Spock asked, arching a brow.

“You get to lick the chocolate off of me.”

Spock stared at his boyfriend. His cheeks and ears tinting green. “I…I want to do that.”

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, a very tipsy Jim sat on the kitchen floor with his shirt hiked up a bit, exposing some chocolate sauce that was still left there. Spock laying with his head in Jim’s lap, trying to tell a knock knock joke.

“nosh nosh,” Spock said.

“Its knock knock, Spock.”

“Who’s there?”

Jim snorted. “No, you’re ‘possed to say ‘knock knock’.”

Spock merely laughed.

“You…you’re not funny,” Jim laughed with him. _He’s such a cute drunk,_ Jim thought before reaching for more liquor beside him. He took a small swig before setting it down. He grabbed the almost empty chocolate sauce and put a little bit on his fingers. He held them to Spock's mouth.

The Vulcan’s eyes were unfocused as he licked Jim’s fingers clean before sitting up and pressing a sloppy kiss to Jim’s cheek.

“You’re getting me all dirty,” Jim whined, using his jacket sleeve to wipe off his face.

Spock stared at him before smiling. Jim was captivated as he smiled back.

“You are las'hark,” Spock said. “My sun.”

“And you’re drunk.”

Spock laughed. “True.” Spock then got a faraway look in his eyes before he quickly stood. He wobbled on his feet, holding the island like his life depended on it. “Let us go. Out there…place...” Spock pointed towards a wall with one hand. “Side.”

“Outside?” Jim asked, standing up and steadying himself against the kitchen island as well. “No. We gotta stay in cuz we’re drunk.”

“Psh,” Spock said. “Out we go! To the…place…and that watery…walk over watery thing…”

“Golden Gate Bridge?”

Spock shook his head, looking adorably confused. “No…little bridgey thing.”

Jim’s drunk mind tried to comprehend. “Pier?”

Spock snapped his fingers and pointed at Jim. “Bingo!”

 _Too fucking cute,_ Jim thought. _But must not get him drunk again for a long time._ “Okay. We can go to the pier.”

“Pier!” Spock shouted before heading towards the door, running into a wall as he went. He opened the front door and stepped outside as Jim came into the foyer.

“Spock! Your ears!”

Spock turned to Jim, almost falling down as he did. He touched his ears, first hitting his cheeks instead. He felt the points and went wide-eyed. “Am I an elf?”

Jim laughed. “No, you’re Vulcan. You need a hat.”

“Why?”

“Because of your ears.”

“Yours are wound,” Spock giggled and approached Jim. He reached out and touched Jim’s ears with both hands, gently tracing the rounded shell. “Pwetty.”

Jim sighed, sobering up just a bit. _I think I know what Bones goes through with drunk me. And what my brother goes through with his kids._ “Yes, mine are round and yours are pointy. You need a hat to cover yours.”

Spock removed his hands and stared blankly at Jim.

Jim shook his head and grabbed a nearby beanie from the hall tree and walked out of the door with Spock.

* * *

 

Jim helped the fallen Vulcan up from the wooden floor of the pier for the third time since they got there. It was closed at this time of night but a drunk Spock had kicked open the gate.

Spock stood up on wobbly legs and pointed to a seagull. “Mine.”

“Spock, we have to be quiet or we’ll get into trouble,” Jim said, taking Spock’s hand and leading him towards the end of the pier.

“No twouble, my sa-mekh…he’s…he’s…” Spock got another confused look on his face. “Amassador?”

Jim snorted. “Yes, your dad is an amassador.”

“No trouble.”

“I don’t think diplomatic immunity covers you here, Spock.”

Spock waved his hand at Jim then leaned against the railings at the end of the pier. He stared down at the water.

“Wanna swim, Jim?” Spock laughed. “Whymes.”

Jim smiled and wrapped his arm around Spock’s shoulder. “No swimming.”

Spock looked to Jim and pouted.

“And no pouting. You can’t be that cute.”

“Your eyes are pwetty.”

Jim reached a hand out and touched Spock’s cheek. “Yours are pretty too.”

“We’d make cute babies.”

“Excuse me?” Jim asked in shock.

Spock laughed. “I am funny.”

Jim sighed and shook his head. “Yeah, funny.” He turned his head and looked up to the stars, seeing the moon full above them. “I’ve been there.”

“Me too. Not fun.” Spock leaned against Jim’s side and rested his head on his shoulder. “I never forgotten you. My t’hy’la. Should’ve kept you. I’d have a friend on..Volcon...Voltron...that planet place I fwom.”

Jim’s heart skipped a beat. He tightened his arm around Spock. “I’m sorry you couldn’t’ve kept me. My mom and brother would’ve been sad though. We could’ve still been friends. Intergalactic pen pals.”

“Interstellar pen pals as my planet place is in the Milky Way Galaxy too.”

“Smarty pants.”

Spock looked down at his pants then to Jim. “My pants are black.”

Jim kissed Spock; pulling back when the Vulcan tried to slip him the tongue. “No, just a kiss. No funny business."

"Nosh nosh."

Jim merely smiled. "Knock knock, Spock."

"Who's there?" Spock grinned.

"Orange," Jim said.

Spock's expression turned quizzical. "I don't like owanges."

"Hey, Spock?”

“Hi Jim.”

“What’s twila mean?”

“Twila. I don’t know. What does it mean?”

“Spock,” Jim sighed. “Twila…t’high’la? That word you keep calling me.”

Spock made an ‘O’ with his mouth, understanding what Jim meant. “T’hy’la.”

“Yeah, that. What’s it mean?”

Spock touched the tip of Jim’s nose with his finger and smiled. “You.”

Jim grabbed Spock’s finger. “It means more than that. Tell me.”

“No.”

“I’ll give you more kisses.”

“Oh okay.”

Jim chuckled.

“It means…fwiend.”

“Friend.”

Spock nodded. “Bwother.”

“Brother.”

“Lover.”

Jim’s heart beat faster. “It means all those?”

Spock nodded. “All. All mine. My soulmate.”

“Soulmate? I…what?”

Spock turned his head suddenly and moved to stand in front of Jim. Jim looked over Spock’s shoulder and saw two figures standing several feet away holding what appeared to be phasers.

“Spock, son of Sarek, you and your mate will come with us,” one said.

“No. Go way,” Spock said, shooing them with his hand.

The figures exchanged a look before stepping closer, coming underneath a hanging light.

 _Rawmulans!_ Jim thought.

“We will take you by force,” the other said.

Spock growled and stepped back causing Jim to be pressed back against the railing of the pier.

“What do you want?” Jim asked as Spock looked over his shoulder at the water.

“The federation council will not meet. Earth will not be protected any longer.”

“Earth is…it means nothing to you. Just fuck off and leave us alone.”

“No, you will come now.”

Jim looked to Spock as he turned completely around and faced Jim. “Spock, what do we do?” Jim asked quietly as the Romulans approached.

“You will get wet,” Spock merely said before grabbing Jim up.

“What?” Jim managed to get out before he was thrown over the pier’s railing. He hit the water hard and let himself sink in the dark, cold water for a few moments before air became a necessity and he swam to the surface. He gasped as his head popped out of the water. He looked around then up to the pier. “Spock!”

Jim heard nothing but the sounds of the waves slashing against him and the pier.

"Spock!"

* * *

 

Pike looked up from where he was chained in a holding cell as the doors to the brig swished open. He stared as a familiar face was pushed into his cell and chained next to him. He remained quiet until the Romulan left and they were alone.

“Thank god, Spock,” Pike sighed. “I’m so glad you’re here. What can we do to get out of here?”

Spock turned his head towards Pike. “We’ve been adbect…abdutted…taken, Sir.”

Pike stared at his college and second in command. “Are you okay?”

Spock nodded then shook his head and pouted. “Jim and I were on a date. He’s so pretty. I wanted my kisses.”

“What the hell? Are you…are you drunk?”

Spock shrugged, causing the chains behind him to clang together. He perked up and looked around. “What’s that noise?”

Pike thumped his head back against the bulk head behind him. “Great. Abducted by Romulans with a drunk Vulcan.”

“Capin Pike…Pike…your name whymes with Mike,” Spock slurred. “I dunno any Mikes. Do you?”

“Can’t say that I do, Spock.”

Spock looked to Pike and smiled. “Jim and I would make cute babies.”

Pike nodded. “Fascinating. Why don’t you take a nice nap and recuperate, okay?”

“Okay.”

.

.

.

“Capin Mike?”

“Yes, Spock," Pike sighed. 

“Nosh nosh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not so good writing drunk speech. Spock lost the ability to say 'r's Pretty became pwetty, etc.


	29. Captain Kirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late!

Jim bolted into his apartment, still soaking wet from being dumped into the ocean.

“Jesus, Jim, what the hell?” Bones fussed from the couch as Jim ran into his bedroom. Bones got up and followed after him.

“Spock’s been taken,” Jim said shakily, pulling off his clothes. “I gotta...I gotta…he’s been taken. Rawmu…Romalans and…”

Bones grabbed Jim by the bare shoulders and made him look at him. “Jim, breathe.”

Jim closed his eyes, took in a deep breath then released it. He did it a few more times before opening his eyes.

“What happened, Jim?” Bones asked calmly. 

“We were at the pier. These Romulans showed up. They wanted us to come with them. Spock…he threw me into the water and when I got back onto shore, they…they were all gone. They took him.” Jim’s eyes started tearing up.

Bones pulled Jim into a big hug and held his friend. “It’ll be okay, Jim. He’s a tough guy. Everything will be alright.”

Jim hugged Bones back and sniffled. “I can’t lose him.”

“I know. We have Starfleet. We’ll go there and see what we can do to get him back.”

“Yeah, we’ll do that.”

“You need a get dry first.”

Jim chuckled. “So do you as you’re all wet now.”

Bones grumbled and stepped away from Jim. “Why the hell were you thrown into the water?”

“Drunk Spock thought that’s where I would be safest, I guess, and he was right.”

“Smart thinking on his drunk part.”

* * *

When Jim and Bones arrived at Starfleet, after sending out an alert to their colleagues and friends, they found Sulu and Uhura already waiting for them in the lobby.

“I think they took Pike too,” Sulu immediately said as Jim and Bones walked over to them. “He’s not answering his phone and I got a text from him about an hour ago that just said ‘Romulans’.”

“Shit,” Jim fussed. “They have Pike and Spock. Why, though. What are do they want?”

“Romulans and the Klingons just like fucking everything up. Earth is a planet with numerous natural resources. Maybe they want to mine it. They’ve been trying to get access for years…decades even.”

“And how in the world do ya’ll keep that quiet?” Bones asked.

Sulu smiled at him. “Most humans can be quite blind to what’s happening in front of them. That and a whole lot of government cover up.”

Bones opened his mouth to say more on the subject but Jim shook his head.

“We have more important matters to deal with,” Jim told him. “Like getting my boyfriend back.”

“And Pike.”  Sulu added.

“Yeah, him too.”

“How exactly did they get, Spock?” Uhura asked. “He wouldn’t have gone easily with them.”

“Well he was drunk,” Jim told her. “And they wanted me as well.”

“One, a drunk Spock is easy to led around. Been there. And two, drunk or sober, protecting you is his highest priority.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, tossed me off a pier. Anyway, has this ever happened before? I mean with the Romulans and Klingons taking anyone. They took me once but that was different. Are there protocols in place?”

Sulu was quiet for a few moments before shrugging. “I don’t really know.”

“Aren’t you like second in command here?” Bones spoke.

“Spock is. Then after Spock its Scotty and then me.”

“Where’s Scotty?”

* * *

 

“That is my sandwich,” Scotty slapped at Keenser hand. “Eat your own.”

“I wanted the Italian bread,” Keenser replied.

“Well you should’ve ordered it.”

“Excuse me,” Jim called from the doorway into the NASA command-like room in the sublevels. “Was there not an alert I sent out?”

Scotty turned to Jim and smiled. “Yeah, I got the alert. Why d’ya think I’m here?”

Jim arched a brow.

Scotty sighed then stood and pointed to one of the large screens. “I came here and have been scanning for any signs of the Romulans.”

Jim, Bones, Uhura, and Sulu entered the room and walked over to Scotty and Keenser.

“Did you find them?” Jim asked.

“Um. Not exactly. The ship is out of our range but I did find a trail of warp eddy.”

“That’s great.”

“What’s warp eddy?” Bones asked. “I did just join this crazy place yesterday.”

“Warp eddy is a residual effect in space, left behind by the warp drive of a starship traveling at warp speeds,” Scotty said. “We can use the traces left behind to determine the heading of their ship.”

“Great, lets do that,” Bones said.

“And while you’re doing that I’ll see if I can pick up any chatter in the long-range sensor lab,” Uhura told them before leaving the room.

“Scotty, can you find them with the eddy?” Jim questioned his friend.

“My cartography skills are limited.”

“Who has the skills?” Bones asked.

Jim was quiet for a moment before grinning. Sulu looked to his friend and shook his head.

“No, we can’t, Jim.”

“Who else is better, Sulu?”

“I know but…Pike would be mad.”

“He’s been kidnapped with a drunk Vulcan. I think he’d want all available hands on board to rescue them.’

“What are you two talking about?” Bones and Scotty questioned.

* * *

 

Jim smiled as he watched Chekov take in the sublevels and the various alien species wandering around trying to figure out where Pike and Spock had been taken to.

“Zis is…amazing!” Chekov exclaimed. “Why didn’t you tell me, Jim?”

“Couldn’t but now I can and you know.”

Chekov nodded and looked to a Andorian nearby. “Blue with antennas.”

“Yeah, Andorians, you can chat later because we really need you to track some warp eddy to find out where the Romulans took Pike and Spock.”

“Romulans?"

"They're who took me when I was s kid. They have Pike and Spock now."

Chekhov nodded. "Warp eddy, right. I can do zat.”

Jim led his Russian friend to the cartography lab and sat him down in front of a very high-tech computer. “This is all yours. Find my boyfriend.”

“And Pike,” Sulu called from the next room.

“Yes, him too. Find the Romulan ship.”

“Aye, Keptin,” Chekov nodded before diving into the computer.

Jim patted him on the shoulder then left the room. He walked down the hall before stopping and touching the amulet around his neck.

_Spock, please be alright._

* * *

 

Spock jolted awake and looked around the room.  He found Pike seated next to him in what appeared to be a brig. 

Spock tried moving. He quickly discovered his wrists were cuffed behind him to the bulkhead. He struggled with the restraints but he was not strong enough to get loose.

“Yeah, you’ve tried that before,” Pike told him. “Even drunk you couldn’t do it.”

Spock leaned back against the bulkhead and closed his eyes. He thought back to when he was intoxicated. The Romulans had come after him and Jim. And Jim…Spock’s eyes snapped open and he struggled against the restraints again.

“Jim,” he said.

“Jim’s not here,” Pike assured him.

Spock stopped again and calmed down. “I threw him over the pier railing.”

Pike chuckled. “I’m sure the Romulans didn’t go after him then. I’m also sure he’s probably coming up with a rescue mission right now.”

“Jim would do that," Spock nodded.

Pike looked at Spock. “Do you think he’d be smart and contact the Federation or…”

“He’s going to take the Enterprise,” Spock finished. “And possibly also contact the Federation.”

Pike sighed. “Yeah, of course he’d take my ship. I haven’t even gotten to take it out yet.”

“Jim has not been trained how to Captain such a ship.”

“Nope.”

Spock sighed. “I believe we will have to wait here until we are rescued.”

“Any other plans? Maybe one that would get us the hell out of here.”

Spock looked to Pike. “I cannot get out of the restraints.”

“So, no plans.”

“No, Sir.”

“Terrific. At least you’re not drunk anymore. Don’t think I can listen to more nosh nosh jokes and how adorably cute Jim is.”

Spock ducked his head and hoped he was not blushing. “Jim wished for me to indulge in chocolate. My mental state becomes…compromised when I am intoxicated.”

“Don’t I know it,” Pike laughed. “Kept calling me Capin Mike.”

“I apologize, Sir.”

Pike nudged against Spock's shoulder. “I guess we’re stuck together for a while.”

“Indeed.”

.

.

.

“Knock, knock, Spock.”

* * *

 

Jim stared at the image of the Enterprise stationed on the dark side of the moon. He glanced behind him to where Scotty and Sulu were relaying a message to the Federation with Uhura. Jim looked back to the Enterprise and grinned.

“I don’t like that look, Jim,” Bones said from where he sat nearby. “Whatever it is. No.”

“You don’t know what I’m thinking.”

“No,” Bones reiterated.

“I did it!” Chekov called, running into the room. “I did it!”

Jim turned to his friend. “Where are they headed?”

Chekov went to a nearby computer terminal and started typing at the keys. “I calculated zat ze Romulan ship is headed here.” Chekov tapped a button and looked up to the bigger screen above them. The image of the Enterprise changed to that of a stellar cartography map that Jim recognized as their quadrant.

Chekov tapped another button and showed the projected path the Romulan ship was taking.

“Where is that?” Jim asked.

“The coordinates show zat zey are headed towards a planet called Risa,” Chekov said.

“Risa is where the Federation meeting is to be held,” Sulu spoke up. “Its neutral and more of a tourist spot then anything.”

Jim nodded at the screen then turned around to face Sulu and Scotty. “What did the Federation say?”

“There is a security ship orbiting Risa and they will handle it,” Sulu said.

“The Starfleet team in Houston are getting ready to take the Enterprise and go help,” Scotty added.

Jim smiled. “Or we could go help.”

“No,” Bones stood up and approached. “You just heard Sulu and Scotty. The Federation have it under control. We don’t need to help.”

“Bones, they took my boyfriend.”

“And Pike,” Sulu mumbled.

“Yeah, him too. They took Spock and Chris and I just can’t sit back and wait for someone else to save them. We’re going to do it.” Jim looked to Uhura. “Did you find anything in your lab?”

“Silence.”

“Silence is bad,” Jim sighed. “They are up to something and it’s a lot more than just kidnapping Spock and Chris.”

“Spock is an ambassador’s son. Perhaps ransom,” Bones offered. “Lets give them money and stay here. On Earth.”

“If that is the case, then someone has to give them the money,” Jim told his friend with a smile. “So we have to go.”

“No.”

Jim ignored him and looked around the room. He saw an intercom nearby and went to it. “Attention Starfleet personnel,” he pressed the button and announced. “This is…”

“Jim,” Uhura interrupted, walking over to him. “Wrong button.” She then took his arm and led him over to another station and flicked a few switches before nodding at him. “There you go.”

Jim blinked. “I knew that. Just making sure you’re…doing you’re job.”

“Right,” he heard Sulu, Scotty, and Bones mutter behind them.

“Can I play with zis?” Chekov asked from nearby.

Jim glanced his way and saw the young Russian fiddling at a station and Nel-a slapping his hands away. Jim smiled then looked back to the station he was at. “I can talk now?”

Uhura smiled back at him and nodded.

“Attention Starfleet personnel. This is…this is Comm…Captain James T. Kirk of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration…and Starfleet. Captain Pike and Commander Spock have been taken by Romulans for some reason. They are projected to be heading towards the Federation meeting on Risa. I need a crew to come with me on the Enterprise and get our friends back. If you’re up for it, meeting me in the hangar.”

“We don’t have a hangar here that can take us to the Enterprise,” Uhura told him.

“What do we have?”

“The transporter.”

“Oh neat.” Jim turned his attention back to the station and spoke again. “Don’t meet at the hangar. Meet at the transporter. Kirk Out.”

Jim then turned back to the room and smiled. Bones had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Jim. Sulu and Scotty were smiling and Chekov was still trying to play with Nel-a’s station.

“So, any of you know how to work a starship?”

“Pilot,” Sulu said.

“Keenser and I have our engineering team,” Scotty said.

“Comms,” Uhura said. “Gaila is in computer and Nel-a for the science spot in replace of Spock.”

“We will need a doctor and a navagotar,” Sulu added.

“No,” Bones grumbled as Chekov turned his attention to his friends.

“I can navigate. I can do zat,” the Russian said excitedly.

Jim smiled. “And I’m in the captain’s chair. Lets get ready to go.”

* * *

 

A half hour later, Jim walked towards the transporter room, sporting a new gold command long sleeve uniform top with black pants and boots. He admired the uniform with a smile as Bones appeared next to him and fell into step with him.

“I object.”

“I know you do, Bones.”

“This is ridiculous. You can’t make me go back up there. Especially using something that dematerializes you. No.”

Jim glanced to his friend and was happy that Bones was at least in the blue uniform. “But you’re all suited up, ready to go.”

“They made me put this on. Those crazy nurses in medbay. I am not going.”

Jim nodded and kept walking with Bones following right along.

“You don’t even know what you’re doing, Jim. You’re not a captain. You were commander at NASA. Not captain.”

“I promoted myself,” Jim chuckled. “Battlefield promotion.”

“Dammit, Jim! We’re not on a battlefield.”

Jim smiled to himself as he led Bones into the transporter room and onto the platform. Bones still hadn’t registered where they were.

“And another thing,” Bones faced Jim and said. “You don’t even know how to captain a starship. It’s a whole lot different than being strapped onto a rocket and blasted out of the atmosphere.”

“You’re right,” Jim told him, clapping him on the shoulder. “It’ll be fun to find out what its like though.”

“I’m not going. I’m not finding out anything.”

Jim arched a brow up at his friend then look down to the platform pointedly. Bones looked confused then followed Jim’s eyes sight down.

“Energize,” Jim announced to the transporter room tech as Bones tried running away.

“No!”

* * *

 

Jim laughed as he and Bones appeared in the transporter room of the Enterprise. He looked to Bones and saw his friend looking frazzled beside him.

“That was fun,” Jim said.

Bones glanced to him before falling to the ground unconscious.

“Oo, that had to hurt,” Jim grimaced before stepping off the platform and heading towards the exit. He stopped at the transporter tech. “Page medical and have him retrived.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jim went to leave then turned back to the tech. “Um…where’s the bridge?”

* * *

 

Jim’s eyes widened as the turbolift doors opened to reveal a bright bridge. He slowly stepped out onto the bridge and looked around at all the new and shiny things.

_Jim, you’re on a Starship!_

_I know!_

_And you’re the captain!_

_I know! But its only to rescue Spock._

_Sadly, yes._

_And Pike. Dammit, why do I keep forgetting him._

“Captian on ze bridge,” Chekov announced from his station. Jim looked to him and smiled. Most of the bridge crew where wearing gold like him. Uhura, he saw, was in red, and Nel-a beside her was in blue.

Jim zeroed in on the chair in the middle of the bridge and slowly walked towards it.

The Captain’s chair.

Jim stood and admired it before running his hands along the arms and back.

“Only been sit in once by Pike,” Sulu told him.

Jim nodded then carefully sat down. He smiled brightly as he made himself comfortable.

“Like it?” Sulu asked.

“Oh yes,” Jim replied as doors to the right slid open and Gaila walked onto the bridge. It was still odd to see her green, Jim thought.

“Captain,” she greeted before handing him a PADD. “A manual of sorts to tell you how to work the controls on your chair.”

“Thank you,” Jim nodded. Jim perused the plans for a few moments before looking to the arm and pressing a button. “Mr. Scott.”

“Aye, Captain,” came Scotty’s voice.

 _So cool!_ “How's engineering? We ready to go?”

“Warp core is purring like a kitten and everyone down here is ready to go when you are, Sir.”

“Thank you,” Jim turned off that button then pressed another. “Attention Enterprise crew. This is your captain speaking.” He heard Uhura chuckled behind him. “We are heading out in just a moment. Our course is to intercept the Romulan ship before they get to Risa and get Spock and Pike back. Hopefully this will all go smoothly. Thank you for coming with me and trusting that I can get our friends back. Kirk Out.”

Jim put the PADD beside him then looked to Sulu. “So…you ready?”

Sulu smiled and nodded. “Ready to go on your orders, Captain.”

“My orders?”

“Pike usually says punch it.”

“Right. Um…punch it, Mr. Sulu.”

Sulu tapped at his station, nodded to Chekov then pushed a lever forward.

The ship did nothing.

Sulu punched a few buttons again then pushed the lever forward.

Nothing happened.

Jim picked up his PADD and quickly looked through it while Sulu stared at his station confused.

“I…don’t understand,” Sulu said.

“This says something about disengaging the external inertial dampener. Do you need to do that?”

Sulu paused then pressed a couple more buttons. He put his hand on the lever then said blankly. “Ready on your orders, Captain.”

“Was that the parking break or something?”

“Ready on your orders,” Sulu said again.

Jim chuckled. _It was the parking break._ “Punch it."


	30. Plans

For the first hour of their journey Jim sat silent and still in his chair watching the ship traveling at warp through the view screen. It was a wondrous sight that he couldn’t believe he was seeing. All the years he’d spent knowing and seeking answers and here he was: captaining a starship to save his Vulcan boyfriend from another alien race.

Jim smiled to himself. He knew he should focus on Spock and Pike but he couldn’t help but wonder what Risa is going to look like. A pleasure planet, Sulu had said. He could easily pull up the info on his PADD but he wanted to wait and see.

“Captain,” Uhura said from her station.

Jim tore his gaze away from the view screen and looked to his communications officer. “Yes.”

“Ambassador Sarek is hailing us, Sir.”

 _Captain. Sir. I like this._ Jim nodded. “Um, right. Yes, I want to speak to him….how?”

“If you wish to do it now it will pop up on the view screen or you can go into the ready room just off the bridge and communicate there.”

Jim glanced to the view screen. “Here is fine. Patch him through please.”

Uhura nodded and turned back to her station and pressed a few buttons. The image of the warp faded and was replaced by the big heads of Sarek and Amanda.  Jim blinked a few times before smiling.

“Ambassador. Amanda.”

“Jim, thank goodness you are on the way,” Amanda said, looking a little relieved to see Jim.

“Yes, Ma’am. I’ll get Spock back, don’t worry.”

“And Pike,” Sulu added.

“I will get everyone back safely,” Jim corrected. “Have they contacted you at all?”

“We have been contacted by no one,” Sarek said. “The Federation has talked to the Romulans but they claim to know nothing of the kidnapping. They said they have not been in the Sol system since the event two point eight months ago.”

Jim looked confused. “I know I saw Romulans, Sir. Could they be lying?”

“It is possible they are lying. However, there are some Romulans that do not listen to their Empire and act on their own volition. Perhaps that is the case here.”

Jim internally sighed. “Great. Sulu, how far are we from the ship?”

“Not that far, Captain. They should be reaching Risa soon though by Chekov’s calculations.”

Jim looked back to Sarek and Amanda. “Did you get that?”

“Yes. We will inform the Federation to be on the lookout,” Sarek replied. “They already have security teams in place.”

“Jim, please get my baby back and don't get hurt yourself.”

Jim nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

 

Jim paced on the bridge several minutes later. Bones stood nearby looking like he wanted to strangle Jim for tricking him into coming.

“What could they possibly want with Spock and Pike?” Jim asked.  “What is their end game?”

“Spock’s an ambassador’s son. Sarek holds a lot of authority in the Federation and on Vulcan,” Sulu said from his station.

“And Pike heads up Earth’s Starfleet program,” Uhura added. “He has knowledge of Earth and the Federation.”

“Yeah, but what is the point of taking them. And why are they taking them to the Federation meeting?” Jim looked to Sulu. “The meeting is about the Klingon and Romulan problem with Earth, right?”

Sulu nodded.

“Maybe they…I don’t know…are trying to accomplish something. Prove something.”

“But we know it is Romulans that took Spock and Pike,” Chekov spoke up. “If they do something, we know it is zem.”

Jim nodded.

“The last time the Federation met,” Uhura stood up and said. “When Spock was gone for two months, the council was meeting to discuss Earth’s timeline to warp capabilities. Romulans and Klingons had crashed it.”

Jim sat down. “So...they want the Federation to leave Earth alone. Defenseless against pending attacks.”

“That way they can take over the planet,” Sulu said. “Mine resources. Use us as slaves. Assholes.”

“I guess they may use Spock as a bargaining chip.”

“Probably.”

Jim sighed.

“So what is the plan, Captain?” Bones finally spoke.

“Plan?”

“When we catch up to the ship?”

Jim blinked and looked to Sulu. “Do we have weapons?”

“The ship is equipped with phasers and photon torpedoes.”

“And what would the Romulan ship have?”

“Same and missiles.”

“Great. So we can warp in, guns blazing and…” Bones trialed off as Jim gave him a look of shook.

“What if we hit Spock?”

Bones shut up.

“Jim, we can fire at them and only aim for their weapons. Spock and Pike won’t be hurt. But we really won’t do a whole lot of damage as their ship will have a deflector shield.”

“Do we have one of those?” Bones asked.

Sulu nodded. “We do. There’s will be stronger than ours though.”

“Still. Fire at their weapons. At least then they won’t be able to fire back at us,” Jim said. “How much longer?”

Sulu turned back to his station.

“Fifteen minutes, Keptin,” Chekov told him.

“It appears they have stopped just outside detection of Risa,” Nel-a said from the science station.

Jim nodded and straightened up in his chair. “Right.” Jim grabbed up his PADD and tapped at the screen. A moment later he pressed the comm button his chair. “Attention crew of the Enterprise. We will be dropping out of warp very soon. Please brace yourselves for impact as it is highly likely the Romulans will shoot first, ask questions later. Kirk out.”

Jim put the PADD back. “Sulu, are weapons ready?”

“Aye, Captain.”

“Fire as soon as you have a visual of the ship.”

* * *

 

Spock opened his eyes as he heard footsteps approaching. He and Pike had felt the Romulan’s ship drop out of warp several minutes previous and have been waiting for their capturers to come.

“So any plans now?” Pike asked.

“If the opportunity presents itself,” Spock said. “Attack.”

Pike looked to Spock. “Any other plans?”

“Act compliant, see what they want, then attack.”

“We’ll go with plan two then.”

“Affirmative,” Spock agreed as the door to their holding cell slid open. Three menacing Romulans entered. One held a plasma rifle aimed at Spock while the other two had items in their hands that Spock would not place.

“Do not try anything,” the one with the rifle said to Spock.

Spock merely stared back blankly. One of the others approached Pike and put what appeared to be a collar, around Pike’s neck.

“Aw thanks, this is cute,” Pike said sarcastically.

“It will give you a shock if you try anything,” the Romulan replied.

Pike’s eyes widened as the other Romulan strapped a collar around Spock’s neck.

“For what purpose have you put this device on us?” Spock asked.

“You will see,” the rifle holder said before a klaxon sounded and the ship rocked to the side.

An angry voice came over the ship’s comms, speaking in Romulan to the crew. Spock understood what the voice was saying. A ship was firing on the Romulans and aiming for their weapons.

Spock almost smiled. His t’hy’la was here.

“Right on time,” rifle holder said. “Bring them to the bridge.”

“Right on time for what?” Pike asked as their shackles were taken off and they were forced to stand up.

Spock made a move towards the rifle holder. An intense shock when through his body that brought him to his knees. He gritted his teeth and tried not to let out any distressed noises as the shocks spread through him painfully.

“Enough! Stop it!” Pike yelled at the Romluans.

The shocks stopped and Spock was forced to stand back up. He twitched slightly as he narrowed his eyes at his capturers.

“Are you going to behave, Vulcan?” one Romulan asked.

Spock nodded.

“Good. Now walk.”

* * *

 

Jim gripped the armrests as he watched his ship firing on the menacing Romulan one. They seemed to be doing no damage at all.

“Sulu,” Jim said.

“Sorry, Sir, I told you they have deflector shields,” Sulu replied.

“Captain, they are hailing us,” Uhura called.

“On screen,” Jim replied.

A moment later, the bridge of the other’s ship appeared. Jim stood up immediately and walked closer. Spock and Pike stood in the middle of a dozen or so Romulans. One Romulan stood out from the crowd, closer to the screen then the others. Her eyes almost boring into Jim.

“This is Captain James T…”

“I know who you are,” the Romulan said.

“That’s nice, but I don’t know who you are or why you have Spock and Pike.”

“My name is Rhioa. Your mate and the other are my captives. If you want them back, I suggest you cease firing on my ship.”

Jim nodded to Sulu and the firing stopped. “The Federation spoke to your Empire. They have no knowledge of your doings.”

“We are not with the Empire. They are weak,” Rhioa said. “We will show them how to take what we want without bowing down to the Federation.”

“You know, I’m always up for a bit of rebellion but still no reason to take my boyfriend and Pike. So why don’t you give them back or else.”

Rhioa smiled. “You will board my ship and I will entertain the thought of giving them back.”

“I am going to have to pass on that…”

“It was not a request, Captain James Kirk.” Rhioa then nodded to a Romulan nearby. The Romulan pressed something in his hand. Jim’s eyes widened as he watched Spock seize up and fall to the ground.

Jim’s heart pounded as he watched his boyfriend shaking on the ground. Spock’s teeth were gritted together but Jim could hear a muffled, agonizing cry from the Vulcan.

“Stop it!” Pike shouted.

“You’re hurting him. Please,” Jim begged. “I’ll board your ship. Just stop it.”

“No, Jim,” Spock cried out. “Do not…”

A Romulan near Spock kicked him in the side. Jim made a move towards the viewscreen but realized he couldn’t get to Spock that way and stopped.

“Please, I’ll board. Just stop,” Jim begged again.

Rhioa nodded to the Romulan with the button again. Spock stopped moving on the floor of the bridge for several seconds before slowly standing up. Pike reached out and grabbed his shoulders, steadying the Vulcan on his feet.

“You have five minutes to get into one of your shuttles and come to my ship. You may bring only one other with you. If we detect more, I will fire at your ship and your mate will be harmed further.”

Jim nodded then cut the feed. He turned to the bridge crew. “So we have a few moments to make a plan. Any suggestions?”

“I will go with you,” Bones spoke up.

“No, I need you here. Uhura will come with me.”

“We need to get zeir deflector shield down,” Chekov said. “How do we do that?”

Jim walked towards the turbolift with Uhura. “Have whoever is the sneakiest and most tech savvy meet us in the shuttle bay. Sulu, you have the ship.”

“Conn, Sir.”

“Yeah, that. You have it.”

* * *

 

Jim arched a brow as Scotty stood by the shuttle waiting for them. Scotty smiled and waved.

“Sneaky and tech savvy, at your service,” Scotty said.

“Really?” Uhura asked.

“Hey, just because I don’t look it…”

“Its fine,” Jim interrupted. “How can you come with us undetected?”

Scotty looked to the shuttle. “I could hide under the warp nacelles.”

“Would that work?”

“It should. We’ll see.”

Jim nodded then entered the shuttle and sat down in front some controls. Uhura entered then nudged his shoulder.

“That is the co-pilots seat. Do you want me to drive?”

Jim chuckled then hopped over to the pilot’s seat. “Nah, I got this.”

“No, you don’t,” Bones’ voice came through the shuttle’s comms. “You don’t know how to pilot a shuttle.”

“Thank you, Kit,” Jim said dryly. “But I did assist with piloting missions to space.”

“In a rocket!”

“Same thing. Also, you know I’m good with those flying video games.” Jim then stared at the controls. “Sulu, where is the star…”

“I can manually pilot your shuttle from the bridge, Captain,” Sulu said.

“That would be great, but if I needed to take over, where is the start button?”

Sulu told him the start up sequence. Jim nodded. “Got it. That’s easy.”

“For gods sake,” he and Uhura heard Bones mutter.

Jim shook his head then looked behind him. “Scotty! All hidden?”

“Aye, Captain. But what is the plan?”

“Sneak aboard after us and shut down their deflector shields.”

“Oh that shouldn’t be too much of a problem. What is the plan for you and Uhura.”

Jim smiled sheepishly. "Still working on that."

"Great," Uhura sighed. 

"What? I'll figure one out and everything will be alright."

Uhura looked to Jim. "It better be a good plan."

* * *

 

Spock glared at Rhioa as the viewscreen cut him off from Jim. “You do not need him here.”

“But I do,” Rhioa said, turning towards Spock. “I need leverage to keep you in line.”

“If you touch him,” Spock growled.

“You will do nothing,” Rhioa growled back, stepping closer to Spock. “Not while that is around your neck.”

“What do you want from us?” Pike asked, grabbing Spock’s arm and pulling him back. “The Federation will pay for our release. They will negotiate with you.”

“We don’t want to negotiate. We want the Federation gone from the Sol system. Earth has resources we want. The Humans are weak but they will work for use.”

“So slaves, huh? Humans won’t take too kindly to that. They will fight back. The Federation will help them.”

“Not after Spock kills the Federation president.”

Spock’s eyes widened. “I will not.”

“Told you he would say that,” another Romulan nearby said.

Rhioa kept smiling. “You will or else I kill your mate.”

Spock clenched his fists.

“I’ll do it. Leave Jim and Spock alone,” Pike told her.

“No,” Rhioa shook her head. “You have another duty to see to. Spock will take care of the Federation president, severing the Federations involvement with Earth, but that still leaves Vulcan.”

“You will not touch my father,” Spock growled.

“Of course not. No, Pike will kill your mother.”

Spock went cold.

Rhioa’s smile turned evil. “Yes, Pike will kill her and Sarek will sever ties with Earth. His wife and son his only connections to the planet will be dead as I am sure the Federation will serve a death warrant on you Spock. No more protection for Earth.”

Rhioa flicked her wrist. “Take them to the transport room. Once Spock’s mate is aboard beam down to Risa and start the plan.”

Spock kept his eyes on Rhioa as a Romulan grabbed his arm and dragged him to the turbolift with Pike.

“So their plan is shit right?” Pike said in the turbo lift.

“Shut up,” one of the Romulans in the turbolift with them spat.

“Completely idiotic and they will fail horribly,” Spock agreed.

“Be quiet, half-breed,” The other Romulan shoved Spock against the side of the lift. “I will shock you.”

Spock glanced to him them to Pike. “Very shitty plan.” Spock didn’t care that he was once again shocked.


	31. Another Plan

 

Jim took in a deep breath and released it as they flew closer and closer to the Romulan ship.

“Do you have a plan yet?” Uhura asked from beside him.

Jim looked to her and smiled.

“I’m going to assume that’s a ‘no’.”

Jim nodded.

“How d’you not have a plan yet?” Scotty fussed from his hiding place.

“I don’t know! I’m best at planning as shit is happening.”

“Shit is happening,” Uhura told him. “Plan.”

Jim sighed and looked back to the ship, watching the hanger bay doors starting to open. “They have Spock and Pike. We need to get them back. We need to figure out what they want or are planning on doing. Their captain seems like she’d like to run her mouth. Stall and get her to keep talking?”

Uhura blinked. “Seriously?”

“Do you have a better plan?”

Uhura was silent.

“Scotty, what about you?”

“Um…no.”

“Look, we don’t know what they want yet. We can’t shoot first and talk later. Get her talking and I’ll figure something out in the meantime. Scotty, get the deflector shields down. Sulu will start firing when they're down. Once that happens, I’m sure all hell will break loose on the ship so we'll all get back to the shuttle ASAP with Spock and Pike. Is that an okay, tentative, plan?”

“Eh, its alright,” Uhura replied.

“Gee, thanks.” Jim pressed a button on the console and hailed the Enterprise.

“Sulu here.”

“Hey, we’re about to enter the enemy ship. Tentative plan is when Scotty shuts down the shield, fire at their weapons.”

“Aye, Captain.”

“Any other plans, Jim?” Bones added.

“Nope and get back to medbay,” Jim snapped before turning off the comms. Jim looked to Uhura as their shuttle started entering the Romulan ship. “You ready?”

“Sure, I just hope you know what you’re doing, Captain.”

“Me too. Scotty, time to be very still and quiet.”

“Aye.”

“Shhhh.”

“You shush.”

“Both of you be quiet.” Uhura said.

* * *

 

Spock gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes closed as the mind-numbing shock went on longer than it should have. His muscles seized painfully as his tried not to give into crying out as he sat on his hands and knees on the turbolift floor.

“He’s had enough,” Pike snapped at the two Romulans in the turbolift with them. One had the damn shock button and wouldn’t take his thumb off the trigger. “Stop it!”

The shocker Romulan smiled at Pike before finally taking his thumb off the trigger. Spock gasped and slumped forward, panting and trying to will the aftereffects away.

“Who knew such a method would keep a Vulcan down,” the other Romulan chuckled.

Spock opened his eyes. “Captain?” 

“Are you okay?”

Spock nodded as he felt the turbolift slow down. “Remember plan two?”

“What are you two talking about?” one of the Romulan’s asked. “Stop it.”

“Yeah. Now?”

“I said shut up!”

“Now.”

Spock kicked one leg back, slamming it into one of the Romulan's knee as Pike lunged his full weight at the other and knocked him back against the wall.  Spock sprung up and turned towards the Romulan who had dropped to one knee on the floor. Spock was not one for physical violence but his mate was in danger and he would do whatever he could to protect and save him. He blocked the Romulan from punching him then pinched the Romulan's neck.  As he dropped to the floor, unconscious, Spock quickly grabbed up the shock button. He heard a scuffle behind him and turned to see the other Romulan had Pike in a choke hold.

“Release him,” Spock ordered.

“Human bones are fragile. I’ll snap his neck,” the Romulan said. “Drop the button and get on your knees.”

Spock looked to Pike and cocked a brow up, silently asking for permission to do something.

Pike offered a short nod in return before the Romulan tightened his grip around his neck.

“Vulcan, drop the…” Spock moved quickly. One hand went to the Romulan’s face, past Pike’s, while the other grabbed the Romulan’s arm and yanked it away as Spock slammed his head back against the wall. Pike moved away as his capturer slumped down to the floor. The turbolift door opened and Pike checked the area to make sure the coast was clear.

Spock loomed over the Romulan. “How do I remove these collars?”

“She will kill your mate and mother.”

Spock knelt down and pinched the Romulan's neck. He pressed his fingers to the Romulan’s meld points and pushed in.

“Spock, I hear footsteps,” Pike hissed. “We have to go.”

Spock pulled out of the Romulan’s mind and nerve pinched him before standing.

“Did you figure out how to get this off our necks?” Pike asked as he and Spock headed out of the lift and down a quiet hallway.

“They did not know.”

“Dammit.”

They turned a corner and came across two armed Romulans. Before the Romulan’s could react, Spock had dropped them both and rendered them unconscious. Pike picked up their dropped phasers and handed one to his first officer.

“Next time I get abducted, I’d like you to be there again,” Pike chuckled.

Spock arched a brow. “I would prefer not to be abducted again, Sir.”

* * *

 

Jim stepped out of the turbolift with Uhura a step behind him and three armed Romulans flanked around them. They’d been frisked and the phasers they’d brought with them had been confiscated. Luckily, they hadn’t searched the shuttle and Jim hoped Scotty was able to get out to do what he needed to do.

Jim eyes went to Rhioa in the middle of the bridge. She stared back with a sly smile on her face.

“Captain Kirk, how pleasing to meet you in person,” she said.

“Where’s Spock and Pike?” Jim asked.

“They’re somewhere safe, don’t worry.”  

“Don’t worry? You kidnapped my boyfriend and my boss. I’m worried. Also, you should have a little chat with some of your goons.” Jim nodded to one of the Romulans that had escorted them to the bridge. “One got a little handsy with the frisk search. My butt is not for him to squeeze.”

“Jim,” Uhura sighed beside him.

Rhioa’s smile cracked for a second. “My apologies for that.”

“Ah, it’s no problem. My butt is nice. Anyway, nice ship. I have seen better.” Jim took a step closer to Rhioa and offered her a smile. “Now, what’s your end game?”

Rhioa stood at full height before Jim. “My endgame?”

“Yeah? What’s your plan? You take Spock and Pike, you have me here, and you’ve been fucking with my planet. You don’t speak for the Empire so how do you think you’re going to achieve whatever it is you want with just one ship and lousy crew.”

Rhioa snarled. “My one ship is more powerful than any your juvenile planet has. My weapons will decimate your cities until you’ve all bowed down before me and my crew. Lousy? Your crew is the lousy ones. You don’t even know what your Federation ship is capable of.”

"Earth will never bow down to you or anyone. We may have our differences but we will be united in our common interests. We will fight for our freedom. We will fight for our right to live and not be slaves to you or anyone..."

Uhura arched a brow and looked to her captain, realizing something.

"... _the world will declare in one voice: "We will not go quietly into the night!" We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on! We're going to survive! Today we celebrate our Independence Day_!" Jim then paused and looked to Uhura. "I took that a little too far."

"Independence Day? Really?"

"Yeah, sounded better in my head."

"Shut up!" Rhioa snapped, grabbing Jim by the neck and lifting him up. 

Jim struggled in Rhioa’s strong grip. He felt himself growing lightheaded from being chocked.

"Your speech was foolish. The Federation will leave your pathetic planet and its people alone and I will ravage it."

Jim gripped Rhioa’s hands and tried pulling them away.

“Stop it!” Uhura yelled, she tried grabbing at Rhioa as well but the Romulan pushed her to the side with her free hand, knocking Uhura to the ground.

“Weak humans,” Rhioa said. Rhioa started to tighten her grip on Jim’s neck when the bridge doors slid open.

Phaser fire flew past her and hit two of her crew members. She dropped Jim to the ground and turned, pulling a small phaser from a holster on her thigh and aimed at who had entered. Her remaining crew returned fire as Pike and Spock ducked for cover as they continued firing.

Jim crawled towards a fallen Romulan and reached for his phaser. Two fingers briefly touched the handle when a hand grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up.

 _Not again,_ he thought as he was slammed onto a console and a hand went back around his neck, holding him down.

“Spock!” Rhioa yelled. “I will kill him!” The end of Rhioa’s phaser planted against Jim’s forehead.

Phaser fire stopped around them as Spock slowly stood with his hands raised up, his phaser held limply in one hand.

“Do not hurt him,” Spock said. Pike slowly stood from his spot with his hands raised.

“Who has the button?” Rhioa asked her remaining crew members on the bridge. They shook their heads while they kept their weapons aimed at Pike and Spock.

Spock slowly moved his free hand down to his pocket. Rhioa watched him like a hawk as he pulled out the button and held it out.

“Toss it and your weapon over.”

Spock dropped his weapon and kicked it over. He then tossed the button. “Release Jim. You do not need him.”

“I think I do need him. On your knees, Vulcan.”

“Hey, I’m the only one who can tell him that,” Jim forced out with a small smile.

Rhioa looked to Jim. “Shut up!” 

Spock was about to take a chance and lunge at Rhioa when the lights on the bridge flickered off.  The ship made a grumbling noise before silence and red emergency lights flickered on.

Rhioa blinked and looked around wildly. “What’s happened!”

“Power is down! Everything is down!” A crewmember replied.

The ship suddenly rocked.

“We’re being fired at!”

Jim took the opportunity to kick Rhioa and knock her hand away. The phaser went off and Jim cried out as it skimmed his cheek. Jim heard a threatening growl before Rhioa was pulled away from him. Jim dropped to the floor and caught his breath as the dimly lit bridge turned into a brawl.

He looked around. Uhura kicking a Romulan’s ass nearby. Pike was by the bridge doors, dealing with Romulans trying to enter the bridge. Spock was engaged in a heated fight with Rhioa. Jim cringed when Rhioa got in a good hit on his boyfriend.

_Kick her ass, baby!_

Jim pulled out his communicator and hailed Scotty. “What did you do?”

“I…I pressed more buttons than I should’ve. We’ve got about five minutes before everything comes back online.”

“Great,” Jim groaned. “Get back to the shuttle and wait. We’re on our way.”

Jim crawled out of the way of a falling Romulan and went towards what looked like the phaser Spock had tossed over. He grabbed it in his hand and stood up, aiming at a nearby Romulan. He pressed the trigger.

Spock let out a yelp and fell to the floor with a thump across the bridge. Jim dropped the button and cringed.

“Sorry, Spockums!” Jim yelled out.  Jim grabbed the right phaser and looked for Rhioa. He found her hightailing it off the bridge, yelling about a plan B, knocking down some of her crew as she did. _Oh no you don’t,_  Jim thought before running after her.

* * *

 

“Jim!” Spock moved to follow his mate but a bolt of electricity dropped him to his knees again. He gritted his teeth as the pain welled up before it suddenly stopped. Spock gasped. He looked up and saw Uhura standing nearby with an unconscious Romulan at her feet. Spock stood as Uhura grabbed the button from the floor and tossed it to him.

“Where’s Jim?” she asked. The remaining bridge crew had been taken down, leaving Pike, Spock, and Uhura standing.

“He went after Rhioa.”

“We need to get these off our necks,” Pike said, touching the collar.

Spock itched to chase after his mate but they couldn’t take the chance of there being another button. He quickly looked over the one around Pike’s neck before turning to Uhura. “Fire at the device.”

“What?”

“Around my neck. Shoot it.”

“Spock, I don’t…”

“Uhura, please. The odds that it will work…” Spock stopped as Uhura held the phaser to the collar and fired. It broke off and fell to the ground. “Thank you,” Spock said before grabbing a phaser from the ground and bolting from the bridge after Jim.

Uhura watched him go then looked to Pike. “How are you?”

“Oh I’m good, thanks,” Pike replied. He waved a hand towards his collar. “Do you mind?”

Uhura blasted the collar off.

“Thanks. Now, what the hell is going on?”

“Scotty snuck aboard with us and shut down everything it seems.”

“Great. Let’s get shuttle day and hopefully Spock and Jim will head there as well.”

* * *

 

Jim rushed down hallway after hallway, trying to locate Rhioa. He’s dodged phaser fire from several crewmembers, managing to return fire and knock them on their asses. He came to an intersection and looked at the three new paths before him.

“Shit,” Jim said out loud. He stared down each, trying to hear anything that would help him know the way.

“Jim!”

Jim turned quickly, ready to fire but lowered his weapon in relief at who he saw. “Spock!”

Spock rushed to him, wrapping his arms around his mate and burying his face in Jim’s neck. “T’hy’la.”

“I’m so fucking glad you’re okay.” Jim held Spock tight and tried to keep it together. "I'm sorry I shocked you."

Spock looked up from Jim’s neck as a Romulan appeared around a corner. He held up his phaser and fired, hitting the enemy square in the chest. Jim pulled away from Spock and turned to see what had happened.

“We need to leave, Jim.”

Jim looked back to Spock. Spock gently touched two fingers to Jim’s cheek under the phaser burn. Jim winced slightly at the pain then calmed as it felt like Spock was taking his pain away.

“Spock, we can’t yet. Rhioa went somewhere. She was yelling about a plan.”

“Her plan was to kill the Federation president and my mother. Pike and I are no longer in her control. Their ship is incapacitated so they cannot…”

“Not for long. Scotty only shut off power for a few minutes. Once they are back online…”

“I am certain that Sulu has taken care of their weapons now, Jim. We must get back to the Enterprise.”

Jim shook his head. “Spock, I have a bad feeling that she still has something else planned.”

“Risa and the Federation have security measures in place. We need to…” Spock stopped when he heard chilling laughter come from the hallway to their right. Jim immediately took off in that direction. Spock followed, running slightly ahead of Jim to make sure he could protect his mate.

They slowed down as they came to a stair well. Spock peeked his head inside and looked down. He listened and heard heavy steps clanking as they descended the staircase.

“Lets go,” Jim said, trying to rush past Spock. Spock grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“Jim, I must express my disapproval of following after her.”

“Spock, I have to. You can go back to the bridge or find the others, but I’m following her.”

“You are a stubborn human.”

Jim gave him a breathtaking grin. “Yeah, but you love me.”

“I do.”

Jim blinked then looked away, his cheeks red. “So um…I’m following her. You with me?”

“Always.”

Jim gave him another grin. “Good, because after going through all the trouble to save you I’d hate to leave your ass behind.”

* * *

 

Scotty hid in the shuttle and gripped his phaser. He watched as four armed Romulans ran into the hangar bay. Shouting at one another they started looking around.

“Alright, Montgomery. You can take them. All of them. You got this,” Scotty shakenly reassured himself. He noticed one starting to eye the shuttle suspiciously and slowly walk towards it. Scotty tightened his grip on the phaser. He slowly rose up and aimed out of the shuttle doors.

The hanger doors slid open. Phaser fire shot out and hit each of the Romulans, dropping them to the group. Scotty lowered his weapon and sighed in relief when he heard Uhura calling his name.

“Scotty!”

“I’m in here!” Scotty yelled back, stepping out of the shuttle and seeing Uhura and Pike running his way. “We’ve got about a minute before everything comes back on. Where’s Jim and Spock?”

“They aren’t here?” Pike asked.

Scotty shook his head. “No. They need to hurry though or else.”

“Where could they be?” Uhura wondered out loud.

* * *

 

Jim and Spock snuck out of the stairwell, careful to make sure no one was around to surprise them. They inched along the hallway, phasers ready for any attack. Spock stayed in front of Jim, needing to protect his mate. Every few feet he would reach a hand back and gently touch Jim’s hand for reassurance.

They paused several feet away from an open door as the lights and ship came back online.

“Fuck,” Jim whispered.

“Get it working now,” they heard Rhioa’s voice snap from inside the room.

A voice replied in a language Jim did not understand.

“Transporter room,” Spock told Jim quietly. “I believe she is planning to beam somewhere.”

“We can’t have her do that,” Jim replied rushing towards the doorway before Spock could grab him back. Spock followed after him. They heard the sound of phaser fire as the transporter stated rearing to life.

“Stop!” Jim shouted as he came into the transporter room. The materialization process had already begun. Jim reacted quickly, rushing towards Rhioa in hopes of knocking her off and stopping her as flickers of light started shimmering around her.

“Jim, no!” Spock yelled, coming into the room a moment too late. Jim dove onto the platform, grabbing onto Rhioa as she started dematerializing. Spock blinked and the platform was empty. No Rhioa, no Jim.

Spock’s heart clenched. He turned towards the transporter tech to question them and saw the Romulan was slumped onto the terminal, dead. Spock shook as he pushed the Romulan away to try and figure out where they had beamed to.

* * *

 

“We have to go now,” Pike said, buckling up into the pilot seat of the shuttle.

“We can’t leave them,” Uhura told him.

“I don’t want to leave anyone but…”

“There’s Spock!” Scotty shouted.

Pike and Uhura looked and saw Spock sprinting towards the shuttle, an armed hoard of Romulans following after him, firing at him and the shuttle.

“And he brought friends,” Scotty sighed. He quickly opened the door to allow Spock to enter then closed it. Spock slumped onto the floor and held a hand to his thigh. Uhura knelt down next to him as they shuttle was still being fired at.

“Where’s Jim?” she asked.

“Gone.”

“Dead?” Scotty questioned in shock.

Spock shook his head. “He jumped onto the transporter as Rhioa was materializing away.”

“Shit,” Pike swore. “Hold on everyone.”

Spock stood and plopped into a seat, buckling in as Scotty buckled himself into the seat nearby. Uhura quickly went to the co-pilot seat. Pike started up the shuttle and blasted a hole in the hanger bay. Their ship was sucked out, along with the hoard of Romulans, into space.  The shuttle flipped around a few times before Pike got control and righted it. He flew them back to the Enterprise as Spock closed his eyes and tried to fight from losing control.

His mate was gone. Transported to Risa it seemed. He needed to get him back before Rhioa did whatever she had planned.

“It’ll be alright,” Uhura said.

Spock opened his eyes. Uhura stood in front of him holding a cloth out to him. He took it and held it to his wound on his leg to stop the bleeding. "She has another plan."

"Do you think they beamed to the Federation conference?" 

"I do not know. I have the coordinates but they could have already moved from their. Jim could be..."

"Don't do that Spock. Jim's a fighter. He's not going to let her get away with any plan. We'll find a way to find him."

Spock nodded. 

"How do we find them?" Scotty asked. 

Spock opened his mouth then closed it. 

"Spock? You got something to say?" Pike questioned. 

Spock swallowed then said, "Was...do you know if Jim was wearing the necklace I gave him?"

Uhura crossed her arms as Scotty raised a brow. 

"Why?" they asked. 


	32. Tracking Device

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

Jim and Rhioa slammed down onto a hard surface. Rhioa quickly kicked him off and stood up, aiming the plasma gun at him. Jim looked up to her. She wore a black satchel that she hadn’t been wearing on the bridge earlier. He slowly stood up and stared her down.

“So what’s your plan now?” Jim asked. He glanced to the sides and saw they were not on the ship anymore. They were standing in what appeared to be an alley behind a building. “Still want to kill Amanda and the federation President?”

Rhioa laughed and shook her head. “Not just them now. Got a bigger plan. One that will make a bang.”

Jim’s eyes widened. He looked to the satchel on her back. _Fuck, she’s got a bomb._

Rhioa grinned. “Too bad your mate is not here. I would have loved to have killed you in front of him.” Rhioa pulled the trigger.

Jim closed his eyes and braced for whatever the impact of the gun would be.

He felt nothing.

He opened one eye and saw Rhioa pulling the trigger over and over but nothing was happening.

 _Oh thank god,_ Jim sighed in relief before rushing towards the Romulan, hoping he would be able to knock her on her ass and get the bomb from her. Rhioa let out a roar and lunged out of the way, dropping the gun behind her. Jim swerved after her, trying to reach out and grab Rhioa but she was quicker and took off running. Jim stumbled to the ground but quickly picked himself up and rushed after her. She ran out of the alley in front of him and into a crowded, busy street.

 _Got to get her away from people,_ Jim thought as he ran out of the alley after her. He stopped short and stared at everything around him.

 _Fuck me._ Jim blinked and took in the flying vehicles, the alien species, the exotic scenery and futuristic buildings.

“I want to live here,” Jim said to himself.

A shouting nearby shook Jim out of his wonderment. He turned and saw Rhioa shove a green skinned alien away from what looked to be a hovering service van and climbed into the front.

“HEY!” Jim yelled before running towards the van.

The van pulled away and flew down the street, speeding and swerving in and out of traffic.

“Shit.” Jim looked around the area. What to do? What to do?

Jim spotted a vehicle several feet away and grinned. He quickly moved towards the motorcycle or hovercycle as Jim thought it looked like. He tapped the shoulder of alien mounting the vehicle and gave them a big smile. “Can I borrow this?”

The alien looked at him quizzically.

 _Eh, when in Rome,_ Jim thought before knocking the alien off the bike and straddling it. “I’ll pay you back. Or Spock will. But it will happen,” Jim told the alien quickly before testing the controls and jolting forward. _I got this! Just like a regular motorcycle!_ Jim rev’d up and zoomed into traffic after Rhioa.

* * *

 

Spock eyed Bones as the doctor tended to his wounded leg. Bones was working intently but had a grin on his face and had it on since Spock had shared about Jim’s necklace when they boarded the ship.

“Do you have something you wish to say, Doctor?” Spock asked.

“Nice underwear."

Spock glanced to his black boxer briefs then back to Bones. “Are you attempting humor?”

Bones straightened up and continued to grin at Spock. “You gave Jim a tracker.”

Spock internally sighed. “That was not my intention.”

“But you did. Does Jim know?”

Spock shook his head.

Bones grinned bigger. “Can I be there when you tell him? No, can I tell him?”

“May I put my pants back on?”

“Yeah, your booboo is all better you can put your pants back on.”

Spock got off the bed and grabbed his pants from nearby.

“You know, I think it was a great idea to give him a tracker,” Bones said.

“It was not my intention to give…”

“I know, but think about it. Think about Jim. He needs a tracking device.”

Spock pulled his pants on and thought about it.

Bones poked Spock on the shoulder. “See, smart idea. Would’ve saved me a lot of trouble if I’d have given him one a long time ago.”

“Perhaps.”

Bones chuckled as Spock sat back down on the biobed.

“Leonard, how can you be so chipper at a moment like this? Jim is missing and in the company of a psychopath. My heart is racing in my side."

“Because I know Jim. He always finds a way out of things…maybe not unscathed. As much as it worries me I know he’ll be okay.”

Spock nodded.

“Pike to Doctor McCoy,” Pike’s voice came through a comm on the wall.

Bones went to it and answered. “McCoy here.”

“How’s the patient?”

“Still a hobgoblin but healed.”

“Good. Tell him to report to the bridge. We have Jim’s location.”

“I’ll tell…” Bones trailed off as Spock quickly walked passed him and out of the room. “He’s on his way.”

* * *

 

Spock entered the bridge and went straight to Chekov, who had been tasked with using the formula Spock provided to find Jim’s whereabouts.

“Where is he?”

“Hello, Spock, glad to see your leg is better. The rest of us are just fine and dandy,” Pike drawled from the captain’s seat.

“I am aware that you are all fine and dandy as the Romulan ship self-destructed shortly after we left there ship,” Spock replied glancing to Pike and the bridge crew. “Who is not dandy is my mate who is missing with…”

“Spock,” Pike said, shutting up the Vulcan. “We found him.”

Spock nodded and look to Chekov. “Where is he?”

“On Risa, Sir,” Chekov replied. He pointed to an area on the holo map of a Risian coastal city. “I could not get a precise location as it appears he is moving fast around this area.”

Spock looked over the map and noticed that is was within a few miles of where the conference was to be held. “Captain, have you notified the Federation?”

“We have and they’ve moved everyone to another location.”

“Captain, we’re getting a transmission,” Uhura spoke up from her station.

Pike and Spock looked to her.

“Rhioa has been spotted. She stole a commercial hovervan and is speeding towards the old location.”

“And Jim?” Spock asked.

“They believe he may be on a hoverbike chasing the van.”

“Of course he would do that,” Pike and Spock muttered.

“Authorities are in pursuit and will intercept them.”

“Rhioa will not go down without a fight,” Pike sighed. “She has something planned.”

“And Jim is in her vicinity. If she cannot hurt the Federation, he may be here next option,” Spock added. He turned back to Chekov. “Can you calibrate the tracking formula into a tricorder?”

“Aye, sir,” Chekov replied before rushing to get one.

Pike stood from his chair and approached the Vulcan. “What are you thinking, Spock?”

“I am thinking I need to intercept Jim before he gets too close to Rhioa and whatever she has planned.”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

Spock pointed to the map. “The tracking signal is pinging off these locations.” A green dot pulsed on screen, moving a few centameters every few seconds. “I project that in six point eight minutes they will end up here.” Spock pointed to a spot down the block. “I will beam to this location and intercept Jim.”

“Not by yourself.”

“Of course not.” Spock looked to Sulu. “I may need to procure a vehicle.”

Sulu grinned. “And I’m your driver?”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Jim swerved in and out of traffic as Rhioa barreled down the street in her van, causing cars and other vehicles to move out of her way. Jim didn’t know where she was going or when she would get there but he kept on her. He saw a straight path ahead on the side walk and accelerated forward.

He yelled ‘sorry’ to pedestrians he was causing to dodge his bike. _Will have a huge fucking ticket after this. Wait…do they give tickets here? Not the time, Jim._

Jim drove off the sidewalk after a few moments as Rhioa’s van hit the brakes and made a sharp turn. Jim sped up behind her, getting within a few feet before realizing he didn’t know what to do next.

 _What would Vin Diesel do?_ Jim wondered as lights and sirens appeared overhead. Jim glanced up and saw two flying patrol vehicles. A voice from the vehicles yelled at them in a language Jim could not understand but he figured it meant ‘stop! This is the police!’.

Jim ignored them and drove his bike to the passenger side of the van and accelerated. He glanced to the side and blinked as he thought he saw Spock and Sulu standing on a corner. He shook his head then steadied his bike and reached out a hand to grab onto the van’s side mirror.

* * *

 

“Great plan,” Sulu said as they watched Jim, the van, and two Risian police cruisers zoom by. “Should we have waved?”

Spock resisted rolling his eyes before pointing to a nearby car. “Procure that and let us follow them.”

“How?”

Spock blinked. “Can you not…what is the word? Hotwire it?”

“Nope.”

Spock growled then glanced down the street and saw a taxi cab pull up by the curb. “We will take that.”

“What do you mean by take?” Sulu asked before following Spock to the cab. He gawked as Spock pulled the driver from the vehicle.

“My name is Spock, son of Ambassador Sarek. You will be repaid handsomely for allowing us to take your vehicle. Please wait in this store for the time being.” Spock then ushered the babbling alien onto the sidewalk and towards the store’s door. “I am deeply sorry for any inconvenience.”

The alien nodded. Spock turned and snapped for Sulu to get in and drive before hopping into the passenger seat.

* * *

 

Jim counted to three then jumped from his bike to the van, grabbing onto the passenger mirror and holding on. He dangled for a moment before finding his footing on the side foot step. Jim grab the passenger door handle and managed to maneuver it open and climb inside without falling. Before Rhioa could attack him, he kicked his foot out and hit her in the face.

The van jerked to the side. Jim fell into the van more, practically on top of the Romulan. He tried grabbing the steering wheel but she elbowed him in the chest, knocking him back. He fell between the two seats and into the back cargo area of the van.

“You will not stop me,” Rhioa yelled at him.

“I will because your plan is fucking idiotic and so are you!” Jim lunged back into the front area and tried reaching for the steering wheel again. He managed to get a hand on it and turn it to the side, turning the van down another street.  

He struggled against Rhioa as she tried forcing him away.

“Filthy human!” Rhioa punched Jim in the face. Jim fought against the pain he was feeling and elbowed her back, feeling her nose crunch under the impact. He quickly reached past her with his other hand and grabbed the door handle and flinging it open.

He put all his weight behind him and shoved Rhioa out of the van. He righted himself in the driver’s seat and maneuvered around the other vehicles and pedestrians in the way, heading god knows where.

Jim glanced to the side and saw the bag Rhioa had in the passenger floor board. He looked back to the road then back to the bag before grabbing it up. He opened it with one hand and saw a menacing black box with a timer that was counting down. Jim saw he only had a few moments left before it would go off.

“Shit,” Jim fussed before looking back to the road. “Fuck! What do I do what do I do what do I do?”

Jim banged his hands on the stirring wheel and tried to think. He looked around the area he was driving; frantically trying to figure out where to take the bomb that would cause the least amount of damage.

Jim passed an intersection and glanced to his left, seeing a coast line in the near distance.

“Water it is,” Jim said, quickly turning the wheel and making the van head down the next street.

A banging behind him alerted Jim. He turned his head and saw the back door to the van being wrenched open. Rhioa appeared, hanging on to the top of the van as she climbed back in. Jim jerked the van to the left then to the right, jostling the ROmulan against the sides of the van. He hit the accelerator towards the floor and started fiddling with the stirring wheel.

“You will not succeed!” Rhioa screamed as she righted herself in the back of the van.

“No, you will not succeed!” Jim yelled back, knowing it sounded ridiculous. He saw a dock in the distance and stirred towards it just before yanking the stirring wheel off and throwing it into the back. He quickly ducked under the dash and pulled open the compartment.

“Stop what you are doing!” Rhioa grabbed the back of his hair and yanked him up. He grabbed a fist full of wires as he went, hoping one would cut the brakes or something.

A punch to the gut knocked the wind out of him as Rhioa threw him into the back of the van. His head banged against the floor with a loud thud.

“What did you do,” Rhioa fussed, sitting in the driver seat, trying to stop the van.

Jim smiled to himself and crawled towards the open back door.

* * *

 

Spock’s eyes widened as he saw his mate get thrown in the back of the van by Rhioa. He back door had been pried open and was flapping around due to the excessive speed of the van.

“Speed up,” Spock ordered Sulu.

“This taxi only goes so fast,” Sulu snapped. “I’m trying.”

Spock watched Jim crawl towards the door. “Speed up so we may intercept him.”

Sulu slammed on the accelerator but it only sped up towards the van a few more feet, still leaving a sizable gap between them.

Jim stood up and at the back door and look around.

“He’s going to jump,” Sulu said.

“He will not survive it.” Spock paused then rolled the window down of the car.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I can survive it. My bones are denser.”

“What? Spock we’re getting too close to the water. We can’t…”

“When I knock on the roof, slam on the brakes,” Spock told him before started to climb out of the window and onto the roof. He heard Sulu trying to tell him no but ignored him.

Spock made eye contact with Jim as he steadied himself on the roof of the car.

“Jump!” Spock called to him.

“Too far!” Jim called back.

“Trust me! Jump!”

Jim hesitated Spock saw. The blonde eyed him then the ground before stepped a few feet back. The blonde started running towards the back door. Spock banged on roof.

Sulu swore then braced himself and slammed on the brakes. He watched Jim run and jump out of the back of the ran just as it was about to drive onto the dock. Spock flew from the roof like superman. Sulu’s jaw dropped as he watched Spock grab onto Jim then turn them as the fell fast towards the ground.

Spock hit the ground first on his back before they both rolled several times with Jim cradled against Spock.

“Holy shit,” Sulu said before grabbing his communicator and hailing for help as the van drove off the dock and into the water. Sulu’s eyes widened as a second later there was a huge explosion of water and debris. “Holy fucking shit.”

* * *

 

Jim stired as he felt a warm hand touch his forehead. His eyes fluttered open and found Amanda standing over him. He offered him a gentle smile.

“Finally awake,” she said softly.

Jim blinked a few times before looking away from Amanda to take in his surroundings. He found himself in a soft bed with medical looking stuff around him.

“You’re in a hospital here on Risa.”

“Risa,” Jim said. “The bomb!” He tried sitting up but his whole body throbbed and he laid back down.

Amanda moved her hand to his shoulder and shook her head. “You need to stay still. You took quite a nasty tumble.”

“The bo…”

“Taken care of thanks to you. No one was hurt except for that awful Romulan.”

Jim let out a relieved sigh. “And Spock?”

Amanda chuckled then nodded behind her. She took a step to the side and showed Jim that Spock was lying in a bed beside him.

“Is he okay?”

“He will be. He took the brunt of the fall and experienced some internal trauma. He’s in a healing trance right now. You had a few broken bones and lacerations from the tumble but its right as rain now. It could’ve been a lot worse.”

“Spock…he caught me.”

“He did. He managed to protect your head from hitting the ground which was the right thing to do. When paramedics showed up you were both unconscious and intertwined together. That took some time to get you two separated.”

Jim smiled and continued to stare at his Vulcan’s profile. Even in a healing trance he was still gorgeous.

“I told you to call me when one or both of them woke up.”

“He only just woke up,” Amanda retorted.

Jim closed his eyes and shook his head at hearing Bones’ voice. He opened them when he felt a hand on his wrist. Bones stood on his other side in medical scrubs.

“What’s up, Doc?” Jim asked.

Bones arched a brow then looked over Jim’s vitals on the high-tech screens around him. “You’ll live. Luckily. The hobgoblin took most of the impact.”

“I already told him that and stop calling my kan-bu a hobgoblin. An elf maybe, but not a hobgoblin. They’re so ugly,” Amanda said.

“My apologies, ma’am,” Bones told her.

“Thank you.” Amanda turned her attention back to Jim. “You rest until Leonard says you can get out of here. There is no hurry. Pike notified your mother that you were on a research trip to Antarctica and there you wouldn’t be able to contact her.”

Jim furrowed his brows together. “Antarctica? That’s the best he could come up with?”

Amanda shrugged. “I guess. Anyway, rest and I will come back later to check on both of you.”

“Okay, Amanda.”

Amanda kissed his forehead then turned to Spock. She kissed his before leaving the room.

Jim eyed Bones. “Antarctica?”

“I told him she wouldn’t believe that but he did it anyway.”

“Eh, she’ll most likely be waiting at our apartment when we get back.” Jim then broke out into a grin. “Hey, Bones.”

“What?”

“We are on an alien planet.”

Bones rolled his eyes as he walked around Jim’s bed to check on Spock.

“Seriously, Bones. Another planet with intelligent life and a civilized community and a breathable atmosphere. We’re on another planet!”

Bones turned back to Jim. “I know, kid, now calm down or your heart rate is going to go up.”

“Right, sorry.” Jim closed his eyes and tried to calm himself but he couldn’t. He opened his eyes. “Another planet!”

“That you almost got killed on,” Bones told him brining Jim down from his high.

Jim deflated and blinked a few times. “Yeah. The bomb. Amanda said no one got hurt because of it.”

“She was right.” Bones put his hand on his friend’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "The van went off the dock and into the water just as the bomb went off. Some damage was done but the Federation is taking care of it. Heard Spock’s dad has to buy some people some new cars, though.”

Jim chuckled. “I commandeered a hovercycle.”

“A what?”

“Like a hover board from _Back to the Future Part Two,_ but a motorcycle.”

Bones grumbled under his breath about death machines then shook his head.

“So when will my sleeping beauty wake up? And wait…I had some broken bones.” Jim looked down at himself then pulled off the cover on top of him. He saw no casts or anything—just a hospital gown covering him to his knees then his bare legs and feet. He observed his arms and carefully moved them around. He felt some moderate discomfort in some parts of his body but nothing that felt like a break.

“All healed up,” Bones said.

“How?” Jim asked, giving his friend a confused look. “I broke bones. I should still be in a cast or something, right?”

Bones smiled. “We’re on a planet with very advanced medical technology. I got to watch them use this thing called a bone knitting laser and a bone regenerator and a osteo…”

“Okay, stop. No more medical stuff or I’ll get queasy. So I’m all healed?”

“Yes and no you can’t leave.”

Jim pouted.

“When Spock is ready to walk out of here, you can too so enjoy your rest with your sleeping beauty.”

“Can I at least get a cheeseburger or something?”

Bones’ smile widened. “They don’t have cows here, Jim.”

“Fuck.”

* * *

 

Spock was about to open his eyes when he heard Jim shuffle out of the biobed beside him. He knew it was only a matter of time before his mate did so as Jim was not keen on sitting still for too long. Spock had come out of his trance an hour previous but he heard the doctor and Jim talking so he thought best to keep up appearances that he was out of it. He also took the time to take stock of his physical and mental condition and found he was, for the most part, healed save for some minor bruises and aches.

He heard Jim approach his bed. A comforting hand touched his cheek and Spock was basked in his mate’s love and some concern.

“Hey, cutie,” Jim said quietly. “Time to wake up.”

As Spock was about to open his eyes, warm, soft lips pressed gently against his. When the lips started to pull way, Spock didn’t want that. He leaned up towards the lips and tried claiming them.

“Spock, you faker!” Jim fussed at him.

Spock opened his eyes and took in the sight of his beautiful mate. He offered Jim a light smile.

Jim’s blue eyes lit up. “No, don’t smile at me,” said in mock irritation. “You’ve been laying here and faking all so you could get a kiss.”

“I assure you I have not.”

“Uh-huh. How long have you been awake then?” Jim asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Almost an hour.”

“Spock!”

“You and Leonard were arguing about food. I did not wish to interrupt.”

Jim huffed then smiled at Spock. “Fine. How are you feeling? You were in a trance earlier though, right?”

“I was. I am better now as I see you are.”

“Yeah, thanks to you. What were you thinking having us both jump like that?”

“That my body could withstand the impact better than yours and that I had to save you.”

Jim’s bright eyes soften. He stepped closer and nudged for Spock to scoot over on his bed. Spock knew there was not enough room but he did not care. He desired his mate to be beside him. He pulled back his covers, suppressing a wince as his muscles protested and scooted over.

Jim climbed onto the bed beside him and curled against Spock’s side as the Vulcan put the covers back over them. He wrapped his arms around Jim and rubbed his cheek against the top of Jim’s head. He couldn't help his chest starting to rumble.

“You’re purring.”

“Affirmative,” Spock admitted.

Jim tucked his head into Spock’s neck and gave him a quick kiss. “So you saved me.”

“I did.”

“When we’re better I’ll make it up to you.”

“I do not require…”

“Sex stuff, Spock.”

.

.

.

“Yes, when we are better.”

Jim chuckled. “We’re on another planet.”

“Indeed. Risa. Homeworld of the humanoid species Risians. Orbited by at least two moons and located in a binary system about ninety light years from the Sol system.”

“Love it when you talk all sciencey to me, Spock.”

“You jest.”

“Not really. I do kind of like it. So how close are we to Vulcan?”

“We are in the same quadrant.”

Jim sat up slightly and looked down at Spock. “Pike told my mom I’m on some trip to Antarctica. That could buy us some time before we have to get back to Earth.”

Spock smiled. “Would you like to go to Vulcan?”

Jim smiled back. “Yes and any other planet we can stop at before returning to Earth. Like Mars.”

“Jim…”

“Oh c’mon. I deserve Mars. Please?” Jim batted his blue eyes at Spock.

“I do not believe Pike or NASA would approve.”

Jim pouted and batted his eyes.

Spock internally sighed. “We shall go to Mars.”

“Yes!”

Spock pulled Jim back down and purred again. “Please rest now.”

“Fine fine. Time to rest.” Jim let out a yawn. “A nap does sound good right now.”

Spock yawned as well, still a little worn out from his trance. “Indeed.”

"I love you Spock."

"I love you as well."

* * *

 

Spock woke up two hours later and found he was alone in the bed. He started to open his eyes when something soft hit him in the face. He sat up and blinked. Jim stood beside his bed with a pillow in one hand. His other was touching the vokaya necklace around his neck.

“Jim?”

“A tracking device.”

Spock opened his mouth then closed it. He saw Leonard behind Jim wearing a big grin on his face.

“A tracking device.” Jim said again.

Spock looked to his mate and offered an innocent look. “I cherish thee.”

Bones burst out laughing. The door to the room slid open and Amanda walked in. She stared at Bones quizzically before focusing on Jim and Spock.

“Jim, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“This,” Jim indicated his necklace. “Can be used as a tracking device.”

Amanda stared then looked at her son. “Can it?”

Spock blinked again. “Mother, I love you.”

Amanda nodded then turned to the open door and peered out. “Sarek! Get your Vulcan butt in here! You have some explaining to do!”

“Damn right he does and you too, Spock,” Jim agreed.

Spock fiddled with the covers to his biobed. “Vulcan is quite pretty this time of year. I suspect you will enjoy the trip and I can buy you another precious gem as a token of my affection, ashayam.” Spock tried digging himself out of his hole. 

Jim lightly laughed. "I love you, Spock, but you still have explaining to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One or two more chapters I think


	33. Bones Wants To Go Home

Jim stood outside the hospital and took in a deep breath. He still couldn’t believe he was on another planet. He looked up to the Risian sun and smiled.

“Staring at any sun can cause eye problems,” Spock commented.

Jim chuckled and turned to face his boyfriend. “Just taking it all in and I already have eye problems.” Jim tapped the new glasses he was wearing that Amanda had procured him. The lenses automatically adjusted to tailor to his bad eyesight.

Spock nodded then stepped closer. “The Federation president does not speak your language. You will need to wear this.” Spock held up a small device for Jim to see.

“Is it another tracking device?” Jim asked with a sly smile.

“Please cease the teasing. You already forgave me.”

“I did and I do forgive you. If it wasn’t for the necklace than I probably would be dead.”

“Indeed. So, while I should have mentioned the…”

“Radiation emission,” Jim finished.

“Yes. While I should have mentioned it, it was not something I ever thought I would have to use to locate you.”

Jim leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to Spock’s. “It’s a beautiful necklace and I love it. Just don’t go using the tracking part of it for evil.”

Spock arched a brow. “Evil?”

“Like if I go out with friends to a club or party and don’t tell you where, you can’t use it to find me.”

“But what if I believe you are in danger?”

Jim laughed. “I don’t always find myself in dangerous situations.”

“You do,” Bones spoke up from where he sat on a bench nearby.

Jim and Spock looked to the doctor.

“How long have you been there?” Jim asked.

“We walked out here together!” Bones fussed. “I said, ‘I’m going to sit and tie my shoe’ then Spock showed up and you forgot I was even here.”

Jim blinked. “Right.”

Bones shook his head and stood up. “Where are we going?”

“To meet the Federation president. He wishes to thank Jim in person for risking his life to save his and the rest of the meeting members,” Spock said. “But you both will need to wear these translators.” Spock pulled out another device from his pocket and handed it to Leonard. He pinned the other one to the collar of Jim’s jacket.

“Universal translator?” Jim questioned, looking at the device. “I’ll be able to understand any language?”

“Yes. When someone speaks, it filters into the device and you will hear the English translation. When you talk, it does the same thing and produces the other’s language.”

“Cool. Say something in Vulcan.”

“Jim, it is not a toy.”

“Aw, c’mon. Please.”

Spock internally sighed before saying, “Dif-tor heh smusma.”

Jim smiled brightly as he heard live long and prosper come out of the translator. “That is so cool!”

“Indeed.”

Jim kissed Spock again then looked to Bones. His friend was struggling to put the translator onto his shirt. Jim stepped to him and helped him.

“Thanks for noticing I’m here,” Bones said.

“I’m sorry I’m neglecting you. Once we get back home we’ll have a besties date.”

“Don’t call it a besties date.”

“You should not date others,” Spock muttered.

“You two,” Jim sighed before heading towards the waiting car to take them to the meeting.

* * *

 

Jim’s eyes widened behind his glasses as he took in the Federation members. So many different species stood in the room with him that questions jumbled into Jim’s mind. Jim saw Amanda and Sarek standing nearby with a few species.

A hand gently pressed to the small of his back and guided him towards an interesting looking alien. The alien was shorter than Jim with white skin and large head that had parallel lines of dark hair running from front to back of their head.

When they came to stand before the alien, Jim did not know what to do so he bowed.

“There is no need for such formalities,” Jim heard come out of his translator. Jim straighten up and nodded.

“I am Ytsgo of Arcadia,” the alien said.

Jim smiled. “James T. Kirk of Earth.”

“The council and I wish to thank you for your bravery. You risked your life to save us not knowing how we were going to vote on the status of your planet.”

“Earth is great and we’d love to have some protection but if you left us alone, we’d be able to handle ourselves just fine. You should watch the movie _Indepen…_ ”

“Jim,” Spock nudged his boyfriend.

Jim glanced to Spock and smiled before looking at Ytsgo. “It was my pleasure to save you all.”

“You are an interesting human,” Ytsgo said. “The ones I have had the pleasure of meeting have been more…reserved.”

“I’m not really one to hold anything back.”

Jim thought Ytsgo smiled back at him but he couldn’t be sure. “As a token of good will towards you and your planet and after deliberations with Sarek of Vulcan, the Federation will continue its protection of Earth. Once your planet has matured and reached its potential, there will be a spot in the federation for Humans.”

“That’s great!”

“Is there anything you would like?”

Jim thought about it. He looked to Spock who arched a brow at him. Jim grinned and looked back to Ytsgo. “If a new planet is discovered, can I name it?”

“Jim,” Spock sighed as several council members nearby started laughing.

“What? Jimtopia would be a good name.”

“You’re ridiculous, Jim,” Bones muttered from nearby before moving towards an alien and looking it over.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Jim sat on the balcony of the meeting hall where the Federation were holding a dinner in honor of the Enterprise crew. Jim was glad to see all his friends and how happy they were to interact with other species. Chekov in particular was like an excited puppy with question after question for them.

Jim needed a small break from the festivities and decided to sit outside and looked up at the stars.

The door behind him swished open and footsteps headed towards him. Jim smiled and without looking said, “Tracking me, Spock?”

“I’m not Spock.”

Jim laughed and scooted over on the bench. “Tracking me, Chris?”

“Nope, just saw you out here alone and thought I’d join you.” Chris took the seat next to him. “We’ve had an interesting few days, haven’t we?”

Jim nodded. “Oh yes.”

“How are you doing, kid?”

“Good all things considered.” Jim looked back up to the stars.

Pike followed his line of sight. “You’ve always looked up to them, haven’t you? Never one for both feet on the ground.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah, ever since I was little. Even before my abduction.”

Pike gently chuckled. “You were a cute rugrat then. Knew your whole address and everything.”

Jim nudged his shoulder against Pikes, “Ya’ll wouldn’t let me fly the ship or even go to Mars. Spock’s going to take me to Mars.”

“About that…”

“Oh, c’mon. I deserve Mars after all of this. Just one little pit stop.”

“No tormenting Mitchell though. You leave one scrap of evidence behind and…”

“I won’t, I won’t. Promise. I just…I need to stand on the red planet. To fulfill my childhood dreams.”

“I understand. I wanted the stars too.”

“You’ve got the stars.”

“I didn’t get it through normal means. I joined the air force and met your dad. During a routine training exercise flying around the Gulf of Mexico, me, your dad, and ten other fighter jet pilots ran right into a hoard of Klingon Warbirds.”

Jim stared at Pike. “What?”

“Didn’t know what they were planning at the time. We were scared shitless at first but knew something bad was going to happen if we didn’t do something. Your dad just took the lead and gave orders. Fire at that one, fire at the one in the middle, scatter and regroup to throw them off.”

“Did you stop them?”

“A few we shot down. A larger vessel showed up soon afterwards and headed towards land.” Pike looked to Jim. “Your dad told us to fall back to take care of the small ones.” Pike paused and looked a little sad. “He followed that ship and made sure it didn’t make it to land. If he hadn’t have stepped up like that then none of us would’ve survived.”

Jim looked away and down to the ground. “So it wasn’t a training accident that killed him.”

“No. He sacrificed himself to save all of us. Who knows what that Klingon ship would’ve done if it had reached land.”

“That’s…he was amazing.”

“He was and I’m glad you’re just like him, Jim. He’d be proud of you.”

Jim smiled. “Thanks.” Jim looked back to Pike. “Is that how you got into Starfleet?”

“Yep. Well I was given an option to have my memory wiped or join up. I joined.”

“Smart move. Did the others join?”

“Barnett did.”

“You’re shitting me,” Jim snapped. “Him?”

“He was just a rookie, but yes him. A few others did and are scattered in various positions with NASA and military agencies. The others wanted their memories wiped and live normal lives thinking it was some freak training accident.”

“I don’t want anyone messing with my memories. I love them too much.”

“I am relieved to hear that,” Spock said from behind them.

“The Vulcan is here,” Pike whispered to Jim.

Jim chuckled and glanced back to Spock. “Tracking me again?”

“Certainly not.”

“I’ll take this as my cue to scram.” Pike put his arm around Jim’s shoulder and squeezed. “He’d be really proud of you, Jim. Really proud.”

“Thanks.”

Pike gave him a smile before removing his arm and standing. He nodded to Spock then left them alone on the balcony. Spock took Pike’s place on the bench next to Jim and scooted quite close to his mate.

“My dad saved the world once,” Jim said, leaning against Spock’s side.

“I heard. He was brave and honorable.”

Jim hummed in response. He rested his head-on Spock’s shoulder. “What’s Vulcan like?”

“Hot.”

“Besides hot.”

“You will see. We will have two weeks there and I shall show you everything that I can.” Spock lightly touched two fingers against the back of Jim’s hand.

“Stop sneaking kisses.”

“No.”

Jim chuckled. “I can’t wait to see Vulcan.”

* * *

 

**_A Week Later_ **

“Fuck its fucking hot,” Jim groaned as he followed Spock and Amanda around the market place in the heart of Shi'Kahr.

“I did inform you of the temperature,” Spock said. “And you have been here for four days getting acclimated to the climate and atmosphere. Also, please cease with the language in front of my mother.”

“Yeah, those tri-ox shots are fun and sorry, Amanda.” Jim stopped and fanned himself. He was wearing clothes made out of some high tech light fabric that was keeping him cool but it didn’t help with the suns blaring down on his exposed skin.

“You’ll get used to it, Jim,” Amanda told him. She patted his arm then pointed to a stand with oddly shaped fruits and vegetables. “I need to get some sash-savas and plomeek. Spock loves them.”

Jim nodded slowly. “I have no idea what those are.”

Amanda chuckled. “Sash-savas is a fruit that Spock likes made into juice and I make a very delicious plomeek soup. Why don’t I go get some while you buy some le-sum-krim.”

“What?”

Amanda pointed behind Jim. He looked and saw what appeared to be an ice-cream vendor.

“Ice-cream?”

“It is similar to Terran ice-cream but…” Spock tried telling his mate but Jim walked away to the vendor mumbling about something to keep him cool. Spock shook his head before leaving his mother to buy the food she needed.

Spock walked up behind his mate and gently placed his hand to the small of Jim’s back. Jim glanced to him over his shoulder and gave him a sweet smile before looking back to the le-sum-krim.

“S'chn T'gai Spock.”

Spock stiffened. He turned slowly around, his hand still on Jim’s back. “Stonn.”

Jim turned around as well. He eyed the Vulcan who eyed him back. Jim arched a brow as the Vulcan’s gaze swept over him. “Can we help you?”

“This is your mate?” Stonn addressed Spock.

“He is my t’hy’la,” Spock told him. He wrapped his arm around Jim’s waist and pulled him close. “Jim, this is Stonn.”

“Friend of yours?”

“No,” Spock and Stonn said together.

Stonn looked away from Jim to Spock. “He is…exotic…for a human.”

_Exotic?_ Jim wondered.

“He is and he is mine,” Spock growled. “Where is your T’Pring?”

Stonn blinked then looked behind him then around. “I…I must depart.” Stonn eyed Jim again before turning and quickly walking away.

Jim looked to Spock. “Want to explain?”

“Remember when I told you about my childhood and how some Vulcans can behave quite illogically?”

“Yes.” Jim paused for a moment and thought back to that conversation. Jim turned to the direction Stonn had walked away and tried to follow. “That bully asshole.”

Spock grabbed his mate’s hand and pulled him back to the le-sum-krim stand. “He is gone and I have already fought him on several occasions in my youth. Leave him.”

“Leave him? But he’s…” Jim shut up as Spock pressed his lips against Jim’s. Jim was fazed for a second before kissing him back.

“I take it neither of you wanted le-sum-krim.”

Spock stepped back from his mate and ducked his head away from where his mother stood nearby. Jim smiled at Amanda. “Kisses are always better but I do want some ice-cream.”

Amanda stepped forward and ordered some for Jim.

* * *

 

Spock nuzzled the back of Jim’s neck as they sat out near a ridged behind his family home to watch the suns set.

“Can we get more of that ice-cream. It was good.” Jim leaned back against Spock.

“We can. How do you like Vulcan so far?”

“I like it a lot right now.”

Spock nearly chuckled. “The temperature has dropped considerably.”

“Indeed.”

Spock nipped at Jim’s neck.

“Back to Stonn.”

“Jim…”

“Why did he call me exotic? Surely I can’t be the only human he’s seen.”

“Besides my mother and a few others here and there, you are the first…blonde he’s seen. Blonde with blue eyes.”

“So? That makes me exotic?”

“Vulcans features are darker. Rarely does one have blonde hair; blue eyes rarer.”

Jim grinned. He turned his head to look at Spock. “He kept eyeing me.”

“I am aware,” Spock growled and tightened his arms around Jim. “Such a Vulcan with fair features would have been coveted before Surak’s time.”

“When ya’ll were emotional warriors before embracing logic.”

“Yes. If you were Vulcan, others would have tried to take you from me.”

“Aw.”

“I would have had to kill them.”

Jim snorted. “How romantic.” Jim lightly kissed Spock before turning back to view the sunset. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“You are welcome. I have wanted you here for quite some time.”

They fell into a comfortable silence for a little while, watching the suns set and make the sky beautiful colors.

“Can I keep you?” Spock suddenly asked.

Jim smiled. “Of course.”

Spock smiled as well. He nuzzled Jim’s neck again then muttered a mine before biting Jim’s neck.

“Spock,” Jim moaned.

A sound like a wolf’s howl sounded in the distance. Spock stiffened then stood up.

“Spock?”

“It is time to return to the house,” Spock said before grabbing him up and putting him over his shoulder. He then proceeded to quickly walk back to the house with Jim.

“What’s going on?”

“In your readings of Vulcan, did you ever come across le-matyas?”

“No. Why?”

“No reason.”

When Spock entered the house a few moment later, he walked into the sitting room where his father was seated, reading, and Bones was on a couch with I-Chaya cuddled up against him.

“Care to move the tiger bear from me?” Bones asked.

“He likes you so no,” Spock replied with Jim still over his shoulder.

“Dinner will be ready shortly,” Amanda announced, coming into the room. “Jim, what are you doing?”

“Dunno, your son is being weird.”

“Spock put him down.”

“He is mine," Spock replied.

“Spock,” Sarek said.

Spock set Jim down on his feet but kept a hand on his wrist.

“Jim, would you like to help with dinner?” Amanda asked.

“I would.” Jim poked Spock’s side, getting him to release his wrist then followed Amanda out of the room.

“Le-matyas?” Sarek asked.

“Indeed. Not close enough for Jim to see, but I heard one in the distance.”

“What’s a le-matya?” Bones asked as I-Chaya started licking his face. “And get this thing off of me.”

“He likes you,” Spock told him. “Le-matyas are large predatory beast that have poisonous claws.”

Bones blinked then dropped his head back against the couch. “This planet is crazy. Too damn hot. Emotionless robot inhabitants. Giant saber tooth tiger pets and poison beasts! I want to go home. I want Earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left and I promise it won't take almost a month to get it up! :)


	34. A New Adventure

“Earth!” Bones exclaimed as he ran out of the Starfleet headquarters and stood in the parking lot. His arms were outstretched as he took in his familiar surroundings—the air, smells, and sounds. “Home!”

“Someone didn’t like our adventure,” Sulu laughed as he and the group exited the building after Bones.

“The shame,” Jim shook his head. He turned back to Spock and grinned. “Back to wearing the beanie, huh?”

“I must,” Spock sighed, adjusting the black beanie on his head to make sure his ears and eyebrows were covered.

“It’s okay. I like it.” Jim gently touched the beanie then kissed Spock.

“You two are cute,” Uhura commented. “But being around you for the past few weeks has been exhausting. I’m heading home for a much-needed bubble bath and wine.”

“Can I come?” Scotty asked.

Uhura stared at Scotty before winking and telling him to come along. Jim waved goodbye to them before hearing a light sobbing. Chekov came out of the building with Pike, rubbing a hand to his eye as Pike patted him on the back.

“I want to stay up zere,” Chekov sniffled.

“I know, I know,” Pike told him. “We’ll have some missions but nothing at the moment.”

“Let’s go back to my place,” Sulu said to Chekov, taking the young Russian’s hand. “We can watch space movies.”

“It won’t be ze same, but okay.”

Pike watched Sulu and Chekov leave before walking over to Jim, Spock, and Bones. “Well, it’s been fun, but I think I need some time away from you three. So, take a week off and leave me in peace.”

“Aw, but what about a big pajama party?” Jim asked with a smile. “Spock’s going to get drunk again.

“No,” Spock hissed.

Pike gave Jim an unamused look then went back into the building.

“He’s no fun,” Jim said. He looked to his boyfriend. “Back to my apartment? I need to make sure everything is alright there and call my mom. I’m sure she’s been worrying.”

“Of course,” Spock nodded. “What about Bones?”

“Bones! Come on! Let’s head home.”

“Home! No more space!” Bones exclaimed.

“At least not for a few months. Then more adventures.”

“I ain’t going, Jim!”

Spock shook his head and led Jim to their vehicle as Bones followed and fussed about how dangerous space was.

* * *

 

As Jim was about to put his key in the door to unlock the apartment the door flung open, startling Jim and causing him to Jump back against Spock.

His mother appeared in the doorway, glaring at him. “Where the hell have you been?”

Jim blinked then offered his mom an innocent smile. “Um…Antarctica?”

“Try again.”

“May we come in first to talk?”

Winona moved out of the way and let Jim, Spock, and Bones enter the apartment. “I take it this is Spock.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Spock greeted as she shut the door behind them. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Jim has spoken highly of you, his brother, and your late husband.”

Winona smiled. “That’s nice to hear. I’m pleased to meet you as well, Spock.” She then looked to Jim and set him with a look. “Where have you been for nearly a month?”

Bones held his hands up and head towards the sofa. “I’m just going to sit here quietly.”

Jim went to follow Bones but stopped when he got full-named. “James Tiberius Kirk.”

Jim wrung his hands together then turned back to his mother. “Well…mom…you see the thing is…” Jim glanced to Spock, silently asking for permission.

Spock nodded.

Jim reached out to Spock’s beanie. “Mom, remember when I was abducted by aliens and met that little boy with pointy ears.”

“Jim, now is not the time…” Winona trailed off as Jim took off Spock’s beanie to show off his Vulcan ears.

“Spock was that alien boy who wanted to keep me. I work for a part of NASA that deals with extra-terrestrials and that’s where I’ve been,” Jim explained calmly as his mother stared at Spock with wide eyes. “Spock and Pike were kidnapped. I captained a starship and rescued them; saving the Federation president and council as well. I’ve been on two planets and even Mars, Mom.”

Winona continued to stare and not speak.

Jim stepped closer to his mother. “Mom, can you…can you please say something. I know this is a lot to process, but…”

“YOU’RE NOT CRAZY!” Winona suddenly exclaimed, throwing her arms around Jim and hugging him tight. “You’re not crazy!”

“Mother.”

“I believed you but a tiny part of me thought maybe you were a little bonkers, but you’re not!” Winona squeezed him tighter.

“Mom…breathe…”

Winona let go of Jim then rushed to Spock and hugged him. “You’re real!”

Jim took in a deep breath then looked to Spock. Spock was frozen as Winona hugged him. “Sorry,” Jim mouthed to him.

Winona let go of Spock and then touched his ears. “Look at these! How cute? And so handsome. I bet you were a cute little one when Jim met you.”

“Mom.” Jim walked over and carefully took his mother’s hands from Spock. “Vulcans don’t like to be touched. They’re kind of sensitive.”

“Vulcans?”

“Yes, he’s Vulcan. Well actually half-Vulcan, half-Human.”

Winona blinked then giggled happily. “Oh, how cool. Which parent is which, Spock?”

Spock finally spoke, “My…my mother is human.”

“I’d love to meet her and your father. Does he look…”

“Okay, mom,” Jim interrupted. “We just got home. I know this is all overwhelming…”

“I’m not overwhelmed! I just want to talk with my son’s new boyfriend.”

“Jim, just let her be for now,” Bones called from the couch.

Jim nodded. He patted Spock on the arm and told him have fun then joined Bones on the couch. His mother took Spock’s arm and had him sit at the kitchen table and explain everything.

“Poor, hobgoblin,” Bones chuckled.

“Yeah,” Jim agreed.

“Like mother like son, though.”

Jim laughed and nodded.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry about my mother,” Jim said as they laid in bed later that night. Winona finally settled down and after dinner had retired to the guest room.

“She was curious. After she ceased touching me, I did not mind discussing my heritage and space with her.”

Jim turned on his side and placed his hand on Spock’s chest. “I love you.”

Spock placed a hand over Jim’s and gently caressed his fingers along the back of Jim’s hand. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

“What’s that mean?”

Spock turned onto his side and faced Jim. “I cherish thee.”

Jim broke out in a radiant smile. “I like that. What other sweet Vulcan words have you been saying to me? I know ashal-veh means darling and is not French-Canadian.”

“Indeed not. Another I have called you is ashayam.”

“Sounds like a shy yam.”

“It means beloved.”

Jim kissed Spock. “I like that one too. Any more?”

“T’hy’la,” Spock said then kissed Jim. “Las'hark.”

“That one is new.”

“It means sun.”

Jim moved closer to Spock and rolled his hips into the Vulcan’s. “I’m your sun, huh?”

“Yes,” Spock groaned.

“Any more names?”

Spock shook his head. “I have plenty of names for you. You have not called me anything special.”

“I call you Spockums.”

“Besides that, Jim.”

Jim chuckled then pushed on Spock to turn over onto his back. Jim straddled his waist. “Pooh bear?”

“No.”

Jim started unbuttoning Spock’s sleep shirt. “Pookie.”

Spock shook his head then shrugged out of the shirt after Jim finished unbuttoning the shirt.

“Snuggluffagus.”

Spock snorted as Jim shrugged out of his own shirt then ground his hips against Spock’s. Spock groaned.

“Honey?”

“You refer to the doctor as honey. No.”

“My main squeeze,” Jim chuckled.

Spock growled then flipped them over, pinning Jim to the bed.

Jim laughed more. “Sweet cheeks.”

Spock shook his head. “You are the one that should be referred to as sweet cheeks.” He leaned down and nipped at Jim’s neck, earning a moan from the blonde.

“Darling,” Jim said as Spock continued working on his neck.

“Yes.”

“Babe.”

“Fine.”

“Dear.”

“Absolutely,” Spock growled. He ground his hips against Jim’s before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 

**_Two Months Later_ **

“Mom,” Jim tried interrupting his mother as she continued talking and talking on the phone. “Mom.”

“…I just want to make sure that…”

“Mom!”

“What?”

“We’ve got everything under control. The mission is just for a few months and I’ll be able to contact you with that new computer I gave you.”

“I know, I know.”

“This is just like when I was on the space station and on the moon, but a whole lot safer. No rocket fuel.”

“I am glad to hear that, but it’s not the same. You’ll be on a starship god knows where.”

“We are going to investigate a nebula that…”

“Are they dangerous?”

“They can be but don’t worry. The Enterprise is a fine ship and Spock will be there. And Bones.”

“Oh good. They keep you in line.”

Jim snorted then leaned back in his chair in his cubicle. He glanced up and smiled at Spock who was wearing a black beanie that said ‘bad hair day’.

“I have to go now, Mom. Big meeting.”

“Call me later, though. Amanda and I want to know about you and Spock’s plans after the mission. We want grandbabies.”

“Mother,” Jim groaned. “I love you. I’ll talk to you later. Maybe.” Jim hung up his cell and shoved it into his pocket.

“Grandbabies?” Spock asked.

“We should have never introduced our moms to each other.”

“Indeed. Are you ready for the meeting?”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

 

Jim took his seat between Spock and Bones at the conference table. He smiled at Gaila and Uhura across from him as the rest of his friends and crew shuffled in. Pike came in last and went to the head of the table near the projection screen.

“Afternoon, everyone,” Pike greeted. “Before we dig into the mission parameters, I have something to discuss first.” Pike then looked to Jim. “Anything you’d like to fess up to?”

Jim blinked. “Not that I can think of.”

“You did something, though,” Bones muttered.

Jim nudged Bones as Pike pressed a button on the computer terminal. Jim ducked his head as a picture popped up on the projector screen. His friends chuckled as Spock shook his head.

“Commander Mitchell sent this to NASA right after he and the crew landed on Mars,” Pike said. “He was quite upset and a team was sent to deal with them. James, care to explain?”

Jim looked up. He smiled at the picture: a small banner was hanging on the entrance to the Mars’ mission center on the red planet that read ‘Jim was here first, Gary!’

“I was there first,” Jim said cheekily.

“Spock.”

“The first human to set foot on Mars was my mother in 1976,” Spock told Jim. “And several others since her have been on the planet, including Hikaru and Pike. You were nowhere near being the first.”

Jim stared at Spock in shock. “I…seriously?”

Spock nodded.

“Dammit, sweet cheeks,” Jim fussed, causing their friends to laugh and Pike to grumbled about retirement.

* * *

 

**_Three Weeks Later_ **

“Well that’s not menacing at all,” Bones said from where he stood next to Jim’s captain’s chair. The Enterprise had just dropped out of warp in front of the nebula they were to investigate for some anomalies that had been picked up.

“Nebulas are interstellar clouds of matter,” Spock informed him, coming to stand on the other side of Jim.

“Zis one has many asteroids in erratic orbit inside,” Chekov happily said, excited about the adventure.

“Asteroids,” Bones repeated. He looked to Jim. “Asteroids.”

“Yeah, fun, right?” Jim grinned.

“Asteroids are dangerous, Jim! We can’t go…”

“Mister Sulu,” Jim interrupted Bones. “Enter the nebula.”

“Jim, no…”

“Aye, Captain,” Sulu said over Bones.

Bones sat down on the floor of the bridge besides Jim’s chair and shook his head. “This is ridiculous. We’re going to die in a nebula millions of miles from home and…” Jim patted him on the head.

“Shhh, we’ll be fine.”

The ship nudged an asteroid, causing the bridge to lurched to one side. Bones glared at him.

“Sulu, steady now,” Jim said.

“Trying Captain, but there’s something pulling us further in.”

Jim smiled. “Then don’t fight it. Let’s see where this is going to take us.”

“Dammit, Jim…”

“Bones why don’t you go to that seat and buckle up,” Jim interrupted. “That goes for everyone else. Buckle up in case this ride gets rocky.” Jim then ordered Uhura to relay the message to the ship. Bones crawled over to the empty chair and buckled in. Spock touched a finger to Jim’s cheek then went back to his own chair.

Sulu engaged the thrusters and followed where they were being pulled. The asteroids almost moved out of the way for them as the colors of the cloud matter changed and whirled by them.

After what felt like an hour, the Enterprise came out of the Nebula in an unfamiliar part of the quadrant.

“Did we go in a circle?” Bones asked, still buckled into his seat.

“I don’t think so,” Sulu said.

“Spock, where are we?” Jim asked.

“I do not know,” came the Vulcan’s reply.

“Captain, I am detecting something six point two thousand klicks from out location,” Chekov spoke.

“Let’s head there then.”

Bones unbuckled and stood. “We don’t know what’s out there! We can’t just go explore without knowing. What if its hostile aliens? What if it’s a giant space creature that will eat the whole ship?”

Jim and the bridge crew stared at the doctor. Spock stood up and walked towards him.

“I assure you that there are no space creatures. Do you need a hug to calm down?”

Bones blinked. “No I don’t need a hug from you.”

“I was not offering to give you a hug. I was merely asking if you needed one.”

Jim chuckled then nodded to Sulu. “Head towards the thing Chekov detected.” Jim turned towards Uhura. “Are you picking anything up?”

“Nothing at the moment, Captain.”

“Keep an ear out. Spock, anything on your radar?”

Spock went back to his station. “We are moving closer to the object that Chekov detected.”

“How big is it?”

“Roughly twenty miles in diameter.”

Bones let out a groan and shook his head. “This is going to end badly.”

Jim grinned and looked to his friend. “It’s an adventure, Bones! Liven up.”

“I’m going to say ‘liven up, Jim’ when we get killed.”

“If we are killed than you cannot say anything,” Spock told him.

Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov laughed at Spock’s retort while Bones crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

 

Jim slowly stood up as the object started coming into view. His eyes widened in wonderment. “Oh wow.”

“What is it?” Chekov asked.

“It looks like a giant snow globe,” Bones said.

“It appears to be a star base of some type,” Spock spoke, coming to stand next to his mate. “Its design is different from our Federation, though.”

“It’s cool looking,” Sulu said.

“I am picking up chatter, Captain,” Uhura reported. “Federation star base Yorktown.”

Spock raised a brow. “The Federation does not have a star base Yorktown.”

Jim smiled. “Well we have to go there and check it out.”

“Jim, no,” Bones fussed. “There could be…”

“A fun adventure waiting for us,” Jim finished. Spock took his hand in his and squeezed. Jim turned to him. “Are you up for an adventure, Spock?”

“Wherever you wish to go, t’hy’la, I am right beside you.”

“Love you, darling.”

“I love you as well, sweet cheeks.”

Jim snorted but kissed Spock anyway. 

.

.

.

“Can we please vote on whether it’s a good idea to go to the snow globe?” Bones spoke up. “My vote is no!”

“Yes!” Came the votes of the rest of the bridge.

Bones punched a bottom on Jim's chair. "Scotty, there is a giant snow globe looking star base ahead of us that Jim wants to go explore. Tell him its a bad idea."

"Actually, Leonard, that sounds pretty cool. What does the base look like? A snow globe? Wow, I can't wait to see..."

"You're no help, Scotty."

Jim took Bones’ hand in his other. "I'll protect you, honey."

Bones sighed and shook his head.

Jim looked to Sulu. “Let’s go to the snow globe, Sulu. Its time for another adventure among the stars.”

“Aye, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End :)  
> I had planned for this to end this way from the beginning and no I don't think a sequel will happen. You can imagine the fun Jim would have being on the Yorktown and meeting another Jim and Spock :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated :)


End file.
